Wolf's Love for Moon
by Boogermeister
Summary: Being forced to marriage was the last thing to Ichigo's mind. Now as a noble's wife, she finds comfort from her bodyguard. But the subtle friendship turns into something more that'll cause a downfall. StarrkxFem!Ichi
1. Arranged yet Forced Prelude

Once again, the plot bunnies humped my mind! Enjoy it, though the beginning is a little drabby! Heads up, Ichigo's now a Fem!Ichi in this fic! I know, shocker . . . .

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 1- Arranged yet Forced- Prelude**

The world was far different than generations ago. Though people lived in modern times, tradition was still the stronghold as everyone are expected to follow the silent rules. Social classes were the major factor, as nobles often ruled territories along withthe cities and towns within it. The Rukongai were a well known territories, with 320 districts surrounding the major city called the Seireitei. Many of the districts thrived with middle-class civilians with everyday life, while the major city were for the upper as well as noble classes.

Though on some occasions, many youths often went against certain traditions. Commonly, it was social stigmas and marrying. Many argued that marrying for love was far more important than marrying out of reputation. Regardless, they were often silenced by the majority and had no choice but to go along with the conformity. It was the same thing with the region hundreds of miles away, called Hueco Mundo. Las Noches, the capital of the region, was mostly controlled by a powerful noble.

His name was Sousuke Aizen, a charismatic yet dangerous man who could get his way by words alones. Only his top subordinates were assigned with the physical threats, called the Espadas. Not much was known about the subordinates, and must not be known outside Aizen's domains. As of now, he had thought about having a wife. It wasn't truly that he was getting older but he simply needed an heir for his status and reputation. With a help of a professional matchmaker, he leisurely browsed through a long list of candidates on a computer database.

So far, nothing had interested him. Sure, many woman were very beautiful but not enough to catch his eyes. Halfway through 'K' names, Aizen was nearly considered giving up for the day. Then he blinked at one name.

_**'Kurosaki, Ichigo.'**_

"Hmm, who is this . . . .?" he mused quietly, his bronze eyes gazed at the profile. This young woman was absolutely gorgeous, despite the somewhat scowling look on her face. The bright and long orange hair had also caught his eyes, as well as the beautiful chocolate eyes and her tannish and flawless skin. He then briefly glanced at the other information of her. A slightly above average height of 5'9" but it didn't matter, her birthday in the middle of the summer, her blood type A.

"Ah, it shouldn't matter, Aizen-sama," the aged matchmaker, shaking her head. "According to this, she is from the Karakura district of Rukongai. She couldn't be considered-"

"Why not? Karakura's not a bad place," muttered Aizen. "I doubt that she is beneath me, I wonder how she is when I meet her in person . . . ." His lips curled slightly into a small smirk as he gazed over the info once again. He then suddenly realized that he overlooked the age. "Sixteen . . . . not too young to get marry off . . . ."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Shut the hell up, damn it!" scowled Ichigo, kicking her father down for the seventh time today. "I swear, if I had to hear about not finding a boyfriend, I'm gonna kill you in your sleep."

"B-but, my darling first-born-" whimpered her crippled father but a foot to the face finally silenced him. Ichigo huffed and cracked her neck, she wasn't a typical average girl. Aside from the slightly taller height, she had a lithe yet tomboyish body. She wasn't flat but her chest was well proportionate to her figure. Because of that, she always preferred to wear casual T-shirt and jeans clothing. Even at school, she wore the boy's pants rather than the skirt. Even her voice was slightly deeper, to compliment her tomboyishness. The only feminine thing about her was her long hair, which was either left as a ponytail or straight down.

Right now, it was in a ponytail as it flopped around when Ichigo stomped into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. "Stupid Goat Face . . . . I have plenty of time," she scoffed under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at the ridiculously large poster behind her. She frowned, not because it was her father's idea to hang it up, it was a portrait of her late mother. Death caused by a rare disease that attacks the lungs. Being the oldest of three daughters, she tried to fill in the motherly role but her younger sister Yuzu was better at it than her. It wasn't that bad, Yuzu was more girlier than the rest.

"Man . . . ." she mumbled, taking her cell phone out. She considered calling her best friend Rukia but reluctantly shrugged it off, the petite yet scrappy girl was above her socially. Knowing Rukia, she must be doing her noble duties. "Argh . . . . I dunno what to do," she frowned, swinginh her legs over the cushions. "It's the summer, why did my friends left me alone in this hell?"

"Quit acting so dramatic, I don't care if you're a teenager or not," frowned her other sister, Karin, who walked into the room. "Anyway, Yuzu asked me to get you. She needs help with the laundry."

"Fine," sighed Ichigo as she got up, stepping over her still knocked out father to go to the end of the hallway. "Yuzu? Are you loading the clothes in or taking them out?" she asked as she stepped into the laundry room. She then blinked at the little girl hunching over, as if she was trying to muffle a sound. "Yuzu?" she called out.

"Hm? Yeah, Ichi-nee?" Yuzu suddenly perked up as she turned around, quickly stuffing away a balled up and bloodied tissue in her apron pocket. Ichigo didn't notice that, as she frowned a little.

"You ask me to help with the laundry, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, all of them are clean now!" smiled Yuzu, bending down to pick up the basket. "Can you help me to put them away, please?"

"Okay . . . ." she shrugged, picking up the other one and walked out. But for some reason, she had a strange feeling in the back of her head. It had been that way for a couple of days. It was as if something important was coming. Luckily, she wasn't distracted enough to immediately dodge the sudden hug attack from her Dad. "Quit it, Dad! I'm doing something right now!" she scowled.

"But I wanna to show my love to my daughter!" chortled her father, attempting to hug her again. But Ichigo merely gave him a roundhouse kick without looking. Such actions like these were unlady-like, and yet it was normal in the Kurosaki residence. For a girl her age, she shouldn't be acting like this. Even as a high school student, girls must learn to act like ladies in orders to have future husbands. It was for the reputation of the family, but something like that wasn't in Ichigo's mind. She was too busy looking after her family.

Even as a girl, she had male friends to hang around with but that will soon change once she'll reach the marrying age. Walking upstairs, she sighed at the thought. She didn't want to be rushed into something like this, and she knew her father, a typical clinic doctor, didn't want that either. But she still had time, only until the age of 25. Just as she reached the top step, she suddenly heard concerned voices back downstairs. "Ugh, don't tell me that Dad did something stupid again," she muttered as she placed the basket down and went back downstairs.

". . . . Yuzu, this is very serious." Ichigo stiffened slightly at the serious tone, very rarely does that happen. "I've been noticing it for a while, you can't hide it from someone like me . . . ." The teen's breathing hitched slightly, what does he mean by that? She rushed down the last few steps and back into the hallway.

"Dad? What's wrong?" she questioned hastily, her eyes shifting between her sister and father.

"Hey, what's going on?" Karin questioned as well when she heard the commotion and came by. Yuzu said nothing, she just stared down at the floor and bit her bottom lip.

"What is it? How comes nobody saying anything?" Ichigo scoffed impatiently, as she then gazed hard at her father's solemn face. "Dad . . . .?"

". . . . We can discussed when we go to the hospital," he muttered quietly.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo had never, never thought something like this would happen. She knew that the disease that killed her mother was rare, but she didn't know that it could resurface to take over her young sister. Because of the condition, they knew that the treatment would be too expensive. They weren't poor, but they knew they can't afford it for long. For the next week, Ichigo's father had been distressed of the situation, not knowing how he could save his daughter.

"Dad . . . . maybe you should rest for a while," Ichigo muttered quietly one night as they sat next to the hospital bed, Yuzu was asleep but monitors and wires were attached to her body.

"I know, right?" her father sighed gravely, but his tired eyes couldn't stray away from the sight before them. "But . . . . for some reason, I can't, Ichigo. It feels like . . . . seven years ago . . . ." Ichigo frowned sadly at that, and glanced away. There was nothing they can do, it was too much for them.

"Listen, I'll . . . . I'll take Karin home, okay?" she muttered quietly as she stood up.

"Yeah . . . ." The teen sighed somberly but left the room, what can she do about it? Her father thought about the same thing, what can he do as well? He doesn't have enough to keep Yuzu healthy for a few months, let alone years. "Shit . . . ." he gritted under his breath, clenching his fists. From the silence, his cell phone suddenly rang. Deciding not to ignore since it might be an emergency, he took it out of his pocket and answered it. " . . . . Yes?"

"Is this Isshin Kurosaki?" Isshin blinked and frowned slightly at the unfamiliar voice.

"I'm sorry, who am I speaking to?" he muttered.

"It's my apologies, I am the one who should have addressed myself. My name is . . . . Sousuke Aizen."

"Sousuke Aizen?" questioned Isshin in surprise and confusion. ". . . . Is this serious, _the noble_ Sousuke Aizen from Las Noches?"

"I am not surprised that you wouldn't believe me at first, but it's true. I am the noble from Las Noches . . . . and I am calling you to give an proposition, Isshin Kurosaki . . . ."

"Huh? Wh-what . . . .?" he gasped, his eyebrows furrowed in deeper confusion.

"From what I had found out, one of your youngest daughters is becoming sicker from a rare lung disease. Am I right?"

"Uh, y-yes . . . ."

"And because of it, the expenses for medical treatments are becoming too great for you, correct?" Isshin gulped dryly at this, this can't be real! "Right now, I am a very generous man, Isshin Kurosaki . . . . I am willing to help you if you could do me one small favor . . . ."

". . . . And what is that?" he asked unsurely.

"Your eldest daughter, Ichigo." Isshin inhaled sharply at that in shock, and yet it was expected as Aizen chuckled softly. "She is of the right age, I don't believe that should be a problem there. It's quite simple, your daughter's hand in marriage for your other daughter's life. Hurry up and decide, Isshin Kurosaki . . . ." Isshin breathed heavily as his heart pounded at the circumstances. Sixteen was the right age to get married but many held off marriage until the person finishes high school. Neither he or Ichigo had discussed truly much about it, he thought they could wait until she finds her own suitor. Just like her mother did with him.

"Well . . . .? What is your decision, Isshin Kurosaki?" Isshin closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. He knew that his next answer will make him regret later on.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Once again, Ichigo couldn't believe it. Not because of the good news that Yuzu's treatments for her disease has been suddenly covered. It was because of the reason behind it. The day her father told her, she locked herself in her room and curled up in her bed. She didn't cry, but tears silently fell down his cheeks and stained into her pillow.

She couldn't believe it. She was being marrying off to some noble all for the sake of the family. She was so deep into her grief that she didn't realize her window was pushed opened and someone stepped inside. "Ichigo . . . . .?" Ichigo sniffed, she felt the person sitting next to her and petting on her head. "Ichigo, what's wrong . . . .?"

"Rukia . . . ." Ichigo mumbled with a cracked voice as she glanced up at her friend. "You didn't hear . . . .?"

"What? What happened, Ichigo?" frowned Rukia with concern.

"I'm being forced into marriage . . . ." she whimpered. "By some noble I barely heard of . . . . named Sousuke Aizen." By the look on her friend's shocked face, it appeared that she knew about the person. "Who is he, Rukia?" she questioned as she sat up. "I only know about the nobles that lived in the Seireitei, but this man is from a far away region called Hueco Mundo. I don't even know how he looks like . . . ."

"Sousuke Aizen . . . ." muttered Rukia, glancing down at her lap. "I heard of him from Nii-sama, that he is one of the the most powerful nobles known to most. Unlike the four great noble families who helped control the Seireitei and the districts, he controls almost the entire city of Las Noches and have great influence over it. In a way, he controls his status almost like a king."

"What . . . .?" gasped Ichigo, the sense of hyperventilation was getting to her. She was getting married to a man more powerful than the nobles here. "I . . . . I can't do this, Rukia. I'm not the type that the higher-ups would want, I'm just a regular person. I'm not that interesting to anyone . . . ."

"Ichigo . . . . I'm sorry, but once it happened there's nothing to stop it," Rukia frowned sadly. "That's the way it is in our world."

"But it wasn't an arranged marriage," she countered, a few tears threatened to fall. "He just asked for me in order for Yuzu to get better, Rukia. And I have no say in this, I must do it or else . . . ." Suddenly, a frustrated scowl etched across her face and clenched her fist. "I don't want to, but our family will fall apart without the treatment. I can't go through that again."

"Then . . . . calm down about this, Ichigo," Rukia muttered quietly, glancing at her. "Marrying to someone as important as him means that you must make yourself important as well. Not to be cruel about this but appearing like this is very disrespectful to a noble."

"And sneaking out to meet me is not?" questioned Ichigo, cheering up very slightly as she put up a small smile.

"Renji's on the lookout, he's wandering in your backyard for a while."

"I hate that bodyguard of yours, just because he works for your family doesn't mean he's better than me."

"But he's a good friend to me, Ichigo," frowned Rukia.

"And I'm not? Even though I bailed you out for wanting to go to some infamous nightclub that time," mumbled Ichigo.

"You're just as good," she sighed.

". . . . Thanks, Rukia," Ichigo smiled a little. They talked for a while as the dusk settled in the district, Rukia had advised her friend on how to act right between the talks. Ichigo occasionally nodded, though she knew that she will be taught more once she gets married. ". . . . Still, I don't know what to do once I'm married," muttered Ichigo. "What is there to do over there . . . .?" She shuddered at the first thing that entered her mind, she was young but she wasn't stupid of what comes right after marriage.

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo . . . ." Rukia sighed deeply. "You'll have power to do whatever you want if you want to. But you must remember not to do anything that'll offend your future husband."

"Like what?"

"Well, you can't just lash out at anyone who pisses you off," she shrugged.

"But that's about a half of me to take out," frowned Ichigo, just as some guy struggled to climb over the window.

"Geez, what's taking so long?" groaned the red-haired man.

"Renji, you can't just climb in here!" exclaimed Ichigo in surprise then annoyance. "This is a girl's room, get out!"

"Why? I got in here before," he frowned before turning to Rukia. "Rukia-sama, we must go. Kuchiki-sama's getting suspicious by the hour."

"All right, in a few minutes," replied Rukia.

"But we must go now," he persisted.

"And I said in a few minutes," scoffed Rukia, pushing him off the window. Luckily for him, he broke his fall with a tuck-and-roll across the grass. That was expected, as Rukia turned back to Ichigo. "There's nothing to do about this but bearing the burden of your coming role, Ichigo. Sorry, but I can only wish you luck . . . ."

"I know, thanks . . . ." muttered Ichigo, glancing down. Rukia nodded and gave her a quick hug before climbing out. Silence quickly engulfed the room, as Ichigo hugged her raised knees. She had to go along with this. She gave a quick glance at her slightly opened closet, in there was a special garment bag given to him earlier from her Dad. Inside of the bag was once belonged to her late mother, a wedding dress.

Another stray of tear fell down, she knew her life will change tomorrow.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She shivered, as she stared up at the rumored man in tuxedo before her. Just hours ago, she was taken from her home and was driven out of the Rukongai territories in an unmarked limosine. The luscious and thick forest gradually dwindled into a barren land, very little vegetation sprouted through the dry soil. Even the sky grew dark with thick clouds as the car was near the destination, all Ichigo could do was to stare down at the flat bag at her lap. It was the only thing she brought with her, she didn't need her belongings once it happened.

From her peripheral view she noticed the tall skyscrapers but didn't glance up. She hadn't said a word during the long trip, what was there to say anyway? ". . . . Kurosaki-sama?" muttered the driver, breaking her out of her silent thoughts. It was weird for her to be called with superiority, but she must get used to it. "We're near, you must address yourself to Aizen-sama with much respect on the day of the ceremony."

". . . . Yes," mumbled Ichigo. She mentally shook her head in disbelief, she was to meet the man the same day as the wedding. For now, she must go along with ceremony but she hadn't expected this. Now, standing in her mother's elegant wedding dress, she stared face-to-face at the man before her through her veil. It was just her, him, and the priest in the unneeded yet extravagantly decorated chapel.

She shuddered again in apprehension from the calm look on the older man's face, the bouquet in her hand shook subtly. Everything was so sudden to the teen girl, but she must do it. ". . . . Are you ready, Ichigo?" asked the man, the tone of his voice matched his expression as he grasped at her hands. Ichigo stiffened slightly from the contact but breathed steadily. "Do you want to become my wife and consort forever?"

"I . . . . Y-yes, I do," muttered Ichigo, the soft words slipped through her painted lips. "To you forever, Sousuke Aizen-sama . . . ." The man put up a smirk and reached to pull back the veil. Ichigo nearly flinched when the hands touched his face and Aizen leaned down.

"Perfect . . . ." he smirked, before capturing her quivering lips.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As much as she wanted to cry, it must happen. She was still in her wedding gown as she barely wandered around the lavish hotel suite, it was obvious that she was scared of what was coming. ". . . . Ichigo," Aizen called out softly, startling her a little and she quickly turned around. "Come here, this is the next step of our new marriage," said Aizen from the bederoom, the yukata he was wearing appeared much better than her dress.

"Y-yes, Aizen-sama," stuttered Ichigo, but the man smiled.

"I am your husband, call me by my first name," he suggested.

"Yes, Sousuke-sama . . . ." she quickly corrected herself as she hesitantly made her way toward him. Within several inches, she was suddenly grabbed by the wrists and was pulled to his solid chest. She inhaled sharply when her lips were greedily devoured, her new husband gripped at her pinned back hair to deepened the rough kiss as he pulled her into the dimmed room.

"Just beautiful . . . ." murmured Aizen, tugging at the lace sleeves.

"W-wait, please . . . ." Ichigo panted. "This is my late mother's, please . . . ."

"Ah, of course," Aizen nodded lightly and stepped away. With much hesitation, Ichigo reached behind his back and slowly pulled the zipper down. Once the dress was loosened, she reluctantly slipped the delicate clothing off. The ivory-colored underwears was just as delicate with lace and satin, Aizen's smirk widened a little at the sight and stepped forward. "Very beautiful . . . ."

Ichigo blushed deeply in self-shame, but the man barely noticed as his hands roamed at her waist and hips. "Put the dress aside, and go to the bed."

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," muttered Ichigo, her eyes watered a little as she moved to place the dress onto a nearby chair. While she was at it, she slowly took off her shoes and made her way to the king-sized bed. The man was right behind her, the hands caressed softly at her shoulders. "Please, Sousuke-sama . . . . th-this is my first time . . . ." she muttered, but her voice cracked from apprehension.

"Of course, my dear," whispered Aizen, kissing at her cheeks as one hand moved to unhook the strapless bra. The teen gasped sharply at the sudden action but Aizen quickly pushed her onto the silky bed. "I'll take as slow as I can," he smirked as he positioned her onto her back, the bronze eyes leered at the supple breasts. Now tears were actually threatened to leak from her eyes, it wasn't like her.

She had kicked down boys dozen of time for making flirty comments, but she couldn't fight back against someone like him. She tensed when the man removed her garter belt and finally her underwear. Her breathing hitched, she was completely bared underneath him. Smirking, Aizen stood up and removed his yukata. Ichigo glanced away instantly, she had never seen another man naked and Aizen was well-endowed. "No, do not look away," he muttered, gripping her chin to make her stare at him.

"Sorry . . . ." she whimpered, but was silenced when she was kissed once again. She whined when her crotch was palm, feeling ashamed of being wet immediately and squirmed at the touch.

"You cannot resist . . . . you're mine now," smirked Aizen, pushing her shivering legs apart and positioned himself between them. Ichigo gulped softly and barely nodded, her innocence having its final moments before she was taken.

Now her old life was over.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Man, it sounded better in my head. Do you writers often have that problem? Sigh, this is just the prologue so wait for the next chapter!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	2. Assignments

Oh my goodness, why do I have a strange sense of deja-vu? Oh well!

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 2- Assignments**

Ichigo moaned softly as the warm morning sun beamed at her face and slowly woke up. Moments later, her mind finally rushed up to her realization and she frowned sadly. Barely two days since the wedding and she still wasn't used to the new life, she stared at the precious 24-karat gold-and-diamond ring on her left finger as if it was lead. She frowned again, she needed to get up before the servants come to bother her. She managed to get off the soft bed and brisked across the large bedroom to the bathroom, she could care less of how extravagant it was as she quickly took off the satin nightgown and took a quick shower.

The clothes provided to her here wasn't her taste but wore a flawless blouse and skirt set. Finger-combing her long locks, she quickly searched for a decent pair of shoes before opening the door. Good, the maids didn't come yet. Glancing around the hallway warily, she stepped out of the bedroom and walked to her left as quietly as she can. She hated to be pestered, but tried hard enough not to get too annoyed as her friend advised.

She glanced around in the new environment, she had a hard time questioning herself as of why every room in this grand mansion are painted stark white. White would be a very odd favorite color for a person, but the large windows filtered natural light to make everything brighter. As quietly as she can, she walked through the hallways, advoiding anyone who tries to assist her. Just as she turned a corner, Ichigo was startled by a black-haired person who seemed to be waiting for her. The emerald eyes didn't move before the pale-skinned man finally blinked and bowed his head.

"Good morning, Ichigo-sama," muttered the man, Ichigo frowned slightly at the emotionless tone as well as the addressed superiority. "I take it that you avoided the servants just a moment ago, didn't you?"

"Yes," frowned Ichigo. ". . . . What's your name again? I knew that Sousuke-sama mentioned it sometime yesterday." 

"It's Ulquiorra Schiffer, Ichigo-sama," replied Ulquiorra, as he turned to walk. "Aizen-sama had sent me to lead you to the dining room, as you are not accustomed to your new living yet."

"Fine then . . . ." huffed Ichigo, following after him through a few turns and two flights downstairs. Like everywhere else, the dining room was also white, but the long table was perfectly made of glass as she slowly made her way around it. Aizen glanced up from his cup of tea and smiled as his young wife sat, without assistance, adjacently across from him. ". . . . Good morning, Sousuke-sama," she muttered quietly.

"Good morning, Ichigo," smirked Aizen, leaning close to kiss at her cheek. Ichigo shuddered slightly at the contact but said nothing. "Is there anything you want for breakfast, my dear wife?"

"'Um, just cheese omelet," Ichigo muttered. Aizen gestured subtly at a maid, who nodded and quickly left, and then nodded at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra bowed his head deeply before leaving the two, Ichigo glanced down at her hands and bit her bottom lip. She doesn't know what to say to her new husband.

". . . . Do you think that you need a manicure?" Aizen asked out of the blue, noticing her glance.

"Um, I don't know, Sousuke-sama," muttered Ichigo. "Should I, for you?"

"You don't need to, unless you want it."

"No, actually . . . . I'm not really into feminine stuff like most women, Sousuke-sama," she replied quietly. "I prefer . . . . casual things."

"Ah, right," mused Aizen, sipping his tea. "I have forgotten about your young age. You recently turned sixteen, am I right?"

"Yes," nodded Ichigo, her jaws tensed slightly at the memory of her first night with him. During the short coversation, the maid came back with the teen's dish. "Thanks," she muttered, the maid nodded before walking away. ". . . . To be honest, I've never heard of you before marrying you, Sousuke-sama. I don't mean to be rude or anything-"

"It's quite all right, I didn't expect you to know about me," he sighed. "After all, I prefer a private life. Nobody, not even my subordinates know much about me. You, however, are an exception since you're now my wife. You can ask me almost anything, if you want."

"Almost?" Ichigo questioned, but the man only smirked in amusement. "Um . . . . well, how old are you, Sousuke-sama?"

"I'll be forty next Spring," he simply replied as he took another sip. Ichigo stiffened at the answer, man was nearly 24 years older than her. It sounded like one of those terrible stories in which young brides married off to hideous rich men, but Aizen was handsome. She agreed to that but she wasn't attracted to him in any way, for now. Maybe it was one of those marriages in which the wife must get used to it. "Is there anything else you want to ask?" asked Aizen.

"No, nothing for now," muttered Ichigo, beginning to eat her meal.

"Good, because today I'm giving you a personal bodyguard," he said.

"A bodyguard, Sousuke-sama?" she questioned.

"Yes, as my wife you need protection at all times. You're a vulnerable young woman, my enemies can get you at any given time." In the back of her mind she wanted to retort about not needing protection and taking care of herself. Instead, she nodded as she continued eating. "As you must know, I have top ten subordinates called the Espadas. Ulquiorra, the only one you have met, is number 4. He is one of my loyal subjects, and my own bodyguard. But the one I'm assigning to you is more significant, considering that you have never been to Las Noches before and I assumed that you wanted to venture around the city."

"Uh, yes I do," muttered Ichigo, finishing her food.

"Good, do you want to meet him now, Ichigo?" asked Aizen.

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," she nodded. Her husband smirked and snapped his fingers, on command the door opened and a man walked in. Ichigo glanced up and swallowed quietly, he appeared nonchalant and bored. Everyone here, saved for Ulquiorra, acted timid around Aizen but not him. He merely nodded at him before turning to her, the stormy grey eyes bore at her chocolate ones.

"Ichigo, this is my top Espada, Starrk Coyote Gingerback," introduced Aizen, gesturing at the tall brunet. "He is the Primera, the number 1 Espada. And he'll do his job of protecting you at all cost, is that okay with you?"

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," nodded Ichigo. As if on silent command, Starrk moved toward the teen and immediately knelt down on one knee dutifully. Ichigo stiffened in discomfort, she just stared at him as he glanced at her once again.

". . . . It's an honor to be your bodyguard from now on, Ichigo-sama," he finally spoke, the lazy tone matched his personality. "Is there anything you want to do today?" Ichigo bit his lips and glanced at her husband, who simply sipped his tea.

"Um, if you don't mind, I'd like to get clothes that suits me, Sousuke-sama," muttered Ichigo.

"Of course, do what you feel benefits you, Ichigo," replied Aizen.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Ichigo frowned slightly, gazing out of the window as the limo drove through the maze-like city. She shifted uncomfortably across from her bodyguard, who appeared to be asleep. She frowned again, the top Espada doesn't appear to be strong. Then again, people often showed their true colors if given a chance. ". . . . Is there something the matter, Ichigo-sama?" muttered Starrk, startling the teen girl out of her thoughts. "You kept fidgeting for a while."

"Yeah, I don't really like to wear skirts," she muttered, clenching at said article. "It often makes my . . . . thighs chaff."

"Sorry to hear that, Ichigo-sama," he shrugged, but Ichigo frowned at him. "Uh, I said something to displease you?"

"No, it's just that . . . . I'm not so used to this new life," she sighed tiredly, turning back to the window. "I don't know what to do, I wasn't thinking about marriage before. I'm not sure what a noble's wife do, Starrk."

"I believe it's quite all right, Ichigo-sama," he replied. "Gradually, it might get better for you and you'll learn to like it here."

"I see . . . ." Ichigo sighed sadly.

"I said something wrong again, Ichigo-sama?" questioned Starrk, but Ichigo shook her head. It wasn't long until the car slowed to a stop, Ichigo shifted her and reached for the handle. "You don't have to do that," Starrk said, quickly blocking her hand.

"Why not? I could do it," frowned the teen.

"Still, I need to get out before you in order to protect you, Ichigo," the man replied just as the driver got out and opened the door anyway. Instantly, Starrk got out and turned to offer his gloved hand. Ichigo sighed and took it, getting out of the car and fixed her clothes.

"Um, where are we?" she muttered, glancing around only to notice that passerbys were staring at her.

"One of the best known shopping districts in Las Noches, Ichigo-sama," Starrk replied.

"Oh, guess that's why Sousuke-sama gave me his card," she sighed deeply, staring at one store before deciding to walk inside with her bodyguard close behind. Just as she expected, the clothing store appeared too expensive for her taste. Still, it had stuff that she preferred to wear, as she wandered toward a certain area. ". . . . Strange," she muttered to herself, lifting up a pair of light-colored jeans from the display table and staring at the price tag. 35,000 yen.

"What is, Ichigo-sama?" Starrk asked out of nowhere, startling her a little.

"Don't do that," frowned Ichigo as she turned to glare at him.

"What did I do wrong, Ichigo-sama?" he questioned.

"Sneaking behind me like that, it's too weird."

"But I must stand behind you for your protection," he replied quietly.

"Then can you at least stand next to me so I can see you?" she frowned. "Don't like it when people standing over me." Starrk blinked at that but nodded as he moved to the side, as Ichigo went back to the clothes. "Weird . . . . who would spend this much for a pair of jeans?"

"Aizen-sama wants what's best to you, you're his wife after all," her bodyguard replied.

"But still, I dunno, it seems weird for me," she frowned a little. "Fine . . . . I'll just buy three for now." She browsed through the thick fabrics before finding her right size and tucked them under her arm.

"Do you want me to-"

"No, I can hold it for myself," Ichigo cut him off as she moved to another section. "I'm not a useless baby, I can take care of most things for myself." Starrk sighed tiredly but said nothing as he walked after her, as Ichigo tried to search for suitable tops. Unlike most girls who liked to glamourize by wearing next to nothing, the teen girl preferred to wear sensible T-shirts and jeans with usually worn-out sneakers. Now, wearing slightly uncomfortable flats, she shifted in discomfort as she stared at various fabrics.

"Hmm, they don't have my color . . . ." she mumbled.

"Something the matter, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk.

"Nothing, just that they don't have purple," she shrugged, picking up a light blue shirt.

"You like purple, Ichigo-sama?"

"It's just a nice color, but the other ones are just as decent," sighed Ichigo, picking up a bright yellow one this time. "I don't mind, as long as I feel comfortable in it." Again and again, she picked through the shirts as her arm was gettinig heavy from the pile-up. But she didn't mind, though the man besides her subtly appeared otherwise.

". . . . If you want help, Ichigo-sama, you could ask," he pointed out.

"Ugh, fine," Ichigo frowned, handing half the pile to him. Starrk blinked in slight confusion but said nothing else, as she picked out one last item, a simple oversized nightshirt. "Good, I'm good for a couple of dozen outfits," she muttered, walking toward the cash register. She turned to her bodyguard and frowned slightly. "And no, I don't want any more clothes, Starrk," she guessed his thoughts. "I just want what feels right to me, and that's it."

"All right then, Ichigo-sama," he sighed, handing her the clothes.

". . . . Why do you wear gloves, Starrk?" she questioned, finally realizing it. "You're a germophobe or something?"

"No, it's to conceal my tattoo, Ichigo-sama," replied Starrk, waving his left hand a little. "Because the public doesn't know much about us Espadas, we believe that we should hide our ranks in order to the enemies to overestimate us. It usually works, barely anybody know about us or our past backgrounds."

"Past backgrounds?" she asked in curiosity.

"Only Aizen-sama knows about it, and you will eventually if you want to, Ichigo-sama," Starrk answered, but Ichigo shrugged it off as she paid for her clothes.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hmm . . . ." sighed Ichigo, crouching over her reflection in the pool water. She finally felt comfortable in casual clothing, though it was far more expensive than she had ever expected. She sighed again as she stood up and wandered around the area, she couldn't get it why a person like Aizen would want her. In her mind she thought she was an okay person but didn't consider to be beautiful enough to get married to a noble.

". . . . Is there something the matter, Ichigo-sama?" Starrk asked from the short distance.

"No . . . . yeah," Ichigo frowned, scratching through her hair. "I know I've only been here for a couple of days but . . . . I wanna speak to my family. I wanna know how's Yuzu doing, if she's okay."

"You can speak to Aizen-sama about it later, as he's busy with his work," he answered. "Is there anything you want to do until then, Ichigo-sama?"

"Um . . . . I dunno," she shrugged. "I'm usually busy kicking down my Dad or hanging out with my friends, but what is there to do around here?" Starrk simply blinked and stared at her, only to make her feel annoyed. "Fine, guess I can do now is talk to you, Starrk," she sighed as she walked up to a stone bench to sit down.

"About what, Ichigo-sama?" he asked.

"First, sit down, you've been standing all morning and it's getting annoying to me." Starrk blinked again but complied, sitting in a decent distance away from her. "Okay . . . . how long have you been the top Espada, Starrk?" she asked.

"Nearly ten years, since I was 18, Ichigo-sama," he simply replied.

"18, that young?" she questioned in surprise. "Why's that?" Starrk sighed as he pulled back his jacket, to which Ichigo frowned at earlier due to very warm weather, and revealed two gun holsters. Ichigo stiffened at the sight, seeing a violent weapon for the first time was not what she had in mind.

"You shouldn't be alarmed by this, Ichigo-sama," he muttered. "I am your bodyguard, after all. I have to protect you at all time."

"Uh, right," mumbled Ichigo.

"To be honest, I was recruited by Aizen-sama due to my skills with guns and my unique ways of using it," he replied. "I'm the Primera because of my precise sharpshooting, as well as my shooting tricks. However, Ichigo-sama, I often disliked my skill when it involves . . . . well, you know."

"Nuh-uhn," Ichigo shook her head.

"Well . . . . I'm a trained assassin, Ichigo-sama," shrugged Starrk, and the teen stiffened again. "I am not the Primera for nothing, I do my job in order to protect Aizen-sama with no questions asked."

"Oh, I see . . . ." Ichigo muttered, glancing at silverish-black metal sticking out. "Are those guns dangerous to use, Starrk?"

"No, I'm good with handguns so it's easy for me," Starrk sighed, taking out one. "Anyone else would have problems using a Browning 9mm Hi-Power, but it's child's play to me, Ichigo-sama."

"So . . . . you've never missed a target before?" questioned Ichigo.

"100 percent accuracy," he said, in a bored tone rather than a confident one. While glancing at her, he suddenly aimed his pistol at a tall bush to the far right and cocked it.

"All right, all right, fuck . . . ." scoffed a scruffy voice before a blue-haired man stepped out of the bush wiith his hands raised. "Fuck, you got some good ear, Starrk," he frowned.

"Grimmjow, introduce yourself properly before Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk, relocking the safe on his gun before putting it away. "You were told about Aizen-sama's wife, do you remember that?"

"Right, I know that," grumbled Grimmjow before his cyan eyes glanced at the perplexed teen. "My name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, the Sexta Espada. It's nice to meet you, Ichigo-sama."

"Oh, okay then," muttered Ichigo, nodding at him.

"So, where did he find her from?" Grimmjow asked bluntly.

"The Rukongai district of Karakura, and don't talk so rudely around Ichigo-sama," sighed Starrk.

"The Rukongai? Then I don't hafta talk so 'nice' around her," shrugged Grimmjow as he reached to scratch his head, and Ichigo noticed his holsted gun attached to the waist of his pants.

"You will as long as I'm around, Grimmjow," he muttered.

"Since when did you portray your authority before?" Grimmjow frowned at him. "Just 'cause you're her babysitter doesn't mean you can boss me around all the time."

"Ulquiorra can do that for me, now what is it you want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to catch you off-guard but it failed as usual," he smirked as he turned to leave. "And tell that pale bastard to stop acting like a dick all the time."

". . . . He can talk to people like that?" frowned Ichigo, as the man finally left.

"Never to Aizen-sama, but his rudeness pales to Nnoitra's behaviors," Starrk sighed as he stood up. "That's all I can tell you, Ichigo-sama. I don't think I need to tell you most of my personal life, do I?"

"Nah, it's okay," shrugged Ichigo. "But . . . . it's a bit hard to take it all in, with you guys carrying guns and all."

"I understand that, Ichigo-sama," he nodded. "But don't worry, they are used to protect you."

"Okay then . . . ."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

So far, Ichigo hadn't seen her husband all day, only to see him again at dinner. Just moments before he came, a pig-tailed maid presented her meal with a rather rude clank. Ichigo blinked in surprise and glanced up at her, the maid seemed to give her a brief yet hard gaze before bowing and walking away. ". . . . What was that about?" she muttered quietly, just as Aizen walked in.

"Good evening, Ichigo," he smirked as he sat down.

"Good evening, Sousuke-sama," she muttered to him. "Um . . . . there's something I wanted to ask you about."

"About what? I thought you had a decent time going to the city," he muttered. The same maid presented his food to him but her gaze lingered onto him longer than needed to be before bowing away.

"It was okay but . . . . I know it's a bit too soon but I wish to know how's my family doing," she requested. "Is there any chance that I can talk to them anytime soon, Sousuke-sama?"

". . . . I already talked to your father earlier today, you family is doing well," he replied quietly.

"Even Yuzu?" questioned Ichigo.

"Especially your sister." Ichigo sighed in relief and smiled a little.

"Thank you, Sousuke-sama," she sighed.

"Anything for you, my dear wife," Aizen smirked as he leaned to kiss her cheek. Ichigo tried to smile at that and nodded before eating her meal, though picking at it occassionally since she hadn't tried the unfamiliar dish before. ". . . . There's something I need to tell you, Ichigo," muttered Aizen.

"Uh, what is it, Sousuke-sama?" she asked.

"This coming week, I'm having a gathering," he replied quietly. "Almost all of the other nobles are coming, they already knew of me being married and some wished to meet you."

"Meet me? Why?" she questioned with a slight frown but something came to her mind. "Wait, are the Kuchiki family going to be there?"

"Kuchiki? What do you know of them, Ichigo?" he asked in a slight curious manner.

"Well . . . . Rukia Kuchiki became friends with me when she snuck out of the Seireitei one time, Sousuke-sama," she shrugged. "We've been friends since the last year of middle school, she doesn't act like a noble around me but I wonder if it's different now that I'm married to you."

"It's possible but don't worry about it, Ichigo," he smiled lightly. "I'm sure that your friendship won't change because of you new status." Ichigo glanced at him and nodded; the rest of the night was nothing but silence as they entered their bedroom. Ichigo shuddered slightly when the door closed and felt her arms being caressed. "Don't worry, my dear . . . ." her older husband whispered, kissing at her cheek and neck.

"Sousuke-sama . . . ." mumbled Ichigo, before she was turned to get devoured on the lips. She whined in apprehension but couldn't struggle against him as they moved toward the large bed. It wasn't long until her clothes was roughly removed and the Aizen took off his own before hovering over her splayed position. Ichigo blushed deeply as the man's hands roamed over her naked body.

"You're so soft, Ichigo . . . ." Aizen whispered, positioning between her legs. Ichigo whimpered softly at what was coming, as she gazed at his darkened eyes.

"Ouch . . . ." she winced, when he finally thrusted into her. The pain was dull compared to the first time but was the same as Aizen thrusted back and forth. She whimpered, despite her sounds muffled by the bruising kisses. It lasted longer than before, and Ichigo grimaced slightly when the man climaxed inside of her.

"Ichigo . . . ." he panted quietly as he pulled out of her and laid next to her, pulling her into his arms. Ichigo's breathing staggered from the sex, the dull pain between her legs ached and her eyes watered a little. This was meant to happen, she didn't have a say in this because of this man's rank. "Good night, my dear wife . . . ." Aizen whispered in her ear, kissing at her forehead.

". . . . Good night, Sousuke-sama," mumbled Ichigo. She knew that he soon fell asleep but she stayed awake for another hour before drowsiness finally took over.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yeah... I had to look up what type of gun Starrk should have (didn't took me long thanx to wiki), and it's a type of gun that only the military should have. As of why Starrk would have it, I dunno but it's fun. Also, can of you readers guessed who was the pig-tailed maid in the last part? If you guess right, you get chocolate pie!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	3. The Change

Sorry about that, my home computer nearly crapped out on me and I had to wait for my brother to fix it. I also sent my laptop to a repair shop but that'll take a while 'til I finally get my privacy.

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 3- The Change**

"Starrk," Ichigo called out, turning to her bodyguard as they walked through the complicated hallways. "Who are the other Espadas? I keep forgetting to ask Sousuke-sama about the rest."

". . . . You'll know them eventually, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk. "You'll come across them sooner or later, depending on who."

"I see," she sighed, her bare feet padded quietly on the cool floor.

"And why are you walking bare-footed, Ichigo-sama? You might hurt yourself."

"I'm simply giving my feet one last time of freedom before stuffing them in those tight stilletoes tomorrow night," she frowned. "And don't worry about me getting hurt, I'm so used to getting scrapes and bruises from playing sports and rough-housing."

"However, that will stop since you're Aizen-sama's wife now," Starrk sighed. "Because of tomorrow, you'll need to act like a proper lady."

"I know, but it feels silly for me to act like something I'm not," she frowned again. "But I need to be careful of what I say around these people."

"Of course, Ichigo-sama, you represent Aizen-sama's reputation from now on," he replied as they turned a corner. The pig-tailed maid from before promptly walked past her, not even stopping to bow respectfully to her. ". . . . She didn't stop to repect you, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk, staring at the dwindling figure.

"Really? I didn't notice that," Ichigo muttered obliviously as she glanced as well but shrugged. "Oh well, it doesn't matter."

"It does, especially from someone like her," he muttered quietly.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Ichigo-sama," he mumbled, shaking his head. "Is there anything you want to do today?"

"You always ask me that every day, Starrk," Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "I'm a little curious, I want to wander into any secret rooms Sousuke-sama got."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Ichigo-sama," Starrk answered quickly. "Aizen-sama prefers his privacy."

"But I thought I could know about it since I'm his wife," she frowned.

"Unless he says otherwise, I can't let you go into certain areas, Ichigo-sama," he persisted. Ichigo frowned and walked ahead of him, but the man quickly followed. She noticed that, she quickened her pace and so did he. She smirked a little at this, she wondered if he could catch up to her since she was the fastest out of everyone she knew. Without hesitation, she suddenly broke into a run and quickly turned around a corner. "What the . . . .? Damn it," Starrk sighed tiredly.

Ichigo panted as she briefly glanced back. She assumed that the Primera would immediately run after her, but the man was nowhere in the hallways. "Good . . . . maye I could find somethig myself," she panted lightly. Bur the place was a maze, and she wasn't used to it yet even after a week. Then, all of a sudden, a bluish-green blur appeaed in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Ichigo barely yelped out before she was grabbed again from behind.

"I cannot let you out of my sight, Ichigo-sama," Starrk muttered, and Ichigo immediately looked up.

"How the hell-" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ahh, good thing I came across her, Starrk." Ichigo glanced back at the one who grabbed her first, a voluptuous woman with sea green hair and greyish-yellow eyes. She smiled at the teen and bowed her head. "Ichigo-sama, I am Neliel Tu Oderschvank," she introduced herself.

"Oh . . . . You're an Espada, right?" she questioned.

"Actually, I'm a Privaron, Ichigo-sama," the woman answered, pulling her bangs back to reveal a darkened scar on her forehead. "I was dropped from my rank due to a mishap from one of my assignment. But I still serve under Aizen-sama, my skills are too good for me to be dismissed."

"I see, so who's the one who took over your rank?" asked Ichigo, as they proceeded walking with Starrk followed closely behind.

"Tia Harribel, she's the Tercera. The number 3."

"Hmm, sound interesting," she muttered.

"Starrk, I bet your presence for tomorrow night will be boring," she smiled as she turned him. "As usual, you might wander off and fall asleep somewhere."

"I won't this time, since I'm Ichigo-sama's bodyguard," sighed Starrk. Ichigo frowned a little as their conversation continued for while. Everybody here seemed to act like normal, yet treated her with such an annoying manner. At least to her.

"Uh . . . ." she muttered, immediately catching the two's attentions.

"Is there something wrong, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk.

"Kinda, I actually don't like it when other people treat me with so-called respect," she frowned. "I'm a normal person, you can treat me like one."

"It's not that simple, Ichigo-sama, that would actually be disrespectful to Aizen-sama since you're his wife," he muttered.

"I'm sure Aizen-sama won't mind, as long as she feels comfortable about it," the woman said. "Ichigo-sama, do you mind if I call you Ichigo-chan?"

"Yeah, that's kinda better," sighed Ichigo.

"That's good, a lot of people here called me Nel," Nel smiled. "Would you like calling me that?"

"Of course. Finally, someone I can speak easy to," she sighed deeply.

"Your loss, Starrk," she giggled lightly. "You should've let loose, then Ichigo-chan might've feel easier here."

"Please don't start that," Starrk sighed.

"So, besides you two and Grimmjow, who are the other Espadas?" asked Ichigo.

"You'll meet some of them tomorrow, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk. "But I doubt the the Noveno will meet you so soon."

"Why not?"

"He's a little shy, and he's also insecure about his appearance so he often wears a mask," replied Nel. "But you'll get to meet him eventually, it took me over a year before I finally met him."

"Oh . . . . guess it doesn't matter to me, then," she shrugged it off.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo nearly whined every time a servant patted her face with blush powder, but she tried not to fidget so much. She had never wore this much make-up before, Rukia once insisted to make her wear lip gloss and she complained that it felt sticky. The powder finally gotten to her and she suddenly sneezed. "Oh, I'm sorry about, Ichigo-sama," said the servant.

"It's okay, I'm not used to make-up," Ichigo muttered dismissively but sneezed again. "Am I done yet?"

"Uh, yes, this dress came from Aizen-sama for tonight's occasion," the servant said as she hurried out of the bathroom. Ichigo frowned and glanced at herself in the mirror. She immediately blinked, she looked like a whole new person even with the subtle shades on her eyes and lips. Her bright orange hair pinned back with jeweled ornaments, though it was stinging at her scalp hard.

"Hmm . . . ." she sighed, just as the servant came back. ". . . . That's the dress?" she muttered as she stared at the silverish-white garment.

"Are you displeased with the dress, Ichigo-sama?"

"No, I'll wear it," she sighed as she took it; she felt odd wearing the form-fitting dress. Though it showed not much cleavage, it appeared a little uneasy for her. Lucky for her, the dress came with a shawl and she quickly covered her shoulders. "Wonder if I'm ready for this gathering?" she muttered to her self as she walked out of the bathroom and across the bedroom to open the door. Right on cue, Starrk was already waiting for her as she stepped out.

"Are you ready, Ichigo-sama?" he asked.

"How long were you waiting out here?" frowed Ichigo.

"Not long," he replied. "I'll escort you to the party, Ichigo-sama."

"Please do, I don't know the way anyway." She followed beside him, her stilletoes tapped in an unorthodox manner. "What type of people are there, Starrk? Do they act snooty as Rukia sometimes says?"

"I really cannot say, they are Aizen-sama's guest," he simply replied.

"Tch, you're no fun," she frowned, walking after him as they went through a few staircases and through a slightly narrowed hallway.

"Through here, Ichigo-sama," he instructed, as they stopped in front of a simple door. He opened and they stepped out, Ichigo stiffened by large amount of people dressed elegantly and talking casually to each other.

"Uh, maybe I should go back to my room," she mumbled uneasily.

"You cannot back down, Ichigo-sama," Starrk muttered. "You're a part of Aizen-sama's reputation, backing down would disrespect him."

". . . . Fine, take me to him please," she sighed. Her bodyguard nodded in response and led her through the crowd, some of the people took a brief glance at her and muttered quietly. She wasn't the type to feel insecure about her looks but compared to these type of people, she felt a little overwhelmed.

"Ichigo." Ichigo glanced up and saw her husband with a very expensive-looking suit. "You look extravagant tonight," he smiled, taking her hand.

"Sousuke-sama," greeted Ichigo with a nod. "Um . . . . about the Kuchiki family . . . ."

"Yes, they are here but unfortunately your friend Rukia didn't attend," Aizen replied quietly, and Ichigo immediately frowned in disappointment.

"I see . . . ." she muttered.

"But you can meet her older brother as well as her fiance since they are here." Ichigo blinked at the last part. She remembered, Rukia mentioning being engaged to a man for over a year, that he was 16 or 17 years older than her yet was different than most of the nobles. She hadn't thought much about it since then, as they moved towards a group of three men. Her eyes widened slightly at one familiar red-head, standing dilligently behind a stoic black-haired man.

"Renji?" she accidently blurted out, catching the men's attentions. The stoic man narrowed his eyes and glanced at Renji, who quickly faltered from the silent scolding.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, it's a pleasure to meet you," Aizen smirked as he nodded.

"Sousuke Aizen, how is that you newlywed wife know of my bodyguard?" questioned Byakuya, while Renji glanced down in shame.

"Ichigo here told me that your younger sister has been friends with her for a few years, maybe your bodyguard knows."

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-sama," muttered Renji. "But I made sure that Rukia-sama was safe when we left the mansion-" But Byakua raised his hand to silence him, and he instantly did.

"It's a pleasure to meet Rukia's best friend," he said quietly with a short nod. "As of now, Rukia was feeling under the weather and wished to see you again. Sorry for the inconvinience."

"No, it's okay," sighed Ichigo.

"But her fiance accompanied me in her place, Kaien Shiba. He is right beside me . . . ." He turned to realize that said person was promptly sampling hors d'ourvres that passing by. "Shiba."

"Huh?" mumbled Kaien as he turned around, crumbs dusted around his face.

"Represent yourself properly, you're Sousuke Aizen's guest," he muttered.

"Oh, right," the man nodded, dusted himself off and grinned at the teen as he gave her a light handshake. "I'm Kaien Shiba, nice to finally meet you. Rukia had told a lot about you."

"Uh, really?" asked Ichigo.

"No, just that your name's Ichigo," he smiled. "And Rukia's all wrong, you don't look that scary-looking."

"What?" she immediately scowled. The man really was different from the rest. Kaien simply laughed and shook her hand again.

"Don't worry, Rukia told me to make sure that you're doing okay here," he grinned. "And don't worry about your husband, he's not that boring." Aizen simply chuckled as he stepped forward.

"Then I hope you don't mind that I'd like to speak to you, Shiba," he smirked.

"Aw man, am I in trouble or something?" he frowned playfully.

"No, it's just it's been a while since we last met," Aizen said before turning to Ichigo. "I'll be back shortly, Ichigo."

"All right, Sousuke-sama," muttered Ichigo. The man smirked and he turned to walk. Kaien shrugged and followed after him, through the same entance as the teen had used but to another corrider. They didn't stop until Aizen opened an unknown door and walked into a dimmed room.

". . . . I didn't expect to see you here so soon," he muttered quietly, as Kaien silently closed the door. Even in the dark room, the raven-haired man grinned at him as he walked up to him. "What brings you here . . . . Kaien Shiba?"

"So that's the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki my dear fiancee told me about," he spoke in an unusually calm, quiet voice.

"Of course, I believe it was a mere coincidence that knows about the Kuchiki family," Aizen replied with a slight smirk. "Then again, it might work in both favors, since my wife and your fiancee are such good friends."

"Yes, I'm a little sad that Rukia fell ill just before the party. But at least I get to meet my superior's young and beautiful wife." Aizen smiled and turned to Kaien.

"Just make sure that you do not blow your cover . . . . Aaroniero," he smirked, "the next time you see her."

"Of course, Aizen-sama," Kaien grinned, bowing his head.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo frowned slightly, not being used to the fancy people around her as she stuck by Renji and Byakuya. But even then, the nobleman was quiet for the last twenty minutes and it mentally frustrated her. "A guy like him related to Rukia? I can't believe it," she muttered.

"Be quiet about it, you should be respectful in front of Kuchiki-sama," frowned Renji.

"I could say the same to you, I'm a noble now," Ichigo scoffed softly.

"Sometimes I wonder," he mumbled, only to stiffened slightly when he met Starrk's eyes. "Uh, who's he, Ichigo?"

"He's Starrk, he's my bodyguard from now on."

"Really? Maybe you should protect himself from your rage," scoffed Renji.

"Shut up, you're lucky that Rukia's not here to kick your ass."

"Renji," Byakuya called out coolly. "Please refrain from talking so casually to Sousuke Aizen's wife. She's not a commoner anymore."

"Uh, right Kuchiki-sama," Renji quickly replied, and Ichigo blinked in both surprise and annoyance.

"A commoner? What does he mean by that?" she frowned but her bodyguard immediately held her back.

"Be careful of your words, Ichigo-sama," Starrk muttered. "These are Aizen-sama's guests, you cannot insult them."

"But that guy just insulted _me_," she scoffed.

"Huh?" What was that?" frowned Kaien as he and Aizen came back. "Ichigo, did my future brother-in-law bother you?" he questioned playfully.

"Uh, Kinda," muttered Ichigo.

"Well, don't mind him," he grinned, plopping his around the frowning man's shoulders. "He's always a sourpuss as long as Yoruichi have known him, he's been a stick in the mud for years and years."

"You're as eccentric as ever, Shiba," Byakuya muttered with an insulting tone, but Kaien merely laughed as he stepped away. "I think we've accompanied your wife long enough, Sousuke Aizen. We should meet your other guest."

"Yes, please do so," smiled Aizen. Byakuya simply nodded and left, along with Kaien and Renji.

"Tell Rukia I say hi," requested Ichigo after them.

". . . . Are you having a good time here, Ichigo?" Aizen asked, catching his young wife's attention.

"Um, a little, Sousuke-sama," she muttered. "I'm not sure how to feel around these type of people."

"Don't worry, this is your world now," he smiled, reaching to caress her face. "Very soon, you will get used to it. Am I right, Ichigo?"

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," she nodded, but she still wasn't used to it as she was being introduced to nearly every guest. She noticed most had gave her dirty looks but said nothing as she forced out a false smile. It felt like forever, and yet she realized that only over an hour and a half have passed.

"Is there something wrong, my dear?" Aizen asked finally, when he noticed Ichigo fidgeting in discomfort.

"It's my shoes, Sousuke-sama," she muttered. "They're hurting me, may I sit down and rest for a while?"

"Of course you can, Ichigo," smiled Aizen before glancing at at the Primera. Starrk nodded and escorted the teen away from the crowd and to a set of large glass doors.

"Where are we going, Starrk?" asked Ichigo as he opened the doors and led her out.

"To the garden, Ichigo-sama," replied Starrk.

"There? I thought the area around the pool was the garden."

"It's the other direction," he said, leading her toward a thick maze of greens and variety of roses and flowers. Ichigo glanced around in amazement, nearly forgotting about the searing pain in her feet. "Sit over here, Ichigo-sama," Starrk muttered, showing her the stone bench.

"Thanks, Starrk," Ichigo sighed as she sat down. Almost immediately, she took it off the stilletoes and sighed out a deep relief. "I hate this . . . ." she frowned.

"It's just your shoes, Ichigo-sama," Starrk replied. "It'll be okay soon."

"It's not that, Starrk," she frowned. "These people, and this life . . . . over a week, and it hadn't sunk in on me. This is not me, I don't really feel like a wife of a noble. And I think those people know that too." She stared at the rosebush in front of her. The color was intruiging, it was a cross between silverish-grey and lavender. ". . . . I'm different from them, so why would Sousuke-sama want to marry me?"

"I . . . . I don't know how to answer that, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk. "Whatever Aizen-sama does, we follow his actions. You are his wife, and we accept that with no questions asked."

"Tch, don't you guy at least thought much about it?" she mumbled. "I mean, I'm sixteen and I'm already married. Won't it feel weird to get ordered around by a teenage girl?"

"Um, I'm not sure how to answer that, Ichigo-sama," shrugged Starrk. "It's just only my opinion, I don't know how the other Espadas think of it."

"Of course it's your opinion," she frowned. "You're my babysitter, like what Grimmjow said." Starrk blinked at that but said nothing. ". . . . What type of roses are those, Starrk?"

"They're called Moon Roses, Ichigo-sama," he answered. "They're not so common in most parts, and they are very valuable."

"I bet it costs so much just to have it," she muttered quietly. "What a shame . . . ."

"Hello?" Both of them blinked at the new voice, Starrk immediately braced himself for the possible danger. "Hello? I heard someone out here, is there a way out? A slight rustle of leaves was heard before a dark-skinned purple-haired woman, dressed in a sparkling light gold gown, walked around the rosebush. "Ah, didn't expect to see you here," smiled the woman as she stepped closer. "I'm Yoruichi Shihoin, but I guess you've never heard of me."

"No, I've heard of the name before," Ichigo muttered. "You're one of the Five Great Familes, right?"

"Guess you can say that, but I prefer to be called just Yoruichi. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, I'm Ichigo Kurosa- I mean, Aizen," Ichigo said quietly.

"You don't mind me sitting down?" Yoruichi asked.

"No, go ahead," she gestured.

"So . . . . while I was losing my subordinate, I accidently overheard about you not fitting in," sighed the woman, sitting next to her. "It's all right to feel that way. I was born into nobility and yet I do not fit in with the conformity."

"Really? Why is that?" asked Ichigo.

"For one thing, I'm actually the first female head of the family," she replied. "That's considered something. Even in the noble world, women are considered second-class by their husbands. However, there's nothing to worry about. As long as your husband respect you, you will have your say about most topics. Is that all right with you, Ichigo?"

". . . . Yeah, sure," Ichigo sighed with a small smile. "That reminds me, Kaien Shiba mentioned about you earlier."

"Did he? Guess I better find him then," shrugged Yoruichi as she stood up. "Soi Fon, where are you?" She called out as she walked away. "I know you're around here somewhere . . . ."

". . . . Guess I should return to the party, huh, Starrk?" muttered Ichigo as she stood up as well.

"I believe so, Ichigo-sama," nodded Starrk," nodded Starrk. "Should you put back on your shoes?"

"No, I'm sure Sousuke-sama would understand," she sighed as they walked back to the mansion.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aizen sighed tiredly in the late hours; his wife already went to bed after only a few hours during the party. Recently, it ended and he was sitting in his office as he browsed through a book under a small light. He paused turning when he heard a small knock on the door. ". . . . Come in," he muttered, narrowing his eyes. He knew who it was.

"Aizen-sama . . ." the pig-tailed maid whispered as she opened the door and stepped in. However, her usual uniform were replaced silky negligee as she moved slowly toward the older man. "Good evening, Aizen-sama . . . ." she muttered seductively, her violet eyes gazed at him. But Aizen was undettered, as the girl sat onto his lap.

"What is that you want, Loly?" muttered Aizen, barely uttering a moan as the maid leaned to kiss at his lips.

"I thought you were getting tired of me now that you have a wife," Loly murmured, wrapping her around his neck. "Just because you're married doesn't mean that our fun must stop, does it?" Aizen exhaled heavily, though he was gradually getting aroused from her. "Please, Aizen-sama . . . ." she whispered, kissing him again. "I need you so bad right now . . . ."

"Loly . . . . stop it," Aizen muttered, pulling her arms away. Loly blinked in complete surprise and stared at him.

"Wh-what . . . .?" she muttered in disbelief. "But . . . . Aizen-sama, you can't do this . . . ."

"I have a wife now, so this relationship cannot continued," he replied quietly. "I'm simply sparing your feelings as well as Ichigo's, since she doesn't know about this affair. We are ending this now, Loly."

"B-but . . . . these past few years-"

"It's been nothing more to me but bottled lust in which I needed to release," he bluntly replied, pushing her off his lap. "We can never be together, you're nothing but a servant. Ulquiorra . . . ."

"Please, Aizen-sama . . . . don't do this to me," Loly pleaded softly just as the Cuarto walked in. "I was your lover . . . . I even considered keeping that for you-"

"Loly, stop this. It's now over," he said. The maid's breathing hitched sharply, her arm was grabbed and was hauled away by Ulquiorra Aizen sighed heavily, the lust was coming back but it was too late to wake up his young wife to rid away his problems.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yeah, got the idea about Kaien while reading vol. 30! Couldn't help myself! Anyway, I had to write on paper while my home computer was on the mend. It sucked a little, since I can't edit right like on a computer.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll Update ASAP!


	4. Secrets and Lies

Good news, my laptop's finally repaired! Bad news, it's still crappy and thw wi-fi connection is effed up! Sooner or later, I need to get this fixed again, it's easier than buying a new one!

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 4- Secrets and Lies**

It was almost a pattern. Ichigo woke up alone in bed, and would quickly get dressed before the maids come. As she wandered through the complex hallways, Starrk would always manage to find her and escorted her to the dining room. But today was different, Aizen wasn't at the table as she sat down. "Starrk, where's Sousuke-sama?" she asked.

"Aizen-sama had an emergency and left home early in the morning," replied Starrk. "He will not come back home until late tonight, Ichigo-sama."

"Oh, okay then," shrugged Ichigo, glancing at her bodyguard standing behind her. "Why don't you sit down? You always standing, for over two weeks now. It's getting irritating to me."

"I'm . . . . sorry?" Starrk blinked.

"Just sit down," she frowned. The Primera blinked again but oblidged, moving to sit across from her. "Is there something you wanna eat, Starrk?"

"Why do you ask, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk.

"What do you mean why? I've never seen you eat out of the days you follow me around," Ichigo frowned again. "I'm just assuming that you're hungry, that's all."

". . . . You're quite generous, Ichigo-sama," he sighed.

"I'm just doing what's right," she shrugged, as a short-haired blonde maid walked in. "Just a bowl of cereal, please," she muttered.

"The same . . . ." muttered Starrk, the maid nodded at the request and left. "Ichigo-sama-"

"Let me guess, 'is there anything I want to do today'?" questioned Ichigo. "I've only been out of the house twice, and it was shopping for clothes I feel comfortable in. Is there anywhere I can go for the day?"

"You can go wherever you want to go, Ichigo-sama," Starrk replied quietly. "As long as Aizen-sama has been informed of your whereabouts, for your safety."

"Okay . . . . I'd like to go the library later today," she said, and her bodyguard blinked at that.

"Uh, excuse my rudeness but whatever for, Ichigo-sama?" he questioned. "Aizen-sama has a library room, you could browse around there."

"But I said that I wanna leave the house, I need to be around 'normal' environments since I'm used to that." Her words were suddenly interrupted by a muffled yet angered words before the maid rushed out of the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry about that, Ichigo-sama," the maid apologized as she settled the food down. "One of the staff was having a small fit, I'm sure it didn't displease you in any way."

"Nah, it's all right," Ichigo muttered, but Starrk frowned slightly at that. "What happened in there?"

"Oh . . . . just that we thought you wanted something better for breakfast, Ichigo-sama," replied the maid.

"It's okay, I prefer to eat cereal this time," she said. "Thanks." The maid nodded before walking away, she bit her lip nervously as she opened the kitchen door.

"Loly . . . ." she muttered at said girl, who was sulking angrily in the corner. "You need to get over this, she's married to Aizen-sama and there's nothing you can do about it. He was right to end the affair."

"Who asked you, Menoly?" she scoffed. "He was with me long before her, what makes her so damn special?"

"Keep your voice down, someone might hear you," frowned Menoly. "And the reason that Ichigo-sama is special is because she's now the wife of a noble. You must treat her with respect, or else you'll get punished."

"Aizen-sama would not punish me-"

"No, but one of the Espadas might," she countered. "Since Ichigo-sama doesn't know about it, she won't sic Starrk on us unless you continue with this grudge." Loly glared at her and stomped toward her sister.

"It should've been me that should be married to him," she muttered lowly. "She's nothing but a fucking commoner who doesn't really love him. All she does is walk around in the mansion and complains about her new life. I deserved more than her, I was the one who wanted Aizen-sama. And I know that he still wants me. I could see in his eyes-"

"Still bitching about it?" Both maid was startled and stared at who talked, Grimmjow smirked as he walked around the island counter. "Aw, is the little maid upset 'cause Aizen-sama got tired of you?" he smirked.

"Just shut your mouth, Grimmjow," gritted Loly. "It's none of your damn business, so go away."

"No," Grimmjow said, grabbing an apple from a fruit bowl. "I know it's not my business, but even someone like me can make it my business. Especially since you-know-who doesn't know about your affair with her husband. Who knows . . . ." With one hand, he gripped tightly at the firm fruit with gradually pressure until the flesh gushed out. "Someone might accidently blurt it out to her one day, and Aizen'll become downright pissed."

". . . . You wouldn't," gasped Loly, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not blackmailing you or anything," replied the man, dumping the apple onto the counter and walked up to her. "I already got what I need from Aizen, and that's good enough." Spitefully, he wiped his sticky hand across her blouse much to her disdain.

"You bastard!" she seethed, whacking his hand away. "Aizen-sama'll get you for this, Grimmjow!"

"I doubt it, you're not his favorite toy anymore," smirked Grimmjow. "He was getting bored once after you revealed _that_ to him, he just didn't want that to happen again."

"But he wanted it, he said it himself!"

". . . . Who the fuck wants it with a slutty maid?" he questioned, looming over her. "It wasn't your decision, it was Aizen who wanted it done away. All because he's the superior over us, we do what he says. The only reason you agreed to it 'cause you wanna live to get fucked by him a couple of times before he was done."

". . . . I fucking hate you, Grimmjow," gritted Loly.

"Good, never wanted you to like me in the first place," he sneered. "Just be careful the next time you come across her, or else your life'll become meaningless if she finds out."

"Grimmjow, just stop it please," muttered Menoly, only to make the Sexta scoff in amusement.

"Fine then . . . . be glad that it's me and not Ulquiorra who found out about your dislike for Aizen's wife," he replied, stepping back before walking away. Loly scoffed under her breath with her fists clenched tightly, she had never liked that man or any of the Espadas. They always belittled the servants here.

"Loly . . . ." Menoly sighed deeply.

"I don't care, I still hate her," she gritted. "She thinks she's better than everyone now. Who would want to serve her-" Like before, they were startled by the door opening and Ichigo walked in. She stared in confusion as they stared at her in fright.

"Uh . . . . did I interrupt something?" she muttered. "I just came in here to put the bowls away."

"Oh, you don't need to do that, Ichigo-sama," sighed Menoly, taking the dishes from her. "We're willing to do it for you . . . ." She then glanced at Loly, whose jaws were clenching slightly. "Is that right?"

". . . . Yes, Ichigo-sama," she muttered, nodding her head.

"Okay then," shrugged Ichigo. "Guess I'll see you later, I'm going out for the day."

"Take care, Ichigo-sama," nodded Menoly as the teen left, silence filled the moment before Loly suddenly stomped her foot soundly.

"What a bitch!" she cursed.

"Come on, Loly . . . ."

"I fucking hate her, I wish I could make her pay for taking Aizen-sama," she seethed under her breath as she stomped away.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She noticed it, people glanced at her as they walked by. Mostly in apprehension and subtle fear. Ichigo frowned at it, mostly because of the fact that she doesn't understand it. Maybe it had to with her usually scowling face, that was probably it as she and Starrk walked down a street. ". . . . Have you lived here the entire life, Starrk?" she asked.

"In Hueco Mundo, yes but I lived in the city after being taken in by Aizen-sama, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk.

"So you should know where to go, right?"

"Yes, Ichigo-sama . . . ."

"So I don't have to go to the fancy neighborhoods, do I?" she questioned, and her bodyguard blinked at that.

"If you're implying that I should take you to lower-class neighborhoods, Ichigo-sama, then I cannot take you there for your safety," he replied quietly. Ichigo sighed in annoyance and grasped at her fingers, the heavy ring remained firmly around her left finger.

"What do you mean by lower-class, Starrk? The people living there are no different than the ones here," she muttered. "The only difference is the amount of wealth and power."

". . . . Have I displeased you with my answer earlier, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk.

"No, you're just trying to do your job, that's all," she said quietly. As promised, they reach the large building and went inside. Like outside, the patron glanced at her with the same expressions. ". . . . Don't you notice that, Stark?" she muttered quietly, as they walked past the aisles.

"Something the matter, Ichigo-sama?" muttered Starrk.

"People are staring at me as if I've done something to them," she frowned. "What's up with that? I've barely lived here for a few weeks."

"I see . . . ." he sighed but didn't acknowledge the stares, he already knew. Ichigo blinked and noticed a child reaching for the top shelves, whining softly for a particular book.

"Hey, do you need help with that?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"Uh, yes," the young boy muttered sheepishly.

"You were reaching for this one, right?" she asked, pulling out the book about variety of trees. "Here you go, kid."

"Thank you," he mumbled, just as the mother came out of nowhere and pulled the child away.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know my child was troubling you," she muttered in fright.

"Huh? No, I was just helping him to get the book," muttered Ichigo.

"I'm so sorry . . . ." the woman mumbled, hauling the child away. Ichigo blinked before finally realizing it, and sighed sadly.

". . . . You're an idiot, Starrk," she muttered.

"I've done something wrong, Ichigo-sama?" Starrk questioned.

"If you had told me that the people here knew of me being Sousuke-sama's wife, you could've spare my feelings of being feared at," she frowned. "Then maybe I could've taken your suggestion of staying home to read."

". . . . I'm sorry, Ichigo-sama," he muttered quietly. "We can leave now if you wish to."

"Well . . . . no, not yet," she sighed. "First thing I need to do is to get myself a card so I can borrow a book."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Nel glared at him, every time Aizen leave she always get bothered by Nnoitra. At first, before she was dropped from the Espada rank, he would often ridicule her just because she assumed that she was a girl. But with Harribel being the Tercera now, it turned out to be an ego issue with him against her. "I'm warning you, Nnoitra . . . . just because Aizen-sama dropped me from the Espadas, it doesn't mean that my skills dwindled into less than yours," frowned Nel.

"Tch, such a bitch as always," sneered Nnoitra. "Why not do everybody a favor and drop outta our sights, Neliel."

"You always act like a beast who lurks around, it's not Aizen-sama's fault that he recruited you," she replied.

"Can't think of anything original, bitch?" Nnoitra grinned with his unusually wide grin.

"I could say the same for you, your very small brain is full of cobwebs inside your head." At that, the Quinto quickly frowned and narrowed his good eye at her. "Oh . . . . has the cat got your tongue? Or was it Grimmjow?" she questioned with an ironically serious tone. "I doubt that your brain could comprehend my insult to you, Nnoitra. You're nothing but a wild animal anyway."

"Shut the fuck up! Fuck, I hate you so fucking much," he scoffed.

"I can see why by your grammer," Nel countered.

"You bitch!" He scoffed mentally that he left his gun back in his room but had a switchblade hidden in his pants. The Privaron knew of his choice of weapon, often calling him pitiful for having a 'petty' weapon. "Damn it . . . .! I oughta wring your neck for talking to me like that, Neliel!" Nel said nothing as he walked past him, by then she noticed Ichigo, along with her bodyguard, walking toward her.

"Ah, Good Afternoon, Ichigo-chan," she smiled with a nod. "You already came back from your outing?"

"Yeah . . . . it's hard to do anything since everybody already knew who I am," frowned Ichigo. "Everybody seemed to be afraid of me, what's up with that?"

"Tch, 'cause everybody's afraid of Aizen-sama," Nnoitra called out. "With one fucking finger, he could take out a hundred of those who oppose him. They only think that if they piss you off, they'll get severely punished."

"But I'm already pissed off because they're afraid of me," Ichigo said with a slight frown. "I'm not like that, I only wanted to be treated like normal."

"Hah! 'Normal' have never existed here in this goddamn place!" he smirked.

"Shut it, Nnoitra," frowned Nel.

"Make me."

"Don't, not in front of Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk. Nnoitra glared at him and scoffed before looking away.

"Fine then . . . ." he mumbled, stalking away.

"Anyway . . . . maybe you should talk to Aizen-sama about this, Ichigo-chan," Nel suggested. "He would understand that you're trying to feel comfortable in your new surroundings. Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah . . . . but he's not coming home until late tonight," sighed Ichigo.

"You could talk to him tomorrow about it, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk. Ichigo nodded at that, she has plenty of time to wait for it. ". . . . Have you seen the rest of the Espadas besides Nnoitra, Neliel?"

"Nope, most of them are somewhere doing something else," replied Nel. "Oh, but I saw Grimmjow this morning. He told me about the confrontation he had with some maids . . . ."

"You're talking about the ones in the kitchen?" asked Ichigo. Nel blinked at that and her eyes met Starrk's, she quickly realized that. "What? Was he bullying them or something?"

"No, he always start something with the staff," she muttered. "That's always his thing, Ichigo-chan."

"Oh . . . . that's kinda mean, though," frowned Ichigo.

"Ichigo-sama . . . . we should go now," sighed Starrk.

"All right, I'll talk to you later Nel," she said.

"Okay, Ichigo-chan," smiled Nel, as they walked away. She then sighed deeply, that was a close one. Grimmjow had talked to her about the maids in the kitchen, the same ones who know about the illicit affair with Aizen. Everbody know, except for Ichigo as the noble instructed firmly. Any mention to her would result in harsh punishments. Nel wouldn't do it on purpose, the teen was a nice girl who wanted to be treated before the marriage.

Meanwhile, Ichigo strolled into the familiar hallways, she was near her bedroom. ". . . . Thanks, Starrk," she sighed softly, reaching her door.

"Is there anything else that you'll need, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk.

"Nope, nothing until later," she replied. "I'll see you then."

"All right, then," he sighed tiredly as he walked away. Ichigo frowned slightly at that, half the time her bodyguard often looked sleepy and tired. Must be because of his new role over her.

"Oh well . . . ." she shrugged lightly as she stepped into her room. So far, she had only borrowed a couple of books but it would kill her some time until her husband comes back. Only over three weeks, nearly a month in, and yet she hadn't spoken to her family. She wished to know how her younger sister was doing. But Aizen had only assured her with the talks with her father but it wasn't good enough. She wanted to talk to them for herself.

"I need to ask him that . . . ." she sighed, opening her first book. "Wondering what's going on with them . . . ."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo didn't want to wait for her older husband to come back, as she readied to go to bed. Aizen was okay with her sleeping in plain pajamas, the satin nightgown felt too slippery to her skin. Like Nel said, she should wait until tomorrow to talk to him. For once, she felt comfortable sleeping by herself. Being pressured into having sex with him was still disturbing to her.

"Hmm . . . ." she sighed tiredly, snuggling between the soft sheets as she closed her eyes. The echoing silence was still hard of getting used to. After a while, she suddenly heard muffled footsteps and voices. She sat up, she hadn't expected anyone to walk around near here unless it's Aizen or his subordinates. She listened closely, it wasn't but it was a couple of female voices.

". . . . That nasty bitch, I bet Aizen-sama'll get tired of her quickly and dump her back where she belongs."

"Be quiet, Loly . . . . Aizen-sama will be back at any moment soon."

"Shut up, why would he be interested in her? I doubt that she really loves him . . . ." Ichigo frowned in confusion, it was the pig-tailed maid from morning. Why was she cursing the teen behind her back. ". . . . Just wait, I bet if she doesn't concieved soon, he'll dump her away and take me back with open arms . . . ." Ichigo frowned again, the talking made her fully awake now as she mentally considered to walk out of her room to confront them.

"Stop talkiing, Loly . . . . if Ichigo-sama overhears us, we'll be in big trouble. We can't risk it, we must be quiet about it from now on . . . ."

". . . . Why? We've been together for so long, we even had a part of us growing inside of us . . . ." At that, Ichigo stiffened at the last part. What was she saying? Did she just say that she was once pregnant with Aizen's child?

". . . . What are you doing here?" She blinked at that, it was Nel's voice as she heard sharp footsteps. "You two are not allowed here by Aizen-sama's order. Please leave here immediately."

"I'm sorry about this, Neliel-sama. My sister is not thinking straight at the moment."

"I was thinking straight, only Aizen-sama is not considering me like before . . . ."

"Please just leave here, you might've woken Ichigo-sama and everybody will be in trouble by Aizen-sama."

"Fine then . . . ." Ichigo heard stomping noise disappearing from the area.

"I am sorry about my sister."

". . . . Me too." The soft footsteps disappeared, Ichigo continued to frown in confusion. Why does the maid have a grudge against her so much? She hadn't done anything but marrying the powerful noble. She suddenly heard the sharp footsteps from Nel as it was getting close to her bedroom door. She quickly covered herself with the sheet and pretended to be sleeping, just before the Privaron opened the door slightly.

"Good, guess she wasn't listening . . . ." she muttered quietly, closing back the door. But it was the opposite, Ichigo couldn't go to sleep because of the talk. So she wasn't supposed to know about the affair between her husband and the maid. But she didn't felt angry about it, she still barely knew the man. One way or another she must confront her. Eventually, she finally felt tired and slowly went to sleep.

Barely an hour after that, Aizen finally arrived home. Being out all day barely exhausted him on the outside but felt tired regardless. ". . . . Neliel," he greeted quietly as he walked upstairs, with Ulquiorra closely behind. Nel, who was waiting at the top, bowed her head.

"Aizen-sama . . . . those two maids, one of them was still livid about ending the affair," she reporteed as the man walked past her. Aizen paused for the moment, Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes for any command to be given.

"Is that so?" he questioned.

"They were near your bedroom," she continued. "Fortunately, Ichigo-sama was asleep at the time. I doubt that she had heard anything . . . ." Aizen sighed quietly, but it wasn't out of relief or anger.

"You've done a decent job, Neliel," he remarked. "Maybe I'll reconsider a way to promote you back to the Espadas."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama," muttered Nel, bowing her head before walking away.

". . . . Aizen-sama, is there anything I should do about the situation?" muttered Ulquiorra.

"No need for that, Ulquiorra," replied Aizen.

"Yes, sir," nodded the fourth subordinate.

"At least not now, it's too late for that. Maybe sometime this week . . . ."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

"Um, Sousuke-sama," muttered Ichigo, nervously fidgeting the fork in her hand. "Do . . . . people in the city think you're a cruel person?"

"Hmm? What makes you say that?" questioned Aizen, gazing at her with slight curiosity.

"Um, I didn't mean it like that," she quickly answered. "It's just that yesterday . . . . a lot of people was scared to socialize with me, because they knew that I'm married to you."

"Ah . . . . sorry to hear that, my dear," he sighed, sipping his tea. "It's only natural to be apprehensive towards a noble, it's because we have powers and control over them. You shouldn't worry about that, Ichigo. They would take a liking of you once they get to know you."

"I hope so . . . " she muttered. Aizen smirked and leaned to kiss her on the cheek. Ichigo tried to smile at that, but her mind traveled back to last night's revelation. She wasn't supposed to know, if she says something about it everyone would get in trouble. "There's something else I want to talk to you about, Sousuke-sama."

"What is it?"

"I would like to talk to my family soon," she replied quietly. "I think they would like it if they hear my voice more often . . . ."

"I see . . . ." sighed Aizen. "Well, I'll see what I can do about it later today."

"Thank you, Sousuke-sama," Ichigo sighed with a smile. "I'm grateful for that."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"""""

Damn, need to upload this soon before the internet becomes unavailable!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	5. Drinking the Poisoned Temptation

Ah, I don't wanna drag the plot along in story, but I don't wanna go too fast on it either. I'm trying very hard to stay in the middle.

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 5- Drinking the Poisoned Temptation**

Lately, Ichigo was having a hard time finding Loly for the past few days. Mostly because of said maid was avoiding her as long as Starrk was still around to follow the teen around. It was nearly pissing her off, along with her husband breaking his promise of her calling her family. ". . . . Is there something the matter, Ichigo-sama?" Starrk asked out of the blue, as Ichigo was evidently sulking by the outdoor pool.

"Sousuke-sama didn't let me to talk to my family a couple of days back," she frowned. "I just wanna know how's Yuzu doing, since he's the one who's paying for her medical bills. It's just frustrating, that's all."

"I'm sure that Aizen-sama was so busy with his work that he simply forgets," he sighed.

"I'm sure that's the case," she scoffed softly. Her bodyguard blinked but said nothing. "I need to talk to him about that again, as well as the coming months."

"The coming months, Ichigo-sama?" questioned Starrk.

"I should go back to school soon, I'm still a teenager," she said. "I doubt I would go to a regular school but I still need a education since . . . . there's nothing better to do here."

"I see . . . ." he sighed tiredly, scratching through his hair. "Nice to think like that, not much young girls would think much about their schoolworks."

"I'm not like much young girls, you can tell by that."

"Well . . . . do whatever suits you, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk, and Ichigo turned to blink at him.

"What, no 'what do you want to do today?' question, Starrk?" she smirked a little. "Good, I was getting a bit annoyed by that."

"I figured you would be, Ichigo-sama," he shrugged.

"Tch, you could've stopped after a week-"

"Ichigo-sama, look out!" the Primera suddenly called out, just as she took a step back. Ichigo didn't have a chance to react quickly as gravity suddenly pulled her to the pool water.

"Wha-" she yelled out, but the man immediately grabbed her just in time and pulled her into his chest. "Whoa . . . ." she sighed sharply, her heart beating frantically. She then inhaled to calm herself down when she noticed the man's scent. It was sort of odd, her bodyguard smelled like dog hair.

"Are you all right, Ichigo-sama?" he muttered, taking a step back.

"Of course, just a little shocked," she sighed. "Uh . . . . thanks for 'saving' my life, Starrk."

". . . . Are you mocking me, Ichigo-sama?" he questioned in confusion.

"Not really, it was just water," she shrugged, shaking her head. "I know how to swim, my Dad used to toss me into the deep end."

"Such an abusive father you have," he frowned lightly.

"Crazy's more like it," she shrugged again, then she frowned as well. "Listen, Starrk . . . ."

"Yes, Ichigo-sama?" he said.

"Um, about that maid with the pigtails . . . ." she muttered, and she noticed the brunet stiffened at the mention. "Uh, does she have a grudge against me or something? Because I'm beginning to notice it."

". . . . There's nothing to worry about, Ichigo-sama," he finally replied. "Everyone here know better than to displease you. By displeasing you, it would be disrespectful to Aizen-sama."

"Okay then . . . . forget I asked," she muttered quietly. But Starrk was still somewhat distressed by her questions, she had a feeling about that. "Anyway, is there anything to do that's fun, Starrk?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah. 'Fun' as in the opposite of 'Boring'," she scoffed jokingly.

"A lot of people called me 'boring', so you're asking the wrong person, Ichigo-sama," he honestly answered. Ichigo rolled her eyes at that but couldn't help but smiled nonetheless.

"Then let's ask the other Espadas," she suggested as they started to walk. "That old guy Barragan doesn't seem to be so fun, either."

"That's understandable . . . ." he sighed tiredly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo gazed at her hand, only four cards. She then glanced at the few Espadas and burrowed her eyerbrows, poker was harder than they were made to be on television. Since it was only Grimmjow and Nnoitra (aside from Starrk, who merely shrugged at Ichigo's suggestion of playing the card game), they were okay with the teen around. ". . . . Having four same numbers is a good hand?" she questioned.

"Depends of what number you have," Grimmjow mumbled, frowning a little at the Primera. "I hate this, why're you here Starrk?"

"To make sure that you don't cheat out of Ichigo-sama," he replied nonchalantly.

"It's not that, we all know that you got a good bluff whenever you have a good hand," he frowned.

"Really? Thought you said that you're a boring person," said Ichigo.

"He is, just that he's a fucking demon when it comes to poker," scoffed Nnoitra.

"Wow, I never knew that," muttered Ichigo. "So, I take another card then I make a bet?"

"Yeah," nodded Grimmjow. "Man, all of us would get into trouble for letting you gamble like this. I could see Aizen pissed off about you playing with us subordinates."

"Have Sousuke-sama ever get angry before?" she asked, taking a card from the deck.

"It's kinda scary yet hard to say, we would know how angry he is based on which Espada to use against his enemies. But mostly he used Ulquiorra to do the deed."

"Oh . . . . I think I should bet this much, right?" she pondered, pushing a few 10,000 yen notes to the center of the table.

"Uh, yeah," grinned Nnoitra, glancing at the smirking Sexta. "You can bet a couple more if you want to."

"Stop it, guys," muttered Starrk, replacing a card with a new one and laid down a few notes as well. "If you're so confident, why don't you reveal your hand?"

". . . . Shit, I can't fucking tell whether you're lying or not," frowned Grimmjow, narrowing his eyes at him. Ichigo glanced at Starrk as well, maybe the lazy personality was just a front. "Tch . . . . shit, I fold," he scoffed, tossing his cards down.

"Fine, I didn't have any good cards anyway," he sighed, revealing his hand. Two 1's, a 4, and three 3's.

"Goddamn it, I had four 7's!" scoffed Grimmjow, nearly whining like a little child with his fists clenched.

"Shit, I ain't got anything either," frowned Nnoitra, tossing his cards.

"Uh, I got two 8's and two 9's," Ichigo muttered. "Is that good enough?"

"Sounds like it," grumbled Grimmjow.

"Really?" she perked up with a witty smirk. "Then the money's all mine?"

"Of course, Ichigo-sama . . . ." Starrk muttered tiredly. Ichigo let out a triumphant yell and took the winning into her hand.

"Guess I got lucky!" she smirked.

"Duh, it's not like we're losing on purpose to you just 'cause you're Aizen's chick," scoffed Nnoitra as he crossed his long arms, earning a glare from the other Espadas. "What?"

"Huh?"

"Ignore this retard, Nel was right about the tiny-ass of his," scoffed Grimmjow.

"Fuck you, Grimm!" Nnoitra scowled.

"I'll kill you if you call me that again," he growled lowly.

"Quit arguing, it's so annoying," sighed Starrk, reshuffling the deck before giving everybody their hands. Ichigo glance at her bodyguard again, before fixing her cards. She tried to remember which cards make the bigger hand, it usually have to do with the Kings, Queens, and Jacks. ". . . . That's about it," Starrk sighed, betting several large notes onto the table.

". . . . Wow, I can't believe you have that much," muttered Ichigo.

"Of course, we're not the Espadas for nothing," smirked Grimmjow, his bet was a few notes more than the Primera. "Sure you wanna bet that much, Starrk? Lily's gonna be mad at you if she finds you lost."

"You were lucky a couple of times before," shrugged Starrk, barely looking at his hand.

"Tch, you're so full of yourself sometimes, you know that?" scoffed Nnoitra as he placed the same amount of bet as the blunet. Ichigo stared at the huge pile of money, it was actually enough to buy a middle-class house.

"Uh, can I replaced two cards before betting?" she asked.

"Go nuts," shrugged Grimmjow. Ichigo did so, and took out the Jack and Ace of Hearts. She blinked at that, her entire hand was full of Hearts. "Okay . . . . I'll bet just a half of these," she sighed, pushing her money forward.

"Good, 'cause I got a full house!" sneered Nnoitra.

"Idiot, I so fucking hate you!" Grimmjow immediately scoffed, tossing his cards down.

"Guess you didn't win after all," Starrk muttered, revealing his hand. It was also a full house but it was higher than the fifth's.

"Shit!" he cursed in defeat.

"Uh . . . . does the Ace rank higher than the other cards?" frowned Ichigo.

"Depends on what hand you got, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk. "Why?"

"I got that, the King, the Queen, the Jack, and the 10," she said, revealing the cards. "All Hearts, is that a good thing?"

"Fuck . . . ." Nnoitra frowned in disbelief. "That's the Royal Flush, you won."

"Really?"

"That hand's higher than mine, so you did win."

"Wow, but . . . . do I keep that much money?" she questioned.

"I'll keep it if you don't want it," smirked Grimmjow.

"It's her earning, let her do want she wants to do with it," muttered Nnoitra.

"What's going on here?" All of them glanced at who was standing in the doorway. "Aizen-sama was looking for you, Ichigo-sama," muttered Ulquiorra. "And here you are, fraternizing casually with the othe Espadas and playing their petty card games."

"Ugh, quit acting like a prick, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow scoffed. "You're just pissed that you have to stay around Aizen all the goddamn time."

"Regardless, Ichigo-sama shouldn't behave like this as she is now a noble," he stated. "And you should knoww that, Starrk, despite being the Primera."

"Gimme a break, Ichigo-sama asked to do something fun and this was the best I could think of," sighed Starrk. Ulquiorra said nothing else as he gazed at the frowning teen before walking away. ". . . . I don't think I'm gonna be in trouble for this anyway," he sighed tiredly.

"I know I am, Ulquiorra always hates for no reason at all," frowned Grimmjow.

"Guess we should go then," muttered Ichigo as she stood up.

"What about your winnings?"

"Yeah, I know that Starrk'll get his ass kicked by Lily," laughed Nnoitra. Ichigo blinked in confusion, who was this Lily the guys were talking about? "Let's go, don't wanna get whipped like a bitch if Aizen comes by," he grinned, as the others got up.

"Yeah, yeah . . . ." sighed Grimmjow as both of them left. "Should've bet my gun on the first round . . . ."

"Starrk, I don't think I should keep all of this," Ichigo sighed. "I think you should take back your money."

"No, it belongs to you, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk. "You won it fair and square."

"But I don't really feel comfortable with this much money," she frowned. "And this Lily person probably will be mad at you for losing, doesn't that bother you?"

"Maybe, but she'll get over it in a day or so," he sighed, covering his mouth as he yawned deeply. "But if you don't want to accept the winnings, then I'll take back my money."

"Good, because I knew you were bluffing before I showed off my hand," she sighed.

"Hm? How can you know that, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk, blinking in surprise.

"When you bluff, the glint in your eye was gone," she replied with a small smirk. "I noticed that."

". . . . You're very observant, Ichigo-sama," he complimented as they left the room, as Ichigo pocketed her earnings.

"It's a simple gift," she shrugged. From the distance, she noticed the maid from before, in the other hallway. "Oh . . . ."

"Ichigo-sama?"

"Oh, it's nothing," muttered Ichigo, shaking her head. Not now, with her bodyguard nearby.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aizen frowned slightly at what Ichigo did for the day, but wasn't really disappointed about it. His young wife was merely curious about the poker game. "You're just a modest person, Ichigo," sighed Aizen, taking off his clothing. "I understand that you wanted to explore the casual activities from the Espadas."

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," sighed Ichigo. She knew what was coming and needed to delay it. "Um, Sousuke-sama . . . . you promise to let me call my family a few days ago," she muttered, and her husband paused in his actions to glance at her. "You've forgotten, haven't you?"

". . . . Yes, I believe so," he said. "I truly have forgotten, I'm terribly sorry about that."

"Oh . . . ." Ichigo sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that you talk to them first thing tomorrow," smiled Aizen as he walked up to her, his hands reached up to caress her face. He then leaned down to kiss at her lips. Ichigo whined slightly at the contact, it will happen right now. "It's our duty to act like husband and wife . . . . we must do this, Ichigo," he muttered, tugging at her shirt.

"Yes . . . . Sousuke-sama," mumbled Ichigo. It wasn't long until her naked body reacted to the man's touch, it was liking it but she herself wasn't. She was getting wet the moment Aizen touched her down there, and she whined in shame. Her husband didn't seem to care as he promptly thrusted into her. "Ahh . . . .!" she gasped in dull pain.

"Ichigo . . . ." Aizen groaned softly as he moved back and forth. Ichigo whimpered softly, he would never consider giving her pleasure from the sex. It was too overpowering to her.

"Ouch . . . .!" she winced, trying to nudge Aizen's heavy weight off her. "S-Sousuke-sama, you're hurting me . . . ." At that, Aizen stopped his movements and glanced down at her.

". . . . I'm hurting you?" he questioned, but not in a concerned tone. It almost sounded like he was scolding her, as Ichigo glanced up at him in fear. "I'm hurting you . . . . is that right?" Apprehensively, she nodded a little. "This is what you must do, as my devouted wife. Unless you do not like this marriage . . . ."

"No, I do appreciate our marriage," she quickly muttered. "This sex . . . . I feel uncomfotable from it."

"I see . . . ." he muttered quietly, resuming to thrust. Ichigo whined again from the roughness, but her sounds were muffled from the ravaging kisses. She quivered as she felt the sudden climax filling inside of her. ". . . . Ichigo," he muttered, panting lightly.

"Yes . . . . Sousuke-sama?" she mumbled, afraid to glance up.

"Once the deed is done, I will be gentle with you," he simply said. Ichigo blinked in slight confusion but said nothing as Aizen laid next to her. "Just go to sleep, I'll send the servant to give you food if you wake up late."

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," mumbled Ichigo, turning away from him. But the man pulled her into his arms, nuzzling at her neck. She frowned sadly, she hated this part of the marriage.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"

The noble sighed in subtle stress as he was hiding in his office, he frowned at his young wife's discomfort from the sex. Many would do anything to be in her position, especially that maid, but Ichigo seemed to be the only one who didn't want it. It shouldn't matter, it was her duty as a wife to consumate the marriage when he felt like it. Maybe, he should contact her one last time before dumping her completely. "Ulquiorra . . . ." he called out quietly.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Ulqiuorra answered on cue, stepping into the office.

"Bring . . . . Loly to me so I can discuss our relationship," he requested. Ulquiorra barely batted an eye at that, he didn't bother to question it as he nodded in response and walked out. Aizen sighed deeply at this, Ichigo should have gotten used to the life by now. But if she continues to act like that, then he had no problems resuming the affair with Loly if he felt like it. As quickly as he was commanded, the Cuarto came back along with the maid. "Thank you, Ulquiorra," he muttered.

Ulquiorra bowed his head before leaving the room, closing the door. "Aizen-sama . . . ." muttered Loly in surprise. "What is that you want from me?"

"You should know why," he sighed deeply as he stood up and walked up to her. Without warning, he leaned down to kiss her lips. Almost instictively, the maid kissed back passionately as they moved back to the desk. "You're the better one who can take me," he muttered.

"Hmph, I knew that wife of yours was no good," smirked Loly. Aizen immediately frowned at that and gripped at her chin. "Aizen-sama . . . .?"

"Don't talk about her like that in my presence," he muttered lowly.

"I . . . . I'm sorry, Aizen-sama," muttered Loly. Aizen said nothing else as he placed her onto the wood surface, his fingers worked quickly to remove parts of her clothing. All he wanted was a quick one, just one last taste as he unzipped his fly to free his aching erection. "Please, give it to me . . . ." Loly murmured seductively, kissing at his lips.

"Fine . . . ." he muttered, pushing her down.

Meanwhile, Ichigo tiredly woke up in the dark. It must be late at night, as she heard nothing. "Damn . . . ." she muttered quietly, she slipped off the bed and searched for her pajamas to wear. She didn't feel hungry like her husband assumed. She just feel like looking for her bodyguard to keep her company. Either him or Nel, as she silently walked out of the bedroom. Around this area, she was used to it but she wasn't sure where Starrk could be. Knowing him, he might be sleeping like everyone else.

"Hmm . . . ." she sighed softly. She decided to take the risk to find any 'secret' room she was told Aizen has, she took random turns in the dimmed hallways. Listening intently for any noise, she stepped carefully on the cool floor as she glanced around. She nearly flinched when she heard a muffled noise and stopped still. It was her husband's subordinate, walking silently but stopped suddenly, as if he heard her.

Luckily, he didn't see her as he turned to walk away from her. Ichigo breathed steadily, she didn't get caught for snooping around. If Ulquiorra was around here, then Aizen must be nearby. Moving toward the hallway where the man came from, she gradually heard other muffled noises. Narrowing her eyes, she turned to the corner and walked toward the closed doors at the end. The noises were getting louder and more profound as she inched forward.

". . . . Aizen-sama . . . ."

Ichigo stiffened at the muffled voice and her eyes widened slightly. It can't be, so it was true. Moving quickly, she reached the door and pulled it opened. ". . . . The fuck?" she gasped sharply, her eyes widened to the extent at the lewd sight. It was her husband, hovering over the pig-tailed maid laying on the desk with her legs high up in the air. Aizen immediately looked up and his expression seemed to be in a mix of shock and anger, as well as Loly's. "Sousuke-sama . . . .?" gasped Ichigo as she took a step back.

"Ichigo, this is nothing you should be concerned about," he tried to assure as he quickly moved away from Loly and fixed his pants.

"I had a feeling about this . . . .!" she muttered in disbelief. "I heard about it a few nights before, when they were talking . . . .!"

"Ichigo-" But the teen instantly took off, rushing past Ulqiorra who was rushing back from the commotion. Aizen frowned in distress as the maid calmly got off the desk.

"Should I follow her, Aizen-sama?" questioned Ulquiorra.

"No, give her some space for now," muttered Aizen, his eyes shut to calm himself down. "I can't believe this . . . . she shouldn't have known about this."

". . . . Now that she knows, does this mean we have to stop for real?" Loly questioned quietly, walking up to the man. "That's too bad, maybe if she have acted ignorant about it then we would've finished what we have started."

"Be quiet . . . ." he muttered.

"But I am just telling you the truth, Aizen-sama . . . ." she replied quietly. "That girl is nothing to you. She resents being with you, unlike me. I'm the only one who cares about you-"

"I said to be quiet," Aizen gritted, suddenly grabbing her by the throat. Loly choked out a gasp from the action, as the man glared down at her. "I should have gotten rid of you the moment I got married. I was careless of being lenient to you, you're nothing but an eyesore now."

". . . . I wasn't a moment ago, Aizen-sama," she muttered through gritted teeth.

All the while, Ichigo panted sharply as she finally stopped. She wasn't sure where she was, but she collasped to her knees as she breathed harshly. Her eyes watered from what she had saw minutes before, this was what everyone was forbidden to reveal to her. Her husband's affair. She was more distraught rather than angry, but the result was the same.

She heard someone walking hurriedly to her, and she looked up. "Ichigo-sama . . . ." muttered Starrk, kneeling down to observe her status. "What happened? Ulquiorra just informed me that you were crying in the hallway. Is there something the matter?"

"I saw them . . . ." mumbled Ichigo, wiping away a stray of tear. "That girl was with Sousuke-sama, I knew what they were doing . . . ." Starrk stiffened at the answer and frowned stressfully.

"I see . . . ." he sighed deeply, scratching through his hair. "I'm sorry about this, Ichigo-sama . . . . we didn't mean for this to happen to you. Aizen-sama told us not tell you unless we would be punished."

"I know that, I already knew . . . ." muttered Ichigo. "I overheard her and the other maid talking about the affair. I just wanted to know the truth from her, I was trying to see if I could talk to her."

". . . . I'm sorry, Ichigo-sama," he muttered softly. "Let's go, I should take you back to your bedroom."

"No . . . . I don't wanna go there," she mumbled with a shake of her head. "Take me somewhere else to rest, please?"

"All right, Ichigo-sama," Starrk sighed, helping her to stand up.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'""

Despite her bodyguard's insistence, Ichigo decided to go back to sleep on the couch in some room. She had accepted Starrk's jacket for cover, the article also smelled like dog and she once again noticed the gun holsters strapped around his mid-section. "Maybe you should go back to sleep too, Starrk, if you're still tired," she mumbled.

"No . . . . I must look after you for now," he yawned tiredly as he sat onto the floor. "Tomorrow, you can discuss with Aizen-sama about what happened . . . . just go to sleep, Ichigo-sama."

". . . . All right," she sighed, curling up for warmth as she closed her eyes. Starrk glanced at her and groaned a little. Being dragged out of his bed to only find out that Ichigo saw what happened, it was more annoying than stressful. He wanted to go back to sleep but shouldn't, not until Ulquiorra informs him more from earlier's situation.

"Man, what a pain . . . ." he mumbled, when Ichigo finally fell asleep.

Hours later, when the dawning sun peeked through the large windows, the teen girl woke up and exhaled out a yawn as she sat up. She noticed the Primera plopped against the couch, snoring deeply with his arms crossed. "Um, Starrk . . . ." she muttered, still covered by the jacket. On cue, Starrk snorted and woke up slowly, yawning loudly as he cracked his neck.

"Are you feeling any better, Ichigo-sama?" he mumbled.

". . . . Yes," she muttered. "You could've went back to your room to sleep."

"I must look after you, you were in distress last night," he replied quietly.

"Oh, I guess that's right," she sighed.

"Are you hungry, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk as he stood up.

"Yeah," she nodded as she got off the couch. "But . . . . I guess we will see Sousuke-sama soon anyway, right?" Starrk sighed heavily and nodded in response. "I see . . . . then we should see him now better than later."

". . . . Yes, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk as he led her out of the room. He recollected on what he was told last night by Ulquiorra, that the maid would be done away. And he knew what 'done away' means. ". . . . Are you truly sure that you want to see Aizen-sama right now, Ichigo-sama?"

"Yes, I wanted to get this over with, Starrk," she muttered. "I . . . . I want to confront that girl about the affair, I just want to talk to her."

"Oh, I see . . . ." her bodyguard replied but it didn't sound convincing as they manuevured through the hallways. "I'll let Aizen-sama know, Ichigo-sama."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

. . . . Yeah, I'm gonna upload two of these chapters at the same time. Neat-o!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	6. Arctic Wolves

Don't worry about the first part of the chapter, this is what happened when you can't sleep in a hot-ass house! Curse you, heat wave! Curse you . . . .!

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 6- Arctic Wolves**

The small white room was blank, as Ichigo stepped in. She hadn't expected this, Loly slouched on the floor in a corner as the maid glared tiredly at her. ". . . . So, you came to see me," she spat lowly. "Now what? You're gonna laugh at me for being a disgusting slut?" Ichigo blinked at her and said nothing, only she and Starrk had arrived before Aizen when they found her. "Heh, you think I deserve this, right?" Loly sneered humorlessly. "All because I fucked you so-called husband before you fucked him yourself, guess I can't blame you for wanting to hate me."

". . . . I don't really hate you," muttered Ichigo. Loly was taken aback by the sudden remark before scowling in disbelief.

"You should, I was the one who Aizen wanted," she scoffed. "And since you overheard me and my sister that night, you can say that a lot of it was true."

". . . . So you were actually pregnant with his child?" she questioned in slight surprise, and the maid sneered.

"It was our love child, but he couldn't keep it. It would have damaged his reputation if the public knew that he had an illegitimate child, a male one at that. And it was, when he ordered me to get rid of it." At that, she gazed down at the cold floor and her face tightened at the thought. "That's when he decided to marry you, a fucking low-level commoner who feels actually disgusted around him."

"That's enough," Starrk spoke out. "You will not speak to Ichigo-sama like that-"

"Wait, Starrk," muttered Ichigo. "I undertand why she's holding a grudge against me, I doubt that she would feel better if I tell her about being forced to marry to Sousuke-sama."

"Tch, you don't deserve him, you're nothing but trash," scoffed Loly. Ichigo frowned in confusion, she couldn't understand why she was hated so much by her.

"I have never done anything directly towards you," she frowned. "You're just infatuated with Sousuke-sama, who's now married to me. You're using that against me, because you think I don't love my husband."

"That's because you don't, why do you think that he wanted me back last night?" At that, the teen couldn't answer. She still didn't develop attachment towards Aizen after a month of marriage, and the rough sex often made her feel disgusted and distant. "That's why you couldn't answer, because it's true. Aizen-sama will dump you once he gets bored of you."

"Even if he does, it doesn't mean he would go back to you," Ichigo debated. "You're in way over your head, I don't think that Sousuke-sama actually loves you."

"Yes he does, you bitch!" Loly suddenly snapped, standing up in an attempt to lash at Ichigo. In an instant, the Primera came between the two and grabbed her wrist.

"That's enough . . . ." Starrk muttered in an unusually dangerous undertone.

"It's not enough, I wanna kill this goddamn bitch!" seethed Loly, trying to push him away but to no avail.

"He said 'enough'." Ichigo flinched and turned to the opened door, Aizen was standing there along with Grimmjow who was holding onto a large plastic bag.

"Sousuke-sama . . . ." she muttered fearfully.

"Aizen-sama, I apologize for this," muttered Starrk. "Ichigo-sama insisted of talking to her to dispel any misunderstanding, but it didn't work."

"I see, but right now I need a moment with Loly," Aizen sighed. "Starrk, take her out of this room."

"Yes sir," he muttered, leading Ichigo out of the room. As they passed them, the teen noticed a small trail of light red liquid on the floor connected to the bag.

"Starrk . . . .?" she frowned in confusion, looking at him.

"I'll explain when Aizen-sama permits me to, Ichigo-sama," he simply replied.

"What?" Back at the room, Grimmjow closed and locked the door shut. His usually cocky persona were replaced with an indifferent expression. It was expected, as his job was assigned for this one personally. Loly glared at him, but didn't dare to say nothing as Aizen stepped forward.

". . . . You dare to attack my wife, Loly?" he questioned lowly. "For shame, I thought you were better than that with such a petty grudge. You should know the consequences of attempting to assault a noble, is that right?"

"That girl isn't a noble!" Loly immediately scowled. "She's nothing but a fucking trash!" Aizen merely frowned at her, before turning slightly to the Sexta.

"Grimmjow . . . ." he muttered.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," grunted Grimmjow, opening the bag. As expected, the maid's eyes widened to sheer horror at what was revealed. Her breathing halted as she stared at what was inside, her sister.

"M . . . . Menoly?" she gasped sharply, the blonde's lifeless face was partially drenched with dried blood from a single hole through the head. "Wha . . . . What happened to her?" she shrieked, feeling the bile in her throat.

"Should in case someone blood-related tried to take revenge on me and my dear wife, Ulquiorra decided to put an end to her misery," replied Aizen. "It was for her own good, she already lived her life of servitude."

"B-but . . . . Aizen-sama-" whimpered Loly, only to be kicked harshly in the stomach. Air expelled out of her lung as her body was slammed against the wall from the assault. "Argh!" she choked out, tasting the blood and vomit as she shakily glared at her blue-haired attacker. "Wh-why, Aizen-sama . . . .?"

"It is as I said, I should have gotten rid of you the moment I have gotten married," Aizen replied, his tone ever unchanging from the situation. "I should have seen the hindsights of the troubles you would cause for me, you're nothing but a nuisance to me now."

"Aizen-sama . . . .?" whimpered Loly, just before she was brutally backhanded by Grimmjow, who remained silence. She tumbled to the floor and coughed before she shakily got to her knees. "Please, Aizen-sama . . . . I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whimpered hoarsely. Grimmjow glanced up at his superior, who put on the faintest smirk possible.

"Continue, Grimmjow," he ordered. The sixth Espada simply nodded before he stomped down on the girl, who screamed out from the impact. Again and again he did it, as her screams lessened gradually. Her visions was beginning to blur, but her eyes was still on her ex-lover.

"P-please . . . . Aizen-sama . . . ." she whispered. Her body was now crippled from the harsh kicking and stomping and was covered in very deep bruises. "I'm sorry . . . . please take me back."

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you," muttered Aizen. He glanced at Grimmjow, who glanced back, and nodded. Grimmjow took the signal, he knew what that meant. He yanked the girl up by her hair, as he removed his gun from his waist.

". . . . Nothing personal, just curse me in Hell when you get there," Grimmjow muttered, cocking the pistol before sticking the barrel against her temple.

"Aizen-sama . . . ." the maid whimpered, but the man simply stared at her.

"Do it," he commanded, and Grimmjow didn't hesitate to do so.

_Bang!_

The blood and brain matter splattered across two walls as the body collasped to the floor. Bits of blood was also splattered onto Grimmjow's clothing as the Sexta nimbly stepped away from the blood pouring out of the head. "Was it what you have hoped for, Aizen-sama?" he asked, putting his gun away.

"She was gettiing too erractic, she needed to be done away," muttered Aizen, also stepping away from the blood. "Let's go, get the cleaning crew to dispose the bodies."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," nodded Grimmjow as he unlocked the door and opened it. He quickly brisked through the hallways, barely missing Ichigo and Starrk before doubling back. He noticed it, the look of her face meant that she heard it. The screams and the fatal shot he delivered. ". . . . You weren't meant to hear that, it was Aizen's order," he bluntly explained.

"I . . . . I can't believe this," Ichigo muttered in disbelief, staring hard at the tiny blood stains across his shirt. "You actually go with this, Grimmjow?"

"This is our lives, all of us kill at one time or another," frowned Grimmjow. "Even your babysitter had killed people. You're now part of this dark world, and you should get used to it."

"How can I get used to people dying?" Ichigo immediately scowled in anger and bits of grief. "That's the one thing that I can't go through with! I would never get used to that, you asshole!"

"Tch, well it's too late now," he scoffed annoyingly. "I killed that bitch for Aizen and you, at least show a little gratitude!"

"Grimmjow . . . ." frowned Starrk warningly. But the teen girl have beaten him to the punch, as she suddenly gave a harsh left hook across the blunet's face. Grimmjow huffed out a breath from the force and stumbled back, glaring at her in disbelief.

"Fuck . . . .! I better get away or Aizen'll kill my ass for this . . . .!" he gritted as he immediatly walked away, rubbing his jaw. Ichigo breathed heavily, rubbing at her clenched knuckles, as Starrk blinked in astonishment.

"Ichigo-sama . . . . are you all right?" he asked.

"No, I'm just . . . . feel terrible," she frowned through gritted teeth as she stared down at the floor. "That girl's actually dead, right?"

". . . . We're the Espadas, we do kill under Aizen-sama's orders," Starrk sighed heavily. "I told you that I'm a trained assassin before being assigned as your bodyguard, Ichigo-sama."

"Right . . . . " she mumbled, but his answer wasn't comforting.

"Ichigo . . . .?" Aizen said as he walked up to her. Ichigo glanced up and saw her husband's concerned face when he reached to caress her face. "I apologize for any trauma you have gotten from this ordeal," he muttered rather soothingly. "You're still young, I've forgotten that. But it's over now, and we must resume back to our duties as husband and wife."

"Um, what do you mean by that, Sousuke-sama?" muttered Ichigo.

"It's quite obvious, my dear," he replied with a smile. "We must concieve a child within the first year of our marriage."'

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo stepped into the room from yesterday, it was as if nothing had ever happened in here. The strong smell of cleaning products and fresh paint was evident, and she hated it. As much as she hated laying underneath her husband soon after he told her of having a child together. "That explains it . . . ." she muttered out loud, remembering back to the dozens of time they had sex.

"Ichigo-sama . . . ." Starrk muttered.

"I . . . . I just wanna get away from this place," she muttered, quickly walking away. Starrk immediately followed, frowning in concern for her well-beings. At her age, it would be traumatizing to hear something horrific like that.

"Where do you want to go, Ichigo-sama?" he questioned.

"Library," she quickly replied. He said nothing else as they left the mansion, Ichigo didn't bother to wait as she opened the car door herself. "Let's go," she muttered, Starrk got into the limo just before the vehicle drove away. She stared out of the window as blurs of colors passed by, her face appeared dejected and despressed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ichigo-sama . . . . there is no reason to feel terrible of what happened yesterday," muttered her bodyguard. "The girl was becoming too threatening for your existence, Aizen-sama did what was right for him and you." Ichigo said nothing as she continued staring, Starrk sighed heavily as he did the same. He doesn't know what to say to her. He wasn't used to being social, usually he would sleep until an assignment was given to him. Like the others said, he was a boring guy due to his unethusiastic personality.

". . . . When I was a little kid, I despised having long hair," she finally spoke. "By having long hair, my mother would put fix it up so I would look pretty. I would get angry about that, and urged her to cut my hair. At first, I thought she would be mad at me for that but she simply smiled and respected my wishes. For a few years, she let me have my hair short but I could tell that she didn't like it." Her eyes moistened at the coming thought, as she tightened her crossed arm for self-comfort. "After she died, I decided to let my hair grow. It was a way to make her happy in the afterlife."

". . . . I'm sorry for your loss, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk. Ichigo sniffed as she shifted in her seat and glanced at him.

"Are you just saying that because I look fragile right now?" she questioned quietly.

"You're not fragile, not with the way you punched out Grimmjow yesterday." Ichigo tried to scowl but it came out as a small smile. ". . . . Are you feeling any better, Ichigo-sama?"

"A little, I was feeling too stifled back there," she replied. ". . . . Thanks."

"What for?"

"For worrying about me, that's kinda nice of you," she muttered quietly, closing her eyes. Starrk blinked and glanced at her, nobody had complimented him like that before. He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes as well.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She scribbled here and there in her notebook and frowned a little when she reread her textbook page. "Hahh, this doesn't make any sense . . . ." she muttered under her breath.

"Is there a problem, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk from across the table.

"Nah, just that this equation is a bit difficult," she frowned, tapping her paper with a pencil. "I should just sneak a peek for the answer pages."

"That's considered cheating, Ichigo-sama," he muttered, reverting back to his sleeping position as he propped his long legs onto the tabletop. Ichigo frowned at that, but shrugged it off. A few weeks passed since the incident, and yet the weather was still warm despite the year was in its first week of October. As expected, Aizen let her to continue her studies. But a few times a week, she was having sex with her older husband in order to concieve an heir to the bloodline.

She never knew that having a child within the first year of marriage was a must for nobles. By doing that, it would mean that the marriage was a success. If not, then Aizen might question Ichigo's fertility therefore it would mean that the marriage could end abruptly. Pushing the thought to the back of her head, she concetrated on another question in the textbook. ". . . . Starrk?"

"Yeah, Ichigo-sama?" he muttered sleepily.

"Do you Espadas . . . . have any family?" she asked. Starrk opened his eyes and sat up to glanced at her in confusion.

"What makes you said that?" he questioned.

"Well, a lot of you guys have never talked much about your private lives," she muttered. "I believe that it's because your pasts are terrible or something, so nobody says much."

"Oh . . . ." he sighed. "That much is true, our pasts are terrible with our families. But a very few still have family members, Ichigo-sama."

"Who?"

"Neliel have two older brothers, but are ignorant of her secret occupation," muttered Starrk. "They lived in the far area in Hueco Mundo, it would take a day and a half to get there by car."

"Wow, I didn't know that Hueco Mundo was that large," sighed Ichigo. "It's just an one, big wasteland, huh?"

"No, we have a large forest not far from the city," he shrugged. "But it's mostly filled with wild animals."

"Oh okay," Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, the eighth Espada Szayel Aporro also has an older brother but they are estranged to one another," he replied. "They barely acknowledge one another."

". . . . What about you, Starrk?" asked Ichigo.

"Excuse me, Ichigo-sama?" blinked Starrk.

"Do you have any family members?"

". . . . I only have Lily," he replied quietly.

"Is she your sister?" she asked.

"Something like that," he shrugged, as he went back to sleep. Ichigo took his sign that nothing else can be said, and went back to her studies. She lived in the mansion for nearly two months, but she wanted to know about this Lily her bodyguard has as a 'sister'.

"Ichigo-chan?" Nel called out as she walked into the library room. "So this is where you hiding, huh?"

"Hey, Nel," smiled Ichigo as she turned to greet her, but it quickly disappeared when she noticed Grimmjow was walking behind her. Grimmjow simply glanced away, much to the Privaron's oblivion. "Is there something you want?"

"There's a call for you, Aizen-sama says that it's important," she smiled.

"A call?" she questioned but her eyes lit up at the answer as she quickly stood up. "Is it my family?"

"I believe so, Aizen told me to get you," she replied.

"All right!" smiled Ichigo as she took off. Starrk sighed tiredly and got up, cracking his neck.

"I can never get to relax . . . ." he mumbled as he walked away.

". . . . Tch, she won't live that shit down," grumbled Grimmjow.

"She's still a young girl, what do you expect?" muttered Nel.

"She hadn't talked to me these past few weeks, and Aizen's on my ass 'cause of it," he scoffed. "She needs to get over it, she's the one who married a person like _him_."

"Don't say it like that, we should be lucky to be working under Aizen-sama."

"You're the one to talk, you killed plenty of people yourself," frowned Grimmjow. "Why not tell her that?" Nel frowned back but said nothing as they left the room. Meanwhile, Ichigo rushed into her husband's office and reached for the phone left on the desk. She couldn't believe it, she had waited so long to speak to her father and sisters. It was the first time that she had ever felt so happy and excited.

"Hello?" she gasped.

"Hello, Ichigo?" she blinked, it wasn't what she had expected.

"Rukia . . . .?"

"Yeah Ichigo!" Rukia answered happily. "It's been a while since we last talked!"

"Oh . . . ." muttered Ichigo.

"Huh? What's with that tone?" she frowned. "You sounded like you don't wanna talk to me."

"No, it's not that," she mumbled. "I was expecting my Dad to call, I hadn't heard from them since living here."

"Oh, guess that's understanding . . . . so how are you doing over there, Ichigo?"

"Fine . . . ." mumble Ichigo.

"You don't sound fine, what's wrong?"

"I feel like a stranger here, everyone's afraid to treat me like normal. It's a . . . . weird world over here. I'm not sure if I could be just as happy as Sousuke-sama expects me to be."

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo," assured Rukia. "You can still be yourself but on a lesser scale, remember that?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot," frowned Ichigo, earning a laughter from the other girl.

"Is there at least anything that makes you feel better there, Ichigo?" she asked.

"Um, well . . . ." pondered Ichigo, noticing that Starrk was waiting for her by the door. "My bodyguard, he listens to my complaints and feelings almost everyday. He's kinda like a dog who sits there to give you comfort."

"Really? He sounds boring," scoffed Rukia.

"You can say that again," Ichigo scoffed back in amusement. "Oh, and I met your fiance over a month and a half ago. It was like what you said, he's really bizarre and friendly."

"Yeah, but he's a good guy . . . ."

"Uh-huh," Ichigo sighed deeply. "Listen, Rukia, there's something I wanna know. You think you can visit me, or can I visit you?"

"Oh, that would be nice! But I'm not sure when I could see you, since my tutors take up so many of my time, though . . . ."

"Oh . . . ." she frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon, okay?" smiled Rukia.

"Yeah, okay . . . . thanks, Rukia," she sighed deeply. "Talk to you later . . . ." She hung up the phone and sighed again.

"Ichigo-sama?" muttered Starrk as he stepped forward.

"I'm all right, Starrk," Ichigo muttered quietly. "I need to get back to my homework, I know you wanna go back to sleep, right?"

". . . . Yes," he nodded.

"Great, let's go," she muttered as they walked out of the office. But she wasn't really fine about it, as her eyes were stinging with warm tears. She couldn't understand why Aizen seemed to avoid about calling her family, did he want to separate her from her old life? ". . . . I can't understand this," she mumbled.

"You said something, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk.

"No . . . . never mind."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo simply curled away from the man's touch as they laid in bed, she had been moody since this afternoon and barely talked to him during dinner. ". . . . I just want to sleep this time, Sousuke-sama," she muttered quietly, covering herself with bedsheets. "I'm . . . . I'm not in the mood tonight."

"I see . . . ." Aizen muttered but was evidently dissatisfied by her current behaviors. "But I have some needs that you should attend to, Ichigo. It is your duty." He wrapped his arm around her and inched close to her, Ichigo shuddered as she felt the hardness pressed against her thigh.

". . . . I want to speak to my family," she muttered, and Aizen stiffened slightly at that. "You kept saying that I could call them, but you've been avoiding the subject for almost two months now. Why is that, Sousuke-sama?"

". . . . Must we discuss this now, Ichigo?" frowned Aizen.

"Are you trying to distant me from my family now that we're married?" questioned Ichigo, glancing at him. "By doing that, I won't be as much happy."

"So you're not happy, is that what you're saying?" he questioned, tightening his hold. At that, the teen girl stiffened in fear and glanced away from his gaze.

"I just want to know how they were doing, Sousuke-sama," she whimpered quietly.

"Oh . . . . I'm sorry about that, my dear," he muttered, kissing and nipping at her face and neck. "But right now, I need you . . . ." With his hand slipping underneath her shirt, he groped at her breasts. Ichigo whined softly at the rough touch and wiggled from him but Aizen held her still as he continued, breathing deeply in lust.

"Please . . . ." whimpered Ichigo, but her husband barely paused in his action as he promptly removed her bottom and underwear and positioned his body between her legs. "Sousuke-sama . . . ." she winced when he forced himself into her. Her insides contracted around him in reflex, making him moan deeply.

"Ichigo . . . ." he groaned, but Ichigo turned her face when he tried to kiss her. He frowned slightly at that but began to thrust in and out of her. Ichigo whimpered at the brusque movement but the man's heavy weight was pinning her down. "Ichigo . . . ." he moaned softly, kissing at her cheeks.

"Please, Sousuke-sama . . . ." Ichigo whimpered, gasping sharply when he bit her firmly at her shoulder. "Ouch . . . .! Ahh . . . .!"

"After so many times, you should have gotten used to it by now," Aizen grunted, exhaling sharply as he climaxed. Ichigo grimaced a little at the hot feeling before her eyes watered. ". . . . Ichigo," muttered Aizen.

"Please . . . . I want to go sleep, Sousuke-sama," mumbled Ichigo, closing her eyes to avoid his stare.

". . . . You should not despise me all because the absence of your family," muttered Aizen. "Get over it." He pulled out of her and laid down, not bothering to cuddle with her. Ichigo didn't care about that, she just wanted to have some comfort from her family's voices.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yeah, no, yeah. I'm uploading two of the chapters just before my birthday (go me!). Because of that, I'll probably upload a new chapter late.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	7. Big Sister

Mm-hmm, I had the best birthday this past week! I spent the night in another state and got embarrased with a brownie cake with a sparkler on it at a restaurant. Bizarre yet fun! Go, me!

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 7- Big Sister**

Avoiding everyone in the mansion, Ichigo managed to find the garage filled with luxury car. At one try, she opened an unlocked driver's door and sat inside. Like always, Starrk was there for every moment, hiding in the back seat for a quick nap. The teen felt like doing that as well, leaning her head back to rest her eyes. Aizen was avoiding her requests to call her family now, and it was infuriating. Her stress was probably the reason why they couldn't concieve, they went to the doctor's yesterday and was explained that the new enviroment was altering her cycle. For once, her husband decreased his sexual needs on her.

But it didn't make her feel any better, as she frowned in her light nap. But she was startled out of it when someone tapped lightly on the window. She glanced at who it was and frowned instantly, it was Grimmjow. "What do you want?" she scoffed.

"Come on, don't be like that," muttered Grimmjow. "I just need to talk to you, that's all."

"No thanks," she frowned, but was too slow to lock the passenger door when the Sexta quickly opened. She huffed and looked away when he sat next to her.

". . . . You can't hate me forever, I was just doing my job," muttered Grimmjow.

"You killed her like it was nothing, Grimmjow," she muttered. "I know she was out of her mind, but she doesn't deserve that."

"What did you want me to do? Aizen's the one who ended it, I was just the one who did it for him."

"But . . . ."

"I cannot go against him, Ichigo," he muttered, saying her name for the first time without honorific. "Doing that would result in severe consequences, and right now you're doing that to me. By being pissed at me, Aizen might drop me out of the Espada rank."

"Tch, should I feel sorry for you?" frowned Ichigo.

"Don't have to, I'm not as nice as Nel or this sack of dead weight behind us," he muttered, gesturing at the Primera who was snoring in his sleep. "Just want you to stop hating me."

". . . . Where's the keys for this?" she asked out of the blue.

"Hmm, it should be right there," he replied quietly, reaching the sun shield above her and flipped it open. As expected, the small key fell onto her lap and he picked it up. "Why do you ask for it?"

"I wanna see if I could try to drive this thing," she shrugged.

"Oh shit . . . ." Grimmjow grumbled. "Aizen's gonna have our asses for this . . . ."

"Come on, there's a big space in front of us. I just wanna move a couple of feet." Guessing from what she knew from books and television, she put the key into the ignition and turned it on. The engine revved quietly, but the girl's bodyguard was still out of it much to her subtle delight. "All right . . . . so one of these letters makes the car go, right?" she muttered as she glanced at the shift stick.

"I don't wanna be a part of this . . . ." grumbled the blunet.

"If you don't wanna get dropped from the Espadas, stay here and tell me what to do," she frowned. Grimmjow gritted his teeth but quickly calmed down as he cleared his throat.

"It's 'D', for driving," he muttered. "But just for a couple of feet, all right?"

"Okay . . . ." sighed Ichigo, gripping the stick and nudged it forward. All of the sudden, the car jerked backward and slammed into the car behind with a loud, echoing crash. "What the fuck . . . .?" Ichigo gasped sharply as she stared behind her, through all of that Starrk was still sleeping.

"What did you do?" Grimmjow frowned angrily, glaring at her. "Which pedal were you stepping down?"

"I dunno, the right one?"

"That was the gas pedal, you idiot . . . .! Fuck . . . .!" he gritted.

"Sorry," she frowned sadly.

"Not as sorry as Aizen's gonna be when he finds out you fucked up his cars-" A sound of a gun cocked behind his head shut him up; Starrk was finally awake as he frowned tiredly and sat up.

"Did you just call Ichigo-sama an idiot, Grimmjow?" he questioned lowly.

". . . . I didn't mean to, it just came out suddenly," gritted Grimmjow.

"You know better than to disrespect her like that, maybe it's better for you to get demoted," he muttered.

"Starrk, don't," frowned Ichigo. "It was my fault, I stepped on the wrong pedal. Grimmjow has nothing to do with my mistake." Starrk glanced at her then at Grimmjow, who simply stared forward, and sighed as he put his gun away.

"I'll make sure that Aizen-sama will be lenient by simply taking out half of your paychecks for the damage costs," he replied.

"Fuck, why not just shoot me in the head already?" scoffed Grimmjow as he glared behind him.

"Then who will pay for cleaning?" muttered as he stepped out of the car. "Let's go, Ichigo-sama . . . ." He opened the driver's door and reached inside to turn off the ignition.

"Fine . . . ." sighed Ichigo as she got out. Grimmjow got out as well, grumbling profanities under his breath.

"What were you thinking of attempting to drive, Ichigo-sama?" Starrk muttered, letting out a small yawn. "You could've hurt yourseslf, and I'll get in trouble."

"Sorry about that, Starrk," Ichigo sighed deeply. Starrk blinked at that, and groaned as he scratched through his hair.

"You're too curious for your own good, maybe we should just . . . . stay in one room for once," he sighed.

"All right . . . ." she frowned slightly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Again, Ichigo appeared to be depressed as she wrote quietly in her notebook. Once in a while, Starrk peeked his eyes opened and the teen was just staring at her papers. She wasn't happy. ". . . . Are you all right, Ichigo-sama?" he asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, kinda . . . ." she mumbled.

"Are you lying to me?" he asked as he sat up.

"N-no . . . ." frowned Ichigo, but the brunet caught it as he stared at her. ". . . . Maybe."

"Are you still homesick, Ichigo-sama?"

"Yeah, I haven't heard anything from Sousuke-sama about them," she mumbled. "It would be nice if he tells me . . . . ." Starrk frowned for her, he wasn't sure what to say to make her feel better. Maybe he could request for that friend to call her, the one Ichigo compared him to a dog who sits there . . . .

"Oh . . . ." he realized.

"What is it, Stark?" muttered Ichigo.

"You're not going to wander off if I leave you here, right, Ichigo-sama?" he asked.

"Huh? No, why?"

"I have someone who would like to meet you . . . ." he muttered quietly, before walking away. Ichigo blinked and frowned, someone to meet her? Who could that be . . . .? She sighed deeply as she placed her head down over her book, staring out the window. The trees were gradually turning yellow and orange, as the season caused it to be. She wished to go somewhere than sitting here with her studies. She already knew much of the subject, but there was nothing else to do.

". . . . Ichigo-sama?" Ichigo heard him coming back and sat up, she blinked in surprise when she saw what she at least expected. A dog. It then clicked her mind, her bodyguard had smelled like dog so it made sense now. "Ichigo-sama . . . . this is Lily," Starrk introduced, and Ichigo felt her jaw dropped.

"Lily? I-I thought Lily was a person . . . .!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "Everybody was talking about her as if she was an actual person!"

"I can understand that," muttered Starrk, holding said dog by the collar as he led her to the teen. Ichigo stared at her, the canine's fur was yellow-ish grey and her eyes were an unusual light-pink. What was more interesting was that she appeared similar to that of a wolf. "She's not so bad, I had to deal with her whenever she's pissed at me," he muttered as he sat down, patting Lily on her head.

"What type of dog is she?" asked Ichigo.

"A Czechoslovakian Wolfdog," he simply replied but she frowned in confusion.

"A what?"

"An East European breed known to be part wolf," he explained. "It's not known in most parts, therefore it might be considered as a wild animal." Lily tugged away from her master's hold and nipped at his hand. "I wasn't comparing you to that, so quit complaining."

". . . . Why do you want me to see her, Starrk?" questioned Ichigo, glancing at him.

"I was assuming that being with a dog might make you feel better, cheer you up or something," he muttered. Ichigo blinked at that before putting up a smile.

"Can I pet her?" she asked.

"Of course, Ichigo-sama," he nodded. Ichigo slowly reached out for the dog, Lily sniffed at her hand and her tail wagged as she licked at it. She laughed and petted her head, ignoring her studies as she knelt down to feel the soft fur.

"Such a nice dog you have, Starrk," she smiled. Starrk blinked but nodded in gratitude, smiling ever so slightly since he wasn't used to the positive compliments. For the next few days, her bodyguard took Lily to Ichigo to ease her depression, her eyes brightened up whenever she played with the dog. More and more frequently, she was often covered in dog scent and smidges of dirt from playing in the garden. One time, she accidently fell into the pool and was soaked in cold water.

"Are you all right, Ichigo-sama?" Starrk questioned concernedly as he ran up to her.

"O-o-of course," Ichigo stuttered, shivering from the autumn breeze. "I-I-I just lost my f-f-footing, th-that's all."

"Oh no, you can't afford to get sick," he muttered, quickly taking off his jacket to cover her. "Aizen-sama will be very mad at me if you catch a cold, this is not good."

"Wh-why would he be m-m-mad at you? It was my f-fault that I fell in the pool," she frowned, trying to stop her teeth from chattering.

"I am your bodyguard, I'm responsible for you and your safety, Ichigo-sama," he replied, gazing down at her. "If something happens to you, then it means that I have failed to protect you. And Aizen-sama will punish me severely for that."

"I wouldn't want that to you, Starrk," frowned Ichigo as they walked back to the mansion. "I know that I wouldn't let that happen."

"Then don't do activities that concerns your safety," suggested Starrk.

"But then I'll get agitated if I don't do anything," she frowned.

"I can see that," sighed Starrk before looking back at his pet. "Lilynette, come here."

"Lilynette?"

"That's her full name," he explained, as said dog followed after them. "It's easier to call her Lily, though. Most of the people here do."

"Then you should've called her Lily in the first place," muttered Ichigo.

"It stuck when she was two years old, Ichigo-sama," he said.

"Really? How long have you had her?" she asked, squeezing the remaining water out of her hair.

"Three years, since I found her as a puppy."

"Oh . . . ." Ichigo felt her nose twitched before letting out a sudden sneeze.

"Are you unwell, Ichigo-sama?" Starrk immediately questioned as he glanced at her.

"No, I just need to get out of these wet clothes before Sousuke-sama finds out," she muttered, quickening her pace. Her husband was out for the day but he was coming home soon, in an hour or so. Seeing her in this state would cause trouble for the both of them. Fortunately for her, she managed to reach her bedroom and hastily took off the wet articles as her bodyguard waited outside. She ran out of her casual shirts so she settled for a silky blouse before leaving the room.

"Your hair's still wet, Ichigo-sama," Starrk pointed out.

"It'll dry out," shrugged Ichigo as they walked down the hallways. "Um, Starrk . . . .?"

"Yes, Ichigo-sama?"

"If . . . . if I don't give Sousuke-sama a child after a year, I would go back to my normal life, right?" she asked.

"Are you saying that you want Aizen-sama to anull the marriage if that were to happen?" he questioned in surprise.

"No, no!" she exclaimed quickly, shaking her head. "I mean, I'm not sure if I could handle being pregnant at my age. I still need my education, right? Would it be better to hold the pregnancy off until I'm old enough to deal with it?"

"I'm sure that Aizen-sama will do his best to give you what will benefit the both of you, Ichigo-sama," Starrk sighed, but Ichigo was still frowning about it. Usually, teenage mothers were frowned upon in almost every classes of society but being a married noble it was a loophole behind it.

". . . . Can we go somewhere to change the subject, Starrk?" she suggested.

"Aizen-sama expects for you to be here when he comes home," replied Starrk. "He had called earlier and said that he has a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" she questioned but frowned at the thought. "If it's not about the call to my family, then I prefer not to have it."

"Please do not feel disappointed of the possible gift you're recieving, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk. "You should be appreciative of what is to come."

". . . . Why?" she scoffed. He blinked and stared at the teen, who stared back.

"That's just the way things are in this world, Ichigo-sama," he muttered.

"Tch, how many times do I have to hear that?" Ichigo scoffed in annoyance as she stopped walking and sat down on the floor against the wall. Lily padded up to her with her tail wagging a little, Ichigo smiled slightly and petted her on the head. "You don't care about this kind of world, you're just a dog." Lily whined slightly and cocked her head, she didn't get that.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ichigo, I know that you've been feeling rather aggravated due to your homesickness but I have something that might make you feel better," Aizen smiled as he handed a small box to Ichigo after he finally came home. The teen frowned slightly when she took it, she assumed that it might be jewelry but she wasn't the type to wear feminine ones. Just plain chains and charm necklaces. "Go ahead, open it my dear."

"Yes, Sousuke-sama . . . ." she muttered as she removed the thin wrapping and opened the box, it was a cellphone. She blinked in surprise and glanced up at her older husband, taking the device out with her hand. "Sousuke-sama, is this . . . .?" she gasped softly.

"Yes, it belongs to you, Ichigo," smirked Aizen. "I know that you hated to wait for me to let you call your family and friends. I assumed that it'll cheer you up, no?"

". . . . I can call my family now?" she questioned.

"Of course, you can call them whenever you want to." Out of impulse, Ichigo gave her husband a tight hug, to which Aizen chuckled and hugged back. "I'm glad that you're happy, my dear," he sighed, kissing at her forehead.

"Thank you, Sousuke-sama," she smiled. "I am truly grateful for this . . . ."

"Maybe now, you are more willing to bare me an heir," smirked Aizen, kissing her again. Ichigo nearly stiffened at the remark but put on a smaller smile and hugged him again.

"Yes, Sousuke-sama . . . ." she sighed. "May I call my family now?"

"Yes, you don't need my permission to do so," he smiled. Ichigo nodded as she briskly walked away, she had used a cellphone before but this brand was different. Already the contact list had her old phone number but the one below it was interesting, the name said 'Starrk' along with his number.

"Starrk, look," she muttered, glancing up to her bodyguard who was following close behind. "It has your number . . . ."

"Yes, you could contact me whenever you need me, Ichigo-sama," Starrk nodded.

"Oh, that's convenient," she shrugged. She then remembered Rukia, she remembered her cell number when the other girl told her it. "Oh, I can call Rukia now also!" she smiled, pressing several button to add her friend's number into her phone. She considered adding other numbers of her other friends, but reconsidered it again. They were different from her now, Rukia was the only one who's the same class as her. "Oh . . . ."

"What's wrong, Ichigo-sama?" muttered Starrk.

"Nothing, I'm just overjoyed that I could call my family," she smiled a little, when they finally reached her bedroom. "I'll talk to you later, Starrk," she sighed.

"Until then, Ichigo-sama . . . ." he sighed, walking away. Closing the door, she sat down on the bed and speed-dialed her old number. Her heart was beating faster when she heard the ringing tone, she couldn't believe that it was happening to her.

"Come on, pick up . . . ." she mumbled, hearing the third ring.

". . . . Hello?" Ichigo nearly gasped and controlled herself from laughing out loud.

"Dad?" she laughed.

"Ichigo . . . .? Ichigo, is that really you?" exclaimed Isshin.

"Yeah, Dad! I've been waiting so long to hear from you!" smiled Ichigo, her eye moistened with tears. "How is everybody? How's . . . . Yuzu?"

"Everybody's doing great, Ichigo!" her father smiled. "Yuzu's back to her old self, but she misses you so much! But not as much as Daddy, I cry myself to sleep every night for you!"

"You're not serious, Dad," she scoffed but was still smiling.

"Anyway . . . . how are you doing over there, Ichigo?" he asked in a sudden serious tone, and Ichigo was taken aback. "Are you . . . . doing okay there? Has your . . . . husband treating you well?"

". . . . Yes, Dad," muttered Ichigo, she noticed the stiff tone at the way he said 'husband'. "The first few times I've asked him about you guys, he said that he's spoken to you."

"Yeah, that's true but he had said that you were too busy to talk to us."

". . . . I wasn't busy, I was the one who insisted of talking to you," she frowned. "I was cooped up in this mansion every day, hoping for Sousuke-sama to give me the call but he had never done it."

"I see . . . ." he sighed gravelly. "Listen, Ichigo . . . . just try to make the best of your new life now. You're now a noble, you must live and act like one if you want to establish yourself-"

"In this new world, right?" she muttered.

". . . . Yes."

"I wish I could make it easy for me like that, Dad," she frowned sadly. "I'm still a little scared over here."

"I know . . . . but don't worry, Ichigo," Isshin assured. "We'll talk again soon, right?"

"No, I . . . . I wanna continue talking to you," she muttered. "I feel . . . . like I'm back home, Dad."

"All right," smiled Isshin.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''"""""""

"Ichigo-sama, be careful . . . ." Starrk sighed tiredly, when Ichigo chased after his dog. Since the call to her family, the teen had been more energetic for the past few days. It had cheered her up big time, much to Aizen's approval when Ichigo eased her discomforts during sex. She trailed through maze-like garden, hearing the dog nearby panting lightly.

"Lily . . . . Lily, come here," she panted, turning to the right. She saw the bushy tail disappearing behind the rose bushes, and quickly followed after it. "Come on, you always play tag!" she huffed, but Lily yelped out before running off again. "Man, how come you and Starrk are faster than me?" she frowned.

"Ichigo-sama?" Starrk muttered, who was suddenly behind her and she flinched in surprise.

"Stop doing that!" she scoffed, smacking him on the arm.

"Did I displease you, Ichigo-sama?" he questioned.

"No, but you gotta stop sneaking up behind me like that!" she frowned.

"It's a force of habit, I'm having a hard time stopping it," he muttered.

"You're not trying hard enough," she scoffed lightly, just as Lily came back but ran past them. "Hey, come back here!" she called after the dog as she chased after her. Just as she tried to grab her by the collar, she tripped on her own footing and tumbled to the ground. "Ouch!" she hissed, almost instantly Starrk was by her side as she sat up. The skin on her elbow and forearm was scrapped off with blood trickling down.

"Ichigo-sama, you're hurt!" her bodyguard exclaimed, helping her to her feet.

"It's nothing, I've had worst," she muttered.

"Let's go, what if it gets infected?" he muttered, quickly escorting her back to the large house.

"It's not that serious, Starrk," frowned Ichigo. "I just need to rinse off the blood and bandage it, my Dad's a doctor."

"You shouldn't have gotten hurt, Ichigo-sama," Starrk muttered concernedly. "If Aizen-sama were to find out that you're injured-"

"I'm not injured, Starrk. It's just a cut on my arm," she scoffed, wrenching herself away from him. "It's not like I've gotten hurt before. I'm not some fragile doll, you know."

". . . . Yes, Ichigo-sama," Starrk sighed deeply. "But you're a noble's wife, and you should not be acting like this anymore."

"Oh, I see now," Ichigo muttered. "Guess you're telling me not to feel like myself, huh?"

"I didn't mean to say it like that-"

"You know what, don't follow me, I'm going back to my room," she scoffed as she promptly walked away.

"Ichigo-sama . . . ." he muttered as he moved after her.

"I said not to follow me, you bastard!" she scowled, running away. Starrk blinked and stared at the dwindling figure before sighing deeply. Had he said something offensive to her? Maybe he had overreacted over the scraped arm, it wasn't like she had broken a bone or anything. But he wasn't sure what to do next. Lily came to her master, whining in annoyance as of what happened moments ago.

"I don't think Ichigo-sama's coming back anytime soon, Lily," he sighed deeply. Lily groaned and nudged at his leg, huffing out soft barks as if asking if it was his fault. ". . . . Maybe," he answered. "I didn't know that I said the wrong things until it was too late, Lily."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Finally, the heat wave is over! But now I must wait for the new chapter of Bleach, now that Gin had supposedly killed Aizen! Yays!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	8. Dia de Los Muertos

Head's up, the title mean 'Day of The Dead'. Ironically, this chapter's about the coming of Halloween and not that Mexican holiday that comes after Holloween. Weird, huh? Anyway, this chapter feels episodic but please enjoy it!

Recently, I just brought a new shoujo manga and it kinda sounds similar to my story with the main character getting married for the sake of her family. But the main character's husband is a total jerk-ass, though! It's a good book, it might give me more ideas for this!

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 8- Dia de Los Muertos**

"Oh, I can see why Ichigo-chan is angry at you," Nel remarked, glancing up from her laptop. "I don't believe that she will assimilate so easily into this life, that's why we should take it slow."

"I see . . . ." Starrk sighed tiredly, sitting across from her in the kitchen. "I don't believe that she'll talk to me again after what happened. If that were to happen, Aizen-sama might dismiss me from being her bodyguard."

"I don't think so, you're not the type who would say the right thing since your social skill is less than average," she shrugged.

"It's not that bad."

"Oh, then it's more awkward than average," Nel corrected. Starrk frowned slightly at that but it was true, even toward Aizen he barely talked two sentences to the noble. It wasn't his fault that he was like that, growing up he was a loner but not the type who would become cold and distant. He was simply the silent type, which was more difficult when it comes to talking to people.

". . . . What can I do to apologize to Ichigo-sama?" he asked.

"Just say sorry to her, Starrk," muttered Nel, typing quickly yet quietly.

"But I might say something wrong again, Neliel," he muttered.

"Then try to think before you speak. I swear, boys are slower in the head than I thought . . . ." Starrk stared at her and sighed deeply. The teen girl wanted to be treated as normal but it was difficult to do so now she was a noble. She wanted to feel happy if something reminds her of her old life, but what could he do to make her feel that way?

". . . . Hmm, what's today's date again?" he mumbled, scratching at his head to remember it.

"It's the 23rd, Starrk," replied Nel.

"Oh, I think I know what to do now," he muttered as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Nel stared after him but shrugged it off as she resumed her work. Back to the Primera, who strolled through the hallways easily as he was making his way to the bedroom, thinking carefully of what he should say to Ichigo. As he turned a corner, he was suddenly met with Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra . . . . then it means that Aizen-sama's back," he stated.

"Yes . . . . please follow me, Aizen-sama would like to have a word with you," muttered Ulquiorra, walking off. Starrk's frowned deepened a little as he followed him, it might be about Ichigo's mishap but hoped that it was different from that. He thought wrong, when Aizen was waiting by the bedroom door along with Ichigo, whose elbow was wrapped with a gauze.

"Aizen-sama . . . . is there something you wanted to speak to me concerning Ichigo-sama?" he asked warily.

"Yes, I talked to Ichigo when I found out that she had a small abrasion under your watch," replied Aizen, while his young wife stood silent as she stared down at the floor.

"Aizen-sama, I can explain," Starrk muttered, but the noble raised his hand to silence him.

"There's no need, Ichigo insisted not to punish you since it was her fault for the cause of it," he said. "However, I expect you to keep a closer eye on her the next time, unless she'll suffer from even more injuries. Is that clear, Starrk?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama," nodded Starrk.

"Good," sighed Aizen, wrapping an arm around her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

". . . . I need to speak to Starrk for a moment, please, Sousuke-sama," muttered Ichigo.

"Of course, my dear," smiled Aizen. With a subtle nod, he and his subordinate left them to talk. But neither had started to talk yet, as Starrk scratched the back of her head.

". . . . Ichigo-sama-" he muttered.

"If you're trying to say that you should've taken the blame for it, then don't," she frowned.

"Actually, I wasn't going to say that, Ichigo-sama," he replied quietly, and she blinked at that. "I was going to say that I shouldn't have said things that might have offended you. And I am truly sorry for that."

"Oh . . . . it doesn't matter," she mumbled, shaking her head a little. "You were just trying to do your job, that's all."

"My job is to make sure that you're pleased as well as looking after you, Ichigo-sama," he said. "If I say something wrong, you should correct me next time."

"It's hard to tell if you're saying something wrong sometimes, Starrk," muttered Ichigo with a small smile.

"Then . . . . I hope you don't mind if I make a suggestion, Ichigo-sama."

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"Well, what is your opinion on Halloween the coming week?" he asked. Ichigo glanced at him in surprise, she hadn't expected him to say that.

"Halloween?" she questioned, mostly to herself. "Well, I usually chaperone my little sisters during trick-or-treating, then I would hang out with my friends afterwards. Typical teen stuffs, we would often pull pranks on each other or on other people."

"Oh, I see," sighed Starrk.

"But why are you asking me for this, Starrk?" she questioned.

". . . . I was wondering if you want to go to the city during the holiday, Ichigo-sama," he replied, and Ichigo blinked at that.

"And do what?"

"Oh . . . . if you don't want to, Ichigo-sama, then I understand," muttered Starrk.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," she muttered. "I just hadn't thought of Halloween since being here."

"What do you want to do this year, then?" he asked.

"Um . . . . I'll think about it when we go to the library," she shrugged.

"Today?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I can't get injured in a place like that," she smirked as they started to walk. But Starrk simply sighed in misunderstanding.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

So far, Ichigo skimmed through a thick book on monsters and supernatural stuffs. Coming to the library so often made the people around her calmed down but was still apprehensive from her presence. Next to her, Starrk was dozing off every now and then, waking up momentarily whenever she shifted in her seat.

"Hmm . . . ." she sighed, stopping at the 'V' section. As usual, the first word came up was 'vampire'. Her eyes roamed past it but they stopped at the new paragraph, 'Van Helsing, Abraham.' She read the information about the vampire hunter when it occured to her. Glancing at her sleeping bodyguard, she thought about what they should do during Halloween. If they should blend in with regular people with costumes. "Heh . . . ." she smirked.

"Something amusing you, Ichigo-sama?" muttered Starrk, peeking one eye open.

"Yeah, kinda," she sighed. "I'd like for us to wear costumes for Halloween, Starrk."

"Costumes?"

"Yeah, I wanna be around other people if they don't know who I am," Ichigo smirked. "It's a fool-proof plan."

"They would recognized your face, Ichigo-sama," he said.

"Well, that's what masks are for," she muttered.

"Then what type of mask would you wear?" he asked. Ichigo turned back to the book and flipped the pages back to 'H'.

"This," she replied, pointing at the page. 'Hollow', a demonic creature in Spanish folklore that threatens to eat children's souls if they are bad. Starrk stared at the picture next to the text, and frowned a little.

"Are you sure about that, Ichigo-sama?" he questioned.

"I dressed like this last year and the year before that," she shrugged. "It kinda suits me, I would get more candies for my sisters for dressing like that."

"Oh . . . . but what about me? What should I wear?" asked Starrk.

"Maybe as a vampire hunter, you got the guns for it," joked Ichigo, but he blinked at that.

"You think that can suit me, Ichigo-sama?" he asked.

"Yeah, it should," she smiled.

"Then I'll go along with it," he sighed lightly.

"Great, then can you do me a small favor, Starrk? And do not tell anyone this, it's a secret between us."

"A secret?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She waited in the limo for Starrk, dressing all in black with a trenchcoat. For once she had a manicure earlier today, but her faux fingernails were shaped into black-colored claws as she was holding her horned skull-like mask. She had never thought that the brunet would be a bit embarrassed of dressing. His was more subtle than her costume, more or less. ". . . . Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk when he finally got in.

She smiled slightly at the sight, her bodyguard tried to hide his lightly blushed face under his fedora. ". . . . Come on, Starrk, it's not so bad," she smirked, as the car drove away.

"I'm not the type who would dressed like this, Ichigo-sama," mumbled Starrk.

"It's similar to what you would normally wear, just with the hat," she smiled. He glanced up as she put on her mask, with her long orange hair it really did suit her. "What do you think?" she asked though her words were muffled a little.

"It does suits you, you look like the demon from the book," he replied.

"Thanks," she smiled, pushing her mask aside. "And your costume suits you too, Starrk."

"Thank you, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk. "But I can't believe you want to do this, Aizen-sama'll ask for your whereabouts if we stay out too late since it's Halloween."

"I know, I know . . . ." she sighed. "So you did what I asked you to?"

"Yes, Ichigo-sama," he nodded. "I don't believe anyone expected my actions yesterday."

"Okay, I want it to be a surprise when we get there." The sun was setting slowly when they reached the city, a lot of people as well as little kids were already dressed up. Shifting back her mask on, they waited until the car slowed down to a stop and they stepped out. "Come on, come on," she hurried as the Primera moved to the now opened trunk. Heavy bags full of candies was taken out, as Ichigo took a couple from his hands.

"So what's the point of this, Ichigo-sama?" he asked.

"I just wanna give some kids candies, it'll be fun."

"If you say so . . . ." he sighed as they walked among the crowds, already they were assilmilating with other costumed civilians as they walked through the streets.

"Wow, great oufit!" complimented a guy dressed like a pirate as they passed by.

"Thanks," smiled Ichigo, but Starrk kept his guard up as he eyed around his surroundings. There was nothing too threatening for them, as they made their way through the streets. Ichigo saw a group of children surrounding three parents nearby, mumbling about the treats in their bags. "Hello, Happy Halloween," she greeted as they walked up to the group.

"Happy Halloween," said one of the mothers, as some of the little kids stared at her covered face in a bit of fright.

"What seems to be a problem?" she asked.

"Kids these days, they always want more things," muttered the other mother. "They're just complaining about not getting enough candies."

"Oh, then you guys are lucky to come across us," smiled Ichigo, revealing her bags full of treats. "We're giving away candies to any kids who pass by, just as a good deed."

"R-really," chirped a girl in a fairy costume.

"I'm not that scary, but my real face is much more scarier," she said as she knelt down. "Here, take as much as you want." As soon as the words left her lips, the kids greedily grabbed handfuls of sweets.

"Say 'thank you'," requested the first mother.

"Thank you!" the children cheered in broken unison.

"Look, that man's dressed like a cowboy!" giggled a boy dressed like a samurai as they walked away. Like before, Starrk hid his face in subtle embarrassment under his hat, as Ichigo laughed a little.

"They think you're a cowboy?" she smirked. "Now that I think about it, you kinda look like one."

"Ichigo-sama . . . ." mumbled Starrk.

"Come on, let's continue walking," she smiled as they continued, every now and then they handed out candies to those who often complimented on their looks. Again and again, the Primera glance away whenever someone made a comment about him, being around so much people like was making him feel awkward. "You're welcolme, Happy Halloween!" smiled Ichigo as she gave a small wave to a group of pre-teens dressed like ninjas walking away.

". . . . It's getting late, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk, pulling back his sleeve to check his watch.

"No, it's only after seven, we could stay out a little longer," fowned Ichigo.

"It won't be long until Aizen-sama calls to know of your whereabouts," he muttered. "It's getting dark, and potentially dangerous people are roaming around."

"Maybe it's just teens pulling pranks on people, Starrk," she sighed.

"No, in this city people are more likely to commit crimes at night," he replied. "Especially in a day like this, last year alone ten people died in separate homicides."

". . . . Seriously?" she questioned in disbelief.

"It was in the lower-class neighborhoods, but it doesn't mean that we're safer over here," Starrk muttered. "We could stay out here, but just for a half an hour."

"All right, Starrk," she frowned slightly. "You're not having fun, Starrk?"

". . . . It's good that you're enjoying yourself, Ichigo-sama," he muttered.

"No, I'm asking you if _you're_ having fun yourself," she frowned. "You don't have to do everything to make me happy, I wanna know if you're being happy right now." Starrk glanced at her and frowned in confusion. Coming from her, she preferred to treat people like equal but it was difficult to recieve positive remarks like that. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to it like that before, people either didn't really acknowledge him or commented on his boring and lazy personality.

"Well . . . . it's a bit fun, being with you, Ichigo-sama," he muttered, his lips tugged into a very subtle smile.

"Really, Starrk?" smiled Ichigo, pushing her mask back. "You're not just saying that because of me?"

"No, it's truly my opinion, Ichigo-sama."

"Hey, excuse me!" Starrk turned as Ichigo quickly put her mask back on. "Hey, can I take a picture of you guys?" asked the man with a professional-looking camera in his hand.

"Oh, I don't know about that . . . ." Starrk mumbled.

"Come on, let's do it," suggested Ichigo, leaning close to Starrk in a platonic manner. "It'll be fun, Starrk."

"Well, all right," he sighed tiredly. He tried not to make unneeded physical contact but Ichigo pulled him into an one-armed hug, much to his surprise. He didn't have a time to react more when he saw the sudden flash.

"Thanks a lot," smiled the man with a nod before walking away.

"You're welcome!" Ichigo smiled.

". . . . Was that it?" Starrk muttered, quickly stepping away from her.

"Yeah, guess that's it for tonight," she sighed. "We should go home."

"But what about these, Ichigo-sama?" he asked, referring the to the last bag in his bag.

"We could eat them if you want to," she shrugged as they walked.

"But you'll get sick if you eat too much."

"Tch, you just like taking the fun out of it, huh?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aizen's eyebrows raised ever so slightly and glanced at Ichigo, who was obliviously eating her breakfast, before glancing at newspaper articles in his hands. He didn't know what his young wife was doing last night, as he was a bit curious as of her fingernails appeared to be chipped and flaky. "Ichigo . . . . did you do anything peculiar last night?" he asked, and Ichigo glanced up nervously.

"Um, well I went to the city during Halloween," she muttered. "I wanted to see if the celebration there was like the one back home, Sousuke-sama."

"I see, guess that explains this then," he sighed, holding up a page. Ichigo blinked and her eyes widened slightly at what she saw, it was a picture of her and Starrk between other pictures of costumed people. "I should have known that you were having fun in the city, you're still a young girl after all," he smirked slightly. "But I didn't think that Starrk would join in, he's not much of a social person."

"I suggested that he should, Sousuke-sama," nodded Ichigo.

"I see. As long as nothing happened that night, I'm sure that everything is all right?" he questioned.

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," Ichigo nodded again. All the while, Starrk buried his head with his arms as the two Espadas laughed at him in the kitchen, tiredly ignoring their tauntings.

"I can't fucking believe it, Starrk played 'dress-up' for Halloween!" laughed Nnoitra. "I can't believe you went with it, Starrk!"

"It was my suggestion to take her to the city last night, I couldn't back down on hers," mumbled Starrk.

"Which kinda explains why you're in the newspaper, hugging her like you're her boyfriend," smirked Grimmjow, holding up the picture.

"Don't say that out loud, Aizen-sama might hear that," frowned Starrk.

"Yeah, yeah, don't wanna get killed over some joke like that."

"But it's just so funny that you're dressed up like some gunslinger!" sneered Nniotra.

"I was meant to be a vampire hunter," he muttered, but his statement didn't make any difference to them as they continued laughing. "Just drop it, I'm getting tired of it now."

"Oh, come on, Starrk," snickered Grimmjow. "It's not bad, did you have fun at least?"

". . . . In a way, yeah," he replied, and the two stopped laughing.

"Fuck, I was just kidding," the Sexta frowned slightly in confusion. "A guy like you, having fun?"

"It was nice for Ichigo-sama to feel normal among the crowds, but I felt a bit happy that she was enjoying herself and I was as well." Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra stared down at the Primera before one of them huffed out in slight agitation.

"How ironic, your 'fun' sucked the fun outta us, Starrk," scoffed Nnoitra.

"Glad to do that," he simply replied, just as Ichigo walked in.

"Hey, what're you guys doing?" she questioned, noticing the stiffness between them.

"They're mocking me for last night, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk as he sat up. "They even said that you were very scary in the picture."

"We meant in a good way, since it was Halloween!" Grimmjow quickly replied.

"Grimm's the only one who said it," accused the Quinto.

"You did too!" he growled.

". . . . Something wrong, Starrk?" asked Ichigo.

"No, just a little tired," Starrk mumbled. "Lily kept biting me for not taking her with us last night."

"Oh, guess we really forgotten about her," she shrugged. "But maybe next time we could take her out, huh?"

". . . . I guess so, Ichigo-sama," nodded Starrk.

"While you're at it, you should buy Starrk a dress for next year's Halloween," smirked Grimmjow, only to be answered with a gun to his face. "Geez, can't you take a joke, Starrk?" he instantly frowned.

"Not likely," he muttered.

"Come on, Starrk, we need to go anyway," sighed Ichigo. "Sousuke-sama just told me that I need to go to the doctor for another check-up."

"Oh, I see . . . ." he nodded as he followed her out of the kitchen.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chahh . . . . I like iced coffee. Makes me feel hype as hell! But right now, I feel sluggish and tired. Not sure if I have anemia again . . . .

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	9. I Need You

Man, the more I think about this story, the longer I think it might be. Once again, it might be past 20 chapters as usual . . . . I dunno.

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 9- I Need You**

Ichigo waited for Rukia to answer her phone, she needed to talk to someone after today. At the doctor's office, it was revealed again that she wasn't pregnant, as her cycle was still altered from living a new place. She was suggested to take medication to help with her fertility but Aizen decided not to, since she was still a teenager. They would still try it the old-fashioned way, in which she still was having trouble with it. ". . . . Come on," she frowned, lying down in her bed as she listened to the ringing.

". . . . Hello, who is this?" came a male voice.

"Renji?" muttered Ichigo.

"Ichigo, is that you?" Renji questioned.

"Yeah, I got a new cellphone," she sighed. "Where's Rukia? I wanna speak with her."

"She's doing her studies, she can't be bothered right now, Ichigo," he replied.

"What? Please, I used to speak to her at anytime," she frowned.

"Well, not today since Kuchiki-sama insisted for her to work hard to manage her grades," Renji said, starting to sound annoyed at each minute went by. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be doing the same thing, Ichigo?"

"I just came back from the doctor, so I wanted to ask Rukia about something," she muttered.

"What is it? I can give the message to her."

"No, it's a girl's thing so give the phone to her," she scoffed.

"I cannot, Ichigo. I- Rukia-sama . . . .?" gasped Renji before Ichigo heard muffled noises and annoying shoutings. She could only assume that Renji had taken Rukia's phone without her knowing.

"You jerk, you shouldn't have done that!" Rukia shouted in the short distance. "It wasn't like I was gonna call someone . . . . Hello?"

"Rukia, it's Ichigo!" Ichigo immediately smiled.

"Ichigo! How are you doing?" smiled Rukia. "Renji's such a dunce, he didn't know this new number from you."

"I know," she sighed deeply. "Listen Rukia, there's something that's been bothering me for a while."

"Huh? What is it, Ichigo?" she asked.

"Is it true that . . . . when nobles get married, do they need to have children within the first year?" asked Ichigo.

". . . . What makes you say that, Ichigo?" muttered Rukia.

"Sousuke-sama, he wants me to have a child during the first year of our marriage," she muttered. "Tell me, is that really true?"

"Well, it _was_."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It used to be the case years ago, Ichigo, but married couples usually wait before they decided to have kids," replied Rukia. "Remember, when I told you about my late sister Hisana? She was married to Nii-sama for five years and they didn't have any children . . . ."

"Oh . . . ."

"I was adopted into the family as soon as they were married, in a way I was raised as their own child," she sighed. "And Kaien was actually married before, I don't think I told you that."

"No, not really," muttered Ichigo.

"His first wife was tragically killed, under some mysterious accident some years ago," she replied quietly. "I don't think I'll know much of it until we get married. Anyway, Ichigo, I think that Sousuke Aizen is still holding on to the older traditions and wants to hold on to his reputation by having a child. Was that why you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that I could do it," she frowned. "I'm still young, having a kid now shouldn't be my concerns. I wasn't even thinking about it, let alone marriage in the first place."

"I know, Ichigo . . . ." muttered Rukia, before the other teen heard an angry huff. "All right, I'm about to get off, geez!" she scowled. "Sorry about that, Ichigo, but I should get back to my studies. Renji's nagging about it right now."

"Yeah, you should," sighed Ichigo. "Talk to you later, Rukia."

"Yeah, later." Ichigo hanged up her phone and sighed deeply. The talk was a bit better, but she was still apprehensive about it. Placing a hand over her flat stomach, she frowned slightly at the thought of being pregnant. She wasn't ready, but Aizen thought otherwise.

"Ichigo . . . ." Ichigo was startled slightly and sat up to see Aizen walking in. "Is there something the matter, regarding earlier today?" he asked.

"Somewhat, Sousuke-sama," she replied quietly. "Um . . . . I don't mean this to offend you but . . . . should we have to have a child our first year?" Aizen blinked at that and sighed as he sat down next to her.

"I see . . . ." he sighed, staring at her with a caculating gaze. "You don't believe that you could do it, do you, carrying a child?"

"I'm not sure, Sousuke-sama," she muttered. "But, could we at least wait a while longer before trying to have a child, when I'm ready?"

"My dear, I cannot wait that long," he muttered quietly as he touched her face gently. "I'm not as energetic like you, and I'm getting older. I need a child now, Ichigo. My bloodline depends on it so we need to concieve before it's too late."

"Oh . . . . but can we-"

"No, Ichigo, it's better that we have a child now," he insisted rather firmly. "After I've gotten an heir, then we'll consider what you need." In the back of her mind, Ichigo felt insulted by his subtle selfishness but held her tongue as she stared at him. "Tell, when you finish with your education, what type of career were you going for?"

"Oh, well . . . . I was considering becoming a teacher or a nurse, Sousuke-sama," she muttered. "I actually like to help people who need it. I somewhat get that from my father."

"Hmm . . . ." sighed Aizen, his fingers fiddled with strands of her hair. "Well, I don't believe that's considered necessary to have those careers, now that we're married." At that, Ichigo frowned and leaned away from his touch.

"I can still try to be one if I want to, right?" she questioned.

"I suppose so but you don't need to," he curtly replied, but the teen was still frowning. "Don't be like that, Ichigo. A person your rank shouldn't think of a career like that, the public would think that is beneath you."

"I've never cared of what people think of me, so why should I now?" she countered but a slight shiver of fear went through her body when she noticed a glint of annoyance in Aizen's eyes. "I . . . . I'm sorry if I said something off-handedly, Sousuke-sama," she muttered, glancing down.

"No, you said what you think was right for you," he sighed deeply. "I find that a bit appealing from you, my dear." He lifted her chin up to gaze at her before leaning to kiss her lips. For once, it was less forceful as he then kissed at her cheeks before her lips again. "Now . . . . let's try this again, Ichigo," he muttered, nudging her down onto the mattress.

"All right, Sousuke-sama . . . ." Ichigo mumbled as her top was pulled off, her breathing hitched slightly when his kisses was getting slightly rougher and his hands gripped tightly at the waist of her pants. She whimpered softly when she was now naked saved for her bra, as her husband stripped off his clothes as well. "Ahh . . . ." she exhaled as he positioned between her legs and promptly thrusted inside of her. It had long stopped being painful, but she was still uncomfortable from the initial penetration.

"Try to get comfortable as possible," muttered Aizen as he began to move. Ichigo breathed heavily with occasional small whines at each thrust, hearing her husband's harsh breathing against her neck. In a way her body was getting pleasure from the sex but she still didn't really like it as it was too rough for her.

"Hahh . . . ." she gasped softly, when her legs were pushed back for deeper thrusts. Her face contorted into a slight grimace but Aizen didn't notice as he continued, his breathing was quickening to signal his end. He grunted as he finally climaxed and Ichigo exhaled heavily at the sticky feeling inside of her. She would think that she would have already gotten knocked up by this man's constant sexual urges. Aizen gingerly laid over her, his body relaxing as he opened his eyes and noticed his wife's stiffened expression.

"Why must you make that face every time we finish, Ichigo?" he questioned quietly.

"I'm sorry, Sousuke-sama . . . ." she mumbled.

"Don't be," he muttered as he pulled out of her and stood up, traces of white stain were evident in her inner thighs. "We'll do it again tonight, stay here for a while before showering. I expect you to be here after dinner, no?"

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," she nodded lightly, slowly covering herself with the bedsheets. She was lazily listening to the distant running of water as she gazed at the discarded clothing on the bed. She then stared at the piece of folded paper sticking out of her jeans pocket. Pulling at the sheets, she reached for it and took the paper out. She decided to rip the picture out from the newspaper as an impromptu souvenir earlier today, she found it sort of funny at how Starrk was looking awkward in a friendly hug with her.

Maybe it was the description below the picture that had made him feeling unusually flustered; 'A couple, dressed like a cowboy and a demon, in a festive outing for Halloween . . . .' To the public, they were thought to be an actual item, but it didn't seem to bother Aizen about it. But it was for her bodyguard, who thought it would be very offensive to her. It wasn't, but now she understood why he assumed it like that.

She was now a noble, anything mundane like that would be disrespecting but nobody in the city suspected the masked person to be her. Technically she wasn't truly offended. Should she?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Uh-huh . . . . uh-huh . . . . Dad, I don't think you should make a shrine in my old room," frowned Ichigo, as she and Starrk walked through the busy streets. "It's not like I'm dead or anything, I'm surprised you didn't make a blown-up poster of me already."

"Oh, about that, Ichigo . . . ." Isshin muttered sheepishly.

"Don't tell me that you really did it, you goat-faced idiot!" she instantly scowled.

"No, I was about to but Karin is so discouraging, sweetie!" he whined.

"Good, I was about to delete this number outta my phone," she scoffed. "Anyway, everything good with Yuzu?"

"Of course, you always ask that whenever you call me, Ichigo!" smiled Isshin. "Her condition was as if nothing has ever happened to her!"

". . . . Can I talk to her, Dad?" she asked, stopping by the traffic light.

"Oh, of course," he replied, followed by a short silence.

". . . . Hello?"

"Hey, Yuzu," smiled Ichigo, absentmindedly being escorted across the street by Starrk. "How're you doing over there?"

"Oh, Ichigo! Yeah, I'm doing okay!" piped Yuzu.

"Are you sure? You often lie about your feelings?" she sighed.

"I could say the same to you, Ichi-nee!" she replied. "You know how much I miss you, right?"

"I know that, I miss you guys too," smiled Ichigo, though it was a sad one. "Make sure that Dad isn't doing anything crazy over there, I'm sure he's gonna cry about me not being there like always."

"I know, Karin's doing a good job on it," smiled Yuzu.

"Thanks, I can always count on you two," she smiled. "I'll call you guys later, okay?"

"Okay, Ichi-nee, bye." Ichigo sighed heavily as she put her cellphone away, as much as four times a week she called her family to keep herself sane in her new life. Even as a wife of a noble, they still saw her as the same daughter and sister as before.

". . . . Where exactly are you going, Ichigo-sama?" muttered Starrk. Ichigo blinked and halted her steps, glancing around her still unfamiliar surroundings.

"Yeah, where was I going?" she frowned, scratching her head. "Guess I wasn't really paying attention when I was talking on the phone."

"Would you like to go somewhere new, though?" he suggested. Ichigo glanced around again and saw a modest-looking cafe across the street.

"We could go there for a while," she shrugged. Starrk nodded and safely led her across the street, barely missing a car that was zooming by. Ichigo glanced through the front windows and saw that it wasn't many people there, which was decent for her. She was getting tired of people of seeing her in fear. Opening the door and stepping in, she managed to avoid their stares as she and her bodyguard sat in the nearest corner. ". . . . Starrk?"

"Yes, Ichigo-sama?" muttered Starrk.

"Are you still upset from the newspaper picture?" she frowned a little. "It's been over a week now, I've gotten over it. It's no big deal."

"I'm fortunate enough that Aizen hadn't punished me for it," he sighed deeply.

"It was Halloween, no one suspected that to be me in that costume but it wasn't the newspaper's fault," she muttered. "Come on, with the way you're following me around a lot, people would think that we're a couple."

"Please don't say it like that, they'll hear that," mumbled Starrk, glancing down.

"It's not like I mean it, Starrk," frowned Ichigo, tapping him on the head. "You're such a prude, you know that?"

"I can't help it, Ichigo-sama," he muttered. "But . . . . to be honest, I did have some fun that night. But I felt a little odd about it, trying to act like other people."

"Really? Guess you're really a human after all," she smirked as she glanced at him. "I bet you wouldn't mind if I try to make you drink coffee, considering that you look sleepy all the time."

". . . . Are you trying to kill me, Ichigo-sama?" questioned Starrk. Ichigo smirked at that but shook her head, tying her hair into a loose ponytail. "Tell me, do you really prefer to be treated like a equal, Ichigo-sama?"

"I don't mind that, Starrk," Ichigo shrugged. "You've forgotten that I grew up in a middle-class district, I'm used to being treated like that. I even socialize with Rukia as if she lives next door, she didn't mind about it. I just prefer for the people here to see me more than just a noble now. Maybe that's why I can get along easily with Nel . . . ."

"Oh, I understand that," he muttered.

"I wondered if you do, you've been my bodyguard for over three months and you're acting like the occupation and not the one who can become my friend as well," she sighed.

"You considered me as a friend, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk, staring at her in slight surprise.

"You're trying so hard to make me feel happy, that's what friends do," she smiled. Starrk blinked his eyes twice before glancing down again, a very slight tint of blush appeared on his face.

"I am deeply honored for being seen as a friend by you, Ichigo-sama," he mumbled quietly.

"Don't say it like that, you should just say 'thanks', Starrk," she scoffed lightly.

". . . . Thank you, Ichigo-sama," he muttered, again the corners of his lips tugged ever so slightly in an attempted smile. Ichigo merely nodded, taking out a borrowed book to read. "You usually go to the library, Ichigo-sama, does anywhere else interest you?" he asked.

". . . . Not really, I usually go anywhere with my friends back home," she shrugged. "But there's nowhere to go that could interest me here, it's simply easier to go to the library since I like to read anyway."

"Oh, but there must be somewhere that you like to go to, Ichigo-sama," he muttered.

"Well . . . . I would like to go to the Seireitei," she finally replied, and her bodyguard blinked at that. "What? What's that look for, Starrk?"

"The Seireitei? That's a half a day away from here, Ichigo-sama," he replied. "Besides that, I don't think that Aizen-sama would permit you to go there by yourself."

"Oh . . . . fine, let me be boring like you then," she frowned. "I guess I won't die from that, though . . . ."

". . . . Maybe you can talk to Aizen-sama about it then," he sighed heavily. Ichigo glanced at him and smirked a little, Rukia's ability to emotionally manipulate people was rubbing off on her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo was surprised that Aizen relented to her suggestion of going to the Seireitei; he told her that they were going there anyway for a special charity auction. "Oh, when are we going then, Sousuke-sama?" she asked, during dinner.

"Tomorrow morning, it'll take a while to get there but the event will start in the afternoon," he muttered. "I assume that you would like to see your friend Rukia Kuchiki, she and her brother would be there."

"Yes, of course," she nodded with a small smile, Aizen smirked and leaned to kiss at her cheek. The next day, the teen was internally excited of going to the gated area though to her subtle dismay she was dressed formally for the occasion. As expected, they have arrived into the main city in the early afternoon, the teen girl barely had enough chance to look around her surroundings before being escorted into a grand entrance.

Aside from Starrk, she hadn't expected for Grimmjow to look after her as well. Her husband had said that her safety is important since she hadn't been here before, but she doubted that she would do something like wandering into the city. She just wanted to see her friend since she hadn't seen her for so long. "Sousuke-sama, may I look for my friend before the auction starts?" she asked.

"Of course, just stay out of trouble," smiled Aizen. Ichigo nodded and wandered away, with two of the Espadas following closely behind.

"Man, of all the things that I was assigned to, I'm stuck here babysitting with you, Starrk," grumbled Grimmjow.

"It's for Ichigo-sama's safety, there's no telling what could happen here," sighed Starrk.

"Like what? Like anyone would want to mess with her," he scoffed, subconsciously rubbing at his jawline from that harsh punch he had gotten from her. "We're looking for this Kuchiki girl? She's not so easy to find, considering her height."

"I'll let Rukia know that once I find her," Ichigo promptly replied, glancing through the mingling crowds to see any sign of her friend. After a few minutes, she spotted spikey crimson hair in a short distance. "Rukia!" she called out, if Renji was here then Rukia was nearby as she walked up to said person.

"Hey, Ichigo!" smiled Rukia, appearing behind her own bodyguard and hugged her. "Ah, I've been waiting so long to see you, Ichigo! I can't believe it!"

"Geez Rukia, it's not like I went away on a vacation or something," Ichigo scoffed with a small smile.

"But it's true, it's no fun sneaking out if you're not around," smirked Rukia. "Nii-sama was a bit mad when he found out about that, but because of your absence there was no need to increase the security."

"Uh-huh . . . ." she frowned slightly.

"Anyway, who are these people, your bodyguards?" the other teen asked, noticing the men behind her.

"Yeah, that's Starrk and that's Grimmjow," replied Ichigo. "But Starrk's my actual bodyguard."

"Oh, that's the boring one, huh?"

"Heh," smirked Grimmjow, while Starrk sighed tiredly at that.

"So, how's it going, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Fine, my studies are not as hard as I thought it would be," she muttered. "I'm done in under an hour, then I would get bored. Without any of my friends there, there's nothing to do."

"Well, maybe I can arrange a meeting so we can see each other again," she replied. "I'm sure that your husband don't mind if I come visit you soon."

"I don't think so, you're my friend after all," smiled Ichigo.

"Rukia-sama, Kuchiki-sama says to get to your seating soon," muttered Renji. "The auction will start soon."

"Can't I just sit next to Ichigo, Renji?" frowned Rukia.

"No, it's okay," Ichigo shrugged. "I think Sousuke-sama might get worried if I don't go to him now. I'll talk to you later, Rukia."

"Okay, later," she smiled as she and Renji walked away.

"Ichigo-sama, we should go as well," muttered Starrk as he and Grimmjow escorted the teen back to Aizen, who was already seated. Ichigo nodded a little at her husband when she sat next to him, Aizen smirked and kissed at her lips.

"How was your renuion with your friend, my dear?" he asked.

"It was nice, she suggested if she could visit me anytime soon, Sousuke-sama," she replied quietly.

"Well of course, Ichigo. I don't mind the visit," he smirked, kissing her again. "Is there anything you want to know about the auctions?"

"Not really."

"Here, hold this," he said, handing her a round paddle with the number '15' on it. "If you see anything you like, just raise your hand. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," muttered Ichigo, though frowning a little. She wasn't sure if there was anything that she wanted in this drabby event, as time rolled by slowly and she felt her eyelids dropping to sleep out of boredom. She shivered herself awake when she heard a gravel slammed down, only to feel sleepy again a minute later. "Man . . ." she frowned tiredly, stretching her stiff arms up.

". . . . And 1,850,000 yen to our newcomer, Sousuke Aizen," announced the auctioneer.

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked and glanced at her husband, she had completely forgotten that she was holding the paddle. "What did I bid for, Sousuke-sama?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, just some 18th century painting," muttered Aizen. Ichigo glanced up to see a framed painting on display, a nightly landscape of a desert with a crescent moon in the sky. "Do you want to continue the bidding, Ichigo?"

"Well . . . . yes, I do," she shrugged, glancing at the picture again. It was nice, in its own eery way.

"Oh, now it's 1,860,000, from Byakuya Kuchiki," the auctioneer called out, seeing #6 paddle raised up in a distance. "Do I have 1,870,000?" With slight hesitant, Ichigo raised her hand. "1,870,000 to Sousuke Aizen again."

". . . . What would happen if the bid gets too high, Sousuke-sama?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't worry about it, it could be worth ten million yen and it won't leave a dent in my account," her husband smirked. But that made Ichigo frowned in slight annoyance, then again it was for charity anyway. Again, Rukia's brother silently raised his hand to bid 10,000 yen more for the painting, and she frowned again. Her competiveness was rising within her, it was one of her usual flaws.

". . . . I'd like to bid two million!" she called out as she raised her hand, people around her glanced up at her with subtle annoyance for her sudden rudeness. Aizen barely raised an eyebrow, however, and merely smirked.

"Oh, well two million it is, then," announced the auctioneer. "Anyone else who would like to bid higher?"

". . . . 2.5 million," muttered Byakuya. Now it was just the two of them going against each other, as Ichigo narrowed her eyes at the distance.

"2.6," she challenged.

"2.7," muttered the stoic man, barely batting a eye as she sent a silent glare at him.

"2.8," she said.

"Three million," he muttered. Ichigo scowled slightly, for some reason her friend's brother was getting to her skin.

"Five," she called out as her husband watched with amusement.

"Ten."

"Twenty-five!" she immediately blurted out before she could stop herself. She blinked and realized what she had done, but her husband was still smiling when she glanced at him. Many people glanced at her then at Byakuya in the distance, who said nothing as he just stared ahead.

"Uh . . . . does Byakuya Kuchiki want to bid higher?" questioned the auctioneer, but the man was still quiet about it. "Anyone else . . . .? Going once . . . . going twice . . . . sold to Sousuke-sama and his lovely wife!" Ichigo blushed slightly in embarrassment, she didn't know what she was doing.

"Good work, my dear," smirked Aizen as he leaned to kiss her forehead. Ichigo gave him a half-hearted smile as the event continued, it wasn't long until she felt tired and bored like before.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Rukia . . . ." Ichigo called out, after the event was finally over as she walked up to her friend. "It's okay, Sousuke-sama says I could invite you to my home anytime."

"Really? That's great, Ichigo!" smiled Rukia.

"Yeah, I would appreciate it if you can visit me this coming weekend," she suggested.

"This weekend? I don't know . . . . I should ask Nii-sama about that."

"Oh . . . ." Ichigo frowned, glancing at the man standing nearby. "He probably won't because I stole his painting. Don't know why I acted like that, maybe becoming a noble was getting the best of me."

"I doubt that, nobles rarely have that much energy like you do," she shrugged.

"Well . . . . can I at least give the painting to your brother then, as a gift so he would let you visit me?"

". . . . It belongs to you, you deserve it," Byakuya muttered quietly. "I will discuss the visitation with Rukia later tonight, I may consider it."

"Oh, thank you so much, Nii-sama!" smiled Rukia, nodding her head.

"Hey, shouldn't you hug him or something?" Ichigo frowned slightly. "You guys are brother and sister after all."

"He's not the type who show emotions so openly, Ichigo," she shrugged.

"Weird . . . ."

"Hey, what're you gonna do with this ugly-ass picture?" asked Grimmjow, gesturing at the wooden box protecting the painting being hauled by two workers.

". . . . What am I gonna do with it?" she questioned herself. She wasn't the type to have fancy things, she barely cared for something like this. "I dunno, hang it in the library room?"

"If you don't know what to do with it, then why did you buy it?" he frowned.

"Do not question Ichigo-sama's decisions, Grimmjow," sighed Starrk, cracking his neck. "It's not our opinion of what she likes . . . ."

"Whatever."

"I didn't expect Sousuke-sama to be more than willing to pay 25 million yen for me," muttered Ichigo. But she had a small feeling that it was more than that, since he had paid more than enough just to have her. What a bad thinking she just had as she shook her head a little.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hmm, feels a little long. Oh well.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	10. I Need You, Too

. . . . Yeah. I accidently found a hardcore yaoi manga on Manga Fox, it's called Ijimetaihodo Aishiteru. So, yeah, I'm gonna read it for a while and . . . . yeah. Good luck with that if you wanna read it also. But don't read chapter four if you're a Christian and get offended easily; as soon as I was near the end, the uke did something shocking in the confession booth!

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 10- I Need You, Too**

"Starrk . . . . Starrk," pestered Ichigo, poking his head with her pencil but the brunet was still sleeping. She frowned, she knew that he really wasn't because he would snore in his sleep. "If you don't wake up then I'm leaving you here," she frowned as she stood up. On cue, Starrk woke up and firmly grasped at her hand.

"What is it that you want, Ichigo-sama?" he asked tiredly.

"I think I know why I feel bored here," she replied.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Usually, back at home, I would kick my Dad's ass as well as some of my friends' to pent out my energy," she sighed. "Maybe I need to hit something, or someone, so I can feel better."

"I see . . . . I'm not sure if Aizen-sama would approve of this, though," he muttered, which made Ichigo frown in annoyance.

"Then don't let him know, Starrk," she frowned.

"And also, you might get seriously hurt if you fight," he frowned back but on a lesser scale. "I will get in serious trouble if that were to happen, I cannot let you do that."

". . . . Fine, then I'll talk to Nel about it," she huffed as she promptly walked out of the library room. Starrk sighed heavily as he quickly followed after her, it would not be good.

"Ichigo-sama, please reconsider about your suggestion," he sighed. "You're asking for something that-"

"If you're gonna say that I'm now a noble and I can't do things that I like, then try to stop me," she scoffed. Starrk blinked and frowned again, he had a right to prevent Ichigo from doing anything dangerous but he would get in trouble if he displeases her.

". . . . Why do you think that talking to her would prove your point, Ichigo-sama?" he asked. "I have thought that as a friend, I was saying my opinion."

"No, as my bodyguard you were saying your opinion," Ichigo pointed out.

". . . . Oh."

"As a friend, you would either egg me on about it or just grumble of not crying if I get hurt."

"What type of friends are those, Ichigo-sama?" questioned Starrk.

"Normal kind," she sighed deeply. "At least normal to me."

"I see . . . . you do realize that you're not anywhere near Neliel's whereabouts, don't you?" he muttered. Ichigo blinked and turned to scowl at him.

"Then how come you didn't tell me which was the right way then?" she frowned.

"I couldn't because you were ranting about wanting to continue your old life," he shrugged, earning a hard pound on the arm. "Ahh . . . . I can see why Grimmjow nearly lost his pride being punched by you," he winced.

"What . . . .?" Ichigo frowned in confusion but immediately became disheartened at the rememberance. "Oh . . . . from that . . . ."

"Oh, I didn't mean to remind you that, Ichigo-sama," he quickly replied, shaking his head. "Maybe . . . . you could just talk to Neliel about your suggestion, but I won't like it." Ichigo glanced at him and smiled lightly, as least he was trying as a friend.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Nel was actually less than concerned of Ichigo's safety when the teen suggested of physically venting out her energy. Starrk frowned slightly when he was proven wrong, but said nothing as he went to sit in a corner. "I guess I could understand why Starrk would question your safety," commented Nel. "But if you like, I could teach you some self-defense moves, Ichigo-chan."

"I don't think I need to know, I'd kicked down my Dad whenever he tried to hug me," shrugged Ichigo.

"I mean actual self-defense, if an enemy attempts to kidnap or harm you in any way," she corrected. "I'm not saying that Starrk's not good enough to protect you, but it should be convenient to know some decent moves."

"Oh, okay then." During that, Starrk gazed at the two before sighing tiredly. Four months in since being married, Ichigo was still homesicked and was often depressed. Even though talking to her family had cheered her up, it wasn't the same as being there with them. Waiting for her friend to come visit might become better for the teen, who was learning the positions of fighting back.

"I think it would be better if we have an 'attacker', Ichigo-chan," smiled Nel before looking at the Primera. "Starrk, be our attacker, come on."

"Why . . . .?" he mumbled.

"Just do it, please."

"Fine," he tiredly sighed as he stood up and walked over to them. He stood behind Ichigo and scratched his head, waiting for the signal.

"Okay . . . . go," Nel nodded. Instantly, Starrk wrapped his strong arms around the teen firmly, and Ichigo struggled a little from the hold. But she couldn't help but laughing a little, her bodyguard always smelled like dog. "Ichigo-chan, be serious," frowned Nel.

"All right, all right . . . ." sighed Ichigo. Immediately, she stomped on his foot and elbow'd him in the guts, Starrk barely had a chance to curse out a sound before being headbutted in the chin. Staggering back, he couldn't protect himself when the front of his shirt was suddenly grabbed before being flipped over to the ground harshly.

". . . . Ouch," gritted Starrk but he didn't bother to move.

"Wow, on your first try, Ichigo-chan," smiled Nel. "Didn't know that Starrk could get easily hurt like that."

"I'm not much of a hand-to-hand fighting type of guy . . . ." he groaned. "Grimmjow would make a better volunteer, Neliel."

"But you were easier to relent, Starrk."

"Whatever, just don't use me again for this . . . ." he mumbled as he stood up. "Is that all?"

"That was just the first try, I wanna know some more moves," smiled Ichigo.

"Man . . . ." He already had to deal with Lily and her constant lashing, now he was a punching bag for Ichigo. Speaking of who, said teen leapt onto his back and latched on tightly. "Wha- what are you doing, Ichigo-sama?" he questioned in surprise.

"Can't you fight back, Starrk?" smirked Ichigo, holding his arms back in a full nelson. "Thought you were the Primera, for crying out loud."

"I'm the Primera for my shooting skills, Aizen-sama didn't think much of my ability to fight," he sighed.

"Can you fight back at least, Starrk?"

"I could, but you're a noble," he replied quietly. Ichigo frowned slightly at that but smirked again as she let go of him.

"I'd like to see you fight, one of these days," she sighed as she turned around. "It might be interesting to see you beating down guys-" Whipping around, she suddenly aimed a fist at his face. Out of instict, Starrk dodged it and grabbed her wrist tightly. "Fuck . . . .!" she gasped in amazement.

"What were you trying to pull, Ichigo-sama?" he frowned slightly.

"I just wanna see if you could dodge that," she muttered.

"And you did," he sighed, letting go of her. "Don't try that again, Ichigo-sama, I might seriously harm you next time and I'll get in more than trouble for that."

"Fine . . . ."

"Ichigo-chan, let's continue the lesson," said Nel. "And don't worry about Starrk, he's just being cautious about your safety. And who wouldn't be concerned about you? Your very existence is priceless, and it would be our fault it something were to happen to you."

"Oh, guess that's understandable," sighed Ichigo. "But I don't want you guys to get blamed because of me."

"Don't get sad, Ichigo-chan," smiled Nel, patting her lightly on the shoulder. "I'm sure Aizen-sama would be pleased that you're learning to defend yourself."

"Hah . . . .!" Nel glanced up and scoffed lightly, as Szayel calmly walked in. "Do you really think that Aizen-sama would be pleased of his wife acting like some brute, Nel? A Privaron like you is not thinking right, it's a good thing that you're not an Espada anymore."

"What is it that you want, Szayel?" she questioned with a frown.

"Oh, nothing really, I just want to see what you were doing with the noble's wife," smirked Szayel. "As usual, you act too casual towards people who ranked higher than you. Behaviors like that are frowned upon by Aizen-sama."

"Well, Ichigo-chan prefers to be treated casually since she suggested it," she scoffed.

"Doesn't manner, you should know better than that."

"Hey, if you don't have anything to do here, then I have to ask you to leave," frowned Ichigo. The pink-haired blinked in slight surprise at that before nodding his head.

"I am sorry if I said something to displease you, Ichigo-sama," he muttered, pushing his glasses up.

"See, Ichigo-chan likes and treats me as a friend," Nel sighed. "So, if you don't mind . . . ."

"Fine," Szayel gave out a small smirk before promptly leaving the room.

"Tch, what's his problem?" frowned Ichigo.

"I don't really know, he's just a narcissistic idiot," scoffed Nel.

"He's not much of a fighter either, he uses his intelligence to take out an enemy," muttered Starrk. "But his overconfidence is his usual flaw, he often calls himself the 'perfect being'."

"Well that's retarded," Ichigo shrugged.

"Well, he's not much liked among the Espadas, anyway," Nel muttered. "Anyway, guess we should take your suggestion and find Grimmjow so you can beat him up."

"Yeah, I was hoping you would say that."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Glancing down, Ichigo avoided her husband's disapproving gaze. It wasn't that her learning self-defense was considered terrible, but as of who was helping her learn it was disappointing. "Of all people, you think Grimmjow was the best suited to volunteer for your unorthodox lesson?" he questioned quietly as he sat down behind his office desk. "He is not the one who take it so lightly when it comes to physical assaults, so it is reasonable for me to feel this way."

"I am sorry if I had done something wrong, Sousuke-sama," muttered Ichigo. Though earlier Grimmjow was reluctant to be the 'attacker', he recieved the harsh end when the teen constantly throttled him. The Sexta nearly lashed out in frustration over the ordeal when Ulquiorra discovered what was happening. Now, Ichigo felt a little nervous about her husband's expression. "Please . . . . I suggested it to Nel, so don't blame her please," she mumbled.

"I see . . . . I don't get why you prefer to take the blame yourself when the others are also responsible," sighed Aizen.

"That's because I was the one who started it in the first place, Sousuke-sama," muttered Ichigo. Aizen sighed deeply as he glanced at her. "I am sorry for what happened earlier, I hope that I didn't anger you in any way," she muttered quietly.

"Interesting, you're timid and quiet at some times and bold and determined at other times," he remarked. "In the latter, you acted like that towards the subordinates. But with me, you're often scared of what would I do . . . . if I truly become angry." Ichigo shivered slightly and glanced at him, biting her bottom lip. "However, I am not really angry. But your behaviors at home have bcoming more or less questionable, so I suggest you to lessen that."

"Of course, Sousuke-sama," nodded Ichigo. Aizen smirked and gestured her to come to him. As ordered, Ichigo walked around the desk and was gently pulled onto his lap. She could feel his arousal underneath her thigh as he ran his hands over her arms. "Sousuke-sama . . . ." she mumbled quietly.

"I won't have that, Ichigo," he muttered firmly, the grip on her arms tightened slightly in response. "You have a duty as a wife, you know that."

"Yes, I do . . . ." she muttered, her heart was beating faster at each minute dragged on as Aizen slipped his hands underneath her shirt. She gasped as the fingers crept up to her covered breasts, attempting to grope at them.

"I am sorry for the intrusion, Aizen-sama, but you must leave soon for your meetings," Ulquiorra muttered, suddenly walking into the room. Aizen quickly removed his hands from Ichigo and cleared his throat.

"Right, of course," he muttered. "Thank you for reminding me, Ulquiorra." The man bowed his head before leaving the room, he knew what was about to happen but was undeterred by the scene. Ichigo quickly stood up before her husband did, as Aizen sighed deeply.

"I suppose this could wait until later tonight," he muttered, caressing at her arms like before.

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," she nodded. Aizen smirked and kissed her forehead then at her lips.

"I'll talk to you later . . . ." he smirked before leaving the office. Ichigo frowned slightly and sat down in his chair, she could feel the man's lingering warmth in the leather upholstery. At least she was out of trouble, but she didn't care about that right now.

". . . . Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk, as he walked in. "Is there something the matter?"

"No . . . . just tired, that's all," mumbled Ichigo.

"Would you like to go back to your studies?" he suggested.

"Maybe later," she sighed, blinking slowly.

". . . . Your friend's coming soon, you shouldn't look so sad," he muttered.

"I'm not sad," Ichigo frowned at him, but her bodyguard blinked back. "Geez, I . . . . I dunno what to feel now, I just feel tired."

"I see . . . ." sighed Starrk.

"I'm not sure if you do," she frowned, slouching further into the chair.

"I'm still trying, Ichigo-sama," he muttered. Ichigo glanced at him and sighed softly.

"You're a weird guy, Starrk," she mumbled, crossing her arms lazily. "You're not as boring anymore, but you're just weird now. Maybe it's a boy thing, I dunno . . . ." Starrk blinked again, mostly in confusion.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Quit hitting yourself, Renji," smirked Ichigo, suddenly face-palming said red-head in the face the instant Rukia and her bodyguard came. Renji gritted in pain as he stumbled back, but was largely ignored when the two friends greeted each other. "Man, I thought for sure that you wouldn't come any sooner, Rukia," she smiled.

"Well, I kept pestering Nii-sama not to let me pack so much," scoffed Rukia. "I'm just visiting for the weekend anyway."

"Tch, still the same as always," grumbled Renji, rubbing at his bruised nose. "You would think that Sousuke Aizen would have you tortured into becoming a proper lady."

"Why do you still have this baboon looking after you?" Ichigo questioned as she and Rukia made their way inside, much to the man's disgruntlement. "You can't get anyone else, Rukia?"

"Renji's been around for years, I'm too attached to him get a different bodyguard."

"Uh-huh . . . ." she scoffed lightly. "So how much bags you got for just _two days_?"

"Don't worry, I did say that I packed lightly," she smirked.

". . . . You're lying," Ichigo frowned playfully.

"I'm not, I promise."

"Fine . . . ." Renji finally followed after them, carrying a small duffell bag over his shoulder. "About time, I thought you would get lost in the entrance," she scoffed.

"Why, you- no, I shouldn't do this," he gritted under his breath. "You're different now, I can't curse you out anymore."

"Oh? You won't make fun of me anymore, Renji?" smirked Ichigo. "Guess that brain of yours finally ran out of things to insult me."

"Damn it, if only I could wring your neck . . . . ." he grumbled. He caught eyes with Starrk, who narrowed his ever so slightly, and immediately glanced away. "I mean, it's an honor for Rukia-sama to be in your company . . . . Ichigo-sama," he corrected, and Ichigo smirked again.

"You're so whipped, Renji," she laughed. "All because I became a noble, I guess you're not better than me as you used to be."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still a brat!" Renji immediately scowled.

"Come on, be nice to Ichigo for a change, Renji," frowned Rukia. "Even though Ichigo's still the same person, we should respect her as a noble."

". . . . Yes, Rukia-sama," muttered Renji. But that thought soon left, when they argued over trivial things as they reached the guest room. It was as if they were back at Ichigo's home, when the red-head was once appalled that Rukia was hiding out in her closet. Or when they forced him to wear a bright yellow T-shirt with a bunny printed on it. Or when he nagged her about drinking boxed juice, since Ichigo was surprised at that since the noble girl was used to drinking tea.

"Really . . . . I thought you would stop drawing, Rukia," Ichigo frowned as she flipped through the sketchbook pages. "There isn't enough money in the world to make you into a Picasso."

"Hey, a lot of people say that I'm a good artist!" huffed Rukia.

"You sure that they're not saying it just because you're a noble?" she questioned, almost every pages were people potrayed as poorly sketched bunnies. For some reason, the obsession of bunnies was the petite girl's favorite thing.

"No! Even Kaien likes it!"

"That's your fiance, of course he would say that!" she argued.

"He really do, he thinks that my drawings are cute!" scoffed Rukia, but a deep blush instantly etched across her face. "He says that it suits my personality, that's all . . . ."

"Well, that's the guy you're gonna marry anyway," shrugged Ichigo, placing the book down as she sat onto the bed. "So, how's it going, Rukia? Does it still feel odd that I'm not there anymore?"

"Yeah, I'm now stuck in the house with nothing to do but to work on my studies," sighed Rukia as she flopped onto the mattress next to her. "I kinda wish that you live back in Karakura."

"So you can sneak out to meet me?" Ichigo smirked a little.

"Duh."

"That's retarded," she scoffed.

"Whatever . . . . so, where is your husband?" she asked quietly. "I have never met him before, face-to-face. Only Nii-sama did, but I'd like to know what's he like."

"Oh . . . . he's not home, not until sometime tonight, Rukia," she sighed with a slight frown. "Um, about him . . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Wait," she muttered as she got off the bed. "Renji, get out, we're gonna have a girl moment right now," she frowned, nudging Renji out of the bedroom.

"Wha- What for?" scowled Renji but was pushed out and the teen closed the door.

". . . . Can you keep a secret, Rukia?" muttered Ichigo, walking back to the bed and sat next to her.

"Huh? What's wrong, Ichigo?" frowned Rukia.

"My husband . . . . I still have no attachment to him," she whispered quietly. "I'm trying to be the best wife I can be, but it's too hard for me. I don't even like it when . . . . he wants _that_ with me, so we could have a child."

"Oh . . . . so, are you-"

"No, I'm not pregnant, at least not yet," muttered Ichigo, shaking her head. "But . . . . what am I gonna do about this? I'm not like you, you already like your fiance because you get to know him before marriage. This man, I don't wanna sound rude or disrespectful about him but . . . . I don't really like him."

"Oh, Ichigo," Rukia frowned sadly, grasping at her wrist. "I . . . . I don't know what to say about this, I can't really help you on this."

". . . . You're lucky, Rukia," she mumbled. "Your sister wasn't arranged to marry your brother, they married because they loved each other. You . . . . already told me that secret, remember?"

"Yeah . . . ."

"I wish everyone was like that," sighed Ichigo. "I don't really think everyone is happy to be married to a complete stranger, though . . . ."

"What can you do about it, Ichigo?" Rukia muttered. "You're with Sousuke Aizen now, even if you had someone you liked back home-"

"I didn't even a thought of being with anyone yet before getting married," scoffed Ichigo. "My Dad assumed that I would find someone by myself. Kinda like how my Mom found him, it was a 'love at first sight' type of thing." Rukia glanced at her sadly and patted her on the head.

"I wish that he didn't marry you, Ichigo," she sighed deeply. "I'd like to see my friend more often."

"I know," the teen replied with a small smile.

"Do you have anyone to replace me, just in case?"

"No one can replace you, Rukia," she muttered. "But . . . . I do have friends here. This girl named Nel, and my 'boring' bodyguard Starrk.

"Really?" smiled Rukia. "He's your friend too?"

"Yeah, I don't think Sousuke-sama notice it as much," she replied quietly. "But . . . . I don't think he would really approve the fact a man should be friends with me. He's already questioning my actions like playing with the dog, messing with his cars . . . ."

"I can't believe that he didn't get angry at you, Ichigo," she muttered in disbelief. "You should think before you do stuff like that."

"I keep forgetting . . . ."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"""

"I don't get this, that man talks to Ichigo-sama so casually that it seems rudeful," muttered Starrk, gazing at Renji who was now arguing with Ichigo over certain food Rukia can eat. It was confusing to him, the teen was a wife of a noble and yet she was acting like herself towards him.

"Oh my gosh, it's not like she had canned soup before," scoffed Ichigo, sitting at the dining room table. "It didn't kill her, so what's the problem?"

"Come on, this is not like your old home," frowned Renji. "You don't have to make stuff for her like before."

"But she's my guest, I can do whatever I want."

"With the way you say it, it sounds like you're gonna toture her," he scoffed.

"Shut it," Ichigo scowled. "You suck as a bodyguard, you couldn't even defend yourself from getting hit in the face earlier today. But I should give you a benefit of a doubt since you're Rukia's friend also."

"Hey, you don't do anything fun around here, Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"Without you, it's kinda boring," she shrugged. "But I'm making the best of it, though."

". . . . Aside from me visiting you, Ichigo, why not have your family come here as well?" she suggested. Ichigo blinked at that in surprise before a smile appeared at her face.

"Shit, why didn't I think of that?" she smiled. "I spoke to them so much on the phone that it didn't come to my mind!"

"You're so simple-minded sometimes, Ichigo," smiled Rukia.

"I am not," she scoffed lightly. "Maybe I'll get to see how Yuzu's doing, and if everybody are handling with me being gone . . . ." From the short distance, her bodguard noticed the way her eyes sparkled at the idea. In fact, her eyes had always sparkled whenever she talked to her family. It looked more natural to her, appearing happy like that. ". . . . Starrk?" Ichigo called out. "Starrk!"

"Huh? Do you need something, Ichigo-sama?" he quickly muttered, snapping out of his thoughts.

"No, you were spacing out like some statue," frowned Ichigo.

"Oh, sorry about that," he mumbled.

"What were you thinking that made you space out?"

"I . . . . I forgot it now, Ichigo-sama," he sighed.

"Anyway, Rukia-sama is too important to eat such common food," mumbled Renji. "I don't care what you have to say about it."

"Common? Rice is not so common, everybody eat that," frowned Ichigo. "And I've seen you eat some of my leftover food before, Renji. Don't tell me that tasted terrible."

"Tch, it tasted all right . . . ." mumbled Renji, crossing his arms. "But you shouldn't be acting like this, Ichigo. You're a noble, nobles cannot be doing mundane stuffs."

"Noble cannot be sneaking out so easily, but we all know what happens," Ichigo scoffed with a witty smirk. "Maybe now that I'm a noble, I should repay you for accidently damaging those expensive sunglasses of yours."

"Is that right?"

"Can't believe that you spent half of your yearly paycheck for something like that," she sighed. "I kinda feel bad that you're forced to wear that piece of cloth around your head."

"Well it's your fault anyway," scoffed Renji.

"Damn it, it's your fault for spending so much for something like a sunglasses."

"At least I don't hate living here . . . ." Ichigo glanced up and gave a heated glare at him, as did Rukia. "Ah, I didn't mean to say that out loud-"

"Were you eavesdropping outside the room earlier, Renji?" frowned Rukia.

"It wasn't on purpose, Rukia-sama!" he explained quickly. "But your conversation were almost loud enough to listen-"

"You're an asshole, Renji!" Ichigo scowled angrily. "I know that we don't really see eye-to-eye but you shouldn't have listened to my talking! That's why I wanted you to leave the room, ass-tard!"

"Sorry about that, gosh!" None of them have realized that Starrk was behind the red-head, the metal barrel of a gun was pressed firmly against his back. "What the-"

"You have disrespected Ichigo-sama so many times, and you have taken it too far," Starrk muttered, a faint hint of anger was evident in his normally lazy voice.

"Wait, I didn't really mean to do it, guy!" Renji quickly pleaded. "Ichigo, call off your bodyguard or something."

". . . . Tch, why should I?" Ichigo scoffed. "You really did took too far, Renji, maybe I should let Starrk blow your head off."

"Come on, Ichigo-"

"How much have you heard, Renji?" she demanded, her bodyguard noticed her chocolate eyes were dimmed with hurt.

". . . . You don't really love your husband, I've only heard a gist of your talking," Renji reluctantly replied. Ichigo exhaled sharply at that, nobody but Rukia knew that secret. She didn't believe that Starrk knew that as well, but the brunet's frown tightened slightly at the answer. "I won't say anything about it, Ichigo," muttered the red-head, bowing his head for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I did."

"Just . . . ." Ichigo scoffed softly as she stood up. "Just let me calm down for a second before I change my mind and kick your ass." She hastily walked away; Starrk put his gun away and immediately followed as Rukia proceeded to beat down her subordinate. It felt like seconds when Ichigo reached her bedroom and flopped herself onto the large bed. "I can't believe it, that retard . . . ." she scoffed hurtfully.

"Ichigo-sama . . . ." muttered Starrk, hesitantly stepping into the sacred room. "If you wish to send your friend away-"

"No, Renji's just an idiot as usual," she frowned.

"It's because of your feelings towards Aizen-sama, isn't it . . . .?" he questioned, and Ichigo flinched slightly at that. "I . . . . cannot have a opinion about this, can I?"

"You think that I'm a terrible wife for acting this way?" she muttered, the tone in her voice were full of sadness and hurt. Starrk felt a tingle of sympathy for the teen and stepped closer, as she sat up. "If I don't give Sousuke-sama what he wants, then our marriage will end and it's possible that Yuzu's illness might come back if the money stops. I don't know what to do . . . ."

"Ichigo-sama . . . ." Starrk sighed deeply, kneeling in front of her. "I've tried what I can to please you, but this is more complicated than I thought. I'm not sure how you are feeling about this marriage . . . ." He noticed that her eyes were glistening but for the wrong reason, tears were threatening to pour from them. "Please, do not cry," he muttered. "It's not like you to be like this, Ichigo-sama."

"Not like me?" she sniffed.

"You're not the type to cry, you're more like yourself when you think about your old life," he replied quietly. "It fits you better than anything else."

". . . . You're trying to make me feel better, Starrk?" mumbled Ichigo.

"I . . . . I don't really like it when you're sad, Ichigo-sama," he muttered. "That's my opinion as a friend, not as your bodyguard." Ichigo sniffed softly before putting up a small smile. Without warning, she leaned closer to give him a solid hug. Starrk stiffened at the forbidden contact, it was different from the earlier times as this one was for real. Hesitantly, he raised his arms and wrapped them around her. He couldn't get it, but the contact felt nice once he hugged back.

"You're a weird guy, Starrk . . . ." Ichigo sighed, breathing in the familiar dog scent on him before beginning to move away. "But at least you're trying-" She didn't expect that. Neither did Starrk. When she moved back, she accidently brushed her lips against his. What was worst was that the contact lingered a few seconds too long before Starrk suddenly staggered back and quickly stood up. He breathed sharply as he stared wide-eyed at Ichigo, who stared back with the same expression. "What just happened . . . .?" she gasped, her heartbeats thumping loudly to her ears.

"I'm sorry . . . . I'm so sorry, Ichigo-sama," Starrk muttered breathlessly, stepping away. "I shouldn't have done that . . . ." Without another word, he quickly walked out of the room. Ichigo stared at the doorway, it wasn't long until she felt a heated blush in her skin.

The kiss was actually felt good to her.

"Fuck . . . ." she gasped, the heat in her face wasn't going away anytime soon.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

. . . . Yeah. I'll promise you something special between Starrk and Ichigo! But I won't say what!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	11. Unthinkable, But I'm Ready

I hadn't drawn much lately, usually I keep drawing my self-portraits now. Maybe I should make a fan-comic based on one of my GrimmIchi fanfics. It's popping up in my head for a while . . . .

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 11- Unthinkable, But I'm Ready**

It was very unusual, Ichigo hadn't seen Starrk when she made her way to the guest room. He didn't answer his phone, even though she had only atempted it once. But it was a part of her concern, now she needed to tell her friend something. That she accidently kissed Starrk. The contact was very brief and light, and yet it was the best kiss she ever had since living here. "Rukia . . . ." she panted, rushing in to the room.

"Ichigo . . . .?" Renji muttered as he turned around, bruises was evident on his face. "Listen, I am so sorry for what I said-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll kick your ass later," she mumbled frantically, as she pushed him out of the room. "I need to talk to Rukia again, get out now . . . ." She closed the door, locking it this time, before turning to her dumbfounded friend. "Rukia, something happened . . . . something shocking," she muttered quietly.

"Ichigo? What're you talking about?" Rukia frowned in confusion, but was pulled into the closet.

"Rukia . . . . he kissed me," Ichigo whispered quietly, and her friend blinked at her.

"What?"

"He . . . . he kissed me . . . ." Ichigo muttered in a hushed tone, any louder seemed likely to destroy their hiding place. "Starrk . . . . we accidently kissed, Rukia."

"What?" she gasped sharply. Ichigo made a harsh 'shh' sound and covered her mouth.

"Don't yell out like that!" she hissed.

"I wasn't!" scoffed Rukia, moving her hand away but her expression softened as she stared at her. "Ichigo . . . . you kissed your bodyguard . . . .?" she questioned quietly.

"It was so sudden, when he tried to consol me . . . ." she mumbled. "I didn't mean for this to happen, and now he thinks that it's his fault. If . . . . if he believes that, then he'll stop being my bodyguard, Rukia. I don't know what to do . . . ."

"Ichigo . . . ." muttered Rukia. "Just . . . . just try to talk to him, I'm sure that he would understand."

"But he's just so awkward, he would probably have a hard time talking about it," Ichigo groaned, sliding to the floor. "What if . . . . someone else had found out? Something terrible might happen all because of one mistake."

"No it won't, if you keep it a secret, Ichigo," Rukia sighed in reassurance. "Sooner or later, you guys might forget about it."

"I don't think so . . . ." she sighed. "To tell you the truth, I actually liked it, Rukia." Rukia blinked in shock at that, and Ichigo expected that. But she hadn't expected her to smile soon after that.

"Gosh, it kinda sounds like a bad soap opera," she scoffed lightly. "A rich man's wife falling for a handsome servant, how cliche . . . ."

"Rukia . . . ." Ichigo groaned softly, a blush appeared on her face.

"Maybe it's just a crush you're having and that's it, Ichigo," smiled Rukia as she sat next to her.

"I dunno about that . . . ." she muttered softly. "From what I've told you earlier . . . . I don't think that this is some crush or anything like that . . . ." Rukia's smile disappeared completely and she inched closer to her friend.

"Ichigo . . . . if you're saying that you're developing feelings for this bodyguard of yours . . . ." she whispered quietly.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like something more than a crush, Rukia."

"Then . . . . be careful, Ichigo," she muttered. "That is, if you want to continue with this feeling . . . . I'm fortunate enough to truly love my fiance, but really be careful. Remember what I said about Sousuke Aizen, he's powerful enough to control this city. Like you said, if words like that get to him . . . . it would be terrible."

"I know . . . ." Ichigo sighed. "For a noble, you're giving advices that would be truly looked down upon by other people."

"But I'm not like other people, Ichigo," she mumbled.

"I know . . . ."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Again and again, Ichigo wandered through the complicated hallways but to no prevail. She couldn't find Starrk anywhere, and it was getting annoying to her. So far, she couldn't find the other Espadas to help find the Primera but doubted that she won't run into one of them. Sighing deeply, she came across another flight of stairs and walked up. She wasn't sure how many stories this mansion has, but it was getting tiresome. "Damn it . . . ." she sighed tiredly as she rested on the steps. This was getting nowhere.

"Yo, Aizen's chick." Ichigo glanced up and saw Nnoitra frowning at her in confusion. "What're you doing sitting there? You're hiding from Starrk or something?"

"It's the opposite, I'm looking for him," Ichigo frowned.

"Huh? What for?" he asked. "Did he ditch you to take a nap somewhere?"

"No, it was a misunderstanding we just had, now I can't find him," she sighed as she got up. "Unless you can tell me where his room is, just do whatever it was you were doing."

"Which was nothing," shrugged Nnoitra. "You're going the right way, it's the door at the end of the hallway. That's 'cause it's the only staircase to this hallway."

"Huh . . . . Thanks," she sighed as she turned to walk.

"Why're you gonna to Starrk's room? You're having an affair with him or something?" he sneered, making her glare at him in surprise and shock. "Heh, I was only kidding, geez," he joked as he walked away. "Good luck waking him up." Ichigo scoffed and stomped upstairs, that guy was just as rude as everyone said but that was his personality. But he was right, the stairs did lead to a separate hallway but it was short and there was only one door at the end.

"Weird . . . ." she frowned. She didn't think that Starrk would have his own privacy, but shrugged it off as she walked up to the closed door. "Um . . . . Starrk, you in there?" she muttered, knocking on the door lightly. She was startled when she heard Lily's loud barking and scratching on the other side. "Starrk . . . .?" She could hear Lily whine along with more scratching, this time at the doorknob. "Hmm, is it open?" she muttered.

She gripped at the doorknob and opened the door, the wolfdog yelped in greeting and wagged her tail as she jumped up. "All right, all right," she smiled, patting at her head. "Hello to you too, Lily." She glanced around the large room, everywhere was littered with varieties of pillows. The bed was askew and unmade, as if someone was sleeping in it just recently. ". . . . Where's Starrk? Can you tell me where, Lily?" she asked quietly, closing the door.

Lily huffed softly and padded to the closed door adjacently next to the bed. She scratched at it and gave out an annoying bark, trying to get whoever in there out. "Starrk, are you in there?" Ichigo called out as she went up to the closed door.

". . . ." She could hear a deep sigh on the other side and frowned slightly.

"Hiding in the closet won't do anything good for you," she scoffed softly.

". . . . This is the bathroom, Ichigo-sama," Starrk muttered quietly.

"Whatever, just come out Starrk."

"I cannot, Ichigo-sama . . . ." he muttered. "Not after what I did . . . ."

"It was just a simple mistake, you can't take that seriously-"

"You're a married noble, a contact like that is very disastrous for someone like me," he pointed out grimly. "I will be punished severely if Aizen-sama were to find out . . . . I did something disgraceful to you."

"A simple kiss?" she questioned. "It's not like you make a pass at me or something like that, it was just a kiss."

"It's still the same."

"It's not, I was the one who kissed you anyway," she frowned. "You're not to blame, Starrk. It was my fault."

". . . . Why can't you let me get blamed, Ichigo-sama?" muttered Starrk.

"I was raised to take responsibility for my actions," sighed Ichigo.

"You're too modest, Ichigo-sama, but it still doesn't change the fact of what had happened." Ichigo scoffed sharply and slid to the floor, leaning against the sturdy door.

". . . . Why do guys act so stubborn?" she scoffed stressfully. "If you're gonna act like this, then . . . ." She sniffed deeply, she felt the tears coming back again but it was because of this misunderstanding. This man was acting stubborn because of the rank between them as well as his awkward social skills. "You're acting so shelfish, Starrk," she mumbled. "If you don't care my feelings, then maybe you won't be my bodyguard-"

She nearly fell backward when the door suddenly opened, but quickly braced herself with her elbow. She glanced at the Primera, who knelt down to her level, and sat up. ". . . . I will never stop being your bodyguard, if that is what you wish, Ichigo-sama," he muttered quietly.

"Then why are you acting like it's a terrible car accident?" Ichigo frowned slightly. "You don't like . . . . the kiss?"

"No, the kiss was interesting-" Starrk assured but immediately shut his mouth and glanced away, and a very faint blush etched at his face. "I shouldn't be saying this, Ichigo-sama."

"Tell me," she pestered. "I thought . . . . we could be friends, Starrk."

"Can we, after what happened?" he muttered. Ichigo sighed deeply and glanced at his covered hands, slowly she reached for them and grasped them. "Ichigo-sama . . . .?" The teen tugged the gloves off and she saw it, a gothic '1' tattoo was embedded deeply on the back of his left hand.

"Starrk . . . ." she mumbled, her fingers traced lightly at the black-inked skin.

"Please, Ichigo-sama . . . . I wish to be your friend if you wish for it also," he muttered, gazing at her. Ichigo gazed back and nibbled at her bottom lip.

"Be honest, did you like the kiss?" she asked softly. Starrk blinked but couldn't glance away. "It can be just between us, just tell me the truth."

". . . . It lasted for a few seconds, but it was a fairly . . . . decent kiss," he finally replied.

". . . . Would you like it if I try to kiss you this time?" At that, her bodyguard blinked in surprise but didn't back away like before. "I . . . . I don't know why but because of that kiss, I kind of . . . . feel something from you."

"So . . . . you want to kiss me again to confirm it, Ichigo-sama?" he asked. Ichigo nodded a little, as she felt the blush coming up. ". . . . Very well, if you want to . . . ." The teen gulped, she could tell that he might flinch away if she moved closer to him. But when she did, he relaxed only slightly but was still stiff when they were an inch apart. The scent of dog hair was evident but it didn't bother her. "Ichi-"

The lips finally met, it was soft at first but Ichigo pressed hers firmly. Starrk was still stiff at the taboo they were doing, he barely breathed as seconds passed before Ichigo moved away. He just stared at her as if he saw a headless chicken running around, but she stared at him back with a scrutinizing gaze. ". . . . It's still there, that feeling," she muttered.

"That feeling . . . .?" he questioned quietly, his lips barely moved due to the unfamiliar sensation on the skin. "What is that feeling, Ichigo-sama . . . .?"

"I knew it, it's not a crush to me," she mumbled, her face heating up by the second. "It's more than that . . . ." she gazed at him again, he was confused just as much as she was.

"Ichigo-sama . . . ." muttered Starrk as he tugged his hands away from her hold and quickly put back on his gloves. "We musn't tell anyone this . . . . for your sake as well as mine."

"But, what about you? Do you feel something, Starrk?" questioned Ichigo.

"I . . . . I don't know," he muttered as he glanced down. "This is all new to me . . . ." Ichigo frowned slightly at that but she understood. The man was not used to being close to people.

"Okay . . . ." she sighed tiredly as she stood up. "Between us, it's a secret. Sorry about this, Starrk . . . ." Lily whined softly when the teen walked out of the room, before turning to Starrk with an annoyed look on her face. Starrk sighed deeply as he glanced away.

"No, Lily . . . . I can't be like this towards Ichigo-sama," he mumbled. "She is a noble, and I am her subordinate. This is not for us . . . ." He shifted his body and noticed what he hadn't seen for so long. "Damn it . . . ." he groaned, palming at his aroused crotch. "I cannot be feeling like this for someone like her . . . ." He then reached up to trace at his lips slowly; the sensation of the soft skin was still there. "This is wrong," he muttered, but his mind was saying something else.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo was silent for the entire dinnertime while her friend and her husband conversed so formally. It was like a different language to her, but it wasn't her concern right now. The events from earlier today was echoing in her mind, that she had kissed her bodyguard twice. She didn't think of it long enough to make her face red, but it was distracting when her hand was suddenly grasped. "Ichigo . . . .?" muttered Aizen, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yes, Sousuke-sama?" she stuttered a pitch too loud before shaking her head. "I mean . . . . yes, Sousuke-sama?"

"Is there something the manner, Ichigo?" asked Aizen.

"Um . . . . no, I'm just feeling a little tired, that's all," she sighed. "Being with Rukia had taken a lot out of me, Sousuke-sama."

"I see . . . . Where is Starrk? Why didn't he accompany you when I came home?" he questioned, and Ichigo flinched slightly at that.

"Uh, I just assumed that he needed to take a break for looking after me," she muttered quietly. "I just thought that it would be good for him."

"Oh, you could have told me that earlier today, it would have saved me the trouble of being informed of that."

". . . . I forgot to call you, Sousuke-sama," she muttered.

"It's all right, at least you were enjoying your friend's company." Ichigo nodded a little, glancing at her concerned friend. She fell silent soon again for the rest of the night, only to mutter a 'good night' to Rukia before going to bed. In the darkness, her husband didn't even notice the deep blush finally etched across her face. She was feeling something for Starrk, but she knew what it could be.

But that wasn't possible; Ichigo already acknowledged him as a friend for the past few months. How can that one simple act changed her perspective? She was startled out of her thoughts once again when Aizen came behind her while she was changing her clothes and kissed at her neck. ". . . . My dear," he sighed deeply, kissing at her again.

". . . . Yes, Sousuke-sama," mumbled Ichigo, letting him explore at her mostly bare body with his hands and lips. Soon after that, she was whipped around to be devoured on the lips. She whined softly at the roughness when it finally occured to her.

"Ichigo." Aizen gripped at her chin firmly and frowned. "What is it this time? Why do you always feel apprehensive when it comes to this?" he questioned lowly.

"I . . . . I'm a little worried . . . ." Ichigo whimpered softly.

"Of what?"

". . . . That I might not give you a child as soon as you want it, Sousuke-sama."

"Hmm . . . ." Aizen sighed heavily, his hands roamed at her hips. "We'll try and try again, until you finally give me what I need." Ichigo nodded, she was lucky enough to think of that answer quickly. But her mind went back to the realization. She was only having feelings for her bodyguard because she doesn't have any for her demanding husband.

It only made sense to her now, even as she laid limp underneath this man.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hiding underneath the covers, Ichigo laid next to Rukia after waking up. It didn't take long until her friend woke up and frowned tiredly. ". . . . Get your hair outta my face," she mumbled.

"Sorry," she sighed.

"Let me guess . . . . you came to tell me something, right?" muttered Rukia.

"Yeah," frowned Ichigo.

"Can it wait 'til we eat breakfast, Ichigo?"

"No . . . . it's about you-know-who," she muttered quietly. ". . . . I talked to him about it, and he was afraid to let anyone else know. But . . . . he admitted it that he liked the kiss, Rukia."

"Really?" Rukia gasped softly.

"Shh, I'm still paranoid as hell about this," she hushed.

"Sorry."

"Anyway . . . . I can't say any more of this, Rukia," she mumbled. "I promised him that we should keep it between us, he's afraid because he's my bodyguard."

"Guess I understand that, but I feel a little left out though," sighed Rukia. "But remember my warning, Ichigo. Be careful, you're often a reckless person."

"I'm not," Ichigo frowned.

"I'm serious."

"I know that," she sighed deeply. "I'm not sure if he's sane enough to look after me yet, I should see."

"Please do, I wanna sleep for another ten minutes . . . ." muttered Rukia, covering her face with the bedsheets. Ichigo scoffed softly as she left the bedroom, trying to remember the way she found Starrk's room. She must speak to him again, this feeling for him wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Ichigo-sama?" Ichigo turned her head to the side and saw Starrk, he appeared tensed and unsure as he walked up to her. ". . . . Good morning," he muttered quietly.

". . . . I need to talk to you, Starrk," muttered Ichigo.

"All right . . . . but not here," he mumbled, leading her to outside. Ichigo shivered slightly from the chilling air but said nothing as they sat down on the stone bench. ". . . . This cannot be good, Ichigo-sama," he muttered quietly, gazing around for any suspicion nearby. "You can't have any affection for someone like me, it's not right."

"I should believe that . . . . but I can't helped but feel this way for you," she mumbled. "I don't know why but . . . . in a way, you're acting so close to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Usually, my male friends would treat me like one of the guys, they often forget that I'm a girl," she mumbled. "But you're different, you treat me the way that I would like to be treated . . . . from how I would imagine from a possible suitor."

"A suitor?" questioned Starrk.

"I don't wish to be a wife of a noble, I would prefer to have a modest life," she sighed. "My ideal suitor would be an okay guy who tries to make me feel comfortable and happy. I could actually care less of being rich and powerful . . . ."

"Oh . . . . but this is your life now-"

"Which I do not want, Starrk," she scoffed. "Don't tell me that I deserve this new life, when I'm feeling miserable most of the time. Do you really think that I wanted this?"

". . . . Why did you agree to marry Aizen-sama?" asked Starrk.

". . . . I didn't, my father gave me away in agreement that Sousuke-sama would pay for my little sister's treament," muttered Ichigo. "I thought you knew that already."

"I was informed that Aizen-sama had married a young girl from Karakura, nothing more," he said quietly.

"I see . . . . it wasn't like my father wanted to do it at the drop of the hat," she mumbled. "He wished that it wouldn't had to be this way, but Yuzu would've died without the expensive medicine she needed. Now I'm stuck here as long as she's okay . . . ." Starrk gazed at her and sighed tiredly, scratching at his head.

"Well, I cannot voice my opinion about Aizen-sama's decisions, Ichigo-sama," he muttered. "But . . . . I cannot allowed myself to see you sad like this."

"I'll continue to be sad if I'm stuck with him . . . ." Ichigo frowned sadly, gazing down the stone-tiled ground as she rubbed at her arms for warmth. "I don't want this, but I must live with it . . . ." She felt a hand patting at her head and she glanced up.

"I'm sorry for this . . . ." Starrk muttered, leaning closer to her.

"Huh . . . .?" Her breathing hitched sharply as their lips touched suddenly. Her eyes widened in absolute surprise, she couldn't believe that this awkward brunet had kissed her! Starrk inhaled deeply at her own scent, it matched her name so well. The first two kisses lasted a few seconds, but this one was longer as Starrk pressed his lips firmer and his hand traveled down to her cheek. His grey eyes gazed at her chocolate ones before moving away, breathing just as heavily as she was.

"S-Starrk . . . .?" she gasped, with the blush deepening in her face. "But . . . . what if-"

"As usual, Aizen-sama left home early this morning," he murmured. "All of the Espadas are in their private quarters, and the servants are doing their duties inside the house. In this area, nobody will know what happened here, Ichigo-sama."

"You're saying that . . . . do you feel something for me, Starrk?" she questioned quietly.

"I was trying to deny myself because you're my superior," he muttered. "You were too kind for your good, and I can't help but find that interesting from you. And yet . . . . this is taboo for the both of us."

"Of course . . . . but I feel better whenever I'm with you," she muttered, with a small smile. Starrk blinked at her and couldn't help but smiled back though it was a very subtle one.

"You feel better when I kiss you now?" he asked.

". . . . You say it like it's an occasional treat," she scoffed humorously.

"Oh . . . ." he sighed, only to flinch slightly when Ichigo leaned to peck him on the cheek. "Ichigo-sama . . . .?" he muttered with a faint tint of blush on his face.

"It's okay, Starrk . . . ." she smiled.

"Actually, I'm really not sure about this, Ichigo-sama . . . ." he mumbled. "Eventually someone would know-"

"Then we'll continue to act like noble and bodyguard before everyone," she insisted. "But we'll keep our secret feelings between us in privacy, right?"

". . . . Yes, Ichigo-sama," he nodded.

"You swear?"

"Of course."

"Kiss on it?" Starrk blinked at that but subtly smiled, took her hand and planted a soft kiss on it, the secretive deal was sealed. However, someone was seeing the whole thing from the second floor window. Though the garden shrubbery was high enough to conceal the two, it was wilting down due to the season and she saw what was happening. In Nel's eyes, she was shocked but her face was unnaturally stiff like stone; Ichigo was behaving intimately with the Primera.

". . . . Damn," she mumbled under her breath, just as Grimmjow walked by and noticed her gazing at the window.

"Fuck, Nel, what're you staring at so hard- agh!" he gritted when a fist collided at his nose. "The fuck was that about?" he gritted angrily when he stumbled back. Nel turned to him but her expression didn't soften.

". . . . I thought I heard a fly buzzing by, and I was trying to swat it away," she muttered. "My mistake, Grimmjow."

"Mistake, my goddamn ass!" he scoffed, a trickle of blood flowing out of his nostrils. "It's like you did it on purpose, the fuck's wrong with you?"

"I said that it was a mistake," she sighed, nudging him away. "Let's go, we should put an ice pack on it. You need to tilt your head forward to stop the bleeding."

"Fuck, man . . . ." he grumbled as he walked away. Nel sighed as she stared back at the window, Ichigo and Starrk was already leaving the garden. This wasn't good at the way she saw it.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Noo . . . .! I don't wanna leave now!" whined Rukia, being pulled by the ankles by her bodyguard as she hanged onto her friend. "I wanna stay for another week!"

"Kuchiki-sama said you can only stay for this one weekend, Rukia-sama!" growled Renji. "You must go home now!"

"You can't make me, Renji!" she scowled, kicking him in the face when one foot got loose.

"Rukia, we'll do this again soon," Ichigo sighed, though was getting frustrated by the tight grip on her arms. "Come on, I'll talk to you as soon as you get home."

"Ugh, fine . . . ." she sighed, straightening herself before giving her a big hug. "Promise to call me?"

"Until my ears bleed," scoffed Ichigo, hugging back. "See you later, Rukia."

"Take care, Ichigo," smiled Rukia as she and Renji finally left, with the redhead grumbling about being hit in the face for the fourth time.

". . . . They'll be fine," Ichigo sighed deeply.

"Yes, Ichigo-sama," nodded Starrk. She turned to him and smiled warmly, the soft sparkle in her eyes was obvious. ". . . . You're okay with her leaving?"

"She will call as soon as she reaches home, so I'm not worry," she shrugged as they walked through the hallways. "Maybe I should thank . . . . Sousuke-sama for letting her visit me." Starrk stiffened slightly at that but continued to follow her. "Later, I'll ask him to have my family visit me. I hope that's okay."

"Aizen-sama should respect your special requests, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk.

"Yeah . . . . thanks, Starrk," she smiled. Though he wasn't showing much, Starrk nodded and took her hand to kiss it lightly. Ichigo blushed instantly at the gentle contact before shaking her head. "I . . . . I should go take a nap for a while," she mumbled sheepishly. "I'll call for you later, okay?"

"Very well, Ichigo-sama," he muttered with a nod. Ichigo smiled a little before walking away, as the Primera gazed after her momentarily before walking away himself. He was still conflicted but on a lesser scale about the small affair, for now they had only kissed and nothing else. The teen girl was still young, and never been in a relationship before the marriage. But he felt almost the same way, as socially awkward as he is. The closest person he had been with was Lily though she was a dog. But it felt different to him now, but it also felt nice.

"Starrk . . . " He blinked and noticed Nel walking towards him, a hardened expression on her face could only mean something to him. He had only seen that expression whenever she was assigned to 'take out' an enemy, but it seemed different this time. "What are you doing, Starrk?" she muttered lowly.

". . . . What are you talking about?" he questioned, but was hastily pulled into a desolated hallway. "Neliel . . . .?" he frowned, but was pushed against the wall.

"Earlier today . . . . I saw you two," she whispered through her teeth. "It was fortunate enough that it was only me and not the other Espadas or the servants." Starrk nearly frowned again before realizing what she had meant, and his eyes widened a little.

"It's not what it looks like, Neliel . . . ." he muttered.

"A noble kissing her own bodyguard? That's what it looks like to me," she frowned tersely. "Tell me . . . . how long has this been going on, Starrk?"

". . . . It just started this morning, but we kissed yesterday." Nel narrowed her yellowish-hazel eyes and exhaled sharply, this man had never lied anyway.

"This is wrong, Starrk . . . . if possible, you should try to end this as soon as possible-"

"I'd like to see her happy, she feels miserable in this marriage with Aizen-sama," he pointed out.

"That cannot be our opinion of what Aizen-sama do," she muttered. "Whatever he does, we must follow it no matter what."

". . . . You're the one who says that she should feel comfortable in her new life, Neliel," he muttered quietly. "She doesn't feel that here in this world, only with me. She couldn't see herself being with Aizen-sama, even if the marriage would last for twenty years."

"And she thinks she could see you being with her?"

". . . . I believe so." Nel clicked her tongue and stepped back, pacing around in a small circle as she shook her head slowly.

"I don't know about this . . . . I just don't know," she muttered. "So far, you guys have only kissed. I've seen it, it looked quite innocent . . . ."

"Yes, that's all we did recently," he quietly replied. Nel stopped pacing and gazed at him as her jaws clenched firmly.

". . . . I might be severly punished for this, beheaded or worse, if I don't tell Aizen-sama this," she remarked, and Starrk instantly went rigid at that. "But . . . . I will not betray Ichigo-sama, Starrk. She is my friend, and I am hers. Just . . . . be discreet about this, okay? I don't like this, but I'll turn a blind eye for her sake." Starrk sighed deeply and nodded.

"I owe you for life, Neliel," he said.

"Don't, I won't blackmail you or anything else else for that matter," she frowned slightly. "I'm keeping this to the bottom of my heart for Ichigo-sama's sake. But . . . . don't do anything that you might regret, or I will not hold back on how many bullets I'll riddle you with."

"It's a deal . . . . I will not hurt Ichigo-sama in anyway possible."

"You better not, Starrk," frowned Nel before walking away, her shoes echoed loud and clear in the empty hallway.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yays, I'm almost there with the citrus-y 'L' part! If you can't wait, then kiss my bum!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	12. Gentle Puppy

. . . . Why do I get the feeling that this story will last near 30 chapters? And damn, I was nearly 47,200 words according to the site!

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 12- Gentle Puppy**

"I'm sorry, Sousuke-sama, what did you just say . . . .?" Ichigo muttered in confusion during dinner, as she glanced up from her dish.

"I say . . . . that I'm going away for a few days, Ichigo," sighed Aizen. "There are some problems that I need to deal with, and it's on the other side of Hueco Mundo."

"Oh . . . ." she nodded lightly.

"It's nothing you should worry about, just political nonsense," he muttered. "But . . . . I expect everything to be in order while I'm gone, I don't want anything terrible happen to you."

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," muttered Ichigo, and her husband leaned to kiss her on the cheek. ". . . . Um-"

"Is there something the matter, my dear?"

"Well . . . . I'm really grateful that you let my friend stay and visit me," she said. "Thank you so much."

"You are truly welcome, my dear," he smirked. "Aside from the friendship, it's important to have connection with a noble family like the Kuchiki. That is one of our goals."

"Oh, I understand . . . ." she nodded. "Then, may I make an important request, Sousuke-sama?"

". . . . What is it, Ichigo?" he muttered.

"Well . . . . is it possible that . . . . I could invite my family here, Sousuke-sama?" At that, her husband's smile faltered a little and he cleared his throat.

"You want to invite your family here . . . ." he repeated her words.

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," replied Ichigo.

". . . . We'll disuss this when I come back, Ichigo, it's getting late," he muttered, resuming to eat his food. Ichigo blinked in confusion and frowned slightly, why doesn't he want to discuss it now? "But . . . . after this, we'll try to concieve before I leave in the morning, is that understood?"

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," she mumbled, glancing down. "But it's not like we can't discuss more about my family-"

"We are going to discuss it when I come back," he enforced sternly, and she held her tongue immediately. Her heart clenched tightly as she breathed deeply, she just stared at her partially-eaten dish. ". . . . Please, do not get upset, my dear," he sighed deeply, grasping at her hand. "It's just that I can't let you do something as important like that without my consent, in my absence. It's like I said, we'll discuss this as soon as I come back, Ichigo."

". . . . All right, Sousuke-sama," she mumbled. Without waiting any further, Aizen stood up and led Ichigo out of her chair. As soon as they left, both Starrk and Ulquiorra were waiting for them in the hallway. The teen glanced up at her bodyguard, her eyes dulled slightly but nodded at him before looking away. Starrk stared at her before looking away as well, with a slight yet unknown tug of uncertainty he was feeling.

"You are dismissed, Ulquiorra," muttered Aizen as they were leaving.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," muttered Ulquiorra, bowing his head.

"Good night, Starrk . . . ." Ichigo mumbled.

"Good night . . . . Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk with a short nod. The fourth Espada gave a quick gaze at him but thought nothing much of the casual exchanges between them. It was unusual yet normal for the noble's wife to treat her own subordinate like that. Meanwhile, Aizen was already ravaging at his young wife's lips and neck after entering the bedroom. Ichigo gasped sharply and panted, just this morning she and Starrk had started their subtle affair and now she had to endure another discomforting intercourse from her husband.

Her stomach twisted at the feeling of him inside of her as he thrusted back and forth, but her face was slightly stiffened with grimace. "Ahh . . . .!" she gasped sharply, when his fingers gripped thightly at her hips.

"Do I have to pinch you to make better noises than that?" he gritted softly. Ichigo whined softly at his blunt demands, his attitudes were always different behind closed door from in front of other people. He nipped at her lips for a rough kiss before climaxing, internally frowning when she squirmed at the feeling. ". . . . I'm tired of this, Ichigo," he scoffed softly as he pulled out. "I understood that you were afraid during your first time, but now it's getting ridiculous."

". . . . I'm sorry, Sousuke-sama," she mumbled quietly.

"I'll accept that apology when you're fully impregnated," he muttered promptly as he laid next to her. Ichigo frowned sadly as she shifted to her side and closed her eyes, he was obviously mad at her since he didn't bother to cuddle with her. But he reached out to caress at her arm. ". . . . We'll wait and see soon enough, okay?"

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," mumbled Ichigo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Starrk frowned in confusion as he tiredly scratched his head. He didn't mind that Lily was kicking at him to wake up, since she often slept with him, but he didn't feel like getting out of his messy bed. All he could think about was that look on Ichigo's face last night, and it puzzled him. He hadn't never noticed it before until now, was it because of their budding relationship? Lily groaned in annoyance and poked her nose at his stomach, but Starrk responded with his groan.

". . . . Come on, just leave me to think for a while," he mumbled. The wolfdog huffed and pawed at him in the crotch as usual, Starrk gritted in slight pain but turned to lay on his stomach. "Just leave me alone, Lilynette." Lily groaned again but leapt off the bed. The Primera sighed deeply as he closed his eyes, he was definitely feeling something for Ichigo. As pointed out by Nel, he wouldn't do anything that would hurt her feelings.

However, their somewhat affair were kisses and nothing more, but he wasn't sure if it was bad enough to get into trouble by Aizen. Suddenly, Lily's ears perked up and yelped as she ran for the door, just before there was a knock on the door. ". . . . Starrk?" Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo-sama?" Starrk exclaimed suddenly as he sat up.

"Yeah . . . . can I come in?"

"Uh, not yet," he muttered as he quickly got out of the bed, he was only in his boxers and his shirt from last night. Finding his discarded pants from the floor, he hastily put it on and went for the door. ". . . . Good morning, Ichigo-sama," he sighed.

"Hey . . . ." muttered Ichigo. "How're you doing, Starrk?"

"I'm . . . . a little tired," he replied.

"Oh, did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake before you came," he muttered. ". . . . Do you want to come in, Ichigo-sama?"

"Yeah," she nodded as she went inside. She noticed the two holsters, attached to a single strap, hanging over the headboard. "Hmm, since you've became my bodyguard, I've never seen you use your guns," she muttered quietly.

"Is that what you came here to talk about, Ichigo-sama?" he asked, closing the door. ". . . . Or about our illicit relationship? Because there's something I need to say." Ichigo blinked and turned to look at him, his eyes were full of seriousness yet subtle confusion.

"All right . . . ." she muttered, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed.

"Ichigo-sama . . . . I'm not sure how to say this carefully to you, but . . . . do you really want to continue with this relationship we have?" he asked softly. Ichigo blinked and frowned slightly, but not out of anger.

". . . . Yeah, I like being with you, Starrk," she muttered. "You act so gentle and nice to me, and not because you're my bodyguard. You always try to make me feel better."

"I see, okay . . . ." he nodded, scratching at his faded goatee before walking up to her. "Then you won't really mind if I try to kiss you like yesterday, right?"

"No . . . ."

"I see," he sighed deeply as he leaned down. Ichigo felt her heartbeats fluttering as he then moved to lock his lips with hers, it was the same as before with innocent contact. She opened her lips slightly for the kiss to be deeper but he abruptly moved away.

"Huh? What's wrong, Starrk?" she questioned.

"Nothing, just that this is . . . . a bit new to me," he mumbled.

"New? You're nearly thirty, and you have never been in a relationship before?" she frowned in confusion.

"It's been . . . . years, that's why I'm feeling a little awkward about this," he sighed heavily.

"Oh . . . . did you have a girlfriend before, Starrk?"

". . . . It was nothing but brief flings during my early years as an Espada," he shrugged. "But it was nothing important to me, that explained why it's new to me for having a relationship."

"Then, all those times . . . . you don't act like boys do, jerking off over porn or something?"

"I'm the type that prefer to sleep, Ichigo-sama," he muttered, but cocked his head to the side. "Is that what teenage boys do these days?"

"It's just my assumption," she shrugged.

"But . . . . recently, I felt . . . . aroused when you kissed me on purpose," he said, glancing down in slight embarrassment. "Sorry if I offended you for saying that to you-"

"I'm not really offended, Starrk," said Ichigo. "So then . . . . you feel good when we kiss now?"

"Yes, Ichigo-sama," nodded Starrk.

"Then . . . ." She stood up and reached up to touch at his frumpled shirt, she could feel the firm and warm chest underneath the fabric. "What if I touch you like this, do you feel good, Starrk?" He didn't answer, but he was breathing deeply as she was running her hand across the chest slowly.

"Should we touch each other like that as we kissed, to feel good?" he murmured.

"If you want to . . . ." she sighed, as the heated blush came back.

"Wait," he muttered, stepping back. "You . . . . last night, you were intimate with Aizen-sama, right?" Ichigo blinked in surprise at the sudden question before frowning slightly in sadness.

"Yes . . . ."

"Then, it's possible that you're-"

"I doubt it, my . . . . 'time' isn't for another two weeks," she grumbled. "I know what happens, _they_ die off after two or three days. I did take biology, after all." Starrk stared at her and sighed, leaning close to give her chaste kiss on the lips. "Wha . . . .?"

"Did that surprise you, Ichigo-sama?" he questioned.

"Uh, yeah, you did it out of the blue!" she gasped, nearly stopping herself from yelling out.

"Did that offend you?"

". . . . No, not really but it was nice," she sighed out a relief.

"So . . . . can I hug you, Ichigo-sama?" he requested.

"What? You don't have to ask me that, silly!" she smiled softly. "You can hug me if you feel like it, Starrk." Starrk smiled subtly and moved closer, his arm moved slowly to encase around her. She relaxed in his hold and sighed, while Starrk was still fighting with the awkwardness within him. For one thing, he hadn't showered yet while she smelled fresh and sweet. But he knew that she was okay with it, as she caressed at his chest softly. ". . . . The fuck?" she muttered in surprise as she flinched away from his body, he was getting aroused.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Ichigo-sama!" he gasped as he moved away. "I . . . . I didn't mean to-"

"I know, I know, you're not used to this," she muttered as she glanced away, blushing in embarrassment this time. Starrk frowned stressfully and walked quickly to the bathroom. ". . . . Starrk?" she muttered, after a few seconds of silence. "I'm . . . . I'm gonna wait in the dining room. Meet me there, okay?"

"Yes, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk.

"You too, Lily," smiled Ichigo as she left the room. Lily wagged her tail at that before padding toward the closed door. On the other side, Starrk sighed heavily as he stripped off his clothes, groaning slightly when his hand made contact with his arousal. He hadn't like this for so long, and it should be wrong to reacting this way toward someone like her. But it was too soon, and yet she reacted like any girl should after feeling that.

"Damn . . . ." he sighed heavily, a cold shower should feel better.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Never had she frowned at this, but it was ridiculous when she opened the walk-in closet. Even though it wasn't winter yet, Ichigo scoffed at the coats she found while looking a decent jacket. By the looks of it, it was made of real fur. ". . . . Terrible," she scoffed, poking at it. "So much money to wear dead animals like this . . . . what a waste." She managed to find an unused blazer, it felt thick enough to wear outside. "Okay, I'm ready," she smiled lightly as she left the bedroom.

"All right . . . ." nodded Starrk, who was holding Lily by the leash. "Where are you going this time, Ichigo-sama?"

"I think that we should go to the park, I'm sure we could around there," she replied as she put on the blazer. As the second day started, the relationship between them was still nothing but kisses and light touches. Since nobody barely bothered her much, Ichigo had sneaked into Starrk's room yesterday and talked quietly about what they were doing. Even then, Starrk was apprehensive of kissing her any deeper, as he assumed that it might give him a sudden arousal.

Ichigo frowned at that as they left for the nearest city park, staring at the darkly tinted glass separating them from the driver. ". . . . Hey, can he see us through there?" she whispered.

"No, the driver respect your privacy," muttered Starrk.

"Well, can he hear us?"

"If you press the button over there," he nodded at the button next to her. She noticed it and shifted away from it, putting up a small smirk.

"Then . . . . it's possible that we make out right now?" she asked quietly, and Starrk stared at her in surprise.

"I . . . . can we?" he questioned as he moved closer to her. Ichigo blushed at the inches between them but nodded, he nodded back and pecked at her lips.

"Why are you afraid to kiss me any deeper, Starrk?" she mumbled.

". . . . I'm afraid of losing control of myself," he replied quietly. Ichigo blinked at him before stifling a laugh.

"Losing control? You sound like a werewolf or something," she smirked.

"I'm serious," he frowned. "It's truly been years since I was with a woman, Ichigo-sama."

"Okay, I know," she sighed. "Let's see if I can kiss you deeper than you can with me." Starrk nodded lightly at that as Ichigo moved forward. Again, they kissed but she tried to coax him by licking lightly at his closed lips. The Primera mentally frowned at this, it was similar to how Lily 'kissed' him but now she was nipping at him to open his mouth. Sighing, he finally did and her tongue darted forward.

"Huh-" His eyes widened slightly at the newest sensation, he was _tasting_ the teen. Breathing deeply, he attempted to wiggle his tongue at hers as he gently cupped her face. He was feeling aroused by the deeper contact but tried to concentrate on the kissing. "Ah . . . .!" he gasped out, breaking the kiss.

"Huh? What happened?" Ichigo panted lightly.

"Lily," he gritted, twisting his leg from the dog's annoying hold on him. "Guess it means that we're near, Ichigo-sama."

"Oh, already . . . .?" she muttered, nearly a sound of disappoinment in her voice. Starrk stared at her and sighed deeply, before kissing her on the cheek.

"We could try that later, Ichigo-sama," he muttered. Ichigo blushed lightly and nodded, just as the limo stopped. "Let's go . . . ." he muttered as he opened the door and escorted her out of the vehicle. Ichigo glanced around in surprise, it looked like a golden forest by the autumn colors and the slowly setting sun.

"This is a park . . . .?" she muttered.

"It's not that large but you could easily get lost if you don't your way," he replied as they started walking, with Lily tagging next to them. ". . . . What change your mind about going to a new destination, Ichigo-sama?"

"I usually take my sisters during this time of the year," she said quietly, frowning slightly.

"You miss them greatly, don't you?"

"Of course . . . ."

"Have you asked Aizen-sama about that, inviting your family here?"

". . . . He changed the subject as soon as I asked him about it," she scoffed. "And I'm not sure why, but I find that annoying."

"Why would he do that?" muttered Starrk. "I thought that you would be excited about it if he decides to do so."

"I don't know . . . . he's still a stranger to me," she frowned.

". . . . I shouldn't ask you about your intimacy with Aizen-sama, should I?" he asked quietly.

"I . . . . I really don't like it, Starrk," she barely mumbled, glancing down at the damp littered leaves at each step. "He . . . . always expects me to enjoy it but . . . . I would feel wrong afterwards, like I wish that it didn't happen. I shouldn't be saying this . . . . but he's too rough on me, Starrk. But . . . . I must deal with it until I'm pregnant, and yet . . . ."

"Shh . . . . don't say anymore, Ichigo-sama," mumbled Starrk, petting her on the head. "I know now . . . . that look on your eyes that night, I understood that now you truly don't see Aizen-sama as a husband. But . . . ." He doesn't know what else to say but he could see it now, the dullness lustered in her eyes whenever she thought of Aizen. He doesn't want to see that now anymore. ". . . . We should continue walking, Lily's getting agitated right now."

"Oh . . . . yeah," nodded Ichigo. But before they could, Starrk suddenly gave her a light hug. She gasped slightly at the contact but it was different, her bodyguard didn't feel flustered by it like before.

"Are you better now, Ichigo-sama?" he asked quietly as he stepped away.

"Yeah . . . . thank you, Starrk," sighed Ichigo with a small smile.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Nel put up a light smile when Ichigo greeted her, though the teen was oblivious to the hardened stare toward Starrk before turning her attention to her. ". . . . Hmm, at least you needed to get some fresh air," nodded Nel, when she was told about the teen's day. "Everyone should leave the house once in a while, Ichigo-chan."

"Yeah but winter's coming soon, I don't really like the cold so much," shrugged Ichigo. "I saw what Sousuke-samam brought me in the closet . . . . I don't wanna wear the fur."

"Well, maybe you should talk to Aizen-sama about that when he comes home in a couple of days," she suggested.

"But he'll keep pestering about it until I wear one," she frowned. "That aside, where were you yesterday, Nel? Were you out or something?"

"Oh . . . . I was actually sleeping in, I was feeling too tired. Why? You wished to see me then, Ichigo-chan?"

"Nah, I thought it was weird that I didn't see you _all_ day," she shrugged.

"Is there anything you want from me, now?" asked Nel.

"No, just wanted to talk to you before going to bed," Ichigo sighed as she started to walk away. "Good night, guys . . . ."

"Good night, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk.

"Good night . . . ." Nel muttered, as soon as the girl left out of sight she turned back to the Primera, who was undeterred by her stone-hard expression. ". . . . Are you being careful of your feelings for her, Starrk?" she muttered quietly.

"Yes . . . . I've proven my point, she does not love him still," muttered Starrk.

"Maybe it's just a simple crush, she's still a young girl," she scoffed softly.

"It's not, she says so herself," he muttered.

". . . . Maybe she doesn't know what she really wants-"

"Like she wants to be tied to this loveless marriage, Neliel?"

"I already told you that this cannot be our opinion!" she whispered harshly. "There's nothing we could do about that, Starrk . . . . we're simply the 'soilders' for Aizen-sama, our jobs are to destroy those who are considered a threat to him and Ichigo-sama."

"I know that . . . ." he muttered. "And yet, it is also _my_ job to make sure that Ichigo is happy."

". . . . But being infatuated by her is _not_ part of your job, Starrk." Nel exhaled heavily and stared at him. "You should understand that more than I do as the Primera. Later . . . ." She breezed past Starrk, who simply sighed. Even as the former Espada, Nel was intelligent enough to talk reasonably to him. And yet, she couldn't really understand it since she wasn't the one who was looking after Ichigo.

Shaking his head a little, he started to walk the very long hallway. But as soon as he turned a corner, his eyes widened slightly at the sight; Ichigo was sitting on the floor and glanced at him. ". . . . Ichigo-sama?" he frowned slightly.

"Yeah . . . . sorry about that, these hallways echoed more in the nighttime, huh?" she muttered quietly. "I could see why Nel was concerned about me . . . ."

"Ichigo-sama, it's not like that," muttered Starrk.

"Don't worry, Starrk, she's a very good friend but I know what I'm feeling," she muttered quietly as she stood up. "But . . . . she's afraid for us, right?"

"In a way, but she won't betray you both as a friend and as a subordinate," he nodded. "Come on, you need to go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired anymore," she said quietly and she gazed at her. A soft glint was in her alluring eyes. ". . . . I wanna stay with you, Starrk." Starrk didn't say anything else, but led her through the corridors swiftly. His heart was beating unnaturally fast as they were getting closer. "Starrk . . . .?" frowned Ichigo, but she quickly realized where they were going.

"I can only control myself if I could do this . . . ." he murmured, leading her up the familiar staircase. Ichigo flinched internally by his distressed tone, why does he mean by that? She didn't have much thought on it when he suddenly pulled her into his bedroom and kissed her. It wasn't forceful as she instantly assumed, it was still soft against her lips as he closed the door.

"Starrk . . . .?" mumbled Ichigo, only to be kiss again but a bit firmer before Starrk moving away.

"Lily, stay in here . . . ." he muttered, leading the wolfdog into the bathroom and closing it until it was an inch left. Lily huffed softly at this but said nothing out of puzzlement. "Anyway . . . . like I was saying, I think I could control myself if we . . . . can touch each other, like you suggested."

"Touch? Like hugging?" she questioned quietly.

"I think . . . . more than that, Ichigo-sama," he mumbled, and the teen's face heated up at the implication. "If you don't want to, I understand that . . . ."

"Um, I actually don't mind, Starrk, if you want to touch me like I touch you," Ichigo smiled lightly as she stepped closer to him, her hands reaching up to touch at his jacket-clad arms. "Heh, you act like a thirteen-year-old . . . . you're acting like you've never touch a girl before."

"It's been years . . . ."

"I know, but still . . . ."

"No, the real reason why I asked was because . . . . I want you to feel okay about this kind of intimacy," he muttered. "Because . . . . I don't want you to feel disgusted like with . . . . Aizen-sama." Ichigo blinked at him and frowned slightly.

"I see . . . ." she sighed deeply, removing her blazer. "I'm not disgusted with you, Starrk. But . . . . we should take this slowly if you're trying to control these urges of yours. I mean . . . . what do you mean about intimacy? We've only kissed." She gazed at him and noticed him stiff in apprehension. "You mean . . . .?"

"I . . . . I'm not sure, Ichigo-sama," he muttered softly.

"You don't have to call me like that with honorifics, Starrk," muttered Ichigo, reaching up to take off his jacket. Even in the dimly lit room, she could see the guns strapped around his body.

"I'll try . . . ." He leaned down to kiss her like earlier, his tongue slipped inside hers to taste her. Unexpectedly, he moaned into the deeper kiss, surprising Ichigo but she moaned softly as well. She felt herself getting excited from the contact, both mentally and physically as she wrapped her arms around him despite the weapons. ". . . . Are you sure?" he breathed heavily as he broke the kiss for air.

". . . . Yes, Starrk," nodded Ichigo. The Primera's eyes darkened at the answer, slowly he reached up to caress at her cheeks before kissing her again.

"All right then . . . . Ichigo."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

*pokes you with a stick* Teasing attack! It's too much fun to continue now! *pokes you again*

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	13. Finding the Heart

Since everybody was asking for it because of my cliffhanger, I decided to put it up early. Yeah, it's been a while since I wrote a _detailed_ hetero lemon! Enjoy!

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 13- Finding the Heart**

Cautiously, Starrk planted soft kisses at her face and neck as his hands tried not to offend her. So far, he was caressing at her arms and shoulders after taking off his gloves. "Starrk, it's okay . . . ." Ichigo sighed. "I'll tell you if you do something wrong, okay?"

"Oh . . . . yes," muttered Starrk.

"Now . . . ." Ichigo's blush deepened as he grasped at one of his hands and placed it onto her waist. "Caress here . . . ." she mumbled, slipping his hand underneath her shirt to touch at the flawless skin. Starrk inhaled sharply at this, but complied and rubbed softly at the small area. The teen breathed deeply at the touch, she wasn't sure if the gentleness was from his current awkwardness or his actual way.

"I can feel you here, right . . . .?" Starrk mumbled as his hand then traveled to her flat stomach. She nodded, in reponse she slipped her hand underneath his partially unbuttoned shirt. She trembled slightly at the firm, smooth skin and her body was reacting strongly at it. "Ichigo . . . . are you really sure about this? I won't do this if you feel uncomfortable about this."

"I'm not uncomfortable, Starrk . . . . but . . . . I'm just a little nervous," she mumbled quietly, glancing down shyly. Starrk tilted her head up and gazed at her before planted a very soft kiss on her lip. He stepped away from her momentarily to remove his gun holsters and then his shirt, though he was a little anxious himself as of how she would react to him. But it was the opposite, Ichigo was even more nervous at the sight; he wasn't so broad but his muscles were proportionate to his decently tall frame.

"Oh . . . ." She couldn't help but smiled out of shyness as she glanced away once again. "I can't believe this . . . ." she muttered, glancing back at him.

". . . . You like the way I look, Ichigo?" he questioned.

"Yeah . . . . are you ready for me, Starrk?" she mumbled, she wasn't sure if her face could get any redder as she fiddled at the hem of her shirt. He stepped forward and caressed at her arms before gripping at her hands lightly.

"I believe I am," he sighed deeply, along with her hands he slowly lifted the fabric off her. Their hearts was beating fast in sync as the teen's upper body was revealed, his eyes hovered over her covered chest and the sight of it nearly went straight to his crotch. "I . . . ." he sighed but Ichigo silenced him with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she nipped at his lips. Starrk was nearly surprised by the skin-on-skin sensation, but relaxed as best as he can as he hugged back.

"We're feeling the same way, Starrk . . . ." murmured Ichigo. "We can do it, right?"

". . . . Yes," he sighed deeply. Without noticing it, both of them toppled over the unmade bed and kissed again. "I don't think I want to take it _too_ slow, Ichigo . . . ." he muttered.

"Me neither," she whispered as she straddled onto his waist, shivering at the feeling underneath her. It was a far cry from what she felt from her husband, which was full of apprehension and revoltion. She now wanted to know how it would feel with her bodyguard. With little hesitation, she got off him to remove her jeans, her eyes still locked with his as she stood with nothing but her underwear.

"Come here . . . ." he mumbled as he sat up with a very light smile on his face. Ichigo smiled back as she sat on his lap, taking on the initiative kisses as she squirmed at the wetness between her legs. "Do you . . . . want to be touched . . . . there?" he asked softly, his fingers gingerly fiddled at the thin material at her hip. Gulping lightly, Ichigo nodded.

"Yes . . . ." Gently, Starrk laid her down onto the mattress and softly caressed at her soft skin. Once the underwear was gripped, he hesitated just briefly before taking off completely. Out of reflex, she nearly closed her legs but quickly relaxed as they nudged apart. She shivered, out of silent excitement, at being exposed underneath the brunet. ". . . . You're not naked yet," she mumbled.

"Oh, right . . . ." Starrk sighed, glancing away as he fumbled a little with his pants. ". . . . Are you ready for it, Ichigo?" he asked, gripping at his boxers.

"Uh, yes . . . ." she nodded. Starrk sighed deeply before pushing down his underwear, Ichigo inhaled sharply at seeing another man's manhood and heat risen in her face to a point that her ears were burning badly. "Starrk . . . ."

"You already given me permission that I could touch you here," he muttered as he eased himself onto the bed and settled between her legs. "Tell me if I do something wrong . . . ." He lightly palmed at the now damp area, and Ichigo gasped softly. "Are you okay, Ichigo?"

"Yeah . . . . you're being so gentle to me but that's okay," she panted, her heart thumping loudly. Starrk nodded and continued, unknowingly brushing against the aroused nub. The teen gasped sharply and immediately grabbed at his wrist.

"I touched you wrong?"

"No . . . . try to do that again, it felt good!" she gasped, kissing at his lips. Starrk was slightly puzzled at the request but attempted again on the first try, making her inhale sharply and she gripped on his arms. "Starrk . . . ." she moaned softly as she kissed him. Starrk moaned back as he continued. He was already more than aroused now.

"Are you ready . . . .?" he panted lightly. "Do you want me to . . . .?"

". . . . Yes, Starrk," moaned Ichigo, already a light sheen of sweat was shimmering on her skin. The Primera kissed her back, shifting his hips closer as he braced himself over her. Ichigo's breathing hitched slightly when she felt the blunt tip pressing against her before slipping inside. "Ah . . . .!" she gasped. "W-wait . . . ."

"I'm hurting you, Ichigo?" he frowned concernedly.

"No, just . . . . go in slowly, okay?" she panted softly. Starrk nodded but his breath was quickening in excitement as he pushed in further into the tight and wet heat. Ichigo threw her head back and breathed deeply, reflexively clenched around him once he fully sheathed himself. "Ah . . . . Starrk . . . ." panted Ichigo, reaching up to run her fingers through his usually disheveled hair. "It . . . . it feels so good . . . ."

"Ichigo . . . . can I move?" he muttered softly through gritted teeth.

"Yeah . . . ." Slowly, he pulled out before slamming back in, making her gasp sharply. He leaned down to kiss her as he carried on, muffling her sensual noises as he thrusted deeper. He was wrong to think that he couldn't control himself for this extraordinary act, but he knew what will happen, as they were doing it without protection. He unnaturally growled when the teen clenched around him again but restrained himself from grabbing at her or anything else in case he would accidently mark her.

"Hahh . . . ." he breathed deeply as he clenched at the bedsheets beside her head, as Ichigo gasped and moaned at the adequate treatment. Her body was feeling pleasure on its own for the first time. She kissed back when Starrk pressed his lips against hers, attempting to thrust her hips up to meet his own. "Mmm, Ichigo . . . ." he panted heavily.

"Starrk . . . . I'm feeling something . . . . like I'm getting close," she moaned sharply as she gripped at his shoulders. Starrk's body shivered at that just before her body suddenly tightened, she arched her back and let out a strangled gasp. The action caused a even tighter constriction around him, trying to coax him out of his orgasm as well.

"Ah . . . .!" he hissed as he suddenly pulled out. Ichigo was immediately startled out of her high before Starrk quickly moved away from her and collasped onto the bed, growling under his breath as he came into his hand. "Hahh . . . ." he panted heavily and gritted his teeth. "Damn it . . . ."

". . . . Starrk?" mumbled Ichigo, her breathing steadied as she gazed at him. "What . . . . what did you just do?"

". . . . I pulled out," he sighed deeply, as he wiped the stain on the sheets. "I controlled myself long enough not to impregnate you, Ichigo . . . ."

"Impregnate? Starrk, I told you that my 'time' won't come for another two weeks," frowned Ichigo.

"I'm still paranoid about this relationship . . . . there's no telling what could happen if you think about it."

"Oh . . . . but Starrk, we didn't think much since we went from kissing to having sex in under three days," she muttered quietly as she inched closer to him. "I . . . . it was the first time that I felt so good from sex, I loved it."

"You do . . . .?" mumbled Starrk, frowning a little. "Then . . . . for once, can you do something for me, Ichigo?"

"Huh? What is it, Starrk?" she questioned.

"Aizen-sama is coming back in two days, so you need to show some . . . . appreciation for him," he replied quietly.

"Appreciation?"

"You must adore him in any way possible . . . . meaning, you need to imagine pleasure whenever you two get intimate." Ichigo blinked in surprise at him and sat up, despite the dull throbbing inside of her.

"Imagine pleasure? As in 'faking it', Starrk?" she questioned.

"Yes, I believe so," he muttered. "You explained to me that you feel disgusted by his sex with you. If you continue to feel that way, then our relationship would be questionable by Aizen-sama if we're acting too close. Please understand it, Ichigo . . . . it's for the best for the both of us." Ichigo gazed at him and nodded, reaching to pet at his hair.

". . . . I'll try, Starrk," she whispered, kissing him on the lips. "With everyone else, we should act like noble and bodyguard. I won't do anything reckless."

"All right, Ichigo . . . ." he sighed deeply as he kissed her back.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

"Sousuke-sama . . . ." Ichigo greeted with a small smile, when she saw Aizen entering the house. "I'm very glad that you're finally home." Aizen simply smirked and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Starrk was standing away at the appropiate distance, staring lazily past the affection. "Was your trip decent, Sousuke-sama?" asked Ichigo as they walked, with the two Espadas following close by.

"Yes, I thought it would be troublesome but it was all right for the most part," sighed Aizen. "So, did you do anything while I was gone, Ichigo?" Starrk nearly halted mid-step, but Ichigo simply shrugged at the question.

"I've only went to the park, it was a nice day then," she replied. The Primera sighed heavily as he resumed walking, unaware that Ulquiorra was eyeing at him with interest. ". . . . Are you still tired from your trip, Sousuke-sama?" she asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he asked.

"I thought . . . . we could discuss about my request from earlier this week," muttered Ichigo. Her husband sighed deeply as he glanced away.

"Maybe tomorrow, Ichigo," he replied, and she immediately frowned. "I'll talk to you later, is that all right?"

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," she nodded. Aizen smirked slightly and kissed her forehead before he and Ulquiorra walked away. She sighed deeply and gazed at Starrk, who stared back. They hadn't said much to each other since their first sexual encounter, soon afterwards her bodyguard insisted to wipe his scent off her with a moist cloth and get out of his room as quiet as possible. Paranoid or not, he was right about it, and the next morning they acted like nothing had happened.

Mid-thought, she frowned slightly at what Nnoitra said before they actually started the affair. Such a terrible irony. ". . . . Is there something wrong, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk.

"Nah, I'm just feeling a little bored," she mumbled. "Maybe I should go do my studies or something." 

"All right, then," he nodded as they walked, passing Grimmjow on the way.

"Grimmjow, what happened to your face?" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise, noticing the bruise on his nose.

"For some reason, Nel just punched me outta nowhere a few days back," Grimmjow frowned in confusion. "It still hurts like hell, I had asked what was she looking at outta the window and she took a whack at me." Starrk narrowed his eyes slightly at that but said nothing, at least the Sexta hadn't noticed the scene then.

"Is it broken?" she asked, he winced slightly when she poked at it. "Wow . . . . I don't think there's any fractures but the bruises look so deep. Never knew that Nel could pack a punch like this."

"Compare to you . . . . fuck!" he hissed when his nose was pinched out of spite.

"It should go away tomorrow, though," huffed Ichigo. "See you later, Grimmjow."

"Yeah, yeah . . . ." he grumbled as she left, but Starrk eyed him as he momentarily stopped in front of him. "Huh? What is it, Starrk?"

"Did you see what Neliel was staring at that time?" he questioned quietly.

"Huh? No, I wasn't sure what she was seeing," he frowned. "I don't know what is there to see in the garden, why do you ask?"

". . . . No reason, I thought it was something alarming," he muttered before following after Ichigo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As much she tried to act appreciative toward her husband, it was intenally hard since she doesn't have any attachment for him. She was advised not to feel disdain when the intimacy comes, or else it would cause suspicion from her budding affair with Starrk. But now it was hard not to feel annoyed when it appeared that Aizen was subtly avoiding the subject about her family.

It was unusual that Aizen was home for the day, but Ichigo frowned when she decided to bring it up again. Picking at her lunch idly, she glanced at him as she opened her mouth. "Sousuke-sama . . . ." she spoke, and Aizen caught her attention. "I need to ask you something."

"And what is that, Ichigo?" he questioned.

"I am grateful that I could speak to my family on the phone but . . . . I would be estatic if I am able to see them with my own eyes," she muttered. "It's been over four months since I last saw them, Sousuke-sama. That's why I am asking you of them visiting here, I want to see them."

". . . . What good would that do, Ichigo?" he inquired.

"What?"

"As I said before, you're a noble now," muttered Aizen. "And because of that, you need to let go of this petty past life of yours so you can assilmilate into your new role."

"But . . . . my family is not petty for me to dismiss like that, they're my blood," she muttered. "I love them very much."

"Be that as it may, there's a possibly that our peers would frown upon this if they were to know."

"I really don't care what the others think, Sousuke-sama, " she argued with a rather bold tone. "I'm happy with what I wish for, not with what other people wish for me."

"Please do not get upset, Ichigo," he frowned. "I am only saying what's best for you-"

"You're talking to me like a child and not as your wife, Sousuke-sama," she scoffed in annoyance. Suddenly, she flinched back when his eyes actually narrowed in slight anger, she had never seen him like this before.

"So I treat you like a child, is that what you feel now?" he questioned lowly. Ichigo stared at him in apprehension for a moment before glaring back in defiance.

". . . . You don't respect my wishes as much as you should, Sousuke-sama," she muttered. "If you truly love me, then you should consider my requests, like letting me see my family."

"But why should I respect your wishes if you don't respect mine?" Aizen frowned. "If I am not mistaken, you have yet to give me a child."

"Is that all you think about?" she frowned back. "Maybe I'm not so easily able to get pregnant like that maid-" She was startled in sudden fright when her husband stood up immediately, but Aizen merely glanced away from her.

"Maybe I won't consider your requests after all," he muttered flatly. "I believe that this conversation is done for the day . . . ."

"But-"

"There's nothing left to say about this," he scoffed as he promptly left the dining room. Ichigo's throat knotted up by the silence as she stared down at her lap, even when her bodyguard came in and walked up to her.

". . . . What's wrong, Ichigo-sama?" he whispered concernedly as he noticed her hurt expression. She glanced up and then at the large set of doors and scoffed angrily.

"He won't let me see my family . . . . I fucking hate this," she gritted.

"Remember what I said . . . ." he muttered.

"Fuck that!" she seethed, grabbing at her half-empty glass and chucked it hard at the closed doors, shattering it completely. "I fucking hate this! He won't do it!" she cried as she stood up and stormed out of the other exit, through the kitchen before managing to get out of the house completely, before sucking in gulps of the chilling air. She screwed her eyes shut from crying when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Starrk was always there beside her. ". . . . Library, I need to go there, Starrk," she mumbled hurtfully. "Away from here, this fucking place."

It was deja-vu all over again. "All right, Ichigo-sama . . . ." he nodded. She said nothing else as they reached there, all she did was just sit by one of the tables and stared at the wooden surface. Starrk sat across from her and sighed tiredly, the teen wasn't talking for the past hour. "Do you want to read some books, Ichigo-sama . . . .?" he suggested, but nothing came out of her. He frowned at this, he wasn't sure if she followed his suggestion of pretending to appreciate Aizen or not.

He gazed at her again, she was obviously disheartened by the argument earlier as her eyes were glassy with threatening tears. The only noise she had made was a deeply sad sigh as she crossed her arms and continued to stare down at the table. She was slightly startled out of her quiet thoughts when she heard a soft crying and she glanced up. "Ichigo-sama . . . .?" muttered Starrk.

She simply stared around to see the source of it, only to realiize it behind her bodyguard. A tired-looking woman was sitting by the table next to them, trying to calm the crying infant in her arm. She appeared to be frail, with her black hair tied back in an unkempt fashion and her coat was slightly tattered. Ichigo noticed the books on the tables, mostly about how to get a job as well as getting back to school. "Hmm . . . ." she sighed deeply as she stood up.

"Ichigo-sama . . . .?" Starrk muttered, but Ichigo walked quietly towards the woman. She nearly fidgeted when the whining baby, wrapped in what looked like a hand-me-down blanket, glanced at her and the woman noticed her as well.

"Um . . . ." she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be troubling, right?" mumbled the woman as she began to move away.

"No, no you weren't," Ichigo muttered quietly with a shake of her head. "Um, may I?" she asked, holding her arms out.

"Well, sure . . . ." nodded the woman. Slowly, Ichigo took the infant into her arms and smiled awkwardly when the child whimpered at little.

"Hey there," she whispered as she gently cradled the baby. "How are you doing . . . .?" The baby gradually calmed down and cooed softly, grasping tightly at her finger. Ichigo smiled again, it was like she was introduced to her newborn sisters when she was young. "Are you all right now . . . .?"

"You're so gentle with her," the woman smiled lightly.

"Really? What's her name?" asked Ichigo.

"Tsukiko."

"Such a fitting name for her . . . ." She handed the baby back to her. "Um . . . . are you struggling raising her?"

"Oh, it's nothing . . . . I'm just trying to find a way to get to a better way of life," shrugged the mother, though the distress was obvious in her eyes. "It would be nice to have something nice for my daughter, I've been trying to do my best ever since her father died just before she was born."

". . . . How did he die?" muttered Ichigo.

"He was murdered on his way to work, some random act of violence . . . ." she mumbled sadly. A tug of empathy stuck Ichigo in the chest, she gazed at the cooing infant and sighed deeply before reaching inside her bag. After the marriage, she was given access to her husband's account, as she took out a personal checkbook. "Huh . . . .? What are you doing . . . .?"

"Doing what feels right for you . . . ." Ichigo replied quietly, quickly scribbling down the amount before ripping the check out to give it to her. "Here, please take it . . . ." The woman glanced at her then at the check, which caused her eyes to widen slightly.

"I'm sorry, I cannot accept _this_ much . . . ." she declined softly.

"Just take it, I don't need it," she insisted, taking her hand to place the now folded paper in it. "Please . . . . I've never wanted this but you do. Just take it for the sake of your daughter . . . ."

"But . . . ."

"I've lost a parent like her, but she'll deserve a better life if you accept this, Miss," she muttered quietly. The mother glanced at her again before smiling softly and finally took the check.

"I don't know how to repay you," she sighed.

"You don't need to, I just didn't need so much money," shrugged Ichigo.

"Th . . . . Thank you so much," she smiled, bowing her head just as tears formed in her eyes.

"You're welcome . . . . Let's go, Starrk." Ichigo quietly walked away with Starrk closely behind. He had watched the entire scene with a slient awe in his eyes, the random act of kindness was unexpected from her and yet it suited her so well. He heard a soft sniffle and saw a small tear trickling down her cheek.

"Are you all right, Ichigo-sama?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah . . . ." Ichigo smiled sadly. ". . . . Guess I really don't have a choice considering having a child with Sousuke-sama . . . ." Sighing heavily, she quickly wiped away the tear. "I don't think that I won't feel that way if I have a baby like that."

". . . . How much have you given the woman, Ichigo?" asked Starrk.

"Just 11 million yen . . . ."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They hadn't expected this, but Aizen was waiting in front of the entrance of the house when they came back. Ichigo shuddered slightly in apprehension at the sight of him as they walked up to him. His expression were slightly disappointment but put up a small smile. ". . . . Have you calmed down, Ichigo?" he asked quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Sousuke-sama . . . ." muttered Ichigo, glancing down. "I went out of line and angered you, I shouldn't have done that . . . ."

"It's all right, my dear," he sighed deeply as he hugged her. "I was also in the wrong of treating you with such pettiness. Guess I was a bit . . . . stubborn, that's all."

"I was stubborn too, Sousuke-sama," mumbled Ichigo, but her chin was tilted up for a kiss on the lips. As he watched, Starrk felt that uncertainty like before. He wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like he didn't want  
Aizen to kiss her like that. Was it jealously he was feeling? Maybe it was, when he narrowed his eyes as the nobleman roamed his hands around her waist. "Sousuke-sama . . . ." Ichigo moaned softly when she was kissed in the neck, surprising her husband a little.

"Ah, do you like that, Ichigo?" smirked Aizen.

"Yes, Sousuke-sama . . . . I'd like to try this again with you . . . . concieving a child for you," she muttered quietly, glancing up at him. Aizen blinked at that but smiled anyway as he kissed her, this time Starrk glanced away. It was his suggestion that Ichigo should pretend to enjoy the intimacy with her husband, and yet it felt as though he was regretting it.

"Very well, my dear," he smirked, taking her hand. "Let's go . . . . you're dismissed for the night, Starrk."

"Yes, Aizen-sama . . . ." nodded Starrk as they were going inside, he glanced up to notice Ichigo glancing back with a hint of sadness in her chocolate eyes. Her wedding ring glinted from the setting sun just before they were gone, he had nearly forgotten about the one thing that was meant to her.

Even with their affair, she was still belonged to her older husband.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Nyah, nyah, nyah . . . .

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	14. Winter Sleep

Recently, I brought the second volume of that manga I talked about a few chapters back, about that girl being forced to marry for the sake of her poor family. Another coincidence at one scene, when the main character was allowed to visit her family. Interesting!

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 14- Winter Sleep**

". . . . Another false alarm," remarked Aizen, rubbing at the lower back of his young wife as she laid motionlessly on the bed. "I can't believe this . . . . You thought that you were 'late', but it just did come anyway," he sighed deeply. "I can't keep going on like this, it's very taxing for me."

"I'm so sorry, Sousuke-sama . . . ." muttered Ichigo, her eyes closed to avoid the man's disappointing gaze. "We should try this when my 'time' is near, maybe we would have a better chance then."

"I could never think that a person like you would have so much trouble getting pregnant . . . ." sighed Aizen, pushing strands of her hair back to gaze at her face. "It should be a prominent time in your age, but you're seem to be different from eveyone else." Slowly, Ichigo opened her eyes and sat up, but was glancing down at her lap. "I'm only a little disappointed about the news but it doesn't mean that I'm mad at you, Ichigo," he said.

"But it felt like I failed you again, Sousuke-sama," she muttered quietly.

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo," he smiled, caressing at her cheek. "We'll try your suggestion next time, won't we?"

"All right then, Sousuke-sama . . . ." Aizen smiled again and kissed her on the forehead, at least this situation was distracting him from the event over a week and an half back. Her husband wasn't actually happy when he found about her sudden good deed, muttering that it was unnecessary to give the poor mother so much money. But he was in a decently good mood, as Ichigo reminded him that "a ten million yen wouldn't even make a dent on his account".

"Go get some rest, I'll have Starrk check on you later," he muttered as he left the bedroom. Ichigo felt her face warmed up at the thought and sighed deeply as she laid back down, she should have gotten pregnant already but her 'time' came anyway. She groaned at the dull pain in her abdomen and buried her head with a pillow. At the very least, her husband might stop pawing at her as much from now on.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You still got that article, Nel?" muttered Ichigo, skimming through the kitchen drawers for a pair of scissors. "I wanna send it to my family along with my letter."

"Of course, you told me to save it when you found out about it, Ichigo-chan," smiled Nel as she opened the two-week-old newspaper. "They would be so proud of you for what you did."

"Please, I often caved whenever I loaned one of my old friends a can of soda," she shrugged. "It's just the same but on a slightly bigger level, I suppose . . . ."

"You're as modest as ever, Ichigo-chan," the former Espada giggled softly, turning the page. "Oh! Here it is, here you go . . . ." During the activity, her eyes flickered to the teen's bodyguard who was sitting nearby and nearly frowned. From what she already knew, their relationship were filled with kisses and subtle touches. Starrk had truly heeded her warning, her skills fared best with sharpshooting with a rifle though she was just as good with a regular handgun. ". . . . Two days in December, and there's already a chance of snow soon," she stated, glancing at the windows.

"Really . . . .?" Ichigo glanced at the ones behind her, the sky was thick with grey clouds with the nearly bared trees swaying in the wind. "Does it snow earlier here?"

"More or less each year," muttered Nel. "But it doesn't snow as much in this region, probably six or seven inches at the most."

"That sucks, we would get a blizzard a month back home," smirked Ichigo.

"Wow, I bet you have fun with getting frostbites and runny noses, huh, Ichigo-chan?" she smiled.

"Hah-hah," Ichigo frowned sarcastically, snipping around the slightly yellowed paper.

". . . . But around here, it's just as worse, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk, catching her attention. "Because Hueco Mundo is mostly an arid region, the temperature's here drops into near sub-zero due to lack of humidity. It's often dangerous to wander around without precaution, especially during the night."

"Really . . . .?" muttered Ichigo. "But what about here? Are the people in the lower-class areas all right with this season?" Both of the other Espada fell silent at that, before Nel cleared her throat a little.

"I'm one of the most friendliest person in this whole estate, Ichigo-chan," she muttered softly. "And yet . . . . I've never thought much about the people in the city, I was so caught up serving under Aizen-sama."

"No, it's not your fault for that," she sighed deeply. "But . . . . you would think that Sousuke-sama would care for the civilians since he controls much of the city."

"Uh, it's not as easy as it sounds, Ichigo-chan," replied Nel. "Being a noble is a very hard work, it's far more than just having a title."

"I know that but . . . ." Ichigo frowned. "Maybe, if I could change that mother's life, then I could others' as well."

"What?" she exclaimed in surprise. "If you're saying what I think you're saying, Ichigo-chan-"

"I like to do what's right, Nel, and that's helping people," she replied. Folding the snipped out article delicately, she tucked it into the addressed envelope. "I know that my Dad would be so proud of me . . . ." Nel stared at her and sighed in defeat, the teen was saying the right things that were need to be done.

". . . . Aren't you gonna do anything about this, Starrk?" she asked.

"I don't see what is wrong with seeing the city's problems," Starrk shrugged tiredly. She sighed again, she wasn't sure if the affair had made the Primera more or less docile toward Ichigo's requests. Or maybe he was just being lazy as usual.

The next day, Ichigo and Starrk went to the city as usual; behind tinted glass, they tried their hardest not to make any loud noises as they were making out. She reached up to grab at the silky dark tresses as she nipped at his lips. Starrk growled softly at that but retaliated with a deep caress at her inner thigh. "Ah . . . . don't do that, Starrk," gasped Ichigo, though she was flushed deeply by the touch.

"My apologies . . . ." muttered Starrk, kissing her again. He was quickly becoming used to diving his tongue down her throat without hesitation, and both of them moaned into the deep contact. "Wait . . . . we should stop for now," he panted lightly, breaking the kiss.

"But . . . ." Ichigo frowned, almost in a pouting way. Starrk stopped himself from beaming over that look of hers, instead he pecked her on those soft lips he knew he would long for later on. "Fine, Starrk," she sighed with a smile. The air was finally getting colder, but she didn't wear those fuzzy coats. Luckily, she brought herself a thick black jacket lined with fur-like wool. She glanced at her bodyguard's outfit, a double-breasted grey jacket. It wasn't buttoned up for reasons that he could reach for his guns.

"Hmm . . . . you feel so fuzzy," she muttered softly, fiddling at the hem of his jacket.

". . . . Something on your mind, Ichigo?" asked Starrk.

"Not much of a winter person, it's nothing but neutral colors in the sky," she sighed deeply. "I'd rather wear brighter colors during this season, like purple."

"So purple's your favorite color, I believe you've said that before."

"Huh? I did?" muttered Ichigo. "Then what's your favorite color, then?"

". . . . Grey," he replied, and she frowned in confusion.

"Grey? But that's so . . . . boring, Starrk."

"Well, it fits me so well," he shrugged. Ichigo gazed at him and couldn't help but smiled at that, it truly matched his personality.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo smiled awkwardly when she was handed a small stack of papers, full of colorful doodles and scribbles. "Wow . . . . I can't believe you guys made these pictures," she sighed, glancing up at the few beds occupied by young children. "Guess that's what happens when you have too much staying in this hospital."

"You like it, Ichigo-nee?" beamed a six-year-old girl.

"Of course, didn't know you guys have such talents," smiled Ichigo. ". . . . Are you guys getting better?"

"Yeah, my chest doesn't hurt as much anymore!" a seven-year-old smiled.

"That's good to know." Ever since deciding to do more good deeds, the public had gradually took a liking for her. She was seen less as a noble's wife and more as a modest philanthropist, all within a week. She started with several hospitals that were having a hard time treating patients with limited or no insurance. "Then bill me for those who can't afford it," she had simply suggested, and words quickly spreaded throughout the city. Once it reached her husband, he did nothing but let her do what she wants.

But she didn't stop there, with permission she was allowed to venture into parts of the lower-class neighborhoods with promises to fix any run-down apartment buildings. "I'll sic my subordinates on you if you take advantage of these residents," she had warned to the contractors with a hint of threat. At least they wouldn't try it, she was married to Aizen after all.

"Since you guys are getting better, then I guess you're almost well enough to leave in time for Christmas, huh?" smiled Ichigo, looking through the crayon-saturated papers.

"Uh-huh! My mommy says that um . . . . that I'm gonna leave next week, 'cause my pain in my stomach got taken out yesterday!" chirped the girl.

"That's great, I'm very glad to hear that," she smiled warmly, though the glint of sadness tugged in her heart. Though this girl was a blonde, she appeared similar to her little sister Yuzu. Maybe that was the reason why she wanted to help sick children, but she would help anyone nonetheless.

"Ichigo-sama . . . ." muttered Starrk, peeking inside the room. "It's almost time to go, visiting hours are almost over."

"Really . . . .? Didn't know that I've been here so long," sighed Ichigo. "Okay guys, I'm leaving. See you in a couple of days."

"Bye, Ichigo-nee! Bye . . . .!" smiled the young patients when they left, nodding in gratitude when the parents expressed their thanks. The weather made the daylight times shorter and shorter, the sky was pitch-black though it was eight-thirty. During the slow drive home, Starrk kissed at her cheeks and lips gently while Ichigo gripped at his hair and kissed back. She wanted him like before, but she was lucky then when Aizen was gone.

"Starrk . . . ." she breathed, caressing at the warm skin of his neck.

"I have a surprise for you, Ichigo . . . ." muttered Starrk.

"A surprise? Like an early Christmas present?" she smirked.

"Oh, I wasn't think about that holiday but it's still a surprise," he whispered, pecking her at the lips. "Earlier today, Aizen-sama left for an important trip . . . . he won't return anytime soon, Ichigo."

". . . . You mean that . . . .?" muttered Ichigo, being caressed at the cheek.

"If you want to . . . ." Almost immediately, she nodded and latched her lips onto his own, nearly straddling him onto his lap.

"Wait . . . . how long will he be gone?" she panted lightly.

"Another day or two . . . ."

"Good . . . ." she smiled; as soon as they got home, they quickly acted like their respected roles when greeted before Ichigo lied that she wanted to go to sleep. However, she waited until complete silence as she changed her clothes and waited some more, until it was near eleven. Everyone should be asleep by now, she thought while she put her hair in a loose ponytail. ". . . . I think it's safe now," she sighed softly, creaking the door open slightly to peek out. The hallways are dimmed, so she can't be detected as she wandered through the maze, which was becoming easier for her to know her way.

"Ah . . . ." She stilled in fright when she saw Nel turned a corner and saw her, blinking in surprise at the sight of the teen.

"Ichigo-chan . . . .?" she muttered as she walked up to her. "What are you doing around here? Is there something the matter?"

"No, I . . . . I was going to the kitchen to get a glass of water," muttered Ichigo. Nel gazed at her in an almost scrutinizing manner, making her gulp softly. She thought that she caught the lie, but the former Espada simply shrugged off.

". . . . The way to the kitchen is on the other side, Ichigo-chan," she replied quietly. "You would think that you know your way already by now."

"Yeah, I know . . . ." she mumbled sheepishly.

"You want me to show you the way?"

"No, no, I can manage . . . ." Ichigo quickly replied, but didn't move to walk as Nel noticed it.

"Do you need me to show you, Ichigo-chan . . . .?" she asked.

"Um . . . ." Suddenly, they were interrupted by the pitter-patter sounds echoing in the hallways before Lily came into view, wagging her tail slowly. "Lily . . . .?" muttered Ichigo but she immediately knew what was happening.

"What's this? Did Starrk leave his door open or something?" frowned Nel.

"Uh, I think I should take Lily back to Starrk, I can get the water later," Ichigo said quickly as she went for the dog. "I'll talk to you later, Nel. Good night . . . ."

"Oh . . . . Good night then, Ichigo-chan," muttered Nel, frowning slightly in confusion before walking away. Meanwhile, Ichigo followed Lily with her finger hooked lightly around the collar. She had a feeling that Starrk sent her to find the teen, should in case something like that would happen. Padding quietly, Lily walked up the single staircase with her closely behind.

"Okay . . . ." Ichigo sighed softly, seeing the wolfdog slipped inside the partially opened room before following suit, meeting her secret lover, dressed only in pants, dead in the eye. "Good thing that Lily found me at the right moment," she smiled lightly, closing the door a split-second before Starrk moved to kiss her. She gasped softly when she felt his hardness rubbed against her thigh but that was the least of her problem, when Starrk moved away to escort Lily into the bathroom.

"Ichigo . . . ." he whispered softly, starting to take the last remaining article. Ichigo blushed deeper and deeper at the sight, she had seen him naked before but it had been a while. "It's all right . . . . it's just like before, right?" he muttered, stepping forward.

". . . . Right, Starrk," nodded Ichigo, before they kissed again. It wasn't long until they settled onto the usually unmade bed, Ichigo breathing deeply as her bodyguard thrusted slowly in and out of her from behind. Starrk tried hard not to accidently mark her as he gripped at the headboard above her. The teen was also gripping at the headboard, biting back her moans while sweats glistened over their bodies. "S-Starrk . . . ." moaned Ichigo, heavy-lidded eyes glanced back at him.

"I'm . . . . nearly close," he growled behind her ear. He nearly clawed at the metal surface before pulling out, just seconds before he came into his hand. Ichigo slumped down and panted heavily before glancing at him. "Sorry about that, Ichigo . . . ." panted Starrk.

"It's not terrible, we both know that you don't want it to happen . . . ." breathed Ichigo.

"Yeah . . . ." He got off the bed and nudged the bathroom door open, Lily eyed at him with suspicion as he washed out his hand. ". . . . Here you go, Ichigo," he muttered, coming back to hand her a moist washcloth. The teen sighed deeply and took it, precaution never strayed far from this forbidden affair.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Outside, there were barely a dusting of snow. Nel was right about not enough snow in Hueco Mundo, when Ichigo glanced out from the kitchen window. She kept showing up in there whenever she doesn't want to hang around in the library room, her mind wandering off from her notes when she kept glancing at her dozing bodyguard. ". . . . Is there something you want, Ichigo-sama?" muttered Starrk, behind closed eyes he could tell that he being stared at.

"No . . . ." she sighed heavily, dropping her pen promptly onto the papers. "Just that . . . . next week's Christmas."

". . . . Are you feeling homesick again?" he questioned as he opened his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Sousuke-sama won't bring that subject up again so what's the point?" Ichigo mumbled. "I don't even feel the holiday spirit."

"I never have felt it anyway, I just sleep right through it as usual."

"Hmm, I see . . . ."

"Technically, Nel's the only one who acts like a real person around here so ask her about it," mumbled Starrk as he closed his eyes.

". . . . Nel seems to be the only one who can be trusted between us, huh?" Ichigo sighed, her fingers twindling with the forgotten pen.

"She said that she wouldn't betray you as a friend, despite the . . . . you know," he replied. She nodded at that but frowned a little, she wasn't sure how Nel had figured out about her knowing of the affair. "Maybe . . . . you can call your family during the holiday, Ichigo-sama, that should cheer you up."

"I'm not sure if it would be the same, Starrk," she frowned sadly. "I think it would hurt them more if I do that."

"But not calling them might be just the same."

"You think so . . . .?" she asked quietly, and her hand was grasped gently by him. "Starrk . . . ." she muttered, blushing lightly and the contact. But they quickly flinched away when they heard sudden footsteps walking in, Nel frowned slightly at the sight of the Primera but glanced away as she gazed at the spotless sink.

"Ichigo-chan . . . ." she muttered.

"Yeah? What is it, Nel?" asked Ichigo.

". . . . You didn't come here for the water last night, did you?" she asked, and Ichigo stiffened when the former Espada turned to stare at her.

"Actually, after giving Lily back to Starrk I got too tired, so I went back to sleep," she muttered quietly, glancing down.

"But . . . . I went by your bedroom, and realized that you weren't there . . . . if you have given back his pet." Ichigo's heart jolted in surprise at that before glancing at Starrk, who simply stared at Nel. ". . . . I see now . . . ." she sighed as she walked up to the Primera. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a silver-black handgun and slammed his head down on the surface. "You stupid idiot!" she scoffed angrily, cocking her weapon as she aimed the barrel against his temple.

"Nel! What's wrong with you?" Ichigo yelled in shock as she stood up. She had never seen her acted like this before.

"Have you realized what you two have done? Do you really want to die, Starrk?" hissed Nel.

"Nel, let go of him!" gritted Ichigo. "What do you think what we have done?"

". . . . It only happened twice, Neliel," muttered Starrk, and yet he hadn't made a move to disarm her.

"Just doing it once is more than enough to blast your head off, Starrk," Nel muttered lowly. "I have told you not to do anything that you'll regret and now you did."

"Nel, stop it!" Ichigo whimpered, gripping at her arms. "Please . . . . just don't say anything about it, please. If anything, it was my fault that I wanted it. Just don't take it out on Starrk, Nel . . . . please . . . ." Nel gazed at her and sighed deeply, putting her gun away.

"I can't believe this . . . . I don't know what to say about this," she muttered quietly.

"Then don't say anything, Nel," pleaded the teen. "If you're truly my friend, then you must keep this a secret . . . ."

"But this is serious, far more serious . . . . you are a noble," she rambled. "Not only that, you guys are commiting a crime other than just infidelity. Unless married, sex with a minor like her is a very serious offense."

"Nel . . . . please, you must keep your word that you don't say anything," she muttered. "Please, if you do this . . . . I will owe you anything you want." Nel stared at her and frowned sadly, only to hug her tightly and sighed.

"Don't look like that, Ichigo-chan," she sighed deeply. "All right . . . . but please, you cannot act so reckless like this anymore. Just resort back to before that form of intimacy again."

"I'll try . . . ."

"Don't try, just do it," muttered Nel, her hardened glare aimed at the silent Primera. "You're still a young woman, Ichigo-chan. You need to consider your actions thoroughly next time, okay?"

"Okay . . . ."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo fiddled at the extravagant ring stuck on her left finger, it was right in her face. Nel was right that she belonged to Aizen, but she didn't really love him or even have any feelings for him. But it's different with Starrk, but now it felt like it was getting a bit dangerous now that Nel knows. "Damn it . . . ." she muttered, finally taking off her ring and leaving it on the bathroom counter.

All she could think about is relaxing in the warm water of the large bathtub, anything to get the events earlier today off her mind. She closed her eyes and sighed tiredly, dozing in and out occasionally. ". . . . Ichigo?" Ichigo was startled out of her light sleep and saw Aizen standing by the doorway.

"Sousuke-sama . . . .? When did you arrive?" she mumbled as she sat up.

"Just moments ago," he replied quietly, noticing the ring on the countertop. ". . . . Why did you remove your ring, Ichigo?"

"Oh, my skin was getting itchy underneath it, after wearing it for so long," she muttered quietly.

"Hmm, I suppose so . . . ." He walked up to the partially sunken tub and knelt down, his fingers trailed at her drenched shoulders and hair. "I have an early gift for you for this holiday, my dear," he muttered.

"What is it, Sousuke-sama?"

". . . . It's about your family," muttered Aizen, and she glanced up in surprise.

"What? They're coming here?" she questioned.

"Quite the contrary . . . . _you're_ visiting _them_," he pointed out. Ichigo stared at him wide-eyed before breaking into the widest smile she had ever put on.

"Are . . . . are you serious, Sousuke-sama?" she gasped.

"You deserve this, I'd like for you to be happy on this occasion," he smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "After you finish, we will discuss more about this shortly, Ichigo."

"Th-thank you ever so much, Sousuke-sama!" smiled Ichigo. "I will cherish this visit as long as I can . . . .!"

_Five days later . . . ._

Ichigo couldn't make herself sit still on the way to her old home, even fatigue couldn't take over her excitement. Starrk glanced at her and smiled only slightly at the sight, it was the first time he had seen her like this before. ". . . . Calm down, Ichigo," he sighed. "It's not like you haven't seen them for five _years_."

"Shut up, Starrk," scoffed Ichigo but was still smiling. "I just . . . . can't wait to see my Dad and sisters, that's all. I wanna see how's everyone doing in my own eyes." She stared out of the window, blankets upon blankets of pure white snow coated the houses and the ground. It was very different from Hueco Mundo's barren environment. "We're there . . . . we're almost there," she muttered happily.

"Are your family nice, Ichigo?" asked Starrk.

"Maybe Yuzu, but Dad's insane as hell and Karin's always sarcastic," she muttered. "But they're all right . . . . I love them regardless." Her smile widened slightly at the familiar sight, despite the snow, and fidgeted more in excitement. "Come on, come on . . . ." she rambled, opening the door hastily as soon as the limo stopped and stomped into the cold fluff.

"Man . . . ." sighed Starrk, following suit but went to the trunk to get the bags. Ichigo ran up to the door and knocked on the door, but stood back as she expected what would happen shortly. The door swung open and a shadowy mass leapt out at her, only to be knocked down with a kick to the back of the head.

". . . . My darling first-born still got it!" Isshin muffled through the thick snow. Starrk saw the scene and blinked in surprise and confusion, as Ichigo helped her father up after just kicking him down. "Ichigo, my precious first-born! I can't believe that you're here!" he smiled, hugging her so tightly and swinging her around.

"Dad! Dad, I can't breathe!" scowled Ichigo, clipping him in the chin. From the assault, Isshin let go of her but hugged her again within a second. "Damn it, Dad!"

"I just . . . . missed you so much, Ichigo," he sighed, and Ichigo still slightly before hugging back and smiled.

"I missed you too, Dad . . . ." she sighed deeply.

"And who's this?" he asked, noticing the Primera for the first time.

". . . . This is Starrk, my bodyguard," she muttered. "He'll stay with us for the holiday."

"I see . . . ."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I gotta stop being distracted by Wiki. Every time I look up something, I'm tempted to click at the highlight words then click at the other words within the new pages. The cycle will never stop . . . .

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	15. Crystalized Frost

Summer's nearing to the end, but I'm not ready for fall yet!

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 15- Crystalized Frost**

"Karin! Yuzu!" Ichigo cried out the moment she saw the twins running up to her. "Gosh, it's been so long!" she smiled, hugging them both.

"Ichi-nee! You're really here!" cried Yuzu, hugging her tighter.

"Geez, it's been a few months," Karin tried to frown, but was happy nonetheless as she hugged her back. All the while, Starrk observed the happy sight and was mentally happy for her. Ichigo was very grateful for the visitation for the past days, prompting her to look for decent presents for her family prior to today. At one day, Ichigo requested to have Nel to escort her for Christmas shopping, something in which Starrk was left in the dark about.

"Starrk, don't just stand there like an idiot! These are my little sisters, Yuzu and Karin!" smiled Ichigo when she noticed him still standing by the front door. He was experiencing that social awkwardness thing again, meeting the family of his superior/secret affair was the very least thing he had thought of. "Starrk . . . ." she smiled, walking up to him to nudge him forward. "Don't be shy, Karin might bite but they won't do anything to you."

"That's not funny, your babysitter looks like a weirdo," huffed the black-haired sister.

"Boring, yes, but he's not really a weirdo."

"You flatter me, Ichigo-sama . . . ." sighed Starrk.

"Don't call me with honorifics here, Starrk," replied Ichigo. "You're a guest, after all." Starrk glanced at her and relaxed a little, despite her new title she was still the same sister and daughter to the family. "How's it really going, Yuzu?" she asked as she patted her on the head. "Does the treatment work for you?"

"Yeah, I'm just as healthy as before, Ichigo!" smiled Yuzu.

"That's good to know!"

"My darling Ichigo, I feel just as happy too-" smiled Isshin as he suddenly ran up to her, only to be clocked right in the face. "Ouch! Why would you hurt your Daddy, my first-born?" he whined.

"Shut it, Dad!" scoffed Ichigo.

"Oh, yeah! Ichigo, there's something I've been meaning to tell you!" he smiled, oblivious to the bloody nose he now had. "There's a special surprise for you in your old room, but I can't say!"

"A surprise? Like a present?"

"I can't say . . . . unless you wanna give your Daddy a big ol' kiss on the cheek-" Ichigo punched him in the face again before rushing upstairs for her bedroom. It was still the same when she walked in, but she frowned a little when she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"What surprise . . . .?" she grumbled before hearing the closet door opening.

"Ichigo!" squealed Rukia, hopping onto the surprised teen. Ichigo yelped out from the sudden force before hugging back. "Yay! You're staying in your old room, I'm so happy!"

"Damn, Rukia!" Ichigo scoffed in delight. "How long have you been hiding in there?"

"Ah . . . . since morning," smirked Rukia. "Renji was pissed by the waiting so he hid out in your Dad's clinic."

"So you were just waiting for me just to greet me then you gotta go home?" she questioned.

"Nope," she shook her head. "Nii-sama was okay with me hanging out with you until later tonight. So, how's it going?"

"Oh . . . . fine," muttered Ichigo, sitting down on the bed. Rukia frowned a little at her answer and sat next to her.

"Is it about . . . . you-know-who, Ichigo?" she mumbled.

"Kinda . . . ."

"Is it for the better or the worse?" she asked.

"Can't it be both?" muttered Ichigo.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Rukia. Ichigo sighed deeply and looked away, fiddling at her ring.

"Nel found out between us . . . . but she promised not to say anything," she mumbled. "And you cannot, either, Rukia. It's becoming . . . . serious now."

"Oh, I understand . . . ." she sighed. "Well, I hope that nothing bad happens to you, Ichigo. I can only do that for now."

"Thanks, Rukia," smiled Ichigo.

"Getting to the point, did you buy me any Christmas present?" Rukia smiled.

"Oh, I only brought some for my family. I didn't expect you to be in my house already."

"What? Not your best friend?" she frowned.

"Ugh, if you want, we could go to the mall or something," frowned Ichigo.

"But I bet it nearly gutted out by now, it is Christmas eve anyway," the petite girl pouted.

"Come on, I'm sure I could find something for you," she sighed. "Maybe something bunny-related, I dunno."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Through the busy crowds, one would think that Ichigo and Rukia were walking with their dates. But both Renji and Starrk were very close behind as the teen girls wandered by department stores. "I told you so, almost everything is gone!" whined Rukia.

"Only the popular items are being sold out," frowned Ichigo. "I'll find something good for you, Rukia."

"If that's true, then I shouldn't know about my gift then," she replied. "How about this? We separate our ways and meet up in the next hour, Ichigo?"

"Fine . . . . I'll make sure that it's not too cheap for your monkey servant's taste," shrugged Ichigo.

"What is it with you calling me a damn monkey?" scowled Renji, but was hauled away through the crowds.

"What will you get her, Ichigo . . . .?" muttered Starrk, as they wandered around.

"Knowing her, all I could think of is art supplies and bunnies," she sighed. "Maybe I could buy her a pet rabbit or something. Though I don't think her brother will like that . . . ."

"Then maybe you should consider the first idea," he sighed.

"Heh heh heh . . . ." she frowned sarcastically, before fortunately seeing an art store nearby. She browsed inside the store, picking up a few variety of sketchbooks and types of pens and pencils. "Oh, guess I could buy these markers . . . ." she muttered, pointing at the large pack of white-colored markers behind the glass case.

"They're very expensive," stated one of the workers.

"I don't mind, it's for my friend," she shrugged.

"You're not attempting to wrap it for her, are you?" sighed Starrk.

"Tch, maybe for the markers," shrugged Ichigo, buying for the item and they left the store. ". . . . I need another bag, this one's too noticeable for Rukia."

"Really?"

"Duh . . . ." she muttered, going to a store next door. Luckily, the worker handed her an extra shopping bag and she covered the heavy bag with it. "Next is this store . . . ." she muttered, wandering into a sunglasses store. She still owed to Renji for breaking his last one, though it wasn't really her fault that it was left on her bed when she sat down. ". . . . Rukia?" she called on her cellphone, after finishing her shopping. "I'm done, where do you wanna meet us . . . .? All right, I see you there . . . ."

"Ichigo, where are we going this time?" asked Starrk.

"The food court, where else?" Within a few minutes, they managed to find them, once again by Renji's bright crimson hair among the cluster of people. "No, no peeking until we get home," she frowned the moment Rukia was about to pester her about the bag.

"Aw, come on, I just wanna know!" whined Rukia.

"No, get outta my bag . . . ." she frowned, nudging her away. Starrk sighed deeply out of boredom, he would usually sleep through the holiday but now the teen's spirit was affecting him. Like he should give her a gift to show that he appreciates her more than just being friends.

"Hey . . . ." he muttered to Renji, as the girls bickered over the gifts.

"What is it?" asked the red-head.

"Can you permit me to . . . . borrow Rukia Kuchiki for a while?" he asked.

"What?"

"What was that?" muttered Rukia, as she and Ichigo stopped bickering.

"There's an errand I want to do, and I need her help on it," muttered Starrk.

"What? Why do you need Rukia-sama for?" frowned Renji.

"Oh . . . . oh, I get it now!" Rukia smiled. "Okay, I'll go with you!"

"But-"

"We'll be right back, guys . . . .!" she smiled as she hauled the Primera away, Renji frowned in confusion and scratched at his head before sitting across from Ichigo, was just as confused but shrugged it off.

"Weird . . . ." he muttered.

"It's not like Rukia'll persuade him into running up the downstairs escalator 15 times," shrugged Ichigo.

"I only did that because you guys teased about my endurance as a bodyguard," he scoffed.

"We did give you credit for doing it eleven times," she sighed. ". . . . Hey, give me your bandana, Renji."

"Huh? What for?" frowned Renji.

"Just let me borrow it for a sec," she muttered, reaching for the knot.

"Hey, go away!" he scowled, but Ichigo hold his head still as she removed it. "Hey! What're you doing, Ichigo? Why did you want my bandana?"

"Wait, I'm doing something with it . . . ." she muttered, hunching over her shopping bag and rummaging inside of it.

"Damn it, Ichigo, if you put ketchup on it last time-" Renji grumbled but shut up immediately when Ichigo turned around and presented him a small leather case, tied up by the white fabric in a form of a bow.

"Merry Christmas, Renji," smiled Ichigo. "It's not the same brand as the one you had but it's pretty close."

"Uh . . . . I don't know what to say," he muttered, slowly taking the present and stared at it.

"Look, we don't usually see eye-to-eye as much, but I just wanna do something nice for you," she sighed. "After all, we're both Rukia's friends and for once we should act nice for each other for her sake."

"Ah . . . . well, thanks Ichigo," Renji sighed as he put up a small smile. "Guess this makes up for all the bullshits you put me through."

"Yeah, though it only covers the past and not for the upcoming ones," smirked Ichigo.

"Tch, that's not fair," he frowned.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Starrk . . . ."

"Hm . . . .?"

"Why did you ask Rukia to help you shop earlier today?" frowned Ichigo, ignoring her father's cries of not being loved by his children in the distance.

". . . . I cannot say," he shrugged. Ichigo frowned again as she moved to place the wrapped gifts beside the decently small decorated tree in the corner of the living room. Starrk said nothing else as he stared around the room, only to stare at the large poster on the wall behind the couch. An auburn-haired woman with a very happy demeanor. ". . . . This is your mother?"

"Oh . . . ." sighed Ichigo, glancing up to see the poster. "I should kick Dad's ass for still having this around . . . ." But the Primera reached to caress at her face and gazed at her, Ichigo gazed back and frowned slightly in confusion.

"You're just as beautiful as her, Ichigo . . . ." he whispered softly. She gasped softly and felt her face turning red by his touch.

"Ichigo, my darling first-born! You should get ready for bed for Santa Clause . . . .!" Isshin smiled goofily as he ran into the living room, Starrk instantly moved away from Ichigo and glanced away.

"Shut up, Dad! It's only nine o'clock!" scoffed Ichigo. "There's plenty of time to sleep . . . .!"

"Oh, but where would your friend sleep, Ichigo?" Isshin realized, as he glanced at Starrk. "I will be willing to give you my bed if I must, you are a guest after all-"

"Quit being ridiculous, you idiot!" she scowled, kicking him in the back.

". . . . I don't mind sleeping on the couch," muttered Starrk.

"See, Dad? He doesn't wanna catch your stupidness in your room."

"Aw, my own daughter doesn't love me as much . . . ." whined her father.

"Dad . . . ." groaned Ichigo.

"Well, since you're not going to bed yet, there's something I need to talk to you about," he sighed, and she frowned at the sudden serious tone.

"Oh . . . . okay, Dad," she muttered. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Starrk . . . ."

"All right then, Ichigo," nodded Starrk. She and her father went upstairs and walked into her room, Ichigo frowned at what was coming as she sat down on her bed and Isshin stood in front of her as he closed the door.

". . . . I've truly missed you, Ichigo," he sighed solemnly. "You can't imagine how much guilt I felt of giving you to him . . . . it was either you or Yuzu should I lose, but it was still too hard-"

"Don't blame yourself for that, Dad," muttered Ichigo. "I can never hate you for your decision . . . . Yuzu would've died if I hadn't became Sousuke-sama's wife." She stiffened when her father went rigid at the word 'wife', she could only guess that it was still hard for him.

". . . . Has he been treating you well?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Dad . . . . though, he was a bit hesitant of me wanting to see you guys for so long," she mumbled.

"Tch, as much as I want to say it . . . . I can only think begrudging thoughts about him," Isshin grumbled under his breath. "He took my daughter away from her family and yet I can't do anything about it . . . . If only Masaki was still around-"

"Dad," Ichigo frowned sadly, glancing at him. "If Mom was still here, what would she do about it? What can she do, beat you down for even considering the proposition?"

"I guess so . . . ." Isshin smiled sadly. "From what was happening, I was too broken to resist, Ichigo . . . . but I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

". . . . I'm doing okay, Dad," muttered Ichigo. "Starrk and Nel are the only ones who are friends with me over there . . . . so I'm fine."

"I see . . . ." he sighed deeply. "Is there anything else you want to tell me, Ichigo?"

"Oh . . . ." she mumbled, glancing away and fiddled at the ring on her finger. "Well . . . . Sousuke-sama, he wants . . . . he wants to have a child with me." At that, Isshin inhaled sharply in shock and clenched his fists.

"You're still a child yourself, why does he want that?" he questioned lowly.

"I don't know why, but it's the only way I can deal with this marriage . . . ." she frowned sadly. "Maybe by giving him what he wants, then I could feel better with my new life over there."

". . . . I'm sorry about this, Ichigo," he sighed deeply in sadness. "I . . . . can only hope for your happiness fro now."

"Don't worry about that, Dad," she muttered with a small smile. "Maybe . . . . once I have a baby, Sousuke-sama will relent into letting you guys visit me." Isshin gazed at her and sighed deeply, shaking his head a little as if to get rid off the bad thoughts.

". . . . I think I'm too young to be a grandfather," he smiled a little, exhaling heavily. "I don't even have any grey hair to even look old." Ichigo blinked at him and smiled a little also. At least it was easier to talk to him in person rather than on the phone.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Opening the door rather slowly, Ichigo silently walked downstairs and into the living room. She sighed softly at the sight of Starrk, snoring deeply with his mouth opened as he was splayed across the couch. ". . . . Starrk," she muttered, tapping him on the shoulder. He snorted and choked a little before his eyes fluttered open, noticing Ichigo standing over him.

"Something wrong, Ichigo?" he mumbled.

"No . . . ." she smiled a little. "It's just that . . . . it's Christmas morning."

"Is it . . . .?" he yawned tiredly as he shifted his position to lay on his stomach. ". . . . It's barely dawn, though."

"That's not the point," she scoffed softly, kneeling in front of him. "We . . . . I hadn't told my Dad we must leave by afternoon, but I don't wanna ruin my time together with them."

"So you'll wait until the last moment to tell them, Ichigo?" asked Starrk.

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing . . . ." she frowned, leaning against the couch. Starrk gazed at her and kissed softly at her cheek, Ichigo blushed lightly at the soft contact and smiled. She reached up to touch at his naturally unkempt hair and kissed him back, nipping at his lips so lightly. Starrk moaned as he kissed back, but stopped momentarily as he glanced up. ". . . . What is it?" she whispered.

"I thought I heard someone . . . ." he deeply sighed before glancing back at her. "But it's nothing . . . ." Ichigo stared at him back, noticing for the first time that his grey eyes had a tint of blue in it under the dawning light. "What?"

"You got the most interesting eye color . . . ." she smirked lightly. Starrk frowned at that, and Ichigo laughed softly. "Sorry . . . . but you're so interesting yourself, Starrk. That should be a good thing."

". . . . But your eyes are far more interesting, Ichigo," he muttered softly, caressing at her face. "It's full of life in which I had rarely seen."

"What . . . .?" Ichigo frowned slightly.

"My world was different than yours . . . . I've never knew my true parents growing up, just my name," he muttered. "I wasn't a terrible kid then, just that I rarely socialized with anyone because I was much of a loner. I'm not violent and yet, I've learned how to handle a gun by the time I was twelve. I quickly improved my skills over the years until . . . . I was recruited by Aizen-sama when I was eighteen. He was impressed with me that I instantly became the Primera and I took on some of the most dangerous jobs for him. That was until . . . ." He leaned forward to peck at her lips. "I was assigned to look after you."

". . . . The last part sounded corny," Ichigo frowned but smirked as she kissed back. "But that's sweet, Starrk." Starrk had a feeling to smile but hold it off as he sat up, reaching beside the couch. "Starrk . . . .?" muttered Ichigo, but a small shopping bag was promptly handed to her. "What is this?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted it wrapped or not, but . . . . Merry Christmas," Starrk muttered. Ichigo blinked at him slight surprise and peeked inside the bag.

". . . . Wow . . . ." she gasped softly as she took it out. A violet-colored T-shirt with a silver winged heart printed over the right side. "This . . . . this is beautiful, Starrk," she smiled warmly, gazing up at him. Glancing back at the shirt, she noticed the price tag attached to the shirt. "What . . . .? 2,200 yen?" she frowned in surprise.

"Thought you would like that, too, being it cheap and all," shrugged Starrk. Ichigo scoffed at him but smiled regardless.

"Thanks, Starrk . . . . I'll wear it today," she smiled. Standing up, she moved to the tree and crouched down to shift through the presents. "Here . . . . Merry Christmas, Starrk," she smiled, handing him a small, long present wrapped in green paper.

"Thank you, Ichigo . . . ." he nodded as he took it, trying not to rip at the paper so impatiently. He finally opened the package, inside was two dog tags linked by a thin chain.

"Do you like it?" she asked quietly. "I had to pester Nel about some info about you, just your birthday and blood type and all . . . . that's why I asked her to come with me that time-"

"I love it, Ichigo," he replied, and her face suddenly reddened as he took it out. The metal glinted brightly by the peeking sun.

"Really . . . .? You can make something like that easily but I opted for silver, so it's a bit different," she smiled sheepishly.

"I don't care, I'll cherish this gift as long as it came from you, Ichigo . . . ." he muttered. Ichigo blushed deeper and smiled again, helping him to put it on. Grasping at her hand, Starrk gazed at her as he stood up. "Thank you, Ichigo . . . ." he muttered with a small smile, an actual first for the teen to see just before they kissed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Ichigo smiled sadly from the departure, her family understood the news but they were obviously reluctantly to see her go. She had to, Aizen expected her back home by nightfall and that was in a few hours. She doubted that he would be mad if they arrived a little late, she could blame the weather and her father's crying for that. ". . . . Thank you so much, Sousuke-sama," she smiled as soon as they came home, purposely hugging him. "Everybody was doing okay there, and they were very happy to see me."

"Ah, I am so glad to see you so happy, Ichigo," smiled Aizen, quickly devouring her lips for a kiss. Starrk glanced away at the sight and sighed tiredly, the feeling of jealously was aching in his body but it was nothing to be noticed by anyone. "But now . . . . there's another gift that I want to give you, my dear," he smirked, taking out a slim box. Ichigo blinked, she knew that it was jewelry. She took it and opened it, a necklace with a tear-shaped diamond framed with gold.

". . . . It's beautiful, Sousuke-sama," she muttered. Aizen carefully took it out and moved behind her to put it around her neck.

"Now . . . . you're even more beautiful with it," he smiled, kissing at her cheek.

"Yes . . . . Thank you, Sousuke-sama," smiled Ichigo as she gazed at him. But deep down inside, his expensive present seemed to dull compare to the modest shirt she had on from Starrk. Aizen's smirk widened and kissed at her lips, Starrk nearly clenched his jaw but glanced away from the sight as before. ". . . . Can I see Nel before we go to bed? I need to thank her for helping me getting the presents," she muttered.

"Yes, of course, I believe that she's in the kitchen," he smiled. "I'll see you later . . . ." With that, Ichigo walked away from her husband with the Primera closely behind. It didn't take long before finding Nel in the kitchen, sitting around the island counter with a frown on her face.

"Nel . . . .? What's wrong?" frowned Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo-chan . . . . I just got a joke present from Nnoitra and Grimmjow moments ago," muttered Nel, glancing down at the opened pink box. Ichigo glanced at it and frowned just like her; 'Merry X-mas, bitch!' was written on the ironically decorated shortcake.

"What a bunch of idiots," she scoffed.

"This isn't the first time, they've been doing this for a few years," muttered Nel. "They make fun of me by reminding me that I'm 'unavailable', because I'm 26."

"Really? Thought you were 22 or 23," muttered Ichigo. Nel blinked and smiled lightly at the compliment.

"I appreciate your honestly, I should use that to get at them next time," she sighed. "At this time of year, women over 25 are called Christmas Cakes, so they would tease me for not having a boyfriend. Though they've never do that with Harribel, they attempted this prank last year and they were nearly shot at."

"Serves them right, then," she smirked. She poked at the dessert and licked at the vanilla frosting. "Hmm, save this for tomorrow. This tastes good . . . ."

"Fine, I usually throw them out or at those idiots," sighed Nel as she glanced at her then at Starrk. "Good night, Ichigo-chan."

"Good night, Nel . . . ." muttered Ichigo, before turning to Starrk. "See you tomorrow, Starrk . . . . here you go, this is for Lily."

"Good night, Ichigo-sama . . . ." nodded Starrk, taking the small bag. Ichigo quietly walked out of the kitchen as Nel stared scrutinizingly at the Primera before sighing deeply.

". . . . I see that you have gotten her present to you," she muttered, getting up and storing the cake away into the fridge. Starrk said nothing, absentmindedly fiddling with the silver dog tags. "Remember my warning, Starrk . . . ." she muttered, walking past him. Starrk sighed heavily as he glanced at the engravements, 'Starrk C. Gingerback' took up the first one and the second one had his date of birth as well as his blood type.

"Hmm . . . ." he sighed, deciding to look inside the small bag. He blinked in slight surprise as he took it out, a genuine black leather dog collar with a jingling tag. His lips tugged for a very small smile at the engravement, 'Lilynette Gingerback', the wolfdog was like a family to him after all. The only closest thing to a family anyway.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hahh . . . . I gotta stop eating so much pizza! Oh yeah, and the shirt is based off of my own shirt!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	16. Ignorance is Your Best Friend

Sorry for being boring in the middle, I've been into a shitty episode lately when writing this but I'm feeling okay now.

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 16- Ignorance is Your New Best Friend**

_"I don't wanna do that right now, Starrk . . . ." Ichigo muttered, holding the warm, wet washcloth. "I wanna . . . . cuddle with you."_

_"What . . . .?" frowned Starrk in confusion._

_"Come on, sit next to me," she muttered. Starrk blinked but complied, sitting down onto the frumpled nest of sheets. Ichigo moved closer to sit between his long legs. He stiffened slightly at the position but quickly relaxed when it wasn't sexual. "Starrk . . . . are you still afraid?" she muttered, snuggling into his firm chest._

_"Of this affair? Of course . . . ." he sighed quietly. "Twice, I coaxed you into my room for this intimacy, I'm starting to think that I'm a bad influence on you."_

_"No you're not," she scoffed softly. "Sure, you did persuade a little . . . . but I want you as much as you want me, Starrk. We have feelings for each other, right?" Starrk sighed and glanced at her left hand clasping his own, the ring was right in his face and yet it doesn't bother him as of now._

_". . . . Yeah," he whispered, planting soft kisses at her cheeks and neck. With his free hand, he caressed at her bare hip and waist. Ichigo moaned softly at the contacts and kissed back, she could feel him hardening behind her but she didn't care as she used his left hand to caress at her bare breasts. Starrk growled softly and took the message, trying hard to grip at them too roughly as he massaged them._

_"Starrk . . . ." she whispered, gasping softly as she was getting wet._

_"Yes . . . ." he growled behind her ear, as one of his hands traveled down to insert his two fingers into her damp folds. Ichigo sharply gasped and clenched around the digit out of reflex. "You want me now, Ichigo . . . .?" he whispered._

_"Yeah, I want you deep inside me . . . ." she panted softly, nearly whining when the finger was removed. Lying onto the mattress, she positioned herself onto her back with her legs splayed out for the enticed brunet. Starrk positioned himself between them and growled softly as he slowly thrusted inside of her. "Ahh . . . ." gasped Ichigo, attempted to wrap her legs around his waist._

_"You can't . . . ." he groaned softly, gently hooking her legs back with his arms. "If you lock me in like that, then I won't pull out on time . . . ."_

_"Sorry, Starrk . . . ." panted Ichigo._

_"It's all right . . . ." he murmured, kissing at her lips. Like before, he braced over her as he began thrusting, growling softly whenever Ichigo clenched around him. Ichigo stared at him and moaned softly, she could never want this night to be over . . . ._

Ichigo gasped and moaned sharply as Aizen climaxed before breathing heavily, she panted when her husband pulled out of her and laid next to her. ". . . . You have loosened up for the past month, Ichigo," he muttered, kissing at her neck and cuddled close to her body. "Making love to you is so much easier, I believe you realize your true role as my wife."

"Yes, Sousuke-sama . . . ." muttered Ichigo, putting up a small smile as she forced herself to cuddle back. That was how she dealt with it, she could only feel pleasure when she thought about being with Starrk when they had sex. But she was careful of not trying to moan out his name during the intercourse, distracting herself by biting her bottom lip. "Maybe . . . . this time we would have a child," she muttered.

"Yes, we'll try to do this for the next week," he smirked. "Our marriage will be complete soon enough . . . ." Ichigo nodded as she closed her eyes, wondering the possibility of becoming pregnant this time. If she does, then her affair with Starrk might end as soon as it started.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She nearly groaned at the news, Ichigo was just informed that her husband was having a party for New Year's Eve. Both by him and her friend, who just found out about the news. "It's not like it's gonna suck, Ichigo," shrugged Rukia. "I'm coming over there this time so we can hang out."

"I know but . . . . I hate being around those stuck-ups," she groaned softly. "I bet you that they still think of me as some 'commoner' or some bullshit."

"I dunno, after all of those charities you've been doing lately they probably lay off a little."

"Ugh . . . ." she scoffed, lying in bed for some time now. Just last night, Aizen attempted to conceive with her like he had been for the past two nights. "I'm not the type who would just write a check, I wanna see what can be done there. So . . . . forget about me, how are you doing with that loony fiance of yours?"

"Don't call him loony, he's just a little eccentric," frowned Rukia. "He's coming with me to your party, and this time he's gonna bring fireworks."

"Wait, what?" Ichigo scoffed in surprise. "Fireworks? I take that 'loony' part back, he's insane."

"Don't worry, he owns dozens of major fireworks companies so it's not a big deal. Besides, he told me that Sousuke Aizen was okay with it."

"Whatever . . . ." she huffed.

"Anyway . . . . how's it going between you and you-know-who, Ichigo?" muttered Rukia.

"Oh . . . . It's fine, as long as we're being careful about it," she muttered. "But right now, Sousuke-sama's still trying to have a child with me. He decided to do it around a certain week from now on . . . ."

"Oh . . . ."

"Don't worry, Rukia, I'm taking your advice and not being so reckless like you said," she sighed, sitting up. "I'll talk to you later, see you at the party."

"All right, later . . . ." Ichigo hanged up her phone and sighed deeply, having an odd feeling in her stomach. She frowned at the thought of being knocked up already, as soon as she would voice about it Aizen would take her to the doctor's in an instant. Maybe she would wait until after New Year's to say anything about it. She stopped scratching through her hair when she heard a soft jingle in the distance. "Tch . . . ." she sighed as she walked out of her room.

How very convenient it was to give Lily a collar for Christmas, at least she would know the next time the late night rendevous happens again. The dog greeted her with a quick wag before walking away, prompting Ichigo to follow after her. She can assume that Starrk was waiting for her, for some reason she doesn't know. They entered through three flights of stairs down into what she assumed a basement as Lily scratched at the closed door. ". . . . Good to see you, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk after opening the door.

"Starrk, what's going on?" asked Ichigo, stepping inside. She blinked and looked around the very large room, with a waist-high divider separating the small part of the room. She stared at the far distance and noticed poster-sized targets at the end. "Are we in a . . . .?"

"You once said that you've never seen me use my guns, so I want to show you," he shrugged, his pet trotted out of the room before he closed the door. "For precaution, I suggest for you to wear these," he muttered, handing her safety glasses and thick solid earmuffs.

"Uh . . . ." Ichigo simply put them on, the earmuffs nearly block out all the sounds when she noticed the Primera talking to her. "What?" she frowned. Starrk sighed and pointed at the target, telling her to stare at it. ". . . . You're gonna shoot at it, Starrk?" He nodded, pulling out his military-class gun and cocking it. As soon as he pulled the trigger, his hand barely recoiled as the loud explosion busted out of the barrel. Ichio could hear that, it sounded like a deep thunder at a close distance and she flinched slightly at that.

"Ah . . . ." she winced, glancing at the target. A single hole through the head, it was far to see it but it was there. "How can you see that, Starrk?" she muttered, removing the earmuffs.

"It's a gift," he sighed. "Put those back on, I'm gonna shoot again." She quickly did, just as he slightly shifted his hands to shoot again and again. Ichigo grimaced slightly in discomfort from the deafening noises, but Starrk was barely fazed from it. He stopped, a very thin waft of smoke expelled from the barrel. "You see? I easily target at the vital spots at a good distance," he muttered, pressing a small button for the poster to come up. Aside from the head, the holes had riddled the body in an intricate manner.

"Oh . . . ." Ichigo muttered as she stared at it. She could tell that one on the left was the heart but there was one underneath that hole as well as one on the right and four on the abdomen. She touched the frayed ends of the holes, it was still warm from the shot.

"Do you want to try it, Ichigo-sama?" he asked quietly.

". . . . What?" frowned Ichigo.

"I ask if you want to try to shoot a target," muttered Starrk.

"What, Starrk? I couldn't hear you from these stupid earmuffs," she scoffed when she took it off. "You said something?" Starrk sighed as he went to a nearby table and picked up a small handgun.

"Think you can hold a gun, Ichigo-sama?" he asked. Ichigo glanced at the weapon in his hand and shuddered slightly. "If you're afraid, then I understand . . . ."

"It's not that, it looks kinda heavy," she muttered.

"I'll show you . . . . just hold the handle," he sighed, taking her hand and placed it over the cool metal. She was right that it felt heavy but it was lighter than she had expected. She gripped it and stared at it, wondering if she should pressed her finger around the trigger.

"Don't, at least not yet," he read her mind, replacing the damaged poster with a new one and pressed the button.

"I wasn't gonna pull the trigger," she scoffed.

". . . . Put the earmuffs back on and I'll show you," he muttered, but he did it for her before positioning her to the target. "Extend your arms out and keep them straight," he instructed, mostly to himself as he gently positioned himself behind her and pushed her arms forward. "Place your finger around the trigger but don't pull it." His hand was still over hers as he nudged her finger over said part. "Cock this part right here . . . ." He pulled back the click at the back of the gun. "And now . . . . you shoot," he muttered as he tapped at her finger.

Ichigo took the signal and pulled the trigger. In an instant, she startled herself once the bullet erupted out of the barrel. "Fuck!" she exclaimed in surprise as she stumbled back into Starrk.

"Are you all right, Ichigo-sama?" he muttered, removing the protective earmuffs.

"Y-yeah . . . ." she stammered as she tried to calm herself down. "Is that how you guys deal with everyday?"

"It's practically second nature to us," he muttered. He glanced at the target and blinked at the shot. ". . . . You shot the target in the genitals, Ichigo-sama."

"Really?" she frowned. "Guess that was a lousy shot, huh?"

"It would give the victim permanent pain from the loss other than getting shot at, I suppose," sighed Starrk. "You want to try again?"

"Okay . . . . just one more," Ichigo nodded, putting back on the protective gear once more and readied herself for the next shot. Like before, she was a little startled by the loud though muffled pop but held her ground. "Wow . . . ." she breathed heavily, this time the target hit at the center of the chest.

"Such improvement already . . . ." he complimented. He glanced down when Ichigo gazed up at him, a light blush crept across her face. ". . . . I already told you that I cherish this gift, right?" he asked quietly as he removed the protective earmuffs off her with one hand, fiddling with the chained tags with the other.

"Yeah, Starrk . . . ." muttered Ichigo. Starrk moved closer to her face to kiss her but she quickly moved away. "I can't . . . . not now . . . ."

"What?"

"I thought you knew, Starrk," she mumbled. "These past two weeks, Aizen's trying to concieve a child with me. I can't, with you . . . ."

". . . . All right," muttered Starrk, just as he heard scratching and yelping at the door. "Huh . . . .?" he frowned slightly as he walked up to the door and opened it. Grimmjow frowned at the Primera in confusion when being greeted with an unusually annoying stare. "Is there something you want, Grimmjow?" he questioned.

"Nothing really, I was curious why your mutt was around here . . . ." he muttered with a light shrug, only to notice Ichigo behind the other man with a gun in her hand. "I won't be the one to get in trouble for this, Starrk," he frowned. "I won't tell Aizen that you're teaching her to use a gun, just be careful."

"All right then . . . ." sighed Starrk.

"You guys hang around with each other too much, almost more than bodyguard and noble," he frowned again but shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter now . . . ." he muttered as he walked away.

". . . . I wonder," he muttered, closing back the door.

"What, Starrk?" asked Ichigo.

"If he suspects our relationship to each other," he muttered quietly. "But I doubt it, he wouldn't care much to look into it."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ugh, so cold . . . .!" frowned Ichigo, begrudgingly hiding out from the crowds indoors and exhaled out white breath. She was wearing a classic black gown but wrapped herself with a thick silverish-white shawl, oddly patterned with snakes and flowers. So far she had been waiting for her friend's fiance to prepare the fireworks. "You said that you'll be done in a few minutes, but it's been over a half an hour," she scowled.

"It's not my fault that my fingers are getting frostbites," whined Kaien. "Maybe you could help me with it-"

"Sorry, Sousuke-sama says that I can't go near it in case it explodes in my face," she shrugged. "I'll just hang out with Rukia inside then." Stepping inside, she sighed in relief from the warmth but frowned slightly when she couldn't find her friend. "Man . . . ." she scoffed softly before turning to her bodyguard who was standing nearby. "Where's Rukia? Have you seen her?"

"She's with her older brother, I think," he muttered. ". . . . Are you okay, Ichigo-sama?"

"Yeah, it's just that I'm so bored being here," she sighed tiredly. "I don't really like parties, it's not my thing."

"Then you should leave the party if you want to, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk.

"I can't . . . . Sousuke-sama expects me to stay here," she mumbled, absentmindedly touching at the expensive pendant around her neck. He glanced at her and sighed deeply. ". . . . I don't think that I'm . . . . you know," she whispered, glancing down. "Not that I'm hoping to . . . ."

"I see . . . ." he sighed deeply. Both of them fell quiet soon after, ignoring the mingling of the rich snobs. Ichigo simply dazed out of boredom as she crossed her arms, waiting for any sign of crimson within the crowd. Every time, she would know Rukia was nearby if Renji was around.

". . . . Ichigo? Ichigo?" Ichigo blinked and glanced up to notice Aizen. "Is there something wrong, my dear?"

". . . . No, I'm just waiting for Rukia to come back from whereever she is, Sousuke-sama," muttered Ichigo.

"I see, it's almost thirty minutes before midnight so her fiance must hurry with his fireworks," he sighed. "But you must see me by then . . . . it's a tradition to kiss at the start of the New Year."

"All right, Sousuke-sama," nodded Ichigo, before her husband walked away. She sighed deeply at that, she doesn't like the excuse of being kissed for that but the thought of the kiss from Starrk seemed to eased her mind temporarily.

". . . . I see them now," muttered Starrk, pointing out to the right. The Crimson Pineapple had never failed to be seen, as Rukia ran up to them.

"Ichigo," greeted Rukia with a smile. "Nii-sama finally let me go, after all Kaien's the one who with the fireworks."

"Yeah, but he's taking so long with the preparation," Ichigo scoffed softly, sniffing deeply due to being out in the cold for a while.

"Well, he's not the type to have help with his activities. But that's how he is," she sighed. "I'll check and see . . . ." Once Rukia left, Ichigo sighed tiredly as she swayed back and forth a little.

"I'm about to lose it . . . ."

"What?" muttered Starrk.

"I'm gonna yell that I'm bored as hell if I don't get outta this party," she grumbled. "I still don't this . . . . type of world." The Primera glanced at her and frowned slightly, if it weren't for being around everyone he could have comfort her the way she would have like it. Suddenly, Starrk nearly took out his gun when they heard a loud pop outside, Ichigo was just as startled but quickly relaxed when Rukia came back.

"Okay, Kaien's ready!" smiled Rukia, grabbing her friend by the hand and pulled her outside. Starrk sighed tiredly, reaching for his weapon was a force of habit so he wasn't used to surprises like that as he followed them.

"About time, I wanted to see if a bottle rocket was working!" smiled Kaien, nearly half of his face was covered with soot.

"I can see that!" Ichigo scoffed with a smile. Within minutes, the area was full of loud pops and bright colors with the two best friends in awe. The teen's bodyguard stared up at the mult-colored flares and internally believed that it was sort of glamorous, as long as Ichigo admired it. But he liked it himself as well. He shot a glance at her, as she lit up a small roll of firecrackers and tossed it somewhere. "Oops . . .!" she smiled shamefully when they heard an unfortunate shriek nearby.

"Tch, it's not like they saw a snake or something," smirked Rukia. While she lit up a few more with her fiance, Ichigo picked up a few sparklers.

"Ah . . . ." she gasped softly when they were lit up, yellow and white sparks spew out everywhere.

"Be careful, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk.

"I know, I know . . . ." she sighed as she waved them around. He glanced at her again, the lights made her chocolate eyes glisten. "You want to hold one, Starrk?"

"Sure . . . ." he nodded, as he gingerly took one. She smiled at his awkward reaction to it, as they continued to subconciously mingled with each other. A little too close to a pair of narrowed dark greyish-aqua eyes before he quickly turned his attention to Rukia, with a goofy grin.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Only five minutes left until midnight, but Ulquiorra could care less for that as he moved fluidly through the crowds. He was told to find Ichigo for his superior, and the teen girl might still be in the garden somewhere. As of where exactly, it would be difficult due to the large amount of land behind the mansion. Walking out of one of the exits and into the cold, he scanned the nearby areas before his frozen emerald eyes stopped at one sight.

Though it was over a dozen yards away, he could see what was happening. Starrk and Ichigo, embracing each other lightly, away from the eyes of others. But Ulquiorra was the one that can see them, just for a least two seconds, before going back inside. He saw what was obviously forbidden between two types of people, even if it is a simple hug. And yet the hug appeared to be something else. "Aizen-sama . . ." he muttered, finding Aizen who was still in one spot before sending the cuatro away.

"Is there something the matter, Ulquiorra?" asked Aizen.

"I do not want to alarm you but . . . . I believe I saw something quite disturbing," he replied quietly.

". . . . What do you mean by that?" he questioned with a slight frown. "Does it involve Ichigo?"

"Yes . . . . it's easier to show it to you right now," he suggested as he walked off, with the nobleman following after him. "I saw her with Starrk, but not in a way that represents noble and bodyguard. It was almost as if . . . ." As soon as they walked out, he hadn't expected this. Ichigo and Starrk was at a safe distance of each other while they were talking, much to Aizen's subtle confusion.

"Ulquiorra . . . . what's the meaning of this?" he frowned.

"My apologies, Aizen-sama," muttered Ulquiorra, bowing his head deeply at him. "But I know what I saw just moments earlier . . . . I saw them, and it appeared that they were embracing each other. I would never mislead you in any way."

"Embracing . . . .?" questioned Aizen. "Are you sure about this?"

"My eyes never decieve me, Aizen-sama . . . ."

"Sousuke-sama . . . .!" Ichigo called out as she walked up to him, oblivious to the icy stare from Ulquiorra who then stared at the Primera. "I'm sorry . . . . did I miss the midnight, Sousuke-sama?" she asked. "I was too caught up with Rukia then I wandered off . . . ."

"It's all right, Ichigo . . . ." Aizen sighed. "You're just in time for it." He took her hands, cold from the chilly temperature, and smiled lightly. "You're so cold, we should go inside for the midnight kiss, don't you think so?"

"Of course, Sousuke-sama . . . ." nodded Ichigo. They went inside, though Starrk frowned in confusion when Ulquiorra gave him an icy glare before they entered. He didn't get it, the pale-skinned man barely acknoweldge him like that but he simply shrugged it off.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yep, still feeling shitty . . . . This chapter's kinda short, though. On a happier note, I'm now on AdultFanFiction and I'm writing a story called 'Curiosity'. Read it . . . . if you dare.

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	17. Solstice

Uh, it's not so short. Just that it's shorter than most of my other chapters . . . .

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 17- Solstice**

"Sousuke, it's a pleasure to be in your party . . . ." grinned Kaien, as the last of the guests were leaving. Even his fiancee had left long before him with her family. Now his grin met something else now, as his gaze became a bit darker now that the mansion was practically empty. "Or . . . . would you rather be called Aizen-sama right now?" he joked.

"Is there something important you wish to talk to me about . . . . Aaroniero?" muttered Aizen. Kaien (or Aaroniero) was still grinning, regardless of his superior's now unamused tone, and quietly walked up to him.

"Your young wife is very vivacious . . . . it's no surprising that she continues to act as if she wasn't married before," he sighed. "She often acts too friendly towards her subordinate, no?"

". . . . What have you seen?" he questioned quietly.

"I don't believe that it was too serious, but I noticed her acted a little too close with the Primera."

"How close?" asked Aizen.

"More or less as friends, it seems that way," replied Kaien.

"I see . . . . Ulquiorra informed me that he had seen them embracing each other for a few moments earlier."

"Ah, it must've happened later after my time with Rukia and them," he sighed, with a small smirk. "Is that anything alarming to you, Aizen-sama."

". . . . No, I don't believe so," he muttered. "I should speak to her about the boundaries that a noble should have, that she couldn't act like that again."

"All right, Aizen-sama . . . . I guess I should see you later, huh?"

"Yes, next time you come here . . . . come as your true self," Aizen requested.

"All right, I don't have anything planned this month anyway," sighed Kaien as he finally left. Aizen sighed heavily as he glanced away; he doesn't believe that Ichigo would do something to decieve him like that. The teen was still an average person so she would want to be friends with anybody. But this is nothing to be considered, so he should talk to her sometime this week.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

For once, there was something different with Ichigo after the first week of January, but it wasn't the good news that her husband had wanted. The doctors were certain that she _was_ pregnant, but they found out that she might develop ectopic pregnancy and it might cause a miscarriage if nothing was done right now. Now, she avoided his eyes after they left, the ache in her stomach throbbed dully. ". . . . I'm sorry, Sousuke-sama," she mumbled hoarsely.

". . . ." Aizen said nothing, not even rub at her shoulder to comfort her on their way home. Ichigo frowned sadly at this, even though she was still hesitant with having a baby she didn't deserve for this to happen. She had never knew that abortion would feel so shamful to her. She glanced at him and saw the disappointed look on his face, once again she had failed him.

"We'll . . . . we'll try again, Sousuke-sama . . . ." she muttered quietly.

". . . . I wonder if I ever regret marrying you," Aizen finally muttered, and she flinched slightly at that and glanced down.

"But . . . . I'll try to be a better wife-"

"Please . . . . I don't want to hear it," he muttered. The cold tone shut her up and she hugged herself, trying not to let the tears sting her eyes. As soon as they arrived home, Ichigo immediately went to the bedroom without an escort and flopped onto the bed. She breathed heavily as she clenched at the sheets, after a moment of silence she knew that Aizen wasn't coming by to see her. This time, he was truly mad at her.

"Tch, it wasn't my fault . . . ." she mumbled softly as she closed her eyes. She could feel the warm wet trails seeping out of them. Suddenly, she heard the soft jingling nearby before Lily padded inside, whining softly when she saw Ichigo looking depressed. ". . . . Sorry, Lily, but tell Starrk that I'm staying bed all day today," she muttered tiredly. Her bodyguard didn't come with her to the doctor, but it wasn't new that he didn't accompany her lately for this.

Lily huffed softly in understanding, nuzzling and licking at her hand before walking away. Ichigo sniffed deeply as she buried her face into a pillow, right now she just wanted to fall asleep to forget the problem. All the while, the wolfdog promptly went back to her master, who was hiding out in his room. Dozing on the bed, Starrk woke up momentarily when she leapt onto his bed. ". . . . Ichigo-sama's back?" he muttered tiredly, and she nodded a little. "I see . . . ." he sighed as he began to stand up, but his pet pushed him down with an annoying huff.

"What . . . .? Ichigo doesn't want to see me or something?" he frowned a little. Lily cocked her head and seemingly frowned back at the question. "Oh . . . . guess something bad happened, huh?" he questioned, mostly to himself. "It can't be helped . . . . it cannot be my business . . . ." But it felt like it should, he wasn't sure if it was another false alarm she had or something else, but he couldn't ask her or even Aizen about it. It was their business only, not his.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Nel sighed and hugged her as tenderly as she could, hearing about her friend's unfortunate news from yesterday can make anyone sympathetic for Ichigo. ". . . . It's all right, Ichigo-chan," sighed Nel. "I know that it didn't have to be that way, but that's life . . . ."

"And yet Sousuke-sama's acting like it's my fault that it happened," muttered Ichigo, she was still in bed since the ordeal, and she hadn't seen Starrk since. She frowned sadly at the thought of it, he must be worried for her well beings right now. "I don't get why I can't give him what he wants so easily . . . . I'm normal, but when it comes to it my body won't do it right for some reason."

"Don't worry, Ichigo-chan, I don't think that Aizen-sama's truly mad at you," she muttered softly. "He's just a bit upset about the ordeal, who wouldn't be when you thought that you were having a child?" Ichigo sighed deeply and placed a hand across her still flat stomach. "Listen . . . . Starrk's really worried about you, Ichigo-chan," she whispered, and the teen stiffened slightly at that. "You can't hide in here forever, you must get your strength back and get back out there. I know that you're still a bit fragile right now, but I must tell you that because you're a noble."

". . . . You're right, Nel," she mumbled as she nodded. "It's kinda . . . . disrespectful to Sousuke-sama to act like this. I need to act like a good wife, right . . . .?" Nel frowned slightly at that but nodded back. "But . . . ."

"But what?"

"I'm feeling kinda hungry," she smiled sheepishly, and the Privaron smiled back.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to continue to stay in bed, Ichigo-chan," she sighed, hauling her out of bed. "Come on, let's go . . . ." Ichigo sighed but followed her out of the bedroom.

"Nel . . . ." she muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Is Starrk . . . . around somewhere?" she asked, and Nel glanced at her with a slight frown.

"I did say that he's worried about you," she replied quietly. ". . . . He's in his room, but I can get him for you after you finished eating. And no excuses."

"All right," sighed Ichigo. Through the hallways, they passed by Ulquiorra, within a second he caught eyes with the teen before moving on. She frowned, that man became suddenly annoying to her for over the past week. Ever since that talk with Aizen, about her closeness to Starrk. At first, she fearfully thought he had suspected the affair but it turned out to be the 'friendship' she has with him. She was warned to keep that friendship to be subtle in front of the public and she quickly agreed. So far, he hadn't noticed any more of her secret.

"Maybe once you get back your strength, you'll talk to Aizen-sama about it," suggested Nel.

"Yeah . . . . Oh! What day is it, Nel?" she realized suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, it's January 10th, Ichigo-sama," she replied.

"The tenth . . . . then it's five days away from his birthday," she muttered. Nel blinked at that and shrugged, she knew what that meant.

"I thought so . . . ." she sighed. "What are you gonna do about it, Ichigo-chan?"

"I dunno . . . . I could just give him a cake."

"Hmm, well that's decent," she sighed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So I see . . . . I wasn't informed of that news," muttered Starrk, after meeting with Grimmjow outside in the garden when Lily was roaming around. "So, how is she?"

"I dunno, probably sulking or something somewhere," shrugged the Sexta, scratching through his hair. "And Aizen's pissed as hell about it. He finally knocked her up, only to get it taken out because of some medical shit . . . ." Starrk would have frowned at his words but his mind reeled in sympathy for Ichigo. So she was pregnant for a moment before having it aborted due to medical problems. "I'm kinda surprised that you didn't know, Starrk," frowned Grimmjow.

"Why do you say that?" muttered Starrk.

"You're her babysitter, thought you were the first one to know about this from yesterday," he replied.

". . . . No . . . ."

"Huh, guess that she didn't wanna tell her for some reason," sighed Grimmjow. "Is there a reason why? You guys are kinda friends, aren't you?"

"If it's her reason not to, then I could respect Ichigo-sama's wishes for that," replied Starrk.

"You weirdo, I'd rather not know myself but I was told anyway," he scoffed lightly. "Chick stuff doesn't fare well to me, I only know that Nel's with her now. But . . . ."

"What is it, Grimmjow?"

"She seems to be acting strange lately, whenever she was mentioned about you," he frowned. "What's up with that, Starrk?"

". . . . I don't know," shrugged Starrk. "I've never noticed her behaviors, it must be a female thing."

"Ugh, don't remind me," grimaced Grimmjow with a frown. "I rather have you aiming that barrel at me before I hear any more of that girly shit." The Primera glanced away as his mind wandered, after that situation Nel might question his relationship to Ichigo even more. Probably to warn him about comforting her now she was a little fragile. ". . . . Starrk?" muttered Grimmjow.

"Hm?"

"Your phone's ringing."

"Oh . . . ." he sighed deeply, taking the device out of his phone and answered it. "Yes?"

". . . . Starrk," muttered Ichigo. Underneath the lazy persona, Starrk's heart jolted in joy after hearing her after a whole day. "Hey . . . ."

"Ichigo-sama, what a surprise," he muttered quietly, turning away from the Sexta. "I had . . . . assumed that you were still recooperating after that . . . . ordeal."

"It's okay . . . . I'm all right now," she sighed quietly. "I expected you to see me today but . . . ."

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"It's all right," Ichigo sighed. "Sousuke-sama . . . . I need to talk to him soon. Do you know where he is?"

". . . . He must be in the office, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk.

"All right, I'll see you after that, Starrk."

"Of course, Ichigo-sama," he nodded before hanging up.

"So what now, Starrk?" Grimmjow asked, when the Primera turned back around.

"She's going to see Aizen-sama for now," he replied, though internally he was a little disappointed that Aizen would still be mad at her after what happened. Or was it more than disappointment? Was it a form of anger he felt bubbling inside of him, and at his only known superior in his life? He frowned at the thought, ignoring Grimmjow's own frown at him in confusion. ". . . . Maybe I could try to see her now before she meets Aizen-sama," he finally said.

"Huh? You gotta be an idiot," scoffed Grimmjow. "Unless you run across her quickly, then you should wait-"

"No, I need to talk to her," Starrk muttered as he quickly walked away. "Lilynette, come!" On cue, Lily was almost immediately by his side as they made their way into the mansion. He knew that the office was far away and a few flights up but he was quick on his feet, despite his laziness. In under two minutes, he managed to the destined floor but the office was still far away. "Hmm . . . ." he frowned. He saw Ulquiorra in the short distance, there was no mistake as he briskly walked up to him.

"Is something the matter, Starrk?" the pale-skinned man questioned quietly, eyeing at him with subtle scrutiny.

". . . . No," muttered Starrk, breathing heavily from the rush.

"Then what is it?" he questioned again.

"I just thought that I could talk to Ichigo-sama before she talks to Aizen-sama," he frowned slightly.

"About what?"

"It's none of your concern, Cuarto," he muttered. "It's Ichigo-sama's business in which she entrusted me with."

". . . . Be that as it may, you have to wait," muttered Ulquiorra. "She's already talking to Aizen-sama right now, and it might take a while." Starrk's frown nearly deepened but quickly composed himself before the other man caught it. "What is so important that you must speak to Ichigo-sama?" he interrogated.

"I cannot say," muttered Starrk.

"Why not?"

"It is Ichigo-sama's business, it is my duty as a bodyguard to insure her personal secrets."

"Secrets, you say . . . .?" questioned Ulquiorra, and the Primera narrowed his eyes at his words. "What sort of secrets you have for her, Starrk?"

"Like I said, it's none of your concern," he muttered, almost in a low tone. "If you ask of it again, I will question your loyalty to Aizen-sama due to your persistency of private matters of his wife. Understand . . . . _Cuarto_?"

". . . . I understand, _Primera_," replied Ulquiorra, his hardened emerald eyes stared at his slate-grey eyes momentarily before glancing away. "I apologize for my rudeness, I didn't mean to pry into what isn't my business. However . . . . you should know better than to let your guard down around Ichigo-sama just because the both of you are acting so casually to each other."

"I've never let my guard down, I know of my duty of protecting Ichigo-sama at all cost," he muttered. "What I do is my business, so it is not your concern."

"Are you acting hostile with me, Starrk?" he questioned as he stared back.

"I could say the same to you, Ulquiorra . . . ." muttered Starrk, ignoring Lily's warning groan. The stiff air was finally broken when a nearby door opened along with quiet murmuring. Ulquiorra turned to see Ichigo walkinig out of a hallway, her serious gaze stared at him for a second before looking at Starrk.

". . . . What happened here?" she asked quietly.

"Ulquiorra was trying to nose into some things that you entrusted me with, Ichigo-sama," Starrk replied.

"Is that right?" she questioned. "Then I should kick his ass for being bothersome to you."

"My deepest apologies, Ichigo-sama," nodded Ulquiorra. "If you wish to punish me, then I should take it . . . ."

"No, just stay outta my business next time," she frowned as she walked away, and Starrk quickly followed after her. It was strange, he hadn't seen her look so serious like this before. Was it from the talk she had with Aizen, he doesn't know. He followed her to the library room sat down by the nearby table. ". . . . Starrk," she muttered, and her expression relaxed a little.

"Yes, Ichigo-sama?" he muttered as he sat across from her.

"Guess you were wondering about the talk I just had with Sousuke-sama, huh?" she sighed deeply.

"I truly don't," he replied, and yet he felt like he wants to.

". . . . It turned out that he was feeling upset about the unfortunate abortion, but he quickly got over it," she mumbled. "He said that . . . . it was just a fertilized egg, and wasn't an actual fetus. I can't help but feel a sorry for that. Regardless, he said that could try again next month . . . . depending on when he is leaving."

"Leaving? For what?" he questioned.

"He won't say . . . . it wasn't important for me to know," she shrugged.

". . . . I'm sorry for your loss, Ichigo-sama, no matter brief it was," he muttered quietly. Ichigo put up a small smile and nodded a little.

"Thanks, Starrk, at least some people acted more human around here," she sighed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A light jingle woke up Starrk just before he felt the heavy weight on him. "Ahh . . . . Damn it, Lilynette," he groaned tiredly. "Let me sleep for another five minutes . . . ." But Lily nudged at him, with a small note in her muzzle. "Huh . . . . what's this?" he questioned quietly as he took it and opened the folded note. 'Happy B-day, Starrk!' ". . . . My birthday?" he muttered then it clicked to him as he glanced up to see that it's still night. "Unless it's midnight . . . ." he yawned tiredly.

Lily nudged at him again, telling him to get out of the room. "Fine . . . . it better be important," he mumbled as he got out of the bed and put on his discarded pants that was on the floor. She huffed at him not to take his guns and nudged him out of the room. "I don't need it, why?" he frowned but as soon as he reached the staircase, he noticed a soft glow at the bottom. "Huh . . . .?"

". . . . Starrk?" whispered Ichigo. "Hey . . . ."

"Ichigo . . . .?" muttered Starrk when he quietly walked downstairs. The teen was sitting in the bottom when she glanced up and smiled, holding a small cake on her lap. Only a single candle was lit in the middle but it was bright enough to illuminate her face. "What is this, Ichigo . . . .?" he sighed tiredly as he sat next to her.

"Tch, what do you think, Starrk?" she scoffed softly. "Here . . . . Happy Birthday." The Primera gazed at her and gave a slight smile as he took it. "It's just a cupcake, but it's better than nothing."

"Wow . . . . is that why you woke me up in the middle of the night?" he sighed, resting his head onto her shoulder.

"Fuck off, you always sleep more than you needed to," she muttered with a small smile. "Blow it out and make your wish." Starrk gazed at her again then at the melting stick of wax, licking at his fingers he promptly extinguished the tiny flame. "Ah, doesn't that hurt you?" she frowned.

"No, it was too quick for me to have pain."

"Well, what did you wish for?" she asked quietly.

". . . . That I can go back to sleep," he mumbled tiredly.

"I'm serious, Starrk," she frowned.

"To be honest . . . . I'm not really sure what to wish for, Ichigo . . . . What is there that I should wish for?" Ichigo stared at him and poked him hard at the shoulder. "What?"

". . . . Why can't you wish for anything, Starrk?" she questioned. "Is there anything you want . . . .?"

"I can't wish for it, Ichigo . . . ." he muttered quietly. "Because what I want . . . . is already taken." She stared at him again before blinking in realization.

"Oh . . . ." she sighed deeply and glanced away with a light blush on her face.

". . . . Thank you for the treat, Ichigo," he muttered as he stood up and started to walk upstairs.

"Wait," she muttered. "Starrk . . . . is there something you need to tell me about?"

"No, I don't think so," he replied quietly.

"But your wish . . . . the way you say it that you kinda have a problem with what being taken," she muttered.

". . . . It wasn't mine to have in the first place, but it feels like I don't want anyone else to have it now," he said. Ichigo blinked at that and frowned. She got it now, Starrk seemed to have a form of jealously to Aizen. And yet he shouldn't, Aizen was his superior and feelings like that could result in severe punishments.

"I see . . . ." she nodded lightly. ". . . . Good night, Starrk." She stood and silently walked away, as the Primera watched. A confusion settled into his brain, he wasn't sure if that statement made her disappointed. That he wanted her, away from Aizen. But doing that would be like pissing off the Death God himself, meaning actual death. He went back to the room and sat down on the bed heavily.

"Guess that wasn't good talk . . . ." he sighed. Noticing that the small cake wasn't made of chocolate, he ripped a half and fed it to Lily, who was laying next to him.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hahh . . . . I often wonder if there's more yaoi than hentai version of Bleach doujinshi . . . .

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	18. Te Amo, Te Amo

Yeah . . . . This chapter's gonna be real special! But I won't say what, but it's long as hell . . . .!

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 18- Te Amo, Te Amo . . . .**

She shuddered slightly, but not from the cold. Ichigo sighed deeply when her older husband caressed at her shoulders and kissed at her neck, it was almost that time. Quickly, she smiled when he kissed at her lips and kissed back. "Sousuke-sama . . . ." she sighed lightly, already the teen was sitting on his lap by the dining room table when Aizen then caressed by the waist. And yet she could feel the subtle stare behind her back from her bodyguard.

Since finding out that Starrk was feeling jealously towards Aizen, she had been feeling conflicted once again about her nonexisting attachment to her husband. All she could do for him now is giving him an heir. "Next week, I will be leaving for a few weeks, Ichigo," he muttered. "In the meantime, we'll try for a few more times."

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," nodded Ichigo, kissing him despite the grim stare behind her. "We . . . . we could do it later tonight, if you want to."

"Yes, that's a decently good idea," he smirked. "You go on ahead, I have something to take care of . . . ." Ichigo nodded again before getting off his lap and left the dining room. She frowned in guilt as she heard Starrk following closely behind, she couldn't find herself to look at him out of making him feel bad.

". . . . Ichigo-sama," Starrk finally muttered. But Ichigo didn't answer him, only to scratch at her arms. "Ichigo-sama, I don't feel mad about your actions."

"But it's my actions that you're feeling like this," she mumbled.

"I know . . . . it was my idea that you should do that anyway," he replied quietly. She was near the bedroom when she finally stopped walking and turned to him, she finally gazed at the Primera and sighed deeply.

"Starrk, you're a good person," she sighed. "It's a damn shame that you're really a good person . . . ."

"You believe that I'm a good person, despite of my violent occupation?"

"Nel's a good person also, I could care less about her having a gun around," she shrugged a little.

"I see . . . ." he sighed tiredly. "Listen, Ichigo-sama . . . . I hope that my feelings won't affect your . . . . problems."

"Yeah . . . . thanks, Starrk," she nodded. "Good night." Starrk nodded and turned to walk away as the teen stared, but she frowned slightly when Ulquiorra came around and walked past the man. She noticed the two exchanged each other a dark look before the pale-skinned man walked up to the teen. ". . . . What is it?" she frowned.

"Aizen-sama wants to inform you that he will be too busy for the activities planned tonight," he simply replied. "He says that he apologizes for the trouble."

"Oh . . . ." she sighed.

"You don't sound disappointed, Ichigo-sama," he muttered.

"Am I supposed to?" she quickly frowned at him. "It's just sex, we still have plenty of time until he leaves."

"I apologize for my opinion, Ichigo-sama," Ulquiorra muttered with a bowed head before leaving. However, he glanced back at her before turning away and Ichigo's frown deepened from his scrutinized stare. She wasn't sure what but she had a feeling that the Cuarto knows something about her.

". . . . Whatever," she scoffed lightly before going to her bedroom.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She was trying to enjoy it, as Aizen roughly kissed at her neck. She knew that he was making the best of it, as it was the final night before his departure for the rest of the month. What was more ironic was that it was two nights away from Valentine's Day. "Ahh . . . ." she gasped when he firmly gripped at her bare hips. "Sousuke-sama . . . . it would be nice to slow it down so both of us could enjoy this." Aizen gazed at her and sighed.

"You're right, my dear," he muttered, kissing at her lips. "We won't be able to concieve if I'm rushing things . . . ." He then positioned himself between her legs and slowly thrusted into her. She exhaled deeply and tried to relax, but her husband was still insistent as he continued. "Ichigo . . . ." he sighed deeply as he kissed. She groaned a little but it wasn't noticed by him. He also didn't notice her glance looking away from him, but the bedroom was too dark anyway.

"Ahh . . . ." she gasped, when she felt him climaxed after a moment of inadequate passion and Aizen kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's hope that this one will be successful," he smirked as he caressed at her stomach before lying next to her and cuddled next to her. "I love you, Ichigo . . . ." Ichigo stiffened slightly at that, he had never used those towards her in over the last six months being married to him.

"I . . . . I love you, too, Sousuke-sama," she muttered with slight hesitation, but the older man was already asleep. She frowned in confusion, she doesn't have as much feelings for him as she does with Starrk. So the word 'love' meant something much more than that, but Ichigo quickly realized that she doesn't really love her husband. But someone else in particular.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ichigo-chan . . . ." muttered Nel, pushing back the curtains for the morning winter light to seep into the room before shaking the sleeping teen gently. "It's time to wake up . . . ." Ichigo groaned in annoyance before opening her eyes, blinking wearily at her before frowning.

"What time is it, Nel? Can't you see I'm sleeping?" she frowned as she closed her eyes.

"It's after 11:30, Ichigo-chan," replied Nel, patting at her forehead. "It's a bit too late for breakfast, and Lily wants to see you."

"Lily?" she frowned but her eyes opened immediately at that. "Meaning . . . . Starrk's waiting for me?" Nel said nothing but nodded. "Okay . . . . let me get changed first, Nel."

"All right," nodded Nel before quietly walking away. Ichigo knew that she was still disapproved of the affair, who could blame her for that? A relationship like that between a noble and a bodyguard is obviously downright forbidden. Normally, commiting adultery is resulted in divorce and often loss of any form of property. But this was different. It might have a consenquence leading to death since Starrk works under Aizen.

Quickly, she showered and put on clean clothes before leaving the bedroom. But as soon as she stepped out into the hallway, she suddenly paused. "Something wrong, Ichigo-chan?" asked Nel, since she was waiting for her.

". . . . Sousuke-sama's already gone, right?" she questioned.

"Oh . . . . Yes, he had already left over five hours ago," she replied. "He didn't want to wake you up for his departure, so he decided to just leave but he left me a gift for you."

"A gift?"

"For Valentine's Day tomorrow, Ichigo-chan," nodded Nel. Ichigo sighed and frowned a little at that as she scratched through her hair. "What's wrong this time?"

"Something tells me that it's jewelry," she muttered as they started to walk. "Not that I don't appreciate it but I don't really like to wear pretty necklaces or bracelets. It's not really my thing, Nel."

"I see, but accept it anyway," she shrugged but smiled a little. "I'll buy you some chocolate along with the gift."

"Ugh, fine but I'll get to eat the chocolate first." Soon, they made it into the library room, as Lily happily ran up to the teen and nuzzled at her hands. "Hey, Lily . . . ." she smiled before slowly turning her attention to the Primera sleeping on the chair. "Starrk . . . ." she muttered, and he immediately opened his eyes.

"Ichigo-sama . . . ." he greeted tiredly.

"I'll see you later, Ichigo-chan," muttered Nel as she finally left him alone. Ichigo sighed deeply and walked up to him and sat across from him, as the wolfdog laid by her feet in a friendly manner.

"How's it going, Starrk?" she asked quietly.

"I wish I could answer that to you so easily, Ichigo . . . ." he muttered. "You know what I'm thinking right now, and it's a bit shameful that I'm feeling this way towards Aizen-sama."

"I see . . . . but Starrk, I think I understand that you're feeling a little jealous," she replied. "You're having feelings for me, so it's only natural that you feel envious."

"But it's wrong, I could get in trouble for this," he frowned as he shook his head a little.

"We're in a forbidden relationship, you think we couldn't get in trouble for _that_?" she questioned rhetorically. Starrk frowned again but she was right, he shouldn't be doing this and yet he was okay with it. Being intimate with Ichigo didn't feel wrong anymore, so why should it be again now? "Starrk, listen . . . . I'm in charge while Sousuke-sama's gone, right? So there's nothing to worry about for a while."

"You're saying it like it's so easy, Ichigo," he sighed. "There are others who are extremely loyal to Aizen-sama in this mansion. If any one of us slipped, then it's over . . . ." Ichigo stared and frowned as well, that much was true. Even in Aizen's absence, they still needed to be careful. She blinked in surprise when Lily lolled onto her back and groaned tiredly with her bushy tail thumping softly on the floor. "She truly likes you, Ichigo," noted Starrk.

"I can see that," she sighed with a small smile.

"Probably like an older sister or something," he added, and she shrugged at that.

"Everyone sees me as an older sister most of the time," she muttered. She reached down to rubbed at her furry stomach and Lily wagged her tail more as she panted happily. "I don't mind, though . . . ."

"But I don't see you as a sister, Ichigo," he replied. Ichigo glanced up and blinked at his words, but their moment of silence was suddenly interrupted by quick footsteps coming into the room. Lily quickly rolled back onto her stomach and huffed out warily, whoever it was she does not like him. Ichigo glanced to see who it was and frowned in confusion, it appeared to be a tall man in a neutral-colored trenchcoat over a simple-looking suit. But what was surprising to her was that he was wearing a white, almost faceless mask.

"Uh . . . ." she frowned as she sat up to stare at him further, while Starrk stood up with a small nod.

"Aaroniero, it's been a while . . . ." he greeted. The faceless man nodded before turning to bow his head to Ichigo, who frowned in slight confusion.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Ichigo-sama, I am Aaroniero Arruruerie," he muttered, the distortred deep tone slightly startled the teen. "I am sorry for my appearance, as I am ashamed to show people my true face. Not even Aizen-sama had seen me without my mask."

"Oh . . . . that's okay, it's nice to meet you," she nodded as she held out her hand. Aaroniero took it with his left hand, and she noticed that it was gloved as they shook briefly before he moved away.

"So what brings you here, Aaroniero?" asked Starrk. "Aside from finally meeting Ichigo-sama, I didn't expect you to come around here."

"There were some . . . . errands I had to do for Aizen-sama, and it's top secret," replied Aaroniero. "I doubt that you're interested in it."

"I really could care less about it, anyway," he sighed dimissively. "So how long are you going to stay around here this time?"

"Not long, but I'll come back by the end of the week. For now, I have a job of informing the status of Aizen's household during his absence."

"Just you? That's a bit odd . . . ." he muttered.

"Yes, but Aizen-sama entrusted me with this task so I must do it," muttered Aaroniero. "I'll see you later, Starrk . . . ." Lily groaned in distress when the man finally left, but Ichigo barely noticed that as she glanced at her bodyguard who was about to go back to sleep.

"Starrk, he's what Nel told me about, right?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, the often-reclusive Noveno Espada . . . ." he muttered. "I rarely seen him around but now he's staying around to house-sit . . . .? I truly find that odd." Lily groaned as she nudged her muzzle at his knee, only to be assured with a pat on the head. "Lily doesn't really like him for some reason, but then again she doesn't like Grimmjow and Nnoitra also . . . ."

"Oh . . . . but this guy seems creepier," she muttered with a slight frown. "But it's like I know something about him, like I've seen him before . . . ." But she shook her head at the thought, there was no way that she knew the stranger.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

"Please accept this!" Ichigo blinked at the medium-sized package wrapped in red ribbons presented to her and scoffed with a slight smile. "I-I have always like you so . . . . if you accept this, th-then I'll be really happy!"

"Nel . . . . quit the bullshit," she scoffed, and Nel giggled as she sat next to her on a plush couch and handed her the package. "Honestly, that's how my classmate used to act like that whenever Valentine's comes around," she muttered as she opened the package, commonly assorted chocolates were neatly placed next to each other. "Ah, are these one of those chocolates that you have to bite into to know which is which?"

"No, there's a list underneath the cover," replied Nel before handing her another package, a smaller square-shaped one covered in black velvet and a ribbon. "Here . . . . this one's from Aizen-sama, Ichigo-chan," she muttered. Ichigo sighed and took it. Removing the ribbon, she opened the box and sighed again.

". . . . A bracelet," she confirmed, gazing at the flimsy gold string decorated with round charms. "I should thank him for giving this to me."

"You don't really like it," stated Nel.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed as she closed the box. "I don't even remember what I did with the necklace he gave me this past Christmas, I took it off in the bathroom one time but I can't remember after that." She then took out the folded list of the assorted chocolates and skimmed through this. ". . . . I'll try this one, the mocha-filled white one," she muttered, picking up the candy.

"Hey, you're hiding out here?" Ichigo, at mid-bite of her treat, glanced over the back of the couch to see Grimmjow. "Tch, wolfing down on chocolate, huh?" he joked lightly as he leaned over the cushions. "Very typical on the day of the sickly sweet romance."

"Just shut up, Grimmjow," scoffed Nel. "You're a jerk sometimes, you know that?"

"Aw, well that's what I am," he smirked. "Here, these are for you." Quickly, he hold out an opened bag of chocolate kisses and poured the content over the former Espada's head. Nel just frowned at the bullying and glared at his smirking demeanor. "And that's just from me, Nnoi's thinking of planting horse shit on your bed," he sneered.

"You're an ass, Grimmjow," she scoffed, chucking the chocolate at the Sexta. Grimmjow scoffed in amusement before quickly walking away, Nel frowned as she scooped up the rest before it would melt onto the white upholstery. "What's with him? He always do that," she scoffed.

"Hm . . . . maybe he has some crush on you, Nel," muttered Ichigo, and the woman almost frowned at her in disbelief.

"A crush? He's doing all these bullshits for the past few years all because he likes me?" she questioned. "Tch, how petty . . . . only a child would do this."

"Maybe, but you should try to do something about this," muttered Ichigo as she sampled at a mint-filled bar.

"Yeah, like a bullet to the groin . . . ." she frowned. Just then, they heard a soft jingle of Lily coming into the room, along with tired footsteps of Starrk following behind.

"Hey . . . ." he sighed tiredly.

"Hey, Starrk . . . ." muttered Ichigo. Nel sighed deeply as she stood up, carefully holding onto the kisses in her arms. "Nel . . . ."

"Trust me, it's easier not to strangle him if I'm not around him," sighed Nel. "I'll see you later, Ichigo-chan." When she walked away, the Primera sighed deeply as he sat next to the teen and soulched comfortably onto the cushions.

"She's beginning to hate me, I know it," he muttered tiredly.

"I don't blame her, Starrk," muttered Ichigo. "She has the right to feel defensive about it." Starrk sighed in reluctant agreement as he watched her eating the chocolates. She picked up a very dark brown truffle and bit into it. Within seconds, she grimaced slightly at the taste. "Mmgh . . . ."

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" he asked.

". . . . I wanted to see how a 85% dark chocolate tastes like," she groaned. "It's so bitter."

"Oh, then don't eat it," he advised.

"I'm not anymore now," she frowned, picking up a simple milk chocolate one. "Now . . . . is there something you wanna say, Starrk? It looks like you're about to say something."

". . . . I didn't know what to give you for this day, Ichigo," he simply shrugged.

"It's okay, Starrk, eating candies is enough for me," she sighed. Skimming at the list again, she picked up a strawberry cream-filled one and gazed at it before staring at the Primera. "Here . . . . please accept this, Starrk," she smiled lightly. Starrk blinked at her offering before a small tug of smile appeared on his face, and took it.

"Thank you . . . ." he muttered. As suggested, she flipped through the channels of the big-screen T.V. and it resulted in syndicated talk shows out of a thousand or so channels. "There isn't anything you like, Ichigo . . . .?" he asked.

"I'm not much of a couch potato anyway," sighed Ichigo, shifting herself to recline onto the cushions as she covered back the chocolate box. "I'll just watch this for a while . . . ." Starrk said nothing else as he rested his eyes, more or less paying attention to the ramblings noises. What felt like a short while turned out to be over four hours, when someone poked him on the head.

"Hm . . . .?" he mumbled tiredly as he opened his eyes, only to see Grimmjow looking over him. "What do you want?"

"Just curious as of why you guys are sleeping on the couch," shrugged Grimmjow, his confused face illuminated by the soft glow of the television due to the dark room. Starrk blinked and glanced at Ichigo, who was sleeping deeply with her body curled up beside him.

"I see . . . ." he yawned as he cracked his neck.

"I'm surprised that she didn't wake up from your loud-ass snoring," scoffed the Sexta but frowned seriously at the other man. ". . . . This doesn't make sense for shit, Starrk."

"Huh? What do you mean . . . .?" he mumbled.

"Your personality, it's different now," he replied quietly, scratching through his hair. "Usually, you have about two personalities; laziness and sleepiness. But that's two more than what that dickwad Ulquiorra has."

"What're you getting at, Grimmjow?" Starrk questioned in confusion.

"I'm saying . . . . that this girl is doing something that's making you more . . . . more or less energetic in a way. Like you're enjoying your role being her bodyguard, I'd act pissed as hell from that task but it's really different now. Like you're actually friends with her . . . ." He frowned again and sighed deeply. "Look . . . . just be careful about this type of relationship with her, Starrk."

"I'm aware of that, Grimmjow-"

"You know what I mean by that," he muttered. "I can act like myself towards her, but that's just my personality. But you . . . . since you're not like other people, you need to be cautious with what you're doing with Ichigo. Lately Ulquiorra's getting suspicious of you, and I don't know why . . . . But whatever it is, don't do anything that'll piss Aizen off to a point of one of us putting a bullet to your head on order." Starrk narrowed his eyes at him, but the Sexta was somewhat worried about him. More as a colleage and ally rather than close friends though.

". . . . I will not do anything that'll ruin Aizen-sama's reputation, Grimmjow," he muttered. Grimmjow put up a small smirk and shrugged.

"You're too fucking lazy to do something like that, Starrk," he scoffed lightly. "Anyway, just be careful. Just because Aizen's not here it doesn't mean you could slack off any more than you can for now. You're not the fucking Primera for nothing . . . ." Grimmjow scoffed again when a barrel of a gun was aimed between his eyes. "I'm not taunting you or anything, just be aware of those around you . . . ." Moving away from the weapon, he walked away from Starrk, who quietly put away his gun.

He didn't suspect Grimmjow to know about the forbidden affair, he already assumed that their relationship to each other was simply too informal for the public to know. "Ngh . . . ." mumbled Ichigo as she suddenly moved to rub at her face. Starrk stared at her as she slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "Man . . . . how long was I out?" she mumbled as she sat up.

"I guess nearly five hours," he muttered. Ichigo glanced at the television and realized the news was now on, started just minutes ago, and frowned slightly. "You're feeling hungry, Ichigo . . . .?"

"Hmm, a little . . . ." she muttered as she staggered to stand up, stretching her tired limbs as the Primera observed her with subtle interest. Wiggling her hips a little, something fell out of her pocket and clattered hard onto the floor. "Hm?" she frowned when she looked down, she didn't have a chance to pick up the jewelry box when Starrk had beaten her to it.

". . . . This was from him, right?" he questioned, and Ichigo stiffened slightly at his unusually low tone.

"Starrk . . . ." she muttered but he quickly stood up and glanced away.

"I can see why you didn't prefer me not to give anything to you . . . ." he muttered. Ichigo frowned and snatched the box away from him.

"What choice do I have, Starrk?" she scoffed. "I must accept this, I'm his wife for crying out loud. It's . . . . it's not like I want this expensive piece of shit, but what can I do about it? Chuck it outta a window? Sousuke-sama would be disgusted at my actual reaction to something like this . . . ." She frowned in sadness as she glanced down, only to look up when Starrk gently patted at her head.

"I'm sorry . . . ." he muttered softly.

". . . . You're truly jealous, aren't you, Starrk?" she sighed deeply. "All right then . . . . Give me any gift you wanna give me." Little does she realize, Starrk's slate eyes glinted in lust at that suggestion.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo moaned softly as she kissed her bodyguard and straddled onto his waist. For some reason, Starrk was feeling somewhat aggressive from his own actions, gripping tightly at her hips as he kissed back. "Ichigo . . . ." he muttered softly, nipping at her lips. "I just want you for myself . . . . just for one night."

"Starrk . . . ." she sighed deeply, surprised momentarily when her shirt was promptly pulled up. She quickly finished the job and returned with taking off his shirt. Through the touching and kissing, she vaguely remembered Nel's warning. Something about not doing this again, but the passion was overriding her logics when she felt his hardness beneath her. "You're acting different this time . . . ." she moaned, when the lips attached to her neck though not hard enough to mark her.

"You're mine now . . . . I just want you for tonight, Ichigo," he murmured, kissing back on her lips. "I . . . . for once, I want to feel like the dominant male for you." Ichigo glanced at him before her mouth twitched into a small smirk.

"You sound like one of those animal documentaries," she laughed quietly.

"Yeah . . . . I want to be the Alpha male for you, Ichigo," he muttered as he quickly moved to unhook her bra to reveal her bare chest. She tried not to laugh again when he positioned their bodies on the matress, she gazed at his now serious look in his eyes and sighed calmly.

"Am I an Alpha too?" she whispered, earning a soft nuzzle to the face before her lips were kissed.

"A special one at that . . . ." Standing up, he briskly undid his pants and underwear before doing the same with the teen's. Lying back down, they made out as he caressed at her cheeks. Now the bubbling jealousy was transforming into a lustful crave for her, his superior wasn't around to prevent it from happening. Shifting around, Ichigo was on top of him as she straddled his waist. "I've never felt like this before with anyone else . . . . you're really something," he sighed deeply.

"The same thing with me, Starrk . . . ." smiled Ichigo. The brunet sat up to kiss her again, as they readied themselves for their physical liaison. She moaned softly at the feeling as she gripped at his shoulders, while Starrk gave her a chaste peck on the nose. "I couldn't take it anymore . . . . being with Sousuke-sama was nothing compared to you, I want you as much as you want me . . . ."

"Let's not think about that for now . . . ." he muttered, gripping her hips before pulling her up slightly. "It's just us . . . ." Ichigo moaned as she sat back down, biting back her sounds by kissing deeply with her bodyguard. It was far different from before, a new form of feeling was bubbling inside of her. True, she had liked him some time now but now it was feeling more than that.

"Starrk . . . ." she moaned breathlessly as they continued, hearing the soft grunts by her ear. Her fingers clawed deeply at the skin of his back and it made him hiss sharply at the quickly dulling pain, but it didn't matter to him now. The teen was his now, just for one night.

"Hahh . . . ." he sighed deeply as his grip became tighter, nearly growling when they kissed again. "Ichigo . . . ." The teen breathed out a soft moan; despite the chilly room due to the winter's temperature, their skin was covered with a sheen of sweat from the exertion. The teen girl's eyes were hazed in pleasure. She wanted to be with him, just him and not Aizen. She doesn't care anymore.

"Ichigo . . . ." groaned Starrk, he could feel it. He was getting close. And yet the gratification of having Ichigo had rendered his control over his body. He couldn't stop, and he didn't know why.

"Starrk . . . ." moaned Ichigo, clawing at his back again. Now she knew what she was truly feeling, regardless of the night of romance. "Starrk . . . . I . . . . I love you." As if shocked, Starrk immediately went rigid just a split-second before he climaxed into her. He inhaled sharply at his body's actions, while Ichigo arched her back and bit back a moan at the overwhelming feeling. "Ahh . . . . Starrk . . . ." she smiled tiredly, her head rested against his shoulder as her breathing steadied.

Starrk, however, was still stiff at what just happened as his heart was still beating rapidly. Ichigo just said that _she_ loves _him_, making him lose control of his body at the last second. His mind was in absolute confusion. He has feelings for her, but love? Was it love that he was craving from her all this time, or was it something else? Sensing it, Ichigo glanced up at him and frowned in concern.

"Starrk . . . .?" she muttered quietly. "If it's about what you did just now, don't worry about it . . . ."

"It's not that, Ichigo . . . ." he muttered as if he had a dry throat. Ichigo blinked and glanced at him again.

"Then what is it?"

". . . ." Starrk gently caressed at her arms, before looking away in subtle abashment.

"Starrk . . . .?"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," he murmured.

"Sorry? For what . . . .?" she frowned.

"You just said that you love me . . . . but I don't know how to respond to that," he mumbled.

"What? What do you mean by that, Starrk?" frowned Ichigo. "I said I love you, the common response is to say that you love me back."

"But . . . ." he muttered, trying to find the right words but came up blank. Ichigo frowned at Starrk in confusion, what does he mean by that?

"So . . . . don't you love me, Starrk?" she questioned.

"No, it's not like that, Ichigo," Starrk muttered quickly.

"Then what is it?" Starrk gazed at her but nothing came out of his mouth, at each second passed anxiety was etching at the teen's face. ". . . . I thought you have feelings for me, Starrk."

"I do, Ichigo . . . ." he muttered, but she got off him and the bed before quickly moving towards the bathroom. Lily sensed the now stiff aura around her as she hastily soaked the washcloth with warm water and soap. She now felt so terribly stupid, the words blurted out of her mouth at the sudden moment. What was she thinking about saying it? Her heart clenched in regret when she quickly finished cleaning off any evident on her body, grimacing when she felt the brunet's secretion between her legs before leaving the bathroom. Starrk was still in the same position on the bed, dumbfounded by both his own action and Ichigo's as she quickly put on her clothes.

". . . . Ichigo," he finally muttered as he glanced at her. For a moment, Ichigo stared back with an obvious hurtful look on her face and her lips tightened. "Please . . . . I'm sorry . . . ."

"I'm sorry, too, Starrk . . . ." she muttered with a very hollowed tone, before opening the door and quickly left the room. Starrk sighed in inner frustration; why did he froze from her words? Her feelings for him was evident to his face and yet he couldn't return it back as easily.

"I so . . . . _fucked_ up big time . . . ." he gritted softly. Meanwhile, Ichigo panted softly as she reached the bedroom, throwing herself onto the big bed as soon as tear seeped out of her clenched eyes. She was stupid and naive to think that Starrk would say it back to her. That he loved her too.

"I'm such a fucking idiot . . . ." she whimpered. "He couldn't love me anyway . . . ."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Goddamit, it sounded better in my head! Oh well!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	19. Be Careful, I Warned You!

Pfft, I love drama . . . .

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 19- Be Careful, I Warned You!**

She hid in her bed all day, not wanting to be bothered from her prolonged dejection. She even locked the bedroom door and took off her phone, she doesn't anyone to hear or see her depressed condition. After nearly four months since the affair started, she felt rejected from his silent answers. Was it now over? She wasn't sure as she curled up underneath the thick sheets and tried to fall asleep for the tenth time today. She opened her bleary eyes when she suddenly heard loud scratching noises against the door accompanied with worried whining.

"Ughh . . . ." she groaned, it was Lily. Meaning that Starrk was nearby. The one person that she doesn't want to see for now. "Go away . . . ." she grumbled wishfully, but the scratching persisted. Ichigo frowned, it wasn't right to treat a defenseless animal like this. But by accepting Lily would mean that she would have to face Starrk today. "Please, Lily . . . ." she frowned sadly. It seemed to work, as the scratching suddenly stopped. She sighed deeply when silence quickly followed, she knew that she must deal with it sooner or later.

Lily briskly jogged through the hallways to go back to the bedroom, Starrk was in bed but he wasn't sleeping. For once, he couldn't for over 16 hours. What happened last night was the worst thing to happen for him, he screwed up big time with his foolish reaction. Why couldn't he say it, it was just words but those words were reason why he was like this. A pathetic, lazy fool.

Lily frowned at the sight of him and nipped at his hand, but he barely winced at the harmless pain. He just stared at the blank ceiling for some time, trying dumbly to figure out a way to deal with the situation. Growling in frustration, the wolfdog nipped at him harder but to no prevail. She barked annoyingly as she leapt onto the bed, trying to tell him to get out of bed. But Starrk simply blinked from her ranting, what good would it do to yell at him now? She could have done it last night.

". . . . Fuck, what's making that mutt barking so damn much?" Grimmjow scowled before walking into the usually messy room. Lily growled at him, making him freeze in his steps, and huffed before turning back to Starrk and barked again. "Shit, seems that Lily's pissed as hell over what you did, Starrk," frowned Sexta. "What is it? You forgot to feed her or something?"

". . . . Leave me alone, Grimmjow," muttered Starrk, fatigue and sadness was evident in his voice. Grimmjow frowned again and scoffed.

"What the fuck happened to you?" he questioned. "Looked you fucked something up . . . . like you hurt someone's feelings." Starrk blinked at that but said nothing, not even when Lily poked at him with her paws. ". . . . Truly, this doesn't make any shit," he scoffed. "I've never seen you like this before, Starrk. Whatever it is, fix some shit up so I can mind my own business. As much as I like to taunt people about their shits, it gets boring after a while . . . ."

"Fine then . . . . now leave me alone," muttered Starrk. But the Sexta was staring him in slight confusion, before sighing and scratching his head.

"Something tells me that it involves with Ichigo, doesn't it-"

"I suggest for you to leave my room now, or I won't regret of putting a bullet to you heart," he growled lowly as he suddenly sat up. The weary yet threatening look in his eyes was very unusual, as Grimmjow took the right idea to back away and left the room. Starrk breathed deeply as he let his head hung and scratched through his hair, for a split-second he wanted to grab for his gun to silence Grimmjow. It was far too unusual, he reacted so well about getting his weapon but not with Ichigo's words. ". . . . Damn it!" he suddenly cursed out, startling even his pet.

Now Lily was whining in concern as her ears drooped, she had never seen him like this before in her life. He was almost never truly angry, only annoyed whenever she bothered him, but this was really different. She remembered the first time she saw the man; she was a young puppy when he killed her parents' owner, a notorious drug lord who threatened to extort Aizen out of spite. Though Starrk then resorted to kill the man's guard dogs out of self-defense, she was interested in the usually slothful man. He nearly turned his guns on her when she crawled out of the blood-covered table, whimpering for any attention.

Starrk simply stared at her before sighing tiredly and putting his guns away. "Can't leave you here with these corpses . . . ." he had muttered when he picked her up; then, she wasn't named yet but knew that she would accept any name from her new owner. ". . . . Would you like to be called 'Lilynette'?" he suggested when he left the bullet-riddled place, as he saw a strip club across the street with said name blazing in neon pink on the rooftop. The puppy wagged her small bushy tail and licked at his gloved hand, she didn't care. She wanted to be with him and stayed by his side forever, even up to this point.

She whined when she nuzzled at Starrk's face in reassurance, giving him soft licks to coax him into talking to her. The brunet glanced up with a shameful frown and sighed. "Sorry, Lilynette . . . . I messed up with Ichigo, didn't I?" he mumbled. At that name, she whined about trying to talk to her earlier but it didn't work. "I see . . . ." he understood as he stood up to go to the bathroom. "After what happened, she doesn't want to see me anyway." He simply stood underneath the shower, his gazes blanked out as hot water sprayed over his head then his body.

Sooner or later, he must come across her. He was her bodyguard, it was his job to look after her.

He blinked back to life when Lily barked out a greeting in the other room. Was it Ichigo? He quickly turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Who's there . . . .?" he called out.

"Starrk, it's me." The Primera clenched his jaws at the answer, it was Nel. "May I speak to you for a second?" she asked with no hint of disdain in her voice.

". . . . Fine," he sighed, mentally wishing to reach for his guns for self-defense when he walked out of his bathroom. Nel didn't appear to be furious with him for Ichigo being locked up in her room all morning, but she wasn't to be taken lightly. "What is that you want to talk about, Neliel?"

". . . . What do you think?" she muttered, her posture was too relaxed to be considered threatening but Starrk was still carefully defensive. "Listen . . . . I'm sorry for acting like I'm disgusted with you, but you must understand. Ichigo's my friend, and I don't want her to be hurt. But not because we both work for Aizen-sama, she's a young girl and her feelings need to be considered."

"Yeah, I know that . . . ." he sighed deeply, he knew that too late.

"I wonder if you really do . . . . right now, she's locked up in her bedroom," she replied, and Starrk immediately caught onto her angered undertone as he eyed her intently. "What happened . . . .?"

"If I tell you, you'll assume that it's my fault and shoot at me," he muttered.

"Just tell me, Starrk, or I'll do it anyway," she frowned.

". . . . Last night, she said that she loves me," he finally answered. Nel's hazel eyes widened and she exhaled sharply, Starrk waited for her to reach for her weapon but she didn't move.

"And what did you say to that?" she questioned, and he hesitated.

"I . . . . I didn't know what to say," he mumbled shamefully. Again he waited for the shot but nothing happen.

"You're a goddamn idiot, Starrk," huffed Nel.

"I was already told that by Lily," he sighed.

"Now what? You'll let her stay in the room all day?"

"I need to see her sooner or later," he mumbled as he sat down on the bed. Through the talking, his skin had long since dried off. "If she continues like this, then someone will inform Aizen-sama about her behavior . . . ."

"Then talk to her," said Nel.

"I know that but I don't know what to say," he frowned. "Can I say what she wanted to hear? I do have feelings for her but . . . . it feels complicated to me."

"Men . . . . why are men so difficult when it comes to stuff like this?" she scoffed softly. "Grimmjow can't say that he likes me with all those craps he's pulling-"

"Grimmjow likes you?" Starrk questioned in slight surprise.

"That's not the point right now, you need to hurry up and talk to Ichigo," she ordered. "If not, then you should break this relationship off if it's necessary . . . ."

"No, Neliel," he relied suddenly. "It was my fault that I reacted like that to her. She needs to see me whether she likes it or not . . . ." Nel sighed and nodded lightly, she was pulled into this but it was nothing she could do now. "Let me get ready . . . . I'll see you later, Neliel."

"Fine . . . ." nodded Nel. He stood up and turned to a nearby dresser, the fromer Espada noticed faint scratch marks on his back. Her eyes narrowed at that and her frown tightened. ". . . . What happened to your back, Starrk?" she questioned.

". . . . Lily scratched me this morning," he simply replied.

". . . . You're a fucking liar," she scoffed as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut. Starrk sighed tiredly, from the look of her eyes the scratches were obviously unorthodox and not straight like a dog's claws. But what does it matter for now? It would be covered with a shirt and a jacket anyway.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Her stomach rumbled so loudly at every moment, and Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. She didn't have a chance to eat from last night, and now the afternoon sun was beginning to settle slowly into the horizon. "Fuck . . . ." she groaned, kicking off the sheets in defeat. She couldn't hide in here forever, not with her stomach threatening to eat itself any minute now. Taking a quick shower and a change of clothes, she hesitated to unlock her door. She didn't hear Lily on the other side so it must be safe.

The click on the doorknob was loud to her as she slowly opened the door. No one was around. "Good . . . ." she sighed as she silently moved through the corridors. If she could get to the kitchen on time, then she could avoid the Primera. By avoiding him, she could avoid the embarrassment from last night no matter how brief it would be.

_"Starrk . . . . I love you . . . ."_

She shook her head violently, she get it now in a way. Aizen said it to her, and she didn't respond to it but she said it back anyway. As a wife should. "Damn it . . . ." she exhaled. Starrk wasn't her husband, just her secret lover. That was probably why he couldn't say it back. They weren't an actual couple, they were having a secret and forbbiden affair behind her noble husband's back. It made sense now. She could blame it on herself but it would be pointless.

"Ichigo . . . ." The teen suddenly halted her steps, her heart was beating frantically as she felt the air behind her to mark her presence. "Ichigo . . . . please, just listen to me," muttered Starrk. Her response to his words was one thing. She jolted to a dash, running into any random direction as long as she was away from him. "Ichigo . . . .!" Out of nowhere, he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to his chest.

"Let me go!" she cried. "Starrk . . . .!" Reluctantly, he did. Ichigo panted and tried not to let any tears form in her eyes as she glared up at the guilty man. ". . . . Why, Starrk?" she muttered. "Why couldn't you say it . . . .?"

". . . . This is not the place to discuss this, Ichigo," he muttered. "Think about where should we go to talk about this." Ichigo stared at him, he was right. Anyone could walk into their argument and report it back to Aizen.

"I'm hungry, I'd like to go to the city . . . ." she mumbled. Starrk lightly nodded at that and soon they left the mansion. None of them spoke during the ride, when the car stopped Ichigo promptly got out of it before the Primera could do anything about it. He followed after the teen inside a ramen restaurant and saw her already ordering something in a table in the far back. He said nothing when he sat across from her, she was avoiding his stares as she fiddled with the wooden chopsticks. ". . . . Is there anything you want?" she finally asked.

"Not until we talk about last night," he repiled quietly.

"Tch, from last night I'm surprised that _you_ will talk about anything," she frowned spitefully. Starrk sighed regrettably.

"I am sorry . . . . I just froze at it, I didn't know what to think about it," he muttered. "I already told you that I'm not that much of social person-"

"That's not a good excuse, Starrk," she scoffed. "Sure, I said it right outta the park, but at least I meant it because I was showing my true feelings for you. And what did you do? Just sitting there with your mouth opened like a fucking fish." They were lucky that the place was half-empty, not much people wanted to go anywhere in the subzero weather.

". . . . I have feelings for you too," he tried to argue.

"Those feelings were mixed with jealously, maybe you just want me for lust because I was the only person who showed interest to you," she frowned.

"That wasn't it, Ichigo."

"Then what is it, Starrk?" she questioned.

"I . . . ." he struggled for the right words, his mind was rambling with clueless jumbles. "I . . . . I do like you." Ichigo blinked at that but sighed in subtle disappointment, just as the food came. For some reason, the hunger stopped for now.

"Just 'like'?" she sighed.

". . . . It's the only feeling I have for you," he replied, but was feeling unsure now by the look on her face.

"Not 'like' like, Starrk?" questioned Ichigo.

"Well . . . . I do 'like' like you," he assured.

"But you didn't say that the first time."

"I don't know much about how relationship works," he frowned.

"Hah, and you think a person like me would know?" she scoffed angrily. "I'm a sixteen year old girl who was married off to an older man who I don't know-"

"Ichigo," Starrk suddenly warned with a low tone. "_People are watching_, be careful of your words now." Ichigo gasped softly and glanced around, a few patrons not far from them glanced at the two warily and muttering to themselves. ". . . . Listen, I know what I did was wrong but it doesn't mean that I don't like you," he muttered. "Trust me, I wouldn't want to hurt you in any way possible."

"Then . . . . why did you last night?" she muttered sadly, glancing down at the cooling soup.

"I wish I could explain that so easily to you," sighed Starrk. "But that's not the case . . . . we're too different to each other."

"Does that mean . . . . it's over, Starrk?"

Starrk stared at her in startlement and his hands clenched immediately. Was it really over for them? "I . . . . I wish it wasn't, Ichigo . . . ." he whispered shamfully. Ichigo barely nodded in agreement, she hadn't realized that a single tear suddenly fell down her cheek. "Ichigo . . . . I'm so sorry."

"I know . . . . you're not a bad person," she mumbled.

"But it feels like I am."

"But . . . . it's understandable, I can't blame you for you reaction," she mumbled. "But . . . . how can we go back before all of this happened, Starrk?"

"I don't know but I know that it'll be difficult . . . . ." he sighed. ". . . . Finish eating your meal, I'm sure that you're still hungry."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me . . . ."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Absentmindedly stroking at Lily's fur, Ichigo stared out of the window and at the frozen garden. All she could see was greyish barks and twigs of bushes and solid dirt as well as statues covered in a thin layer of frost. Nearly two weeks passed since the shamful incident, and she and Starrk tried to resort back to just noble and bodyguard. But the teen was more evidently sad about ending the affair, while Starrk tried to appear nonchalant most of the time.

When Ichigo told Nel about what had happened, she pleaded with her not to kill the Primera over it as they decided to end it together. On the contrary, Nel felt somewhat guilty for wishing the affair for the sake of sparing the teen's feelings. Guess she was wrong. Now Grimmjow and Nnoitra was getting annoyed as well as suspicious between the two of them. Especially the Sexta, who frowned whenever he noticed Starrk stiffly following her in a distant. It didn't make any sense, first they acted too close sometimes and now it was like they were total strangers.

Right now, Starrk was in a far distant from her as she continued to stare. Lily groaned softly at the bad air and whined as she patted at her knee. ". . . . Sorry, Lily, there's nothing we could do about it," muttered Ichigo. "We're just noble and bodyguard, that's all . . . ." But the wolfdog whined again, asking why they were acting so estranged to one another.

"Lilynette, come here . . . ." Starrk ordered, but it was so half-hearted that she didn't obey as she simply laid by the teen's feet. He couldn't blame her, though all she does was nip at him in anger over his behavior since the break-up. ". . . . I'll return shortly, Ichigo-sama . . . ." he sighed distractedly as he stood up and left the library room, wanting to get away from the bad air.

Ichigo finally tore her eyes away from window to gaze around the empty area before closing them to prevent the tears from coming. She still felt stupid of professing her true feelings to him, if she hadn't done that then they probably would have stayed together. "Damn it . . . ." she groaned softly as she let her head fall back. She couldn't tell her problems to Rukia, the other girl would be livid and try to come over here to kill him as well. The last thing she heard from her was that her fiance Kaien would be gone for a trip, similar to that of Aizen's.

Lily whined again as she sat up and gazed at her. "I'm sorry, Lily," the teen sighed as she patted at her head. Now she wasn't sure what to do next. All she could do is wait until Aizen comes back, so they could return to consumate in order to concieve a child . . . . "Fuck . . . .!" she gasped out suddenly as she stiffened in shock.

The dog yelped out in surprise, but that was the least of her problems. Her eyebrows tensed as she tried to caculate the days since last month. "It was the twelfth when we last did it . . . ." she muttered, biting at her finger. "Then, with Starrk . . . ." Her heart stopped, it couldn't be! ". . . . No!" she gasped in realization. "I'm actually late . . . .!"

"Ichigo-sama . . . .?" Starrk muttered in slight confusion when he came back, Ichigo was startled out of her thoughts and stared up at him out of fright. "Ichigo-sama, what's wrong?"

". . . . Where's Nel?" she muttered breathlessly.

"Huh?"

"I-I need to see Nel, right now . . . .!" she rambled as she stood up. "There's something I need to tell her, it's important . . . .!"

"Like what-"

"Just her, Starrk!" she yelled out, the frustration wasn't at him but it was the same when the brunet blinked in shock before frowning slightly.

"All right . . . ." he nodded. "Lilynette, let's go." He left with his pet, while Ichigo hastily made her way to her bedroom. Her breathing stammered as she paced around the floor, her eyes darted back and forth as she tried to make sense of it. She had sex with both Aizen and Starrk, within three days of each other. But the Primera didn't pull out in time. It was possible that . . . .

"Fuck . . . . this can't be," she whimpered.

"Ichigo-chan . . . .?" muttered Nel as she walked in. "What's wrong-"

"Close the door," rambled Ichigo. Nel frowned in confusion but did it anyway. "Come here, in the bathroom," she muttered as she went into said room and the woman followed after her.

"What's the matter, Ichigo-chan . . . .?" she asked quietly, closing the door as well. "Does it involve Starrk?"

"Yes . . . . no, I'm not sure," she muttered before tears suddenly seeped out of her eyes.

"Ichigo-chan?" frowned Nel, before the teen slumped to the floor and started to sob softly. "What? Please tell me what's wrong, does it have to do with Starrk?" she questioned as she knelt in front of her.

"I fucked up, Nel . . . . it's my fault, it's my fault," she whimpered as she shook her head.

"What is it, Ichigo?" she frowned concernedly. "What is your fault?"

"I . . . . I think I'm pregnant," she whimpered.

". . . . What?" gasped Nel. "How's that your fault?"

"Because I don't know who's the father . . . . it's either Sousuke or Starrk," she whimpered softly as more tears came. At the final words, Nel's heart jolted in absolute shock as her breathing stopped. How can this have happened? "Please . . . . get me a pregnancy test or something, but don't tell anyone . . . . I can't stand to see him now. I'm so fucking stupid . . . ."

"Ichigo . . . ." Nel frowned sadly, hugging her tightly. "All right, stay here . . . ." Reluctantly, she moved out of the bathroom and the bedroom, she was barely surprised when Starrk was waiting in the hallway.

"Neliel, what happened . . . .?" he questioned as he followed after her. Nel said nothing as she walked briskly. "What did Ichigo say to you?"

". . . . She doesn't want to see you now, Starrk," she muttered, and Starrk frowned in surprise.

"Why not . . . .?" he asked.

"Just leave me alone, I must do something for her," she muttered.

"What is it, Neliel-"

"Just drop it, Starrk," she scoffed as she suddenly whipped around with a cocked gun aimed at his head, out of reflex he pulled out his own gun. "For now . . . . just drop it, Ichigo doesn't want to see you today," she muttered regardless of a weapon against her forehead.

"Why?" he muttered lowly. "What is it that she can't tell me?" Even under her angered expression, he could see the hurt underneath it, as if she was afraid to tell him. "I'm not ordering you as the Primera, but as a colleage . . . ." he sighed.

"I cannot, Starrk . . . . Ichigo's my friend first," she muttered softly as she put her gun away. "She told me not to say anything until I do an errand for her."

". . . . All right," he sighed tiredly he hid back his weapon. Nel looked away from his confused gaze before resuming to walk, for once she was feeling sorry for him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cry. All she could do is cry. "No . . . .! No . . . .!" she cried, as Nel hugged her soothingly on the bathroom floor. "Out of all the fucking time, it came out positive . . . .!"

"Ichigo . . . ." Nel sighed sadly.

"Fuck, I was hoping that . . . . fuck!" Ichigo cried. "What can I do . . . .? I'm not sure who could be this baby's father . . . .!"

"Shh . . . . shh . . . . calm down, Ichigo," muttered Nel. "Just calm down . . . . you cannot cry out like this. You must think first but I know . . . ."

"It's all my fault . . . . I can't do this, Nel," she whimpered. "I don't know . . . . I don't know . . . ."

"Don't worry, I'm here for you," she muttered as she stroked through her orange hair. "We're friends, no matter what . . . ."

"But . . . . I can't see Starrk," she muttered tearfully. "Not him . . . . it'll kill him."

"Yeah . . . ." Nel nodded. "But right now, you need to rest . . . . I'll check up on you later, Ichigo."

"Okay . . . ." The former Espada helped her to her feet and led her to the bed. "Please, Nel . . . ." she whimpered, grasping at her arm. "Sousuke-sama cannot know until I tell him myself. I . . . . I'll make him assume that he's the father."

"All right, Ichigo," nodded Nel before leaving the room. Now dreaded panic was sinking in. Ichigo was confirmed pregnant, but it wasn't good news. It was now a 50/50 chance that either Aizen or Starrk that had fathered the child, but she wasn't how the Primera would react to it. Not wasting any time, she quickly jogged upstairs to his room. "Starrk . . . ." she panted softly when she arrived.

Starrk, who was lying in his bed, immediately sat up when he noticed the concerned look on her face. "Neliel . . . . tell me, what happened with Ichigo?" he questioned. She unusually hesitated, but relaxed for a short moment as she walked up to him. "Neliel . . . ." he frowned. She took a deep breath and leaned down close to his ear. In her quick, soft voice, Starrk's breathing abruptly stopped as she explained to him. So that what had happened today, he thought in disbelief.

"Starrk . . . . are you okay?" muttered Nel when she stepped away. The man was just sitting there, staring down at the floor before realizing that he needed to breathe. "Starrk . . . .?"

"Kill me," he simply suggested.

"Wh-what . . . .?" Nel gasped in surprise as her eyes widened.

"You promised to kill me if I've done something wrong with Ichigo," he muttered softly. "Now I did, so put a bullet in my head. I can't deal with this anymore. . . ." His head suddenly whipped to the side when he was harshly smacked across the face.

"You're so pathetic, Starrk . . . ." Nel scoffed hurtfully. "Why're you acting like a goddamn coward now? Your only answer to that is death?"

"That's because it is!" he argued. "If he knows about this, then I will be killed on order! The best thing I could do is to have my life ended now instead of being tortured for him to come back . . . .!"

"And you think that'll solve anything?" she frowned out of frustration. "You believe by doing that, you'll leave Ichigo here alone . . . .?" Starrk flinched at that and glanced up. "Starrk . . . . you can't just give up like that, there is a new life at stake now. Can't you . . . . think about Ichigo's well-beings? She's struggling about this right now, thinking that it's her fault . . . ."

"No . . . . it's my fault that I let this happened," he muttered in self-pity, only to get smacked again.

"Stop it," Nel scoffed lowly. "What's done is done . . . . now what?" Starrk said nothing, the bruise on his cheek was evident but he barely winced at the stinging pain. What was there to do? They obviously couldn't keep quiet about Ichigo's pregnancy, but someone would get suspicious if they continued to be around one another in the coming months.

". . . . You take over, Neliel," he muttered quietly.

"What?"

"I want you to look after Ichigo from now on . . . ." he replied quietly. "I can't deal with this. I'm not saying it as a coward . . . . but it would be easier for her to deal with the pregnancy if you're there and not me."

". . . . You're right, Starrk," she nodded. "I'll tell Ichigo about that . . . . but promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't attempt to take your own life . . . . someone needs to explain that to Aizen-sama," she cautioned before walking away. Starrk sighed, he was just thinking about it for a second. Lily let out a few whines as she nuzzled and licked at his hand.

"Yeah, I couldn't leave you alone either . . . ." he muttered remorsely, petting at her head.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

. . . . Pfft . . . . I love drama. And about the other Espadas, I don't care much about them. They're not so interesting, though I should mention Harribel in the next chapter.

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	20. Dark Wings

Pfft . . . .

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 20- Dark Wings**

". . . . Yeah?" Kaien answered his phone, moving away from Rukia when he and the Kuchiki family were in a charitable event.

"What happened so far, Aaroniero?" came Aizen's voice, sounding stern yet amused.

"Oh, that?" he grinned, pretending to talk to an old friend when he wave at his fiancee nearby in reassurance. "Yeah, nothing big happened, nobody blew up the house like last time!"

"Hm, I see . . . ."

"However, something interesting occurred," he smiled, though the serious undertone was evident. "This little girl . . . . seemed that she was getting tired of having this wolf around."

". . . . Ichigo's getting bored with Starrk, Aaroniero?" questioned Aizen. He knew what the man was saying, in his other life he could tell the meanings of his mundane words.

"Mm-hm-nmmh . . . .!" he shrugged as he shook his head. "But it looks like she wants to hang out with this lady goat from now on, but she doesn't want to be with the wolf as much as she wants to."

"Really, she wants to be accompanied by Neliel?" he sighed deeply. ". . . . Had anything happened that caused the decision, Aaroniero?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems that the so-called friendship between the girl and the wolf is now over. Maybe they had some disagreement or something, but it shouldn't be that serious to . . . . fix the animal. Or maybe she just wanted a change for a while."

"Hmm . . . . I'm coming back home in a few days to see for myself," Aizen muttered. "I'll talk to Ichigo about her decision, in the meantime you can return back to your 'other' life."

"I thought I could go back yesterday," joked Kaien.

"I'll talk to you later, Aaroniero . . . ." The call abruptly ended, but the man didn't mind. Under the guise, he discreetly observed the relationship between Ichigo and Starrk. When he came back to 'house-sit', he noticed the thick air between the noble and bodyguard, as if something have happened. But he couldn't question it, though as an Espada he ranked lower than Starrk. Unless Aizen says otherwise.

"Kaien . . . . who was that?" asked Rukia when she walked up to him.

"Oh, just a crazy old friend of mine," shrugged Kaien, putting away his phone.

"Is this the same crazy friend that convince you to go away for some weeks?" she smirked.

"Yeah, but he's good . . . ." he smiled back as he ruffled at her black hair.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo was afraid to come across him whenever she left the bedroom, despite assurance from Nel that Starrk was stuck inside his room for the past week and a half. Still, she couldn't help but blame herself for what has happened. She kept to herself as she thought constantly of the news. She could convince Aizen about it, and he would believe it on the dot. But what about the coming months, when the baby's finally born? Would it look like her husband or her lover?

Her chocolate eyes were glassy from depression and constant sobbing, at first from Starrk deciding to stop being her bodyguard. But she understood the reason behind it, it would be too cautious under Aizen's eyes. She splashed water in her face in the bathroom and breathed deeply.

He was coming home today.

She wasn't sure how to do this right, but she must tell him. "Nel . . . . when's Sousuke-sama arriving?" she muttered as she walked out of the bathroom.

"In less than a half an hour, Ichigo-chan," replied Nel, her hands combing through the teen's orange hair tenderly. "Can you do this . . . .?"

". . . . He wanted an heir, I have to tell him," she sighed sadly.

"I know, but what about after that?" Ichigo's face twitched sorrowfully at that, and Nel quickly hugged her. "I'm sorry . . . . but I'll do anything to ensure you and the baby from anything harmful."

"Thanks, Nel . . . ." sniffed Ichigo. "About him, has he . . . .?"

"No, he even locked his door," she muttered. "I couldn't get him to come out, even when I told him of Aizen-sama's arrival." Ichigo frowned sadly at that. From Starrk's behavior, Aizen would suspect his absence from the start. "Get ready, Ichigo . . . . You know what to do right?"

"Yeah . . . . but I'm scared, Nel."

"Don't worry about it, let's go . . . ." The teen nodded as they walked out of the bedroom, avoiding the worried stares of servants they passed by. She looked down at the cool white floor beneath her, she doesn't want to see anyone except Aizen. Only then she can retain some form of sanity. Wrapping her arm around the former Espada's, they stepped out of the front doors to wait for the nobleman. It wasn't long until some of the other Espadas came out as well.

Grimmjow put on a disgruntled frown as he scratched through his hair, he glanced at Ichigo's condition and noted the absence of the Primera. What had happened to the both of them that caused the girl to appear so anxious? He was about to open his mouth when something caught his eyes behind. "Shit . . . ." he gasped softly in surprise. Starrk finally showed up but he looked like he had seen far better days.

Darkened bags were under his grey eyes, and his dark brown hair were more disheveled than usual while his skin was paled from being shut in for so long. It wasn't like him to look like the walking dead as he stood distantly behind Ichigo and Nel. The teen sensed his presence and anxiously glanced back. In an instant, Starrk glanced away out of shame, he couldn't find himself to look at her. "Starrk, the fuck happened to you?" questioned Grimmjow, observing the detached exchanges between them.

". . . . I think I'm developing insomia," he mumbled raspily, not glancing at him as strands of his hair covered his face. Grimmjow's frown deepened, he didn't believe that for the second. Starrk, the same guy who could sleep for three days straight like it was nothing, having insomia?

"Bullshit . . . ." he scoffed softly, but didn't push it further as they saw the limousine slowly driving up. Ichigo inhaled sharply and tightened her hold on Nel.

"It's okay . . . ." Nel consoled. "You can do this, Ichigo-chan . . . ."

"Yeah . . . ." she muttered, nodded a little. The car finally stopped, the fourth Espada got out first before briskly walking around to open the car door for Aizen. She froze almost instantly at the sight of him but quickly calmed down. She must do it. ". . . . Welcome back, Sousuke-sama," she greeted with a smile.

". . . . Ichigo, what a pleasant surprise," he smiled, discreetly aware of her closeness to Nel and the distance from Starrk. "There's something that I wish to talk to you-"

"Let me, Sousuke-sama," she sighed deeply as she walked up to him. "There's something that I must tell you now, and it's very important." Aizen blinked and narrowed his bronze eyes slightly, instantly assuming that it was the information that Aaroniero had him about. "Sousuke-sama . . . . I believe that I'm pregnant," she finally revealed. The top subordinates reacted variably; Starrk flinched in deep regret and stared down hard at the ground. Grimmjow blinked in surprise and glanced at Nel, who simply stared in slight sadness.

"You're pregnant, you think so . . . .?" Aizen questioned quietly.

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," she nodded. "I asked Nel to get me a test and it came out . . . . positive." Aizen blinked in mild surprise before pulling her into a gentle hug and kissed at her lips.

"I knew it . . . . we were successful this time," he sighed, kissing at her forehead. "I'm so happy, Ichigo." Clenching his fists, Starrk wearily stared at the so-called happy moment. How can she act like this, allowing herself to get kissed by his superior? "But to confirm this completely, we should go to the doctor right now."

"Yes, Sousuke-sama . . . . but there's something else I must tell you," she muttered. "You see . . . . I want Nel to be my bodyguard from now on."

". . . . And why is that?" he asked quietly. Ichigo glanced back at Nel then at the visibly broken Primera before looking back at her husband, sighing deeply.

"I've simply grown tired of Starrk being my bodyguard . . . . and friend," she replied softly. "You were right, Sousuke-sama. I shouldn't act so casual with him. I'm a noble . . . . I can't do that with the likes of him anymore, not with the new life inside of me."

"Ah, guess that's understandable . . . ." he nodded. "Neliel."

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" nodded Nel as she stepped forward.

"Are you willing to look after Ichigo with her condition from now on?" he questioned.

"As long as she wishes for me to be by her side, sir," she replied dilligently, bowing her head.

"Fine then . . . . let's go, Ichigo." Carefully, Ichigo went inside the car along with her new bodyguard and her husband. As the car slowly drove off, Nnoitra shook his head incredulously.

"Fuck, so now the chick's knocked up again?" he muttered. "And now that bitch's her bodyguard? What caused that decision?"

"I bet we could ask Starrk for that, he must've done something . . . ." muttered Grimmjow when he looked back, only to realize that Starrk was now gone. "The fuck? He was just there . . . ."

"Oh well, too bad we can't fuck with Nel anymore," sighed the Quinto. But Grimmjow just frowned in confusion and agitation, it doesn't make any sense as of why those three were acting strange.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

After over two years of staying cold-turkey, he managed to find a half a pack underneath his bed. It was still good, as Starrk hastily pulled out a cigarette before ransacking his room for any working lighter. "Fuck . . . .!" he scowled lowly to himself. Lily whined in concern from the distance, it wasn't like him to trash his room so furiously just for a small device. He would usually just buy another one if he couldn't find the one before it. He finally found one behind one of the pillows on the floor.

"Fuck . . . . fuck . . . ." he gritted, inhaling the long-needed tar for the first time. He didn't care that the toxin would hurt his body, it was calming him down gradually. He deeply sighed out the white smoke as he heavily sat down on the bed, his hands holding his head before brushing them back at his hair as he gazed at the floor. He didn't have a real reason why he stopped smoking, he was simply got tired of it.

Lily whined again, walking up to him tentatively with her ears flattened down. But he didn't pay attention to her, his mind was so warped up with everything of what had happened lately. Ichigo was pregnant, and he was possibly the father. And now she wanted to cut ties with him entirely after what she told to Aizen, but she couldn't be blamed for that.

"It's my fault . . . ." he mumbled, the ash fell off before he inhaled again. He was no use to her now, all because of his useless response when she confessed her true feelings to him. "Nel should have killed me when she had the chance. Because it was my fault . . . ."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo coughed and spat out last of the bile before quivering to a sob once again. It had been like this for almost a month now, since after telling Aizen of her pregnancy. However, the look on Starrk's face ached in her mind nearly everyday. He was so hurt and detached from everyone, and yet her husband was simply dismissive of the Primera's unusual behavior, regarding it as a trivial episode. But only she and Nel knew of the real reason.

"Ichigo . . . ." Nel muttered sadly when she walked into the bathroom. "Sweetie, you need to get off the cold floor . . . ."

". . . . I know," she whimpered softly, rubbing at her stomach before staggering to stand up. Her friend helped her back to the bedroom; she convinced Aizen to let her sleep in a separate area, a smaller bedroom. She made him assume that he wouldn't be bothered by her constant morning sickness as well as precautions for the unborn child's fragile health. But that was part of the reason. She didn't want to see him as much, it was hard to keep a straight face when she knew deep down inside that she made a mistake.

"Is there anything you want, Ichigo?" muttered Nel, when the teen laid in bed and sighed as her back was rubbed gently.

"I don't know . . . . I feel like going back to sleep," she mumbled.

"All right, I'll come back later," she nodded as she began to leave.

"Nel . . . .?"

"Yeah?"

"How is he . . . . doing?" Nel sighed deeply at the question and shook her head.

"Terrible, he's smoking nearly three packs a day," she replied quietly.

". . . . Thanks, Nel," she sniffed as she curled up. The former Espada nodded and walked out of the room, Starrk was getting terrible. The Primera was never a chain smoker but having cigarette after cigarette in a matter of hours was unlike him, as she saw him one day lighting up a new stick before he barely finished the other.

"Damn it," she frowned, barely noticing her successor walking up to her in the echoing corridors.

"Neliel . . . ." Harribel greeted curtly, her sharp green eyes flickered at her. "You role for Ichigo-sama's sake is becoming more significant, I presumed.

"Yes, she preferred me as her new bodyguard from now on," muttered Nel with a short nod. "The friendship was getting too . . . . difficult between her and Starrk, especially when she discovered her pregnancy."

"What do you mean by that?"

". . . . Gradually, Ichigo-sama was getting too bored dealing with Starrk's personality," she muttered. "At least that's what she had told me."

"I see . . . . but now her decision seemed to alter his behaviors so rapidly, he's not himself anymore."

"I'm aware of that, Harribel," replied Nel. "But I cannot do anything about it, he'll get over his episode sooner or later." The Tercera stared at her before blinking in understanding and walked away. Nel sighed deeply as she leaned against the wall, a dull migraine throbbing in her head as she thought about the teen. The hurt was killing her, as well as Starrk. She must attempt to see him again. She rushed to his quarters and found that it was locked once again, but she knew that he was in there from the smell of smoke seeping through the cracks.

"Starrk . . . . Starrk, come out so we could talk about this," she called out, knocking on the door. "You can't do this forever, Starrk . . . . you must get over it." Nothing. Nel exhaled sharply and stepped back as she rubbed at her forehead. "That's it, I've had it . . . .!" Pulling out her gun, she quickly aimed at the doorknob and shot at it. The wood shattered instantly before she pushed it open, and glared at the pathetic sight before her. Starrk was just sitting on the floor, against his bed with a cigarette hanging slouchfully from his mouth.

". . . . I keep telling you to kill me, Neliel," he mumbled.

"And I keep saying that you're too pathetic to get killed," frowned Nel as she stepped. "I can understand why Ichigo would feel depressed but that's because of her situation. But you, Starrk . . . . you're the Primera, you need to bounce back soon or else Aizen-sama will render you useless. And then what . . . .? You want Ichigo to be tortured even further by that?" At that, Starrk inhaled at the tar but said nothing. ". . . . She asked of how you were doing, as she had been for some time."

Starrk glanced up but didn't say anything again. "I know that you're hurt, Starrk . . . ." she muttered softly, "but you're _hurting her_ with the way you're acting right now. And do you really want that?" The Primera's grey eyes dulled slightly at the thought, Ichigo didn't deserve to be treated like that. Especially with the fragile life inside her. "Starrk . . . . if this continues, then Ichigo's well-being might be in jeopardy. Then Aizen-sama will question that and it might involve you. Just stop hurting her . . . . she's already having more than enough problems now."

". . . . Neliel," muttered Starrk, slowly standing up as his stiff limbs cracked dully.

"What?"

"Tell her not to worry about me," he sighed as he exhaled out white smoke. "I'll . . . . try to do anything for her to be at ease with her pregnancy, just tell me what to do . . . ."

". . . . For now, I want you to fix your door," she sighed with a small smile. "Good thing Aizen-sama's not around to see this." He nodded, rubbing at his tired eyes. "Also, you need to make up with Lily, she was sulking as much as you are."

"Yeah, I know . . . ." he nodded. "Thank you, Neliel. Though I would appreciate that you have slapped me again."

"No, it wouldn't do anything good for the both of us," she muttered. "Just go back to normal, do it for her."

"It'll be hard to do so . . . . but I'll try," muttered Starrk, sitting on his bed where his pet was lying down with a glum expression. "I'm so sorry, Lily," he sighed as he leaned down to hug around her soft body. "I didn't mean to hurt you as well, you can kick my ass whenever you want to from now on." Lily whined back to him in forgiveness, nuzzling and licking at his face and neck. "Sorry, you know that I care so much about you. I care for you since you were a puppy . . . . you're the reason why I have a closest thing to a family, like a little sister."

"Starrk, I must get back . . . ." the former Espada sighed softly.

"Yeah . . . . tell her not to worry anymore, I'm going to be all right."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Fuck . . . .!" Grimmjow grumbled in pain, the left arm of his jacket was gradually soaking in blood. He couldn't believe this, out of all times he got shot at during a meager assignment. "This is some fucking bullshit . . . .!" he seethed, hissing as he staggered through the corridors and hoped not to get heckled at by the other Espadas. "Aizen could've sent someone else for that shit . . . ."

Breathing deeply, he stopped and slumped against the wall. There was no way that he would go to Szayel for his injuries, not with that guy's lewd way of belittling those under his care. "God-fucking-damn it . . . ." he gritted before realizing that someone nearby.

". . . . You're bleeding." He turned his head to see Nel, gazing at his arm in concern.

"Thanks for the obvious," he hissed.

"Come on, I'll help you Grimmjow," she sighed as she took his good arm. "Is the bullet stuck inside the arm?"

"I got grazed but the wound's feeling pretty deep . . . ." Nel sighed deeply as she led him to a nearby bathroom, drops of blood trickled onto the white tile as she turned on the sink.

"Take off your clothes, Grimmjow . . . ." she instructed, testing the water for coldness.

"Wow, if I knew we're gonna do it that way I would've gotten shot at load of times," Grimmjow smirked a little, though he hissed when he slowly took off his jacket then his shirt.

"Shut up, you idiot . . . ." she frowned, with a damp washcloth she gingerly compressed at the wound. It wasn't new to see the soilders with injuries, but it wasn't as common as it was years before. She subtly glanced at one old injury on the Sexta, a large scar trailing diagonally across his abdomen. He had gotten that in the first few years as an Espada, when his cockiness had gotten the best of him against an enemy. Because of that, he was dropped out of the rank for a while, being replaced by a feminine yet dangerous man named Luppi.

But when that man proved to be an unreliable soilder in under a short time, Grimmjow regrained his rank by simply assassinating him, shooting him in chest then head in front of their superior to prove his worth. The cloth was slowly stained with deep red as Nel cleaned the wound, before moving away to look for any disinfectant and bandages. Grimmjow gazed at her and frowned slightly in realization, and sighed. "Hey . . . ."

"What?" sighed Nel.

"Why's Starrk not Ichigo's babysitter anymore?" he questioned. Nel turned to stare at his cyan eyes and noticed that he was truly serious, as he calmly sat down on the edge of the bathtub. "Something's not right, Nel . . . . seems that there are some secrets between the two, am I wrong?"

". . . . I don't what you're talking about, Grimmjow?" she sighed, opening a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide and pouring it over a new washcloth.

"Don't bullshit me, Nel," he frowned. "Whatever it is, it looks like you're into this as well. What's the deal with that?" Nel simply shrugged as she cleaned the wound again, not meeting his eyes. ". . . . Starrk's still out of his fucking rocker since Ichigo decided to have you as a bodyguard, right?"

"I talked to him earlier today and he seems to be getting better," she muttered.

"And what about her? She looks more sad than happy that she's knocked up," he frowned.

"It's just the hormones and the morning sickness, she's not used to it." She then proceeded to wrap his arm with the bandage, making sure that it was tight and firm. Just as she was about to move her hand away, it was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and she stared up hard at the man. "Let go, Grimmjow . . . ."

"Not until you tell me what the fuck's going on," he muttered, despite the pain he quickly grabbed her other hand before she could get her gun. Nel instantly scowled and struggled, twisting her body to attempt a kick aimed at him. But the man was stronger and more versatile, as he immediately twisted her body and pinned her down to the floor with her arms twisted behind her back. "I don't give a fuck that you used to be the third Espada," he growled lowly as he narrowed his eyes. "You're out of the rank, so I'm superior over you. Now tell me . . . . what the _fuck_ is going on, Nel?"

Nel panted harshly but became tight-lipped, glaring at the Sexta above her. She wouldn't give in, even against an Espada she has the upper hand due to her new role. Any harm against her will result in punishment from Aizen. ". . . . Fuck," he scoffed as he reluctantly got off her. Nel instantly stood up and readied herself defensively as she glared at him in disbelief.

"I should kill you for your stupidity, Grimmjow," she scoffed angrily. "There is nothing to tell you, nothing for you to know about what you cannot understand."

"Which is what?" he frowned.

". . . . I already helped you, now I need to get back to Ichigo-sama," she huffed as she turned to leave.

"Fuck that, tell me what you're keeping from me, Nel!" he demanded, his larger frame blocking her from leaving. "What's going on involving her and Starrk, why are they so distant from each other now?"

"I can't tell you, it's none of your business!"

"Why? . . . . I thought I was reliable enough out of all the people you can trust," he sighed deeply in confusion, and Nel blinked at that in surprise.

"Trust? You bully me around, long before I was dropped out of the Espadas," she frowned, stepping back. "So how can I just trust you like that? What is there for you to keep on nosing into something that isn't your problem?"

"Because now it involves you . . . . and I'm a bit worried about that." Her yellow-hazel eyes widened at his suddenly honestly and frowned again. "Nel . . . . I won't go to Aizen about this if you just tell me, I could care less about ratting to him if it's about you. Come on, you can tell me . . . ."

". . . . It's not your business, Grimmjow," she muttered lowly. "And don't you dare try to pry any deeper, you cannot understand the situation that is going on. Now . . . . let me leave, Grimmjow, and let me get back to my job." Grimmjow's stare hardened and finally moved away, going as far as opening the door for her and she quickly stormed out. He scoffed in annoyance and scratched through his hair. He couldn't believe this, something was happening and yet he couldn't do anything about it.

"Fuck . . . .! I fucking hate this!" he seethed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Heh, subplots . . . .

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	21. The Light of Darkness

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 21- The Light of Darkness**

Aizen kissed Ichigo tenderly on the cheek when he visited her. Though there was no bump yet, he rubbed at her stomach as he then kissed her lips. "My dear, are you feeling any better?" he smirked.

"I'm a little nauseous, that's all, Sousuke-sama," muttered Ichigo, glancing down at her lap.

"Ah, is it because of the food? I have made sure that your dishes were prepared right for your condition," he muttered.

"It's not that . . . . maybe I need to drink some more water or something," she mumbled. She glanced up briefly when he sat next to her but looked down as his hand reached to push back strands of her hair.

"I was told that the first three months are crucial, so I'm a bit worried since I don't see you as much," he sighed. "Maybe it's the hormones, but women's anatomy is so difficult to understand . . . ." Ichigo frowned slightly at that but said nothing. What was there to say with the mistake she had made to cause this? "How is it with Neliel being you bodyguard and caretaker, Ichigo?"

"It's fine, Sousuke-sama . . . . she's very good to me with what I need," she muttered. "Nel's very trustworthy and friendly, that's what I like about her."

"I see, is that why you've grown tired with Starrk?" questioned Aizen, and she shivered slightly at that. "I could understand that, his personality doesn't suit well socially. Maybe . . . . if Nel can prove herself throughout your pregnancy and after the birth of our child, then I will consider putting her back to the Espada rank."

"Okay . . . . I think she will be appreciative of that, Sousuke-sama," Ichigo muttered softly. Aizen smirked and tilted her head up to kiss her lips, she tried to kiss back but immediately felt the sourish bile churning up in her stomach.

"Get off . . . ." she grimaced as she nudged him away. He blinked but sighed in understanding as she quickly got off the bed for the bathroom. He frowned a little when he heard vomiting and coughing noises in the other room, but that was to be expected. But he blinked when he then heard very soft sobbing and stood up.

"Ichigo . . . .?" he called out.

". . . . Yeah, I'm sorry," she mumbled, sniffing and quickly wiping her eyes as she left the bathroom. "I get like this whenever I throw up, Sousuke-sama."

"Oh, my dear . . . ." he sighed deeply as he walked up to her and embraced the teen. She stiffened slightly at the contact but reluctantly relaxed into his arms, he didn't notice her disheartened expression as he kissed at her hair. "I'll see to it that you're getting better from this nausea of yours. You won't suffer as much."

"Thank you, Sousuke-sama . . . ." she mumbled.

"Right now, I must leave but make sure that you're in bed for a while until you feel better."

"Yes . . . ." she nodded, moving away from him and laid down on the bed.

"I'll see you later, Ichigo," he muttered as he caressed at her arm before leaving. As soon as the door closed, Ichigo felt the warm tears trickling from her eyes as she let out a broken sigh. She now couldn't stand the touch of him despite going along with it. She didn't deserve it, but it was her fault that she let it happen. That she had fallen in love with her subordinate, slept with him, and gotten pregnant. Suddenly, she let out a grim humorless smile at the thought.

"I see now . . . . that's why that girl said that I don't deserve Sousuke-sama," she mumbled. Like Loly, she had an affair with someone worlds apart from her, with terrible aftermaths. "I bet that girl's cursing me from Hell now . . . . what can I do about that? I truly deserve that, all because I don't really love my own husband."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Shit . . . ." Grimmjow grumbled, observing the shots at the target poster. It wasn't bad, but he knew that he could have done better than that. But his mind was preoccupied with his interrogation against Nel, as of why she was supposedly hiding something about Ichigo and Starrk. "Fucking bitch, why is she hiding something from me?" he scoffed as he reloaded the magazine. With the new poster, he shot again and again, wishing that it was the guy who had grazed him a week back. Then again, he had killed that enemy but the feeling was still the same.

He exhaled sharply when he finished, it was a tad better but he frowned at the result. "Fuck this . . . ." he muttered as he put his gun away. He gazed around the gun range, he remembered seeing the Primera teaching Ichigo how to use the gun but he hadn't thought much of it until recently. There was nothing intimate about using the weapon, just point and shoot. But it seemed more than that now that he thought about it, especially since Starrk had never invited someone here and he would prefer his privacy all the time.

Shaking his head, he left the room and walked through a series of hallways. He was trying to put two and two together but came up blank. Not until he will try to talk to Nel again. He could talk to Starrk, but that wouldn't do any good. The brunet would deny anything about it, that and he was a bit afraid of getting shot on sight. He suddenly noticed Aizen, along with Ulquiorra, walking by and he respectfully bowed his head. "Aizen-sama . . . ." he greeted with a mumble.

"Grimmjow . . . . you seem troubled," stated Aizen as he stopped in front of him. The Sexta glanced at him and simply shrugged.

"Just feeling a little bored, can't talk to Nel as much," he mumbled.

"You mean you can't tease her as much," he rephrased with a small smirk, and Grimmjow shrugged again. "No matter, she is very busy with my wife so your time with her is very limited from now on."

"I know that, sir," he muttered. "But . . . ."

"But what?" Grimmjow caught eyes with Ulquiorra, who suddenly spoke, and frowned. "What is it that you need to say to Aizen-sama?"

". . . . Never mind, I forgot it now," he sighed as he shook his head. "It wasn't important concerning you, Aizen-sama. Sorry for troubling you . . . ."

"It's quite all right, Grimmjow, I wasn't in any rush to leave yet anyway," he sighed. "But I'll see you later." Grimmjow nodded and left them alone, he was foolish enough to almost ask his superior about anything between Starrk and Ichigo. It shouldn't be his business but now felt like it was, now that Nel was in the picture. He wouldn't admit outwardly, but he cared a little about her. Maybe if he had acted a bit nicer to her before, then she would have told him of the possible secret.

". . . . Damn," he sighed as he turned a corner. He then noticed Nel far away carrying a tray into a room, but she didn't realize him standing there. He narrowed his cyan eyes as he stealthily stalked towards the still opened door, wondering what was going on in there.

". . . . Sorry for feeling this way, Nel," came Ichigo's cracked voice. "Just that . . . . I can't help but feel so bad for myself because of what happened."

"Don't worry, Ichigo . . . . Starrk's slowly getting better and wishes for you to do the same," muttered Nel. The Sexta heard soft clinks of food being eaten before hearing sad sighs. "Come on . . . . you have no idea of what he had wanted to do when he first found out."

"Like what, Nel?" she asked.

"I can't say now, you're too fragile."

"Oh . . . ."

"How are you feeling? Had the sickness died down yet?" asked Nel.

"I threw up right after Sousuke-sama kissed me," muttered Ichigo, sounding too disgusted at the answer. "Wasn't sure it was because of that or it was just nausea." Grimmjow frowned, it sounded like the teen was revolted by Aizen. But why? "Nel . . . . what am I gonna do? Once the baby comes, I'm afraid to know that . . . ."

"Wait. Stay here, Ichigo . . . ." Grimmjow stiffened when the sharp footsteps coming towards the door. At first he thought he was caught listening, but the former Espada simply closed the door. He sighed heavily, now he couldn't listen anymore as the soft words are muffled.

"Fuck . . . ." he grumbled under his breath as he walked away. The conversation between them was too cryptic for him to understand, but now he believed that Ichigo disliked being Aizen's wife. Not that he couldn't blame her. Scratching through his hair, he sighed stressfully as he tried to figure out how to talk to Nel again. "I need to fucking know . . . . this is crazy," he mumbled to himself.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''

He cut down his habit by a pack and a half, as Starrk sighed deeply and pushed back the curtains. The afternoon sun screened through the windows for the first time in months, as he then opened them. "Finally, it's better . . . ." he muttered quietly as the smell of smoke gradually went away from the warming breeze. But it wasn't any better for him personally, as his mind kept difting back to Ichigo. He wondered how she was doing but he couldn't bring himself to go see her so soon.

From what Nel told him, the teen was still worried about him though not too much for the sake of her unborn child. He frowned sadly, deep in his bones he was having terrible feelings of who really fathered the child. It was a possible chance that it could be him but he wasn't sure. Lily walked up to him and nudged at his legs, huffing out a few barks to go out. "All right, the temperature's getting warmer anyway . . . ." he nodded. Opening the repaired door, his pet went ahead as he took his time. He wanted to smoke again but can't right now, as his superior advised his renewed habit to be either in his room or outside.

Finding the exit, Lily glanced back at Starrk to open the door. The Primera nodded and did it, fishing for his pack in his pocket as he stepped out. Before he used to smoke for recreational purposes but now he was doing it to ease his stress from what had been happening for over a month. Several paces behind, he followed the wolfdog through the garden, frowning stressfully at the memories of Ichigo playing around here.

"Damn . . . ." he sighed, inhaling the the tar. In the distant, he saw Lily suddenly barking and wagging her tail at an opened window three stories up. "Hm? Is there a squirrel up there . . . .?" he muttered as he walked to her. He glanced up, and his eyes widened in shock.

Ichigo, who was simply looking out the window, was startled by the barking and glanced down to see Lily wagging happily at her. She smiled slightly at her, only to gasp sharply when she saw Starrk coming by and looking up. Neither of them had seen each other for a month, so it was shocking for all of the terrible feelings suddenly came back to her. Her hands suddenly reached for window to close it but she stopped, she stared at him again and saw the hurt in his expression.

She moved her hands away and frowned sadly, she felt the tears pricking in her eyes as she attempted to look away. It was her fault, she didn't deserve someone like him. ". . . . Don't cry," Starrk suddenly called out, and she blinked and stared at him. "Please, don't cry anymore . . . . try to be strong, just for me. I don't want you to make yourself suffer for your actions, do what you must as a noble from now on."

". . . . Starrk . . . ." she mumbled sadly as she sniffed. He was right, she can't wallow in her self-pity anymore during her pregnancy. She must get over it, so he could too and they can move on. At least until the birth. ". . . . All right," she nodded. "I'll try, Starrk . . . ."

"Take care . . . . Ichigo-sama," he muttered, gazing at her eyes before finally walking away. "Lilynette, come . . . .!" Lily whined, looking at Ichigo once more before following after her master. Ichigo stuck her head out to see them dwindling away, frowning again but breathed deeply. The guilt was receding away from her mind but other obstacles were sure to come again.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

When Ichigo woke up, she realized something as she sat up. The occuring nausea and morning sickness were gone, as she rubbed at her neck and felt no burning in her throat. "Oh . . . . I guess it's gone now," she mumbled. The sickness just stopped out of the blue, but she frowned a little about it. Was it because of seeing Starrk yesterday that made her calm down? "Oh well," she sighed as she laid back down. But deep down, her sadness was still there as she rubbed at her stomach.

She determined how far was she into the pregnancy, possibly a little over two months now. She sighed as she hugged her pillow, wishing for the months to go by faster. "Ichigo, good morning . . . ." muttered Nel as she entered the room, holding the tray of breakfast for her.

"Hey, Nel . . . ." she muttered.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"Actually, yeah . . . . seems that the morning sickness is gone now," she replied quietly as she sat up again. "Think that the food's helping me."

"Well, that's good to know," Nel smiled a little as she sat next to her. "Are you well enough to eat then?"

"I think so . . . ." Ichigo nodded, taking the tray onto her lap and picking up a toast. She nibbled at it and was internally glad that she could hold it down. "Um, Nel . . . ."

"Yeah, Ichigo?"

"Yesterday, um . . . . I was looking out my window and saw Starrk walking by," she mumbled, and she felt the woman beside her stiffened. "But . . . . he said not to let myself worry anymore, Nel. He told me not to let my sadness take over me. I know that will be hard but . . . . I think I can do it. For the sake of my baby . . . ."

"All right, Ichigo," nodded Nel. "I'm glad that . . . . Starrk's trying to move on, and trying to help you with that as well."

"But . . . ." she suddenly frowned, rubbing at her stomach. "I'm still scared . . . ."

"I know," she sighed, hugging her lightly. "Come on, if you're well enough then I think you can go out for some fresh air later, huh?"

"Yeah . . . ." Slowly, she finished her meal and proceeded to shower up and change her clothes. She sighed softly when her friend helped her brush her hair. She couldn't complain, it felt calming to her since experiencing her morning sickness for weeks. ". . . . Nel," she muttered.

"Yeah?"

"What has Sousuke-sama's been doing lately?" she asked quietly, and Nel paused in the brushing to glance at her. "I mean, now that he's excited with the baby, what's he doing to ensure the child?"

"Well . . . . after the first trimester, he decides to set up a trust account," she sighed. "I believe that it'll cost just a quarter of his net worth. And that's pretty much."

"Oh . . . ." she sighed. "I see . . . . I can only hope that it's an heir that he always wanted."

"I doubt that Aizen-sama will hate you for having a daughter, Ichigo."

". . . . Honestly, it's not the sex of the baby that I'm really worried about," muttered Ichigo. Nel glanced at her and frowned sadly, they both knew what she meant by that.

"Is there anything you'd like to do, Ichigo?" she changed the subject.

"Um . . . . maybe I could just sit by the garden for the day," she replied.

"Okay . . . ."

Sometime later, as the teen readied to step outside, Starrk was hiding out in a maze-like rosebush as he smoked leisurely. It was the only way he could deal with his recurring problems. But seeing Ichigo for the first time in weeks had intensified it, he sighed as stared up at the cloudy sky with Lily laying by his feet. "Hmm, I wish I could see her so easily again . . . ." he mumbled softly to himself.

Perking up her ears, she yelped out as she stood to her feet. "Hm? What's wrong, Lily . . .?" he frowned but quickly deciphered her meaning. "Wait, Lilynette," he muttered, grasping onto her collar before the wolfdog could do anything. "We can't . . . . I can't meet her as simple as that. I'm not her bodyguard anymore, you know that."

Lily frowned at him, huffing that he was being pathetic right now. "I know . . . . but what can I do to show that I still care for her?" he frowned back. She groaned as she cocked her head to the side, and he sighed at her answers. "Then what . . . .?" He glanced around to hear any nearby voices but his eyes fell on one particular rosebush. The one that he explained to Ichigo, after a week of being married to Aizen. The Moon Rose was blooming fairly early at this time of year, but it wasn't too early to clip one flower off. "Oh . . . ."

He stepped up to the bush, and immediately found a large one. He could get in trouble for doing this but there wasn't anyone to see him carefully ripping the stem off. "Lilynette . . . ." he muttered, kneeling down. "Please, take this for Ichigo. She'll know who it's from . . . ." Lily glanced at him and nodded a little, gingerly taking the thorned stem into her mouth before trotting away. With her strong nose and ears, she quickly went to the source.

Ichigo was slowly wandering in the garden, when she was spotted by her. She slowly walked up to her and whined, catching her attention. "Lily . . . .?" she muttered in surprise before looking around, but Starrk was nowhere to be seen. "Nel, is Starrk nearby?"

"No, I don't think so," shrugged Nel. Lily whined again as she stepped closer, gently tapping at her leg with her paw.

"What, Lily . . . .?" muttered Ichigo, and she finally realized the rose in her muzzle. "Oh . . . ." she sighed as she took it, the silverish-lavender petals lustered even without the sun. She touched at the flower and for the first time in weeks, she put up a small smile. "He still has feelings for me . . . ." she smiled as she sat down on the stone bench.

"Ichigo . . . ." sighed Nel, but she was too entranced in her gift. She simply shook her head and let it go, she couldn't tell the Primera to stop attempting contact with her.

"Nel, can you do me a favor . . . .? muttered Ichigo.

"Huh? What is it, Ichigo?" she questioned.

"Are you okay with . . . . me trying to talk to Starrk again from now on?" she asked. "We're both still a little hurt after what happened, but I think we could still make contacts with each other in subtle ways . . . ." She reached to pet at Lily's head, as the wolfdog wagged her tail. "Don't worry, Lily, I'll still talk to him."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'""""""""""""''''

"Ichigo . . . . are you seeing that dog again?" asked Aizen during lunch, Ichigo sheepishly glanced away as she nibbled at her meal. "Come on, I know you enjoy the company of Starrk's pet, but I had already cautioned you for the sake of your health."

"Yes, I know that, Sousuke-sama . . . ." mumbled Ichigo, rubbing absentmindedly at her stomach that was going into the third month. She could feel the small bump now, and a bit of happiness tugged at her heart. A new life was inside of her, despite her ordeal. "It's just that . . . . I feel calmer whenever she comes by," she added.

"But her breed is part wolf, I cannot allow it as long as you're pregnant," he countered.

"All right, Sousuke-sama . . . ." she nodded. She couldn't believe that her husband found out about her contact with Lily. Ulquiorra, the ever-loyal subordinate he was, confirmed it to Aizen after seeing her playing catch with her.

"While we're on the subject, have you thought about any names for the child?"

"Huh? Well . . . ." she mumbled. "I haven't thought of any yet, I assumed that I have time for that."

"Surely, you must think of any name for my heir . . . ." sighed Aizen. Ichigo frowned, this older man was yearning for a son so much.

"Well . . . ." she muttered. Her mind rambled at any guy names, but one seemed suitable for his taste. There was one from a book she read one time, of a young character who was often stoic and quiet until help was needed. "What do you think about the name . . . . Tensa?"

"Hmm, sounds kind of unique," he mused. "But you can think of any other names if you want to."

"Yes, Sousuke-sama . . . ." As they continued eating, Ichigo's mind then reverted back to her thoughts for Starrk. Aside from playing with Lily, she used her to send messages and small notes to him, thanking him to help her keep focus on her role as a noble. And any message she gave to him, he destroyed it immediately to dissipate any possible suspicion. She also did the same when she was given a reply, ripping it up and flushing it down the toilet.

"What do you think of child's well-beings, Ichigo?" asked Aizen.

"Wh-what do you mean by that, Sousuke-sama?" she muttered.

"I know that you were raised modestly . . . . but once the child is born, he will be expected to be handled by other servants."

". . . . Like a nanny?" she questioned, almost immediately a glimmer of annoyance itched at her head.

"If you put it that way, then yes." 

"But I won't allow that, I have a right to raise the child myself," she frowned. Aizen blinked in slight surprise and sighed deeply.

"I don't want to argue about it," he muttered. "You have a image to uphold, not so many people would like to see you carrying around an infant everywhere."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Sousuke-sama, that I _never_ care about what people think of me?" she scoffed as she promptly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Aizen questioned.

"My room, I feel like resting . . . ." she frowned, walking out of the dining room. Aizen sighed heavily as he folded his hands, that was to be expected with her random mood swings. Even with the pregnancy, she was still strong-willed.

"Sir . . . ." muttered Ulquiorra, noticing his distressed face.

"There's nothing to worry about, Ulquiorra," he muttered. "She must learn to let things go my ways, for once." Meanwhile, Ichigo began scribbling on a piece of paper as soon as she arrived to her bedroom. She felt frustrated at Aizen's blatant tone of how the child should be raised. Her eyes was stinging with tears at the thought, the child was hers but she knew that she couldn't tell who the father was until the birth.

"Ichigo . . . .?" muttered Nel, when she saw the teen folding the note.

"Since Sousuke-sama limited my time with Lily, I want you to give this to Starrk . . . ." she requested. Nel blinked and sighed, taking the note to slip it into her pocket. "Thank you, Nel . . . ."

"I know . . . ." she nodded as she turned to leave.

"No . . . ." muttered Ichigo, grasping at her hand. "I really mean it, you're my friend within these walls." Nel glanced at her and smiled softly.

"Yeah, you're mine also, Ichigo . . . ." she sighed. She then left the room, briskly making her way to Starrk's location. At each passing day, she was getting deeper into the web of secrets but she can't deny the fact that she was helping the two.

"Hey, bitch, how's it going?" sneered Nnoitra when he came across her. Usually, she would retaliate back but it was different. She simply ignored him as she walked away. "Hey, where you're going, Nel?" he quickly frowned as his good eye glared at her dwindling figure. "You're getting ready to be a nanny for Aizen's chick? Bet you'll enjoy changing shitty diapers." Nothing. The Quinto scoffed angrily as he walked away, what was her problem?

"Starrk . . . ." muttered Nel, when he finally found him smoking outside. Starrk blinked in slight surprise when she came up to him. "Ichigo was told that your pet cannot come by to play with her for some time, I hope you understand that."

"I see . . . ." sighed Starrk, as he caught eyes with the former Espada's and he immediately took the meaning underneath her words. "Don't know how to tell Lily that, now."

"Doesn't matter, there's nothing I can do that can jeopardize her health," she nodded. "Sorry, Starrk . . . ." She walked past him without another word. The Primera waited a few moments, he knew that she had slipped something into his pocket as he took it out.

_'I want the child to be with me. Not with anyone else.'_

"Hmm . . . ." Starrk exhaled out the white smoke, so Ichigo didn't want the baby to be raised by servants. He wished he could feel like that for her, but growing up without a family was making it difficult for him. "I won't let him do that to you, Ichigo . . . ." he muttered, destroying the evidence by setting the fragile paper on fire. He barely flinched when the flames smoldered at his fingetips. But the pain in his heart was still there, throbbing dully.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Pfft, drama . . . .

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	22. Arranged Engagement

Okay, I was right. This story's gonna reach up to near 30 chapters! Can't remember the last time I was trying to reach that far!

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 22- Arranged Engagement**

She frowned a little but she wasn't angry for today. She was nearly four months in when she and Aizen went to the doctor's, her husband was subtly excited of seeing his child and how it was doing. He doubted that there was anything wrong but they were doing it out of precaution. Everything were ready as Ichigo laid back on the reclined table and pulled her shirt up, the bump was getting bigger and she felt a flutter of temporary happiness within her.

"Are you feeling all right, Ichigo?" coaxed Aizen.

"Yeah, I'm okay Sousuke-sama," nodded Ichigo, glancing only at the blank screen of the sonogram monitor nearby her. Tuning out the mutters and assurances, she barely flinched when she felt the cool gel over her stomach. ". . . . Will this one shows how the baby'll look like?" she asked.

"Of course, and we also make sure that there isn't any health problem for the child," reassured the doctor, pressing the transducer device against the skin.

"Oh . . . ." She waited for the monitor to turn on. It was her child, despite of what everything that had happened to cause it. "Ah . . . ." she gasped softly, as the grainy image was revealing.

"That's right, my dear . . . . it's our child," smirked Aizen. But Ichigo ignored him as warm tears pricked at her eyes, she could make out the shape of the fetus immediately. "You made me so happy . . . . you've given me what I needed for so long."

"Y-yes, Sousuke-sama . . . ." she nodded.

"Ah . . . . what a surprise here," muttered the doctor as he noticed something on the monitor. Aizen noticed his tone and immediately frowned.

"What is it?" he demanded. "Is there something wrong with the child?"

"No . . . . but you're having a daughter," he replied quietly. Both Aizen and Ichigo blinked in surprise, but the nobleman was still frowning. The teen, however, instantly felt terrible. She failed him once again, she was having a girl and not a boy. "The child is still healthy, though . . . . we could try this again next month to monitor the pregnancy . . . ."

Soon after they were done, Aizen said nothing as they rode back home. Ichigo frowned sadly, it was like deja-vu all over again. She glanced at him and his expression was obviously distant. ". . . . I'm sorry, Sousuke-sama," she mumbled. "I couldn't give you a son like you wanted-"

"No need to apologize," he plainly replied, and she blinked at his reaction. "We're having a daughter, and that's that."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. With a daughter, I could strengthen my power further when she becomes of age and I marry her off to a potential ally," he explained, glancing at her. "It's the same with your friend, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo. Being married to the head of the Shiba family is the greatest goal for her family."

"Well . . . . that's because Rukia's family are friends with Kaien, that's why she's marrying him," nodded Ichigo.

"Friends?" Aizen smirked with an amused smirk on his face. "Do you really believe that? My dear . . . . us nobles are nothing but allies and associates, there are no such thing as mere friendships."

". . . . But me and Rukia are friends," she muttered.

"For now," he bluntly replied, glancing away. "In the coming years, both of you will drift further and further away from each other. That's the way it is-"

"That's not true," frowned Ichigo. "We've been friends since middle school, we would never drift apart from one another."

"Really . . . .? Had you talked to her recently to tell your news of being pregnant, Ichigo?" The teen closed her mouth and frowned grimly as she glanced down. "I see . . . . and why's that?"

"I . . . . I've forgotten to tell her, Sousuke-sama," she mumbled.

"I see, and it's obviously a very important news too," he muttered. "I thought you two were close companions . . . ."

"Please, don't tease me like that, Sousuke-sama," she mumbled, rubbing at her stomach. One of her hands was grasped by him, his thumb caressed at her knuckles gently.

"I'm sorry . . . . I know that you're very sensitive right now, Ichigo," Aizen muttered quietly. Ichigo barely nodded, her eyes drifted at the fleeting scene from the window.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Starrk simply stared ahead as he sat down on a stone bench and exhaled out white smoke, he was waiting for Ichigo to return. He knew that today was the day that she went to the doctor's. He couldn't help but feel worried for her as well as the unborn child. But he still couldn't shake off the terrible feeling of being the possible father. For now he was waiting for the message to come to him.

"Starrk . . . ." He didn't bother to look behind him, as Nel walked up to him and sat next to him in the opposite direction.

"How's she doing?" he muttered.

"Fine . . . . and the child's fine, also," replied Nel. "She is getting better by the day, Starrk. Just like you expcted for her . . . ." As soon as she arrived, she left him alone. Starrk waited momentarily, he felt the piece of paper that was slipped underneath his fingers before he finally picked it up and read the few words.

_'It's a girl.'_

A small jolt stabbed at his heart, she was having a daughter. "Oh . . . ." he sighed with remorse, he wasn't sure if that was considered bad news since Aizen wanted a boy. But the words appeared to be plain and nonchalant. He sighed as he reached for his lighter in his pocket, when he noticed something else on the other side of the paper.

_'I miss you, Starrk.'_

"Damn it . . . ." Quickly, he set the small paper on fire. Blackened flakes drifted into the wind as he breathed heavily. He still had feelings for the teen, he couldn't put that away. Because of the child inside her. "I can't . . . . I can't go to her," he mumbled to himself. "I really am a coward."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

". . . . Ichigo?" Ichigo inhaled softly when Rukia finally answered. But she was afraid to talk to her so easily like before, with the new baby on the way. "Hello, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, hey there . . . ." she mumbled. "I haven't talked to you for a while."

"Same here, I was busy with my studies," Rukia apologized lightly. "So what's up? Are you doing okay?"

"Y-yeah . . . . just a little tired," she sighed. "Listen, um . . . . I've been talking to Sousuke-sama for a while and he agreed into letting me to visit you for once."

"Really? You're coming here, Ichigo?" smiled Rukia. "When are you coming here?"

"In a couple of days, Rukia," Ichigo replied quietly.

"Great, I can't wait! Oh . . . . I have to get off now, Ichigo. Bye."

"Bye, Rukia . . . ." She was slightly suprised that her friend didn't notice her distant tone during their talk but wasn't worried for now. She glanced down at the growing bump and frowned sadly, she knew that her message was given to Starrk but she wasn't sure how he would react to the news. Probably better than Aizen.

So that how it was, woman in the noble life are made to be just wives for the poweful men. She didn't want that for her daughter but what choice does she have? It was her fault anyway, and yet she couldn't punish herself for that. Sighing, she laid down on the bed and rubbed her stomach.

"A baby girl, huh . . . .?" she mumbled. In a way, she was happy that she was getting a girl. But she was still a little apprehensive of what was to come, when the child comes the following fall. ". . . . I hadn't told her about my pregnancy, damn," she frowned sadly. She was startled when she heard scratching on the door, it was Lily. Getting off the bed quickly yet carefully, she went for the door and opened it. "Lily . . . ." she smiled softly at the sight of the wolfdog wagging her tail happily.

Lily groaned softly as she nuzzled at her hand, giving her a small note from her muzzle. "What's this . . . .?" she mumbled as she opened it.

_'I miss you too.'_

"Oh . . . ." She felt her eyes watered a little, so he does care about her still. "Thanks for bringing it to me, Lily," she smiled a little as she petted her on the head.

"What is this . . . .?" Ichigo glanced up to see Ulquiorra glaring mutely at the two, quickly pushing the paper into her pocket. "Didn't Aizen-sama inform you of not seeing the dog, Ichigo-sama?"

"She came to me, and I just wanted to see how she was doing," she frowned.

"It doesn't matter, Starrk knew better than to let pet roam around freely with a condition like yours," he replied.

"Condition? You're saying it like I have some type of disease," she scoffed, as the hormones were eating at her now.

". . . . I apologize, Ichigo-sama, but you know that you can't be allowed to be around something like that-"

"Just shut it!" she scowled, and the fourth Espada blinked at her sudden outburst. "Quit acting like a dick and leave me the fuck alone!" She regained her composure momentarily to stare at Lily, who whined a little. "Sorry, Lily, but you must go to Starrk so I can rest for a while," she muttered. The dog nodded lightly before trotting away, glancing back warily at Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo-sama, listen . . . . I understand that you're carrying a child," Ulquiorra muttered, "but you must understand. If something happens to you while with that dog, Starrk'll be held responsible for that and he'll be severely punished." Ichigo frowned at that and glared away. "Why is it that he seems concerned about you, Ichigo-sama? He is not your bodyguard anymore."

"Does it really matter to you?" she questioned in annoyance. "He's human, unlike you. So what does he feel that way? That's better than talking to you! Fuck off!" She slammed her door shut, breathing heavily as she tried not to let the prickling tears fall out of her eyes. The thought of Starrk was aching her mind greatly.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra went back to the office where Aizen was waiting, bowing his head deeply. "Aizen-sama . . . . there is something interesting about your wife," he muttered. "She seems . . . . erractic right now."

"That's to be expected, due to her pregnancy," sighed Aizen.

"No, sir . . . . I don't believe that was the case," he replied quietly. "Her behavior instantly altered when I mentioned the Primera. Like she was hiding something about him . . . ."

"I see, Ulquiorra . . . . ." he muttered, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Do you have anything to prove that for the matter?"

"When I saw her with the dog, she hastily put something in her pocket," he answered.

"And what do you suppose it is?"

"I am not sure, Aizen-sama, but I knew that it was a piece of paper," he muttered. Aizen frowned lightly at that, sitting back as he sighed deeply. "Is that anything alarming to you, Aizen-sama?" he asked.

". . . . I don't believe so, but we should keep a closer eye on Starrk for a while just in case," he requested.

"Yes, sir."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He must do it, Grimmjow exhaled deeply as he found Starrk sitting on the stone bench smoking. Before stepping closer, he noticed Lily walking up to her master and huffed out a few barks. "He came across her . . . .?" Starrk muttered in surprise and the dog whined in response. "But . . . . did he suspect anything?"

"Hey, Starrk . . . ." muttered Grimmjow, catching the Primera's attention when he walked up to him. "What is that mutt talking about?"

". . . . Nothing in particular," he mumbled.

"Tch, is it about that dickwad Ulquiorra?" he asked, walking around the brunet carefully to show that he didn't have any fear. "Is he trying to nose any business of yours?"

"Like you're doing right now?" he questioned.

"Huh, and what makes you say that?" he asked back, crossing his arms.

"Nel's getting suspicious of you, Grimmjow," muttered Starrk. "She believes that you want to get something out of her."

"Fuck, if you say it that way it would sound like I am," scoffed Grimmjow.

"Then why do you act persistent of what she's doing for . . . . Ichigo-sama?"

"It's not really that," he frowned.

"Then what is it?" Starrk questioned, the Sexta's eyes narrowed slightly when he eyed at the hand itching for inside his jacket.

"Well . . . . I don't think you have ever noticed it before but . . . . I sorta have a feeling for Nel," he grumbled, rubbing at his neck from the subtle embarrassment. Starrk blinked at that but said nothing, inhaling the last of his cigarette before crushing it in his fist. He had been there before, he thought grimly.

"Is that right?" he sighed as he took out a new stick and lit it up. "Is that why you bullied her around all this time? Seems kind of childish . . . ."

"I know," frowned Grimmjow. "But I'm not the type that would show my emotions so easily. Remember, not all of us have an easy life growing up. I was raised by a gang and not in an average home with a loving family and shit. So maybe that's why I act like that . . . . I dunno, just wanna get to be with her. I just like her, that's all."

"I see . . . ." sighed Starrk, breathing out the smoke. "Then talk to her, Grimmjow. But don't blame me if you fail at it."

"Right . . . . and one more thing," he muttered. "Be on the lookout for Ulquiorra. He's like a fancy-ass painting with eyes that follow you around, he may snoop through something on Aizen's orders."

"I'll take that advice, thanks," he nodded, his slate-grey eyes flickered at the other man before Grimmjow walked away. He wasn't sure if he was prodding into the complicated secret, but he believed that the Sexta just wanted to be in Nel's company. Whatever the case, he would make sure that he won't reveal any lapse of his usual behaviors.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Nothing suspicious could be found in Ichigo's room, as the Cuarto carefully peered around one day. He didn't find anything that was questionable, not even that piece of paper he saw her with a few days ago. Ulquiorra merely blinked as he walked out of the room. He was told by Aizen to locate anything that was out of the ordinary from both Ichigo and Starrk. He was internally wary of going to the Primera's room, since his pet could smell one's presence in that room.

Walking silently, he went upstairs to the only room. The door was closed but it wasn't locked, he opened it and stepped in fluidly. ". . . ." He glanced around the messy room, Starrk would definitely notice if one of the pillows on the floor were to move even by an inch. Steathily stepping over the items, he carefully eyed around the large space. He was the best out of the Espadas when it came to analyzing things, he could spot a small item dozen of yards away with a naked eye.

He barely missed it once he walked around the bed, when he saw it. A very thin strand of orange hair. He gingerly picked it up from the ruffled sheets. It was greatly incriminating, a hair of the noble's wife found on the bed of the subordinate. But what does this mean . . . .? ". . . . What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra turned his head to see the Primera with his dog, appearing subtly angry as his hand slipped inside his jacket in precaution.

"I have no reason to answer you, Starrk . . . ." muttered Ulquiorra.

"You invaded my privacy, it's better that you answer now," he frowned.

"Not until you answer my question," he replied quietly as he walked up to him, Starrk's hand nearly twitched around his concealed gun when he noticed the emerald eyes narrowing at him. "Have you ever bring Aizen-sama's wife into your room, Starrk?"

Starrk narrowed his eyes back and exhaled sharply, his hand slowly took out his gun as he mentally waited for any opening. ". . . . She came to me one time several months back, when she wanted to find me after a misunderstanding."

"And what sort of misunderstanding is that?" he questioned.

"I can't remember, it was something frivilous," he muttered in a stiff tone. "But that doesn't justify the fact that you could invade my space just like that, Cuarto. Unless you were told to do it . . . ."

"I cannot explain Aizen-sama's reason for this, but he's now questioning about your behavior lately."

"Then he would have questioned it a few months back," he countered.

". . . . Watch it, Primera, of how you talk about our superior," he frowned. "That is why he's suspicious of you, as he ordered me to search your room . . . . and I found this." With that, his fingers held up the thin orange strand. "Can you explain this for me, Starrk?"

"Just that . . . .?" muttered Starrk, breathing deeply. "People hair shed just like dog fur, it probably came into the room indirectly from Lilynette when they were playing one time or another. That often happens . . . . especially since I rarely have this room cleaned." Ulquiorra frowned but the brunet was right, that could happen. "Are you done yet, Ulquiorra, or do I have to shoot at you for your insolence?"

"Fine, I apologize . . . ." he muttered. "But it doesn't mean that any suspicion of you will die down anytime soon." He swiftly walked past him, ignoring the warning growl of Lily as he finally left. Starrk breathed deeply as the need of tar was itching in his throat, it was far too close. Grimmjow was right, one small misstep can cause devastation.

"Shit . . . .!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sighing grimly, Ichigo would never thought that her first time visit to Rukia's home would feel so guilty. She hadn't told her about her pregnancy until she will get there, and was trying not to feel so bad. "I can't go like that," she mumbled to herself, watching out of the car window. "I need to be strong like he said . . . ."

"Ichigo, are you all right?" asked Nel, glancing at her.

"Yeah, just a little scared that's all," she muttered.

"This is your friend, how can you be scared?" she asked quietly.

"I know . . . . but there's something I haven't told you about for a while," she frowned sadly. "Well . . . . Rukia knows about the relationship between me and Starrk . . . ." Nel glanced at her again with widened eyes and gripped at her hand.

"What makes you reveal that to her, Ichigo?" she whispered.

"It's not like that, she doesn't even know about . . . . the intimate parts," mumbled Ichigo. "But I'm afraid of how she will react about my news, she will put two and two together and berate me about my mistake."

"She won't do that to you, both of you are best friends," Nel reassured with a small smile. "She will understand your problems, Ichigo. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'll try . . . ." muttered the teen. As they were getting closer, she noticed that the mansion was Japanese-styled. She was told that the Kuchiki have a traditional uphold. The car slowed to a stop in front of the entrance, she fidgeted a little when she saw Rukia waving happily to her.

"You can do this, Ichigo . . . ." muttered Nel. Ichigo nodded as she slowly opened the door.

"Ichigo! Hey there, I can't believe that you're really here . . . .!" Rukia smiled cheerfully as she jogged up to her, only to have her smile faltered when she finally noticed the growing bump on her friend's stomach. "Wha . . . . oh, wow," she blurted out as her blue-violet eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, wow . . . ." Ichigo nodded with a light smile. "Hey there, Rukia."

"You're . . . . um, you're really-"

"Of course, Rukia . . . . I'm having a baby," she muttered as she rubbed at her stomach tenderly. Rukia just blinked and was still lost for words, as the former Espada stepped out of the car. "This is Nel, the one that I told you about before?"

"Uh . . . . y-yeah, now I remember," she nodded, finally breaking out of her brief stupor.

"Rukia-sama," greeted Nel with a short nod.

"Ichigo . . . . this is new, how come you didn't tell me that you're . . . . pregnant?" questioned the petite noble.

"I just wanna surprise you with my news, Rukia," Ichigo replied. "I'm . . . . finally giving Aizen what he wanted." Nel could hear the fractured undertone in her voice and frowned deeply, placing her hand gently on her shoulder.

"You need to rest inside, Ichigo-sama?" she suggested.

". . . . Yeah, Nel," she sighed.

"Come on, you can sit down in my room," Rukia smiled softly, leading the teen inside. "How far are you, Ichigo?"

"Just about four months," she muttered softly.

"Do you know that it's a girl or boy?"

"I'm having a daughter . . . . though Sousuke-sama saw that as an engaging opportunity to give her away to those who wants to be on his side," she mumbled.

"That's silly . . . ." she sighed. "Then again, I'm engaged to Kaien since his family knew my family for such a long time . . . ." Ichigo tuned out a little, her eyes glanced around the environment. Cream and brown colors were better than white, but when they reached her friend's room it was lavender-colored and the walls were scattered with pictures of cartoonish bunnies. "Like my room, Ichigo?" smiled Rukia.

"Yeah, it's so nice," muttered Ichigo, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Hm? Something wrong, Ichigo?" she frowned a little.

"Nothing . . . ." she sighed, glancing away.

"Come on, what's on your mind? We're friends, you can spill it to me . . . ."

"Rukia-sama, she's here already?" Renji asked as he eagerly walked into the room and instantly saw her condition. "Whoa . . . . you're knocked up, Ichigo?" he questioned in surprise.

"Don't say it like that, Renji," scoffed Rukia. "It's a good thing, she's having a baby for her husband."

"Tch, that baby's gonna be as nutty as you once it comes out," he smirked with humor, but Ichigo just frowned as she glanced down at her lap. "Oh . . . . hey, come on. I'm only kidding, Ichigo."

"I know, Renji . . . ." she mumbled.

"Come on, Renji, leave the girl alone," Rukia frowned.

"Fine . . . ."

"And Nel . . . . can you give us some time alone?" muttered Ichigo.

"Yes, Ichigo-sama," nodded Nel, leaving the room with the red-head. The teen sighed heavily as she rubbed at her hands, before looking up at her friend's confused face. She was afraid to tell her but felt like she needed to tell her. She could be trusted because it was her friend.

"Rukia . . . . I have to tell you something . . . . but you must not tell anyone about this," she mumbled in apprehension. "Because . . . . I'm afraid of being found out for what I've done . . . ."

"Ichigo . . . .? What do you mean by that?" Rukia frowned in confusion as she sat next to her.

". . . . I've done something terrible, Rukia," she muttered quietly, as a stray of warm tear fell down her cheek.

"Which is what?"

"About Starrk . . . ." she whispered fearfully. "I . . . . my relationship with him took the turn for the worst." She rubbed at her stomach as she glanced down. "This baby . . . . I don't know who's the father is . . . ." She cringed in anticipation for any outburst from her, but all she felt was a small hand touching her shoulder.

"Oh Ichigo . . . ." she gasped sadly. "How can this happen . . . .?"

"He's not to blame . . . . he said not to make myself worry, but I do ever since I found out," she whimpered softly. "I'm afraid of the coming months, Rukia . . . . Starrk might get killed if Sousuke-sama finds out. Even if the baby turns out to be my husband's, it wouldn't change the guilt that I have . . . . Starrk couldn't return my feelings because I'm not like him and he's not like me."

". . . . Ichigo."

"Are you blaming me for my actions, Rukia . . . .?" she whimpered.

"No . . . . but it's truly horrible that you've been going through all this time," muttered Rukia. "Why didn't you tell me sooner."

"I was just so scared . . . ." she replied tearfully. "Everything was happening so fast, that's why Nel's with me. I can't let myself get angry or else Sousuke-sama would get suspicious of my actions . . . . Fuck, now I'm feeling angry right now."

"Ichigo, Ichigo, it's all right . . . ." Rukia muttered sympathetically, grasping her hands. "I will never tell anyone this, and I will make sure that words will not get out of this."

"Thanks . . . ." sniffed Ichigo. "You're one of the few people I can trust right now."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

". . . . You're Rukia's bodyguard, right?" Nel muttered quietly to Renji as they waited outside the closed door.

"I'm one of the most trusted for the Kuchiki family," muttered Renji.

"Then you could be trusted of holding that secret that you have just overheard?" The red-head sighed deeply at the pleading tone from the woman. "Please . . . . keep this to yourself," she muttered. "Her heart's already broken so much than it has ever before. It would kill her if someone else were to know . . . ."

". . . . I wouldn't do that," Renji muttered quietly. "Sure, I often had problems with her one time or another, but I wouldn't do anything that can hurt her or Rukia-sama."

"Thank you so much . . . ." she sighed softly, sniffing back her tears.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Let you in on a little secret . . . . Aizen's gonna find out on the next chapter! Ahh, spoiler attack!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	23. Find Your Love

Mm-hmm . . . .

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**23- Find Your Love**

"Renji . . . ." muttered Rukia, when Ichigo finally left.

"I know . . . ." Renji sighed. "Is there anything we can do about this?"

"I don't know, but I know that I can't let Ichigo feel that way anymore," she replied quietly. "But I'll find a way . . . ."

"I believe you will, Rukia-sama," he nodded as they went inside. "But I believe that it will be harder than we could perceive to be. After all, Sousuke Aizen is more powerful than most nobles here."

"But that doesn't mean that we can't do anything about it," she argued quietly.

"I know . . . ."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Her mind thought neutrally about the unusually quiet Sexta. For nearly a week, Grimmjow simply distanced himself from Nel since he gave up trying to talk to her. In a way, she was glad that he stopped interrogating her over Starrk and Ichigo but felt rather annoyed that he was now ignoring her. Not even to bully her. Ichigo barely noticed her problem, as she was always helped with her own. "Nel, what's wrong . . . .?" she muttered when she realized the girl's frowning expression.

"Oh . . . . it's nothing for you to worry about, Ichigo," she sighed. "I was just thinking too hard."

"About what . . . .?"

"Just trivial stuff," she muttered. Ichigo sighed deeply as she rested her head against her shoulder, lately she preferred for her friend to stay in bed with her. Out of anxiety that Aizen might come by to see her one night. "How are you feeling, Ichigo?"

"I'm all right . . . . telling Rukia yesterday back kinda helped me a little," she muttered tiredly.

"I'm glad, Ichigo," Nel sighed before feeling the soft buzz of her cell phone in her pocket. "Excuse me for a second . . . ." She took out her device to realize she was sent a text message. She opened it and blinked in surprise.

_'Be cautious of 4'_

She knew who it was from, Starrk. Ulquiorra was getting suspicious of him and possibly Ichigo. "Um . . . . . Ichigo," she muttered, putting the phone away. "Had . . . . Ulquiorra confronted you about something sometimes before?" Ichigo stiffened at her question and glanced up, biting her bottom lip.

"A few days ago, he saw me greeting Lily who went by and seemingly berated me for it," she mumbled. "He almost saw the note in my hand but he was persistent to tell him something possibly involving . . . . Starrk."

"I see . . . ." Nel muttered, almost in a stiff tone. "Then, nothing else after that . . . .?"

"No, why?"

"Listen to me, Ichigo," she muttered as she gazed at her. "I think that Ulquiorra was ordered to snoop through any minute of evidence between you and Starrk. It's possible that Aizen-sama finally got suspicious of Starrk, but we cannot let our guards down."

"Then . . . . what can we do about it?" muttered Ichigo.

". . . . I'll think of a way, okay?" she assured as she got out of bed. "Stay here and I'll talk to Starrk, we'll figure it out."

"All right, Nel," nodded Ichigo. Nel nodded back and left the room, walking swiftly through the hallways. Her mind traveled back and forth on what to do; she could get noticed by Aizen if the 4th Espada saw her talking to Starrk one time or another. And she couldn't send him text messages back, the noble has more than enough resources to bug their phones quite easily. So what was there to do?

"Damn . . . ." she scoffed softly, she didn't want to go there but it appeared that she had no other choice. After a few sharp turns, she quickly found the directions towards the room. Grimmjow's room. It wasn't her pride that had her shut against the Sexta, it was the concern for Ichigo's deep secret. But she must talk to him now, at least for the most parts. Standing in front of a closed door, she slowly raised her fist to knock against the thick wood.

After a few moments, the door finally opened, and a half-naked Grimmjow blinked in surprise at the sight of her before frowning a little. "Hey, what're you doing here . . . .?" he muttered quietly.

". . . . You're still pissed off that I won't tell you anything that is related to Ichigo and Starrk," Nel stated with a soft sigh.

"More or less now," he frowned as he gazed at her, but it was different from the confrontation last time. It almost seemed like she was bit more desperate than her pride would let her. ". . . . Do you wanna come in?" he sighed deeply as he stepped aside.

"It's better that way," she sighed, walking in. Grimmjow closed the door, noticing that the woman was just standing and staring blankly, and walked past her to reach for a shirt on the bed.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, the gothic '6' tattoo on his back flexed slightly from the muscles before being covered by the fabric. "Last time I checked, you stopped speaking to me over that bullshit."

"And in turn, you stopped speaking to me," she answered.

"You're fucking right about that," he scoffed a little when he turned around. "And what's the deal of you coming to me now? What, you need some help with what secret you got or some shit?" She glanced up at him and her gaze hardened at his blunt tone.

"You know what . . . . forget it, I don't know why I'm even here to see you," she grumbled as she turned to leave, but a hand suddenly gripped at her arm.

". . . . I'll listen to whatever you have to say, just sit down," sighed Grimmjow. The Privaron relaxed slightly as his hold released her and nodded, precariously sitting down on the edge of the bed. "One thing I need to know first, Nel . . . ."

"What is that?" she questioned quietly.

"Well . . . ." he sighed as he started to pace a little. "I'd like to know how do you feel about me, if you think that I'm . . . . worthy enough for you." Nel frowned slightly and glanced up to him, but he was serious. He was telling the truth about him caring about her over two months ago, so why would he lie now?

"I see . . . ." she muttered.

"Yeah, I know that since I joined the Espadas, I often fuck around with you," he replied. "But . . . . in a way, I only did those shits on you because I was having a hard time reacting to what I was feeling then. I mean, I was shit-brained when that bitch abandoned me as a very young kid so I'm not much of a prince charming. What I'm saying is that I like you . . . . but I kinda doubt that you really care."

"Actually . . . ."

"Huh?"

"I only see you kind of like a brother, as my two real ones," sighed Nel. "You petty pranks usually reminds me of them, though yours were a bit more cruel. However . . . . I appreciate your feelings for me. At least I understand it from Ichigo's perspective."

"What do you mean at that?" he questioned. ". . . . What secrets are you holding from me, Nel?"

". . . . You cannot tell a soul, if you care about me," she muttered.

"Like I would," he honestly replied, narrowing his cyan eyes. "I've never told Aizen my darkest secret, so why would I say anything to him?"

"All right . . . . once you listen to what I have to say, you must agree to pass any message to either Starrk or Ichigo with no objection. Do you agree?"

"Of course, as long as it involves you," he nodded.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Anything suspicious lately, Ulquiorra?" questioned Aizen, when the Cuarto arrived into the office.

"No . . . . nothing that I can find out of the ordinary this past two weeks, Aizen-sama," replied Ulquiorra, nodding his head. "Ichigo-sama and Neliel simply resorted into going out in the garden for a while. In fact, Neliel had requested if your wife can go out to city anytime soon . . . . since she was feeling a little agitated of being home all the time."

"Is that so . . . .?" he sighed with a small smirk. "Maybe she needs to, probably just to browse some items for the infant. Tell her that I given my permission to let leave the house whenever she pleases, just not to do some rigorous activities."

"Yes, sir," nodded Ulquiorra, leaving the office. As silently and quickly as he could, he made his way to outside. But as soon as he stepped out, he noticed that Grimmjow was talking to Nel nearby, while Ichigo was sitting on a stone bench reading a book. He narrowed his eyes slightly at that, their body language to one another seemed too casual, considering that they weren't paying attention to the pregnant teen. As soon as he took another step, Grimmjow suddenly stiffened and sharply turned his head with a scornful sneer.

"The fuck you want, teacher's fuck-pet?" he scoffed, stuffing a hand into his pocket.

". . . . Why are you talking to Neliel, Grimmjow?" he questioned.

"Since when it's considered against the rules to do so, asshole?" sneered the Sexta.

"Because I assumed you two despise each other for years," he promptly replied.

"Well, if a fucking tin man like you will learn to have a heart instead of a brain, you would've thought wrong!"

"Hey, what's going on there?" Ichigo asked as the argument caught her attention.

"Ichigo-sama . . . . I have a message from Aizen-sama to you," Ulquiorra muttered, stepping forward.

"What . . . .?" she frowned.

"As long as you take it easy, he allows you to go the city if you please to do so," he replied. Ichigo's frown lightened slightly as she closed the book and stood up.

"That's good to know," she sighed as she walked up to the Espadas. "No need to stay around here any longer, we're going out, okay Nel?"

"Yes, Ichigo-sama," nodded Nel with a small smile.

"Here, take this," the teen ordered Grimmjow, thrusting the book against his chest. "I don't think I need it when I go out."

"Whatever," shrugged Grimmjow as he took said item.

"Your respect for Ichigo-sama is questionable, Grimmjow," frowned Ulquiorra as he turned to leave.

"At least I don't go through her drawers full of panties," he smirked, the Cuarto glared silently at him as if to say 'watch it, trash'. ". . . . What? You think I didn't see you going to her room one time? I wonder if you're really-"

"You just can't stop it, can you?" he questioned, his pale fingers reached for his gun hoisted on his left hip.

"Ulquiorra," frowned Ichigo, "I don't believe that you're trying to take out your weapon around _me_, do I?"

"No . . . . I am not," the fourth Espada muttered as he stepped away.

"And considering what Grimmjow had just said, I should talk to Sousuke-sama about you invading my privacy like that," she frowned. "I thought that I am the wife of the noble, but it seems that it's nothing to you."

"I apologize, Ichigo-sama . . . ." he muttered, bowing down his head. "Please excuse me . . . ."

"You better," she scoffed when he finally left. The moment he was gone, the teen let out a deep stressful sigh. "So Nel wasn't kidding about Ulquiorra . . . ." she sighed, rubbing her stomach.

"Well now he knows that you know, the fucking prick won't nose into your business anymore," muttered Grimmjow.

"Let's just hope about that he really won't," sighed Nel. Ichigo glanced at the two and sighed lightly, now the Sexta knows about it. But not too much, it was already bad enough that baby was possibly fathered by Starrk. But Grimmjow finally put two and two together after weeks of confusion, Ichigo slept with Starrk and because of that she got knocked up. "We should get ready to leave now, Ichigo . . . ." muttered Nel.

"Yeah . . . . take that book back, Grimmjow," requested Ichigo.

"Sure, whatever . . . ." he sighed as he went inside, he took the meaning in her words instantly as he took a different route to the destination. Finally walking up to the special staircase to Starrk's room, rudely kicking the door open. "Yo, got something for you," he smirked, quickly tossing a book at the then sleeping Primera who abruptly woke up. "Would start reading that if I were you." The Sexta then took off before Starrk could move to reach for his gun.

"Damn it . . . ." he grumbled, rubbing at his ribs that had gotten banged from the book, which had fell to the floor beside Lily. What was that about? His pet sniffed at the book and barked softly in exclaim. "What? There's something in the book?" he frowned, bending down from his bed to pick it up. He flipped through the pages back and forth quickly, before finding a folded piece of paper stuck at the start of the fifteenth chapter. He frowned again. Why did Grimmjow had given him a secret message. He opened the note and saw the recognized handwriting.

_'I still miss you, Starrk.'_

"Oh . . . ." He got it now. Now Grimmjow's on the complicated web of secrets, he thought tiredly. His eyes glanced at the note again and saw another scrawl.

_'I want to see you, please.'_

A sad frown etched across his face, how can he? He was too afraid to see her so casually, so what can he do? A soft _tink_ caught his attention, the dog-tagged pendants were still around his neck after everything had happened up to this point. He glanced down at the silver tags. It was the main thing of their forbidden relationship, one that meant something to him. "Damn . . . . what should I do?" he grumbled as he flopped back onto the mattress.

In response, Lily glanced at him and nipped softly at the hand that was holding the note. ". . . . Does she really want to see me?" he muttered. Another soft nip. "I guess so . . . . but how can I approach her so easily?" Another soft nip but it was harder this time. "Okay, I'll try."

Meanwhile, Ichigo was getting ready to leave as she searched for any clothes that can still fit her, when that appeared. The purple T-shirt that Starrk had given her the past winter. She frowned sadly as she took it out from the bottom dresser, she had forgotten about it since the start of the pregnancy. ". . . . it still feel new," she muttered.

"Ichigo, you wear this one . . . ." Nel muttered as she turned around with a blouse when she noticed the teen's saddened face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Nel . . . ." she mumbled.

"It don't look like nothing with the way you're looking at that shirt," she frowned. ". . . . Starrk gave you that shirt, right?" Ichigo nodded.

"He let me do stuffs that Sousuke-sama would've frowned upon," she shrugged sadly. "I learned how to use a gun from him, he accompanied me to children's hospitals . . . . he would've make a better person to hang out with despite of his lazy attitude."

"Well . . . . whatever the case, we could try to see him if you're . . . . ready," she suggested. Ichigo said nothing, feeling the soft cotton fabric under her fingers. "Unless . . . ."

"I already asked him that I wanted to see him . . . . but I'm not sure if he would like to see me," she muttered. "And if we try, then that asshole Ulquiorra might get suspicious again."

"Well, you did say that you learned to use a gun," Nel replied with small, witty smile. Taking the shirt, she unfolded it as she took out her gun.

"Huh, what're you doing?" frowned Ichigo. The former Espada simply folded the weapon into the shirt as if nothing had happened.

"It's just a common pistol that can be used easily," she replied as she handed her back the shirt. "If you ever feel threatened from Ulquiorra, just intimidate him with this. Just put it away for safe keeping."

"Okay, Nel . . . ." she nodded, putting it back where she first found it.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Rukia knew that her brother won't let her get married until the right age, but it doesn't mean that she couldn't accompany her fiance to his workplace that manufactured one of the firecracker companies he owned. Taking the break off her studies, she wandered around with Renji close by, frowning slightly when her mind drifted back to the heart-breaking truth of Ichigo's infidelity. "Someting wrong, Rukia-sama . . . .?" muttered Renji.

"Just thinking about Ichigo, how's she holding up," she sighed tiredly.

"I see . . . . thought of anything to do about it yet?" he asked.

"It's just blank to me, I don't have a plan." Stopping momentarily to fix her shoe, she glanced up to see Kaien walking up to her with a grin on his face.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" he asked. "Looks like you were thinking about something sad, right?"

"Uh . . . . sorta, I'm just a little worried about Ichigo," she muttered.

"Ah, you were told that she's pregnant?" he let out a soft grin. "I know, it'd be nice to have a kid or two someday after we get married."

"Um . . . ." she mumbled with a soft blush across her face, but Kaien simply smiled as he patted her on the head.

"I'm not in a rush, we have plenty of time," he replied. "Unlike my own time . . . . I meant to call an important client ten minutes ago, we'll talk later."

"Okay, Kaien . . . ." nodded Rukia as the tall man walked by, her arms folded behind her back and sighed deeply. "I'm still at a loss here, Renji . . . . if that man finds out about Ichigo's secret, there's no telling that something bad will happen to her."

"It's worse than bad, it's catastrophic," frowned Renji. "Sousuke Aizen's extremely powerful, his resources are more versatile than ours. And that's because he resides in Las Noche." Rukia frowned again, both of them knew of the secret but couldn't get over the fact that they can't help her. "Can't her old bodyguard do anything about it, Rukia-sama?"

"He's obviously too scared to do it, it was his part that caused all this," she mumbled. "But what will happen once the baby's born . . . .?" She groaned, shaking her head. ". . . . I need to go to the bathroom, and don't follow me Renji," she sighed as she started to walk away. "Sometimes, I think you're such a perv . . . ."

"I'm not," grumbled the red-head. Rukia walked silently through the hallways, looking for any sign of restroom on this floor. She just needed to calm down and think about of a solution to help her best friend.

". . . . Yes, it seems that Rukia knows more about your wife's pregnancy than you do, Aizen-sama."

Rukia froze mid-step and stared ahead with widened eyes. Was that Kaien's voice? It sounded . . . . too distant and slightly malice, like a different person took over him. And not only that, he referred Aizen like an actual superior. "Of course, they're the best of friends, there's no reason that she's acting close-minded when I had asked her just a while ago," he muttered as if it was a cruel tasteless joke. "It's not like she's any better; she and Hisana were actually poor hicks from the Inuzuri district . . . ."

A sharp gasp nearly escaped from her mouth, how can he know that? Byakuya had tried everything in his power to conceal that secret; even within the Kuchiki family, it was forbidden to marry a simple commoner let alone adopting another one. Nobody knew of that secret except those in the Kuchiki estate as well as Ichigo. So how does he know? Breathing shakily, she carefully stepped closer to the source of the voice, until she found a door cracked slightly opened.

". . . . Is that right, Aizen-sama?" muttered Kaien with an amusing tone. "I doubt that Nel would know anything . . . . then again, I did say that she rather be with her than with Starrk. And during my time there, he appeared to be despondent and more silent than usual. Maybe that disagreement I assumed they have might mean something _more_ than that." Rukia flinched slightly, he couldn't mean that he assumed Ichigo's pregnancy was because of her affair. ". . . . I know what I'm saying, but think about it. When's the last time Starrk had talk to her?"

Kaien frowned slightly when he suddenly heard sounds of footsteps running off, but quickly smiled as he sighed into the receiver. "Sorry, Aizen-sama . . . . I believe that the little ice princess was listening to my conversation," he smirked with a low tone. "Guess I'll talk to you later . . . ."

"Do so . . . . if your theory considered to be true, then I would need your assistance for sometime soon," muttered Aizen. "Until then . . . . Aaroniero." Kaien hung up the office phone and casually walked out of the room, now that Rukia had heard of his dark association with Aizen it was clear that she cannot stay alive for that. That was how his first wife died; she found out of his second life when she accidently saw his usually concealed tattoo. Not wanting her to reveal anything to anyone, he executed her with a gunshot to the face and reported the death as simply an accident.

But it was slightly different than before, since Rukia was a member of the noble family greater than his. Passing by a row of windows, he subtly noticed his fiancee's car driving off into the distance. But he smiled darkly, he could do it later after Aizen thinks more of his theory, whether Ichigo's decision to change bodyguards relates to her pregnancy.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

". . . . Are you sure about this, Rukia-sama?" muttered Renji in disbelief, after hearing her panicked rambling when the teen rushed him out of the building and into the car. "He's associated with Sousuke Aizen, is that what you heard?"

"Yes, Renji . . . . and it seemed that he guessed about Ichigo's secret, that she became pregnant because of her old bodyguard," she muttered fearfully. "If that's true then there's probably no choice but to tell Nii-sama about this . . . ."

"I don't know, after the disgrace he had been put through for you and Hisana-sama-"

"No, he also knows about that as well," she mumbled painfully. "It's possible that he could threaten to reveal the secret to the public since I heard him. Come on, Renji, we must tell Nii-sama about this. Who can we turn to now?"

". . . . All right, Rukia-sama, but this is getting more difficult and complicated than I thought," he nodded grimly.

"I know . . . ." she agreed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was cloudy, but it didn't look like it was going to rain as Ichigo and Nel came home from the city. It was nice to leave home but she felt like she couldn't stay out there any longer after the public's positive remarks about her pregnancy. With the hormones, it felt like they were unknowingly mocking her. "I hate it . . . ." she sighed sadly, her shoes echoed against the floor. "A lot of people kept asking me how far am I into, it's so annoying."

"I know, but what can they say?" Nel assured her. "You're not like Aizen-sama, you're different."

"If only they knew the truth . . . ." They walked into the kitchen, and immediately the teen opened the fridge to gorge on the container full of strawberries. It was one of the main food that she urged more than usual, prompting her husband to stock up on any food she wanted for now. "It's bad enough that they asked if they could touch my stomach," she resumed the topic. "I'm not some petting zoo to them."

"I guess that justified the way you kick that one man's face for getting too close," sighed Nel.

". . . . That's not funny, Nel," frowned Ichigo.

"I know, but you should at least cheer up," she muttered.

"I can only do that if . . . . I could see him," she mumbled, reaching for a napkin on the counter and wiped her mouth. "I hadn't seen him for weeks, I'm not sure if he's avoiding me on purpose or he's just resorting to go back as if nothing had happened."

"I doubt that, Ichigo. But think about it, he's been having a hard time accepting the cause of this." Ichigo glanced at her and frowned sadly, he was still hurting from the pregnancy. She rubbed at her stomach, she was near the fifth month. And she hadn't seen him for so long, wondering if he still cared about her.

". . . . Ichigo." Nearly biting her fingers as she was eating another strawberry, Ichigo flinched at the familiar voice and stared up to see the one person she had at least expected. "Ichigo, are you well . . . .?" Starrk muttered quietly as he stepped forward.

"S-Starrk . . . .?" she mumbled in disbelief.

"Starrk . . . ." muttered Nel, she was just as surprised as the teen.

"I was getting tired of staying around here . . . . and decided to finally answer her messages," he muttered, his slate eyes locked with Ichigo's shocked chocolate one. "Also, I came here . . . . to talk to you, Ichigo, and say that I'm sorry."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

. . . . Well, I did imply that Aizen will find out this chapter. Ah-hah, teasing attack!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	24. Endangered Wolf

Uh, get ready for the uber-shocker . . . .!

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 24- Endangered Wolf**

". . . . Sorry, for what?" muttered Ichigo in slight confusion. "You've never done anything wrong, Starrk-"

"Except hiding away from you," corrected Starrk as he stepped forward, "and that's foolish of me to do that, I should have try to see you instead of using Lily-"

"It's okay, Starrk, it's okay," she assured quickly. "Just stop apologizing for a second, and tell me why you want to talk to me." The Primera sighed heavily, swallowing thickly from smoking just a while ago.

"Not here . . . ." he mumbled. "I want to talk to you alone, away from here." Both Ichigo and Nel blinked in surprise, as he tried to swallow again.

"Where, Starrk?" asked the former Tercera. "You can't really take her anywhere since I'm her official bodyguard whether I allow it or not."

"This is an exception, Neliel," he muttered.

"How so?"

"Aizen-sama requested you to go to the city to meet Aaroniero over important disclosed matter," he replied. "He said aside from looking after Ichigo, this task can ensure you back into the Espada."

"Really . . . ." she muttered in disbelief. "You sure that this is my opportunity, StarrK?"

"He told me himself," nodded Starrk. Nel sighed and glanced at Ichigo, who frowned in slight confusion over the conversation.

"Then . . . . is he okay with you looking after Ichigo?" she questioned.

"Yes, I was her bodyguard before," he remarked with a tired sigh.

"All right . . . . are you all right with that, Ichigo?"

"Yes, if Starrk wants to talk to me then this is the only way," Ichigo replied quietly with a short nod. Nel sighed deeply in understanding as she started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Try to be as gentle as you can, Starrk," she muttered to him as she passed by the brunet.

"I know . . . ." he mumbled, gazing at the nervous teen. "You want to go back to the city, Ichigo?"

"No . . . . too much distractions over there," she mumbled.

"Then I know where to take you . . . . I'm the only one who knows how to get there."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

". . . . Had Starrk taken the bait, Ulquiorra?" muttered Aizen as he gazed down at his hands resting on the desk.

"Yes sir, they will leave in a short moment," replied Ulquiorra.

"I see, once they are out of sight I want you and Grimmjow to follow them to their destination," he ordered stiffly. "Observe of their behavior of one another, and report it to me. If Aaroniero's theory confirms out to be true . . . ." His hands clenched tightly at the repulsive thought and his eyesbrows tensed stressfully. "Just go, Ulquiorra . . . ."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," the Cuarto bowed his head before leaving. He had suspected it all along, but not to that level. Ichigo might had an affair with Starrk, and the child inside of her was the result of it. As quickly as he had walked, he already arrived at the Sexta's door. "Grimmjow . . . ." he muttered as he promptly opened the door and walked in, despite the other man's disgruntled surprise when he was lying down on the bed.

"The fuck, Ulquiorra?" he growled as he sat up. "You have no fucking rights to-"

"Aizen-sama ordered me and you on an assignment, Grimmjow," he simply muttered, gazing at Grimmjow's slightly surprised face.

"The both of us, on an assignment?" he questioned skeptically. "Whatever for?"

"I can explain once we're in the car, hurry up . . . ." Ulquiorra ordered as he immediately turned to leave. Grimmjow blinked in confusion but scoffed as he stood up and hoisted his gun to his waist.

"The fuck is going on . . . .?" he grumbled as he left.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo shivered lightly from the warm sea breeze as Starrk helped her out of the car, she gazed around the remotely deserted area as it turned out to be a very large beach. ". . . . Starrk, why did you take me here?" she muttered in surprise, the sound of dark grey waves clashing against the shore chopped through the air.

"I used to take Lily here soon after I took her in," muttered Starrk. "It made her feel better since her former master was killed . . . ." Ichigo blinked at his words as they walked across the sand. "I know what you're thinking . . . . it was my assigment then when an enemy tried to go against Aizen . . . ."

"Just 'Aizen' . . . .?" she questioned. Starrk gazed at her with a subtle frown, his hand slipped over hers and gripped it.

"I'm the fool, Ichigo," he muttered in such a regrettable tone. "I should have . . . . reacted better than that time, when you finally said that . . . . you loved me."

". . . . And I still love you, Starrk," Ichigo revealed. The Primera halted his steps as he stared wide-eyed at her, but she was serious. "I couldn't stop the feelings about you, Starrk, even after we stopped the affair. Then . . . . this happened . . . ." She rubbed at her growing stomach to emphasize the point. "I was afraid for you, Starrk, I don't want anything happened to you because of this. I . . . ."

"What, Ichigo . . . .?" he muttered softly, Ichigo simply glanced away as tears stung at her chocolate eyes.

"I can only hope that my child looks more like me than either of you," she mumbled while the breeze wisped at her hair. "That's the only thing that I can hope for now . . . . it'd kill me if I turned out to be wrong once the baby's born."

"You won't be wrong about it," muttered Starrk.

"We don't know that . . . ."

"Well . . . . you don't know that I might love this child inside you, if I am the father . . . ." he replied quietly. A jolt went through Ichigo's heart as he stared up at him in shock.

"Wh-what was that . . . .?" she gasped softly.

"I'm saying that . . . . I'll love the child, Ichigo," he muttered, placing his gloved hand over hers that was on her stomach. "When I fist heard of your pregnancy, I became a coward. I didn't want to take responsibilities for my actions . . . . I even asked Neliel to kill me for what I had done to you."

"What . . . .? You wanted to die, Starrk . . . .?" gasped Ichigo as the already oversensitive emotions caused the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Because of that . . . .?"

"No, don't cry," Starrk muttered soothingly. "Please, accept the fact that I messed up . . . . so I can deal with it better."

"But . . . ."

"I was afraid to tell you that because of your fragile condition," he said sadly. "But I had to tell you because I still have feelings for you." Ichigo sniffed and gazed at him again, it was true in his eyes. "Ichigo . . . ."

". . . . Yeah?" she mumbled.

"I should have said it on that night months ago . . . . because I finally understood it now," he said as he leaned close to her. ". . . . I love you, Ichigo." Ichigo's breath suddenly escaped from her mouth at his last words, as his hands gripped gently at her shoulders. She couldn't move, as his lip planted against hers. But she didn't care about the mild taste of tar on his tongue as she immediately kissed back.

"Starrk . . . ." she moaned softly, as more tears came down before kissing him again. "You really love me . . . .?"

"Yes I do . . . . I'm so sorry, Ichigo," he murmured. He hugged her, avoiding not to press too hard against her stomach, and kissed at her forehead. "You deserve a better life than this . . . . you shouldn't had been married to Aizen in the first place."

"But then I wouldn't have met you . . . ." she muttered.

"That's true," he said as he wiped the tears from her face. "But still . . . . I'd love for you to be happy for the rest of your life." He then kissed her again, as the teen kissed him back with eagerness. Through the passionate act, they were unaware of two pairs of binoculars peering at them from the far distance, discreetly hidden from the sand dunes.

". . . . So it is true . . . ." concluded Ulquiorra with his usually frozen expression. "We must report this to Aizen-sama immediately, let's go . . . ." Grimmjow said nothing, internally rigid with shock at what he saw in his own eyes. So everything was true of what Nel had said, but was now conflicted. Nobody realized that he was in on it as well; resisting his job now could jeopardize his life, as he gritted his teeth. "Do you suspect that Neliel knows about the affairs as well, Grimmjow?" he questioned.

". . . . I don't know, but it's possible," Grimmjow grunted stiffly, removing the binoculars from his hardened cyan eyes as they started to walk away.

"Then Aizen-sama was right about sending her away," Ulquiorra muttered. "Once we tell him, then Aaroniero will do his job to take her out for her unforgivable insolence." The Sexta barely flinched at that, but knew what that meant. His lips tightened at the thought of Nel getting killed. He didn't care much of people dying from gunshots untill now, and it was someone he cared about.

He glanced at Ulquiorra, who was a few yards ahead of him, and swiftly took out his cellphone. There was no way that he would let that happen.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Nel frowned slightly as she waited in a hotel suite. She knew that the Noveno was the most discreet when it comes to his assignments, but being trusted to pass the information to her was very unusual. But it was something that Aizen had ordered her to do it. But why?

Most of the other Espadas were free to do it, but was assured that this will help her get back into the ranks. Gazing boredly at the darkening sky out of a window, she was nearly startled when she heard a soft knock on the door. It was out of habit to reach for her gun, but quickly calmed down as she quietly made her way to the closed door. ". . . . Who is this am I speaking to?" she questioned cautiously.

". . . . It's Aaroniero Arruruerie, Neliel," came the quiet muffled voice. Slowly, she unlocked the door and opened it slightly to peer out. It was confirmed that it was really the masked man as she opened it fully and stepped aside.

"It's good to see you, Aaroniero," she muttered, closing back the door. "So . . . . what is this disclosed information Aizen-sama said you have to hand over?"

". . . . That can wait, because Aizen-sama had informed me something on my way here and decided to give you the message," he muttered blankly behind his faceless mask.

"Oh . . . .? Is that right-" Nel frowned just before her phone buzzed in her pocket. "Excuse me . . . ." she mumbled as she moved away from and took it out, frowning that the text message was from Grimmjow. What did he want, she wondered as she opened the message.

_'get away from 9 now! they know!'_

Sub-zero chill instantly washed over her body, this can't be! Who can know about Ichigo's forbidden secret? "What . . . .?" she gasped softly.

"Something the matter, Neliel?" Aaroniero asked, suddenly standing behind her. Nel greatly flinched and jumped away, quickly putting away her phone.

"It's nothing important," she muttered with a shake of her head, stepping away even further. It was hard to tell how the Noveno was reacting to her cracked persona, but simply nodded.

"Then you don't mind of the news Aizen-sama wanted to send you," he replied quietly. "He believes that . . . . his young wife, Ichigo-sama, had had an affair with the Primera Espada, Starrk Gingerback, and there's a possibility that the unborn child was the outcome of that." Nel nearly went rigid, but tried to remain composed by frowning in surprise. "Suspecting that, Aizen-sama also believes that you were in on the actual truth. Am I right . . . .?"

". . . . This is all surprising to me, Aaroniero," she muttered, subtly shifting her feet as her eyes twitched for any opening. She needed to be careful; Grimmjow could be right, this mysterious man could try to kill her. "I'm not only her bodyguard but her closest friend, so I find this very shocking."

"But you don't look shocked, Neliel," he pointed out.

"Espadas were made to mask their emotions," she mumbled lowly as she stepped back again, near the bedroom area.

"Guess that's true . . . ." Aaroniero muttered. "Oh, and about that information I was meant to give you . . . ." Suddenly, he reached up to remove his mask, and the former Espada's composed face instantly contorted into absolute shock.

"This . . . . it can't be . . . .!" she gasped sharply as she glared wide-eyed at him. "You're the noble . . . . Kaien Shiba . . . .!"

"Very observant of you, Nel," smriked the two-faced man, his eyes narrowed dangerously as his gloved hand took out his gun. "Aizen-sama should have taken you out in an instant if he had knew of your disloyalty to him sooner."

"But . . . . your engagement to Rukia Kuchiki-"

"That's very unfortunate, if she hadn't overheard my talk earlier then I wouldn't have to re-plan my thoughts of killing her," he sneered, aiming the gun at her face in a kill-shot position. "First my first wife, now you . . . . maybe later I'll let Rukia live for a few hours more before I have to take her out."

"You-"

_Bang! Bang!_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Kuchiki-sama, there is something urgent that we must tell you . . . .!" Renji exclaimed, when he and Rukia found him by the koi pond in th family garden. Byakuya turned around with a subtly annoyed face, only for that to disappear when Rukia's expression was ashen with distraught.

"What happened?" he demanded lowly.

"Nii-sama, Kaien knows . . . .!" she replied frantically. "I don't know how but somehow he knew of our family secret from the start, about my and Hisana's true identities!" Her brother's dark grey eyes widened slightly in surprise but remained compose as he glanced at Renji.

"Is that true, Renji?" he questioned.

"It's true, sir, and it also appears that Kaien Shiba was working in secrecy with Sousuke Aizen," Renji muttered.

"Like how?"

"He was talking to him as if Aizen was his superior, Kuchiki-sama, as what Rukia-sama had told me," he answered. "It's too soon to say but . . . . it is possible that Kaien Shiba lives in a double life as an Espada." Byakuya's eyes narrowed at the accusation while Rukia in total confusion.

"An Espada . . . .?" she questioned.

"Not much is known about them, other than the fact that they are 'soldiers' for Sousuke Aizen to take out those who opposes him," muttered Byakuya. "If that is true then this is a truly serious issue . . . . Kaien Shiba's exterior personality could have been a facade after all those years."

"Then . . . . Nii-sama, I also heard him talking about Ichigo," Rukia muttered in apprehension. "He seemed to know about this one secret that she entrusted me with days ago, regarding her pregnancy."

"And what is it, Rukia?" She tried to speak but her voice suddenly froze in her voice, afraid that he might dismiss the very important matter of her best friend. "Rukia . . . . one way or the other, we are now connected to whatever Sousuke Aizen is doing. Even your friend. Now tell me . . . . and I will help with any way I can." She nodded from the assurance and finally told her story.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaien frowned in annoyance at the sight of Nel, who was breathing heavily from the gunshot wound in the left shoulder, and groaned. "You'd think that being the former third Espada you would lose your weapon skills after a few years," he commented so nonchalantly.

"You bastard . . . .!" gritted Nel; she was quick enough to dodge the first shot moments earlier and tumbled to the floor. She had already taken out her gun as she regained her composure, but the Noveno was quicker to shoot at her again, at the shoulder.

"But I'm not the one to talk, I miss the head again," he joked darkly with a small smirk. Nel gritted again in pain, the shock of Aaroniero's true identity had altered her reactions to his shots and because of it she was now injured. "What's wrong, Neliel . . . .? I thought you were strong enough to go against someone like me . . . ." he taunted as he slowly stalked around her and glared down. "I suppose that you wouldn't want to hear about poor Ichigo's predicament once she gets home."

"Wh-what was that?" she frowned angrily, making his grin widen significantly.

"I had a feeling that she was whoring around since late winter, when she acted far too close with Starrk as I was portraying as Rukia's lovable fiance," he explained. "And when she 'successfully' became pregnant, I immediately became suspicious as of why now instead of those other times since the marriage with Aizen-sama. It was even more condemning when Starrk's behaviors was getting unusual and she insisted of you being her bodyguard." He stopped walking, twirling his weapon as if it was a pen in his hand. "I knew that Ichigo would confess her secrets to Rukia, and with my closeness to her I could tell that she was lying to me whenever she mentioned about her."

"And what now, you'd kill an innocent girl just because she found out who you are?" gritted Nel, struggling to stand up.

"It might be difficult but with Aizen-sama's help, I might be able to take out her as well as that 'brother' of hers," Kaien smirked as he aimed at her. But she swiftly shot at his hand, grazing him enough to stun him before running into the bedroom.

"Fuck, you bitch . . . .!" he immediately hissed out in pain, only to hear a shatter of window breaking. Exhaling sharply, he quickly went into the room and it turned out to be empty. ". . . . I can't believe this," he frowned slightly, his eyes fallen on the broken glass door to the balcony. "Eight floors to the ground, I doubt that she actually jumped," he muttered as he carefully stepped out. Ignoring the crunching sounds beneath his feet, he glared down at the streets far below him but nothing was out of order.

Staring at the small trail of blood on the edge, he glanced down again to notice the red stain on the balcony one floor below him. "Fuck, she's as agile as ever . . . ." he frowned, just before his phone rang suddenly. ". . . . Aizen-sama," he muttered as he answered it.

"How did it go?"

"I'm sorry, sir, she caught me by surprise and escaped," he sighed deeply, ignoring a throbbing pain in his left hand.

"I see . . . . I should have expected that," muttered Aizen. "No matter, she must come here sooner or later and the rest of the Espadas will deal with her."

"Then I could go back to kill my dear fiancee, Aizen-sama?" he asked ever so calmly.

"Do what you will, Aaroniero, I assume that she knew of the secret as well," he commanded.

"Yes sir." Putting away the phone, he glanced down at the streets once again. He didn't see any sign of the former Espada leaving the hotel, assuming that she took another exit. "Guess I need to wash my hands before I leave," he sighed, when he noticed his blood saturating his glove.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

". . . . Something's not right," Starrk muttered, when they finally came back as he helped Ichigo out of the car. Ichigo blinked at him and glanced around in confusion.

"Is it the sky? It might rain, but I don't know . . . ." she muttered.

"No, this air . . . it feels dark somewhat," he frowned. "Did something happen in the mansion . . . .?"

"Something wrong, Starrk?" she questioned, rubbing at her stomach.

"I hope not," he muttered as they quietly entered the mansion, which was eerily quiet. He frowned in confusion, not even the servants were around as they walked in further. "It's not that late, so where's everyone . . . .?"

"Starrk . . . .?" frowned Ichigo.

"It's nothing . . . ." he muttered.

"Starrk." The Primera turned his head to see Grimmjow walking up to him. Unusually, the Sexta's expression was cold and hardened, with no emotion in his face. "You're back . . . ." he muttered in a hollowed tone.

"Grimmjow, what's wrong . . . .?" Starrk frowned, noticing his expression. "Did anything happen when we were gone?"

"Something like that," he muttered, nearly gritting his teeth.

"What . . . .?" In an instant, Starrk's arms was suddenly latched behind his back. "Wh-what?"

"Got ya now, Starrk!" sneered Nnoitra, as Starrk and Ichigo flinched in surprise.

"Wh-what're you doing, Nnoitra?" she questioned in shock and anger. "Let go of Starrk now!"

"We're in no position to answer you!" he retorted, tightening his hold on the stunned Primera.

"What?" she gasped.

"What do you mean by that?" scowled Starrk.

"Like you don't know . . . .!" sneered the Quinto. "Grimm, get his guns before Aizen comes by!" Grimmjow said nothing as he did so, much to Ichigo's surprise.

"Grimmjow, why are you doing this!" she exclaimed. "I thought you were Starrk's friend!"

"Never was one, I'm only doing this because Aizen said to get the Primera," Grimmjow mumbled.

"But what about Nel? I thought-"

"There's nothing to think about, I'm just doing my job," he merely replied. Ichigo gasped sharply at his heartless words, she thought that Grimmjow could be trusted by what Nel had told her. So why the sudden change?

"Where's Nel? Do you know, Grimmjow?" she demanded, but the blunet simply gazed at her. His cyan eyes were nothing but coldness. "Grimmjow-"

"Ichigo, you're back . . . ." Aizen muttered as he suddenly came by, his bronze eyes settled on her calmly.

"Sousuke-sama . . . ." Ichigo muttered when she saw him. "Please, tell them to let go of Starrk. They're telling me that you ordered them to do this-"

"And I did," muttered Aizen. "Because he had done something most regrettable."

". . . . What?" It just came out of nowhere, she was harshly backhanded across the face. She yelped out, nearly lost her balance by the force of the hit. "Aghh . . . .! Sousuke-sama-"

"You took me for a fool, huh?" Aizen gritted lowly, suddenly grabbing her by the roots of her orange hair to glare down at her.

"Ah-ahh!" she yelled out in pain, grasping at his hand but the hold on her was too tight.

"Aizen-" Starrk felt the barrel of Grimmjow's gun pressed underneath his jaw and his eyes widened in shock as he glared at him. "Grimmjow . . . .?"

"You were one of my best Espada, Starrk . . . . and you betrayed like this?" Aizen questioned lowly, yanking at her hair again. Ichigo whimpered loudly as tears stung at her frightened eyes, afraid to look at him. "You think you could have kept quiet about this, if I am the father of this bastard inside of her or not." Starrk inhaled sharply in shock, as the cold metal pressed harder against his jaw. "Can you explain that to me . . . . as of why you decided to fornicate with my wife?"

". . . . There's a good chance that you're the father," he muttered through gritted teeth. "Ichigo had sex with me shortly after with you, it's possible that the unborn child is yours."

"But there's also a chance that this child is yours, Starrk," he spat. "This whore was too tempting for you, is that what you are saying?"

"I-it wasn't temptation . . . .!" whimpered Ichigo, nearly crying out from the burning pain from her scalp. "I . . . . I just fell in love with Starrk, that's how it happened . . . .!" Aizen exhaled heavily at her confession and glared at the Primera, who was now staring defiantly back at him.

"Then, how long both of you have been doing this behind my back?" he demanded.

". . . . Since around November," Starrk muttered.

"And you think that waiting until the child is born will confirm that I might be the father, are you really that foolish to believe that?" he questioned darkly. ". . . . You just couldn't control yourself, Starrk. You should have dimissed her feelings to you the moment you knew-"

"But I couldn't, because I love her." Aizen's eyes widened before narrowing them, in the instant he smacked Ichigo again. "Stop that!" Starrk yelled out.

"You're in no position to stop someone like me, Starrk!" he gritted angrily. "Once I find out that this child is mine or not, you'll regret the day that you were born when you'll die!"

"What . . . .?" gasped Ichigo. "N-no, you can't kill him . . . .!"

"And who can stop me? I'm the most powerful man in this region, my word is law here!" he seethed, dragging the teen with him as he started to walk away. "Throw that pathetic dog away, Sexta! Kill him when I give you the word . . . .!"

"Ichigo . . . .!" Starrk yelled out as he saw the frightened girl being hauled away, but was suddenly pistol-whipped across the face by Grimmjow. "Gr-Grimmjow . . . .!" he gritted, fresh blood drooling from his mouth as he glared heatedly at the indifferent man. "You betrayed me, didn't you . . . .!"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about . . . ." muttered Grimmjow before hitting him again, successfully knocking him out.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''

Aahhhh! *runs away* Um, I'm a little stuck of how Renji and Rukia will deal with all the drama. Can you give me a little advice on it? Thanks so much.

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	25. Blood

Ahhh! So much things happening in this chapter . . . .!

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 25- Blood**

Ichigo yelped out as she was harshly tossed into her bedroom, breaking her fall to the floor out of instinct to protect her stomach. She glanced up in absolute fear, inching away from the looming nobleman. ". . . . You believe that I was foolish enough not to know, you whore?" he questioned lowly as he stepped forward. "You believe that you can hide your secret from me like that?" She didn't answer, whimpering as she protectively caressed her stomach. "Why then . . . .? I am your husband, didn't you love me?"

"I . . . . I've never loved you, ever since I first met you when we have gotten married," she whimpered softly. "You're not the type that I would imagine myself with . . . . I've never wanted to be married like this, I just wanted my old life back."

"Is that right . . . .?" he frowned. "You wish not to be with me, Ichigo?" Ichigo didn't answer as she backed away, but the older man stepped closer as he glared down at her. "I am superior over everyone, including you, and there is no way that you can defy me any more than you can right now. If that . . . . thing is turned out to be Starrk's, then I'll get rid of it . . . . then I'll have that bastard executed for his ultimate betrayal against me."

"No . . . . you can't do that . . . ." whimpered Ichigo, flinching when he stood over her.

"Would you rather have your own family perish instead?" he threatened and she stared up at him in shock. "Remember, I bargained for you in order for you sick sister to live. Do not let me regret my decision, Ichigo. It's either him or them, your choice . . . ." He then stepped away, as the teen sobbed, and left the room. "Lock the door and guard it, I deal with her later . . . ."

"Yes, sir," muttered Ulquiorra who was waiting outside.

"And . . . . see to it that she will not try to escape, no matter what," he muttered. "But I doubt that she will . . . ."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

No matter how he can try, Starrk kept collapsing whenever he tried to stand up, only to get kicked down by the big brute named Yammy. He bit back his painful groan when he was pulled by his hair and was tossed against the stone wall. Without his guns, the Primera was practically useless when it comes to physical fighting, especially against someone like him.

"Aw . . . . he can't be dead already," sneered Yammy as he glared down at the bruised man, who was breathing harshly. Screaming out in pain would egg him on further. "I was just getting started."

"Stop it already, you fucking prick," scoffed Grimmjow, who was simply staring at the sight. "You got your chance to mess with him, now I'm telling you to fucking leave now. Aizen left me to look after him until he gives out the order."

"Tch, you're no fun ever since you got your rank back," the tenth Espada grumbled. "Every time Aizen-sama gives you an assignment, you act like a dick like Ulquiorra. Why, you're afraid to get cut up like last time?"

"Fuck off, Yammy," he frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Either leave, or I'll just simply kill you for not listening to me."

"You fuck off . . . ." scoffed Yammy, stalking out of the cell-like room. Grimmjow said nothing else, simply glaring down at Starrk as the brunet silently glared back.

". . . . Why'd you betray us, Grimmjow?" he muttered lowly. "I thought that you wanted to help since it involves Nel, I thought you care about her."

". . . . It couldn't be done, it was inevitable anyway," he simply shrugged.

"So you lie, just so you can save your ass?" he questioned. "Is that what you're saying, Grimmjow?"

"What is there to say? You're the one that knocked up Ichigo," he flatly replied. Starrk flinched at his cold words and reacted quickly to stand up, but fell down when sharp painful spasm shot at his legs. "Stop trying, Starrk . . . . who's there to save you anyway?"

"You bastard-" he gritted but something suddenly came to his mind and he panicked slightly. ". . . . Where's Lilynette?"

"You mean that mutt of yours?" Grimmjow muttered.

"Where is she, damn it?" he demanded.

"She's still here, locked up like you though," he muttered, scratching through his hair. "You're lucky that Aizen didn't ask to put her down, at least not yet."

"I hate you so much, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques . . . ." Starrk muttered through gritted teeth, his slate eyes darkened at the thought. "You went against us, and because of that I'll die for my actions."

"Of course you will," frowned Grimmjow, taking his phone out after the first ring. "Yeah . . . .?"

"Grimmjow . . . . it's me . . . ." The Sexta's eyes narrowed at the voice, avoiding Starrk's glare as he stepped out of the room. "What happened over there, Grimmjow . . . .?"

". . . . You can't call here anymore, it's too dangerous now," he muttered under his breath.

". . . . I see, ouch . . . ."

"You're injured . . . .?"

"I escaped from the Noveno, but now what . . . .?"

"I'll figure out a way but you need to try to get here without getting killed," he muttered softly. "Be safe, Nel . . . ."

"All right . . . ." Grimmjow was truly conflicted but knew what he was doing, only to protect Nel until the time was right. His jaws tensed strongly as he went back into the room, glaring down at the frustrated Primera. "Now what, Starrk . . . .?" he frowned.

"Who was that?" he questioned lowly.

". . . . Does it matter? It's hopeless now," he sighed deeply as he glanced away. "Even if you're not the father of that kid inside Ichigo, you're gonna die just for being with her . . . ."

". . . . You're as worse as Aizen, Grimmjow," he gritted. "You're nothing but a pathetic piece of shit . . . ."

"Keep talking . . . . it wouldn't do any good."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaien frowned slightly in annoyance when he arrived at the Kuchiki manor, realizing that it was too eerily quiet. "Tch, I should've known . . . ." he sighed, after trying to open the front doors only to realize that it was locked. "I should've finished her when I had a chance if this was gonna happen." Wincing slightly from the minor injury on his left hand, he discreetly grasped at his gun underneath his jacket as he glanced around to see any opening to get in. "Don't think that Byakuya would be too angry about me breaking in, I've done it before," he muttered with a small smirk on his face.

". . . . And where do you think you're going, Kaien Shiba?" Kaien stiffened slightly from Byakuya's voice behind him, before putting on a wide grin as he turned around.

"Hey there, Byakuya!" he grinned. "I thought nobody's home, but it seems that I was wrong."

"It is late . . . . people are already asleep at this hour," Byakuya answered stiffly, narrowing his eyes at him. "What are you doing here? Do you have any business to my younger sister?"

"Oh, right, she left in a hurry before I can say something important to her," he replied with a shrug, crossing his arms.

"Then it can wait until tomorrow," muttered the nobleman, as he turned to leave.

"But it's about that friend of hers, she might be in trouble." Byakuya paused and turned back to gaze at him.

". . . . Then give me the message and I'll tell her, Kaien Shiba," he muttered. Kaien sighed and nodded as he stepped forward; his darker side egged at him to take him out now. And he would do it, as an evil smirk crept across his face.

"It's very important that you give this to her . . . . Byakuya Kuchiki," he muttered darkly, quickly pulling out his gun.

"NOW!" In an instant, a dark shadow twisted Kaien's arm behind his back. The man didn't even have time to react, as the weapon suddenly slipped from his hand.

"What the-" he stammered out in surprise and shock before another shadow grabbed his free arm and twisted it. "Argh, the fuck's going on here . . . .!" he gritted out in pain.

"Yoruichi-sama, you could've left me to disarm him myself," muttered the shorter woman with plaited black pigtails.

"Please, I did it just fine, Soi Fon," smirked Yoruichi as she tightened her hold on him.

"You bastard . . . .!" gritted Kaien, glaring behind him then at Byakuya. "I knew it . . . . I should've killed that so-called sister of yours, Kuchiki! You're nothing but a fucking prick, marrying a common whore to taint your family name!"

"And what makes you any better, Kaien Shiba . . . . or is that who you really are?" questioned Byakuya as he stepped forward, undeterred by the other man's heated glare.

"Fine then . . . ." he sneered. "Under Aizen-sama, I am Aaroniero Arruruerie the Noveno Espada . . . . and I came here to assassinate you and Rukia under his orders."

". . . . So you're admitting it," Byakuya muttered through gritted teeth.

"So what? What can you do about it?" spat the two-faced man. "You can't go against Aizen-sama, he's too fucking powerful for you to handle! He'll kill you just like he's gonna kill his slut of a wife . . . .!" Byakuya stiffened at that, so Rukia was telling the truth. "Go ahead, kill me . . . . but it wouldn't change the fact that you won't win against him."

". . . . Tie him up, we'll interrogate him further," he suggested. "We shouldn't kill him . . . . yet." At that, Kaien spat at his face and chuckled lowly.

"You'll regret it, Byakuya Kuchiki . . . .!" he sneered as he glared at the rigid nobleman. "I wish death on your fucking life as well as my digusting fiancee's!"

"Trust me, that would be the last thing you would want to wish on me and my family," Byakuya muttered threateningly.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ichigo flinched from her quiet sobbing when the door unlocked and opened, she cringed from the soft light seeping into the darkened room before two silhouettes blocked it. ". . . . You're still on the floor . . . .?" frowned Ulquiorra as he stepped forward. "No matter . . . . Aizen-sama told us to hold you down if needed."

". . . . For what?" she mumbled in apprehension.

"To test if that child is Aizen-sama's legitimate heiress or Starrk's bastard," he merely replied. Ichigo flinched as he reach to grab at her arm.

"N-no . . . .!" she winced, but was no match in her condition as she was pulled to her feet and was held down onto the bed. "What're you doing to me . . . .!"

"Hold still . . . . unless you want to do this with pain," muttered Ulquiorra, holding a syringe given to him by Szayel.

"Ahh . . . .!" she gasped sharply when the sharp needle pricked into her arm, shivering when she felt the numbness and unconsciousness quickly taking over her.

"Don't worry, the anesthetic won't harm the unborn . . . ." mused Szayel. Ichigo sobbed quietly but couldn't utter a noise, as she barely felt another needle pricking into her abdomen.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

". . . . What's the point? I can't run away without a weapon," Starrk mumbled bitterly, glaring down at the shackles attached to his wrists.

"Fine with me, but I'm just taking a break," grumbled Grimmjow. "Another 36 hours to go, Starrk . . . ."

"I curse you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques . . . . you're going against Ichigo-"

"Enough, this is getting fucking boring," he scoffed softly as he turned to leave. "Next time I'll see you, it'd be a bullet to the face." Not wanting to hear any more, he simply left into the dimmed hallways. Making a few long turns, he arrived at the closed cell door and immediately heard a sharp whimper. "Fuck . . . ." he frowned of forcing the dog into here.

_". . . . Mutt," Grimmjow muttered when he went into the Primera's room earlier today. On cue, the wolfdog perked up her ears and frowned at him. "Come here, there's something going on with Starrk and I must take you." Lily huffed in surprise then frowned again in confusion. "Damn it, mutt, I have to take you so you can help your damn master," he muttered quietly. "Don't you like Ichigo also? You need to help her too."_

_Lily blinked at that and whined, reluctantly padding up to him. "Quit looking sad, mutt . . . . I know what I'm doing," he grumbled, grasping at her collar and led her out of the room._

Lily whined as Grimmjow opened the door and walked in, her tail drooped down as she yelped out in distress. She could smell the scent of her master on the Sexta as he knelt down. "Stop that, mutt," he frowned, when she yelped out a few more times. "I know that Starrk's here but I need you to do something for me." But the dog shook her head from his touch, the chain attached to her collar rattled loudly.

"Damn it, do you wanna help Ichigo or not?" he gritted. At that, Lily whined softly as she dropped her ears down and Grimmjow sighed deeply. "There's one way you can help Ichigo . . . ." he mumbled, taking out a ripped piece of fabric from a worn shirt. "Remember Nel . . . .? I need you to find her so she can help Ichigo and Starrk. Can you do that, mutt?"

Lily glanced at him and seemingly nodded, her wet hypersensitve nose wiggled at the sweet smell of Nel. Almost immediately, her light pink eyes narrowed at the imprint and huffed out in anticipation. "Once I take you off this chain, you must run into the city and search until you find her," he muttered, grasping onto the chain. ". . . . Go." In an instant, Lily jolted off as soon as the chain was taken off, nearly faltering her steps when Starrk's scent was nearby but pressed on to continue, darting out of the sub-basements and into the maze of white hallways.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Aizen-sama . . . . Starrk's pet escaped from the mansion," muttered Harribel, quickly bowing her head after rushing into his office. Aizen narrowed his eyes and scoffed softly, the tanned woman stiffened in case he would berate her for bothering him.

". . . . Nobody caught the dog?" he questioned in scolding manner.

"It was too quick, it slipped underneath the gates before disappearing into the city," she answered.

"Tch, there's no point of tracking it down now . . . ." he scoffed dimissively. "What of Starrk, what is his condition?"

"Grimmjow informed me that he was quiet but muttered hateful words every so often, Aizen-sama."

"And what of Ichigo after Szayel took sample of the child's blood?" he questioned.

"She is finally asleep, sir . . . ." Harribel muttered. Aizen narrowed his eyes again and dimissed her with an impatient wave, she bowed her head and quickly left. He was deeply furious of the embarrassment he had been put through. Even through all the resources and the working staffs, nobody had noticed the illicit affair between his wife and the first Espada, taking him for a fool. But he wasn't a hypocrite, he mentally admitted that he was into affairs before marrying Ichigo, mainly Loly.

But when the maid revealed to him that she was four months pregnant with his child a long time ago, he proved that he had no actual interest in her except for lust. If it had been a girl, then he would had let her keep it since he only wanted an heir but insisted an abortion when it was revealed to be a boy.

Soon after that, he wanted to rid her away and he did after Ichigo caught him with her. But it didn't mean that he was sorry, he was superior over her so nothing mattered to him. But being betrayed by something as significant as his subordinate impregnating Ichigo was actually unforgivable. Ichigo was his only, not anyone else's. Especially not Starrk's.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Nel breathed heavily as she fixed her wound with a makeshift tourniquet, she was lucky that the bullet wasn't stuck in her shoulder and it didn't hit any major artery or vein. Tightly wrapping her injury with her shredded jacket, she gritted in pain as she staggered out of the alley. "Damn it . . . .!" she panted harshly. "Ichigo, how can this happened . . . .?" Her mind reeled from the revelation earlier, before getting shot at. Who could have known that, who found out and reported it to Aizen? It would be diffiicult to go back, with her condition. She could smell the upcoming rain in the air, adding more problems.

"Damn . . . ." she gritted, trying to walk steadily down the street, avoiding the stares from a few passerbys. How can she get there, back to the mansion? She would get shot on sight just for knowing about Ichigo's secret. She tuned out the sounds of dogs barking and growling nearby as she was thinking of a way to get back, when one suddenly ran up to her. "Wh-what-" she startled before blinking in surprise. ". . . . Lily?"

Lily yelped and barked in distress, trying to explain her what had happened to Starrk. "If you're here to find me . . . . then something really happened to Starrk?" she gasped, wincing slightly from her injury. "Now I can't call Grimmjow . . . . Aizen'll know . . . ." Lily whined at that and yelped some more, urging her to go. "We can't, Lily . . . . it's too difficult, and we'll get killed . . . ." Out of nowhere, her cell phone rang, startling her. "What . . . .?" she frowned slightly as she took it out, it was an unknown number.

". . . . Yes?" she mumbled as she answered it.

"Wait, is this Nel . . . .?" Nel stiffened at the familiar voice and a gasp escaped from her lips.

"Rukia Kuchiki, is that you . . . .?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gotei 13 was the main judiciary system of the Seireitei, responsible for holding peace within the city as well as the Rukongai districts. It consisted of 13 main leaders of the laws that enforce the civilians, both nobles and commoners alike. But to be called for an emergency court on such a late hour was anything but unusual. Nearly everyone was present, except for the leader of the Gotei 13, Genryuusai Shigekuni-Yamamoto.

The eldest of the lawmen finally arrived, steadily walking with his hand grasping tightly on his cane as he reached to the back of the room. His eyes, though buried under thick white eyebrows, peered around to see that everyone was present. Even Byakuya, who happened to be one. "This is troublesome . . . . Byakuya Kuchiki, you have proof that one of the nobleman Kaien Shiba were ordered to assassinate you and your family. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir, he verbally admitted it himself," Byakuya replied quietly. "Youruichi Shihouin was present during his confrontation, since I had asked for her assistance. You see . . . . my younger sister had overheard him to Sousuke Aizen as a superior and it turned out he was leading a double life."

"Is that so . . . .?" he questioned.

"Yes, he revealed himself to be an Espada, under the name of Aaroniero Arruruerie," answered the nobleman. "And it seems that he has informations about us as well as Sousuke Aizen himself." The white eyebrows raised slightly to gaze at him before nodding.

"Send him in . . . .!" he commanded with a harsh tap of his cane to the floor. A set of wide doors opened, and two guards came in as they hauled in the hancuffed Kaien. The two-faced man simply sneered, despite being forced down to kneel before Yamamoto. "You have disgraced yourself and the family name to the extent, Kaien Shiba . . . . ." he muttered. "You betrayed your noble duties just to follow Sousuke Aizen's commands. And in doing so, you have broken laws by attempting murder of the noble class. Is there anything you wish to say to defend yourself?"

"Why? You already said what needed to be said, you old fool," he smirked. "Nobody, not even the Gotei 13 could stop Aizen-sama. So what can you do about it? It'd be his words over yours . . . ."

"You believe so . . . .?"

"You're fucking too dense to think that you can stop him," he sneered, nearly chuckling at the thought. "There are eight other Espadas, what makes you think you can diminished his powers just like that?"

". . . . Because we have a way to know the Espadas," muttered Byakuya, Kaien's grin nearly faltered and he glared at him.

"What . . . .? What makes you say that, Kuchiki?" he scowled. "You're just bluffing-"

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank," he said, and the Noveno stiffened in surprise at that name. "She is the former third Espada, is she not . . . .?"

". . . . How the fuck do you know of her?" he questioned lowly.

"We found her contact number on your phone when we apprehended you earlier," he merely replied. "Considering of what Rukia had told me, she decided to contact in order to help her friend."

"That bitch . . . .!" he seethed. "Both of them, I should've killed Neliel the moment I saw her!"

"Byakuya Kuchiki, are you telling that this former Espada can be trusted?" asked Yamamoto.

"She is willing to help us since she is no longer affiliated with Sousuke Aizen," he answered quietly. "She will inform us of how to take him down."

"Fuck . . . .! You still won't have a chance against Aizen-sama, you bastards!" scowled Kaien, struggling from the hold on him. "He'll destroy all of you . . . .! You won't stand a chance . . . .!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Just not to confuse people; Izuru's the third, Shuuhei's the ninth, and Urahar's the fifth. . . . . Yeah . . . . it's easier not to ask. Yeah, do not ask cuz I could really care less.

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	26. Destroy the God

Blahh . . . . I think I could write a couple more before this ends!

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 26- Destroy the God**

Ichigo's sobbing staggered gradually into silence as the grey dawn arrived, mentally praying that Aizen would not kill her child. She rubbed at her stomach tenderly as she dreadfully stared off. Starrk will die, but her family would die also if she had protested any further. It was horrific to choose, her lover or her family. Knowing the Primera, he might sacrifice himself for her. ". . . . S-Starrk . . . ." she whimpered hoarsely. She wasn't sure why Grimmjow had betrayed them, and what happened to Nel. Had they kept it only to themselves, then nobody else would have gotten hurt.

Now, the unborn child will die at the hands of Aizen . . . . "Wait . . . ." she muttered in realization. ". . . . I still have it . . . ." Gingerly getting off the bed, she staggered toward the dresser. "I won't let him do this . . . ." Kneeling down, she opened the bottom dresser and took out the purple shirt. She could feel the heavy handgun folded within the fabric. She won't let him take away any person she held dear.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I'm all right, there's no need to worry," muttered Nel; by now the painkillers was easing the pain away as her wound had already stitched up and bandaged. "I'm the only one that knows everything within the mansion. I have to go there."

"We understand that, but you might be a liability if we do this," frowned Renji; he and the Kuchiki family had found her very quickly despite the hundreds of miles between the regions. It wasn't hard to find her, since she instantly spotted the red-head easily through the light rain before going to the same hotel from yesterday.

"It's a maze in there, you can't afford to get lost," she argued quietly, putting back on her shirt that was partially drenched in dry blood. "Don't worry about me, I was still good after my head injury and I'm still good now."

". . . . Are you sure?" Rukia questioned in deep concern. Nel glanced at her extremely worried expression and nodded.

"I will not let anything happen to Ichigo, I promise you," she muttered.

"Then how can we get in?" asked Renji.

"There's one way . . . . but I have to trust Grimmjow's instinct for this," mumbled Nel.

"Grimmjow, that guy with the blue hair?" questioned Rukia.

"Yes . . . ."

"Then it's really seven Espadas to fight, not counting Kaien . . . ." Renji concluded. "Tell us . . . . who's the strongest out of them, either with weapons or physical attacks."

"All right," she nodded.

"Yeah, so I can-" Rukia boldly retorted but her bodyguard glared at her.

"No . . . . I cannot let you do that, Rukia-sama," he muttered seriously, very seriously. "That time you were lucky when you found out about Kaien's true identity but this is too serious. For once, you need to listen to me."

"Renji . . . . fine, I'll stay with Nii-sama," sighed Rukia. "But be careful, I don't want you to get hurt also."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he smirked lightly before turning to Nel. "Are you sure that you're ready for this?"

"Yes, we cannot waste any more time," nodded Nel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"The fuck do you want, Ulquiorra . . . .?" muttered Grimmjow, when the Cuarto promptly walked into his room.

". . . . Aizen-sama wants to see you, it is very important," he muttered.

"Then who's looking after Ichigo?" he questioned as they left the room.

"She wouldn't try to fight in her state, Grimmjow," he plainly replied. "She's already broken, what are the chances of her trying to escape at the risk of getting her family killed?" Grimmjow's eyes narrowed at that but said nothing as they reached the office. "Aizen-sama . . . . I brought him as you requested," he muttered.

"That will be all, Ulquiorra . . . ." muttered Aizen with a tensed frown. Ulquiorra bowed his head and left, as the Sexta stepped in further.

"Is there anything you want from me, Aizen-sama?" he asked quietly. Aizen's frown deepened as he lifted up a documented paper.

"In a few hours, I want you to execute Starrk Gingerback, for commiting adultery with my wife . . . ." he muttered lowly. "This is proof that he had truly betrayed me, that the years he had served me meant nothing to him. When I give you the order, make sure that the bullet shatters his head off completely."

". . . . Yes, sir," Grimmjow muttered tersely, taking the paper. His cyan eyes widened slightly as he read the result, so it was true.

"You are dismissed, Grimmjow," he commanded, and the Sexta nodded as he walked away. There was no way that he could not do this.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Renji slowed to the stop, about over 150 yards away from the mansion, before he and Nel as well as Lily stepped out into the gradually heavy rain. ". . . . Nobody won't see us here, behind the trees?" he questioned.

"This is the spot, there's an old abandoned sewage well that is still connected to the mansion somewhere," muttered Nel. "Aizen never bothered to fix it, thinking that nobody would ever try to find it. At least on purpose, anyway."

"Then where can we find it?" he asked.

"Lily, she can sniff it out since it's nearby," she nodded, on cue the wolfdog wiggled her nose at the soaked ground. Even the water didn't faze her strong sense of smell as she wandered off. "Let's go . . . . When we found it, then I can alert Grimmjow." The red-head nodded, he had to alert his superior also. Byakuya was the sixth lawmen of the Gotei 13, so the government was now involved to apprehend Aizen despite of his nobility. He was the one who recruited Kaien and ordered him to assassinate the Kuchiki family. Even in the different regions, the laws were still the same. Attempted murder on a noble is resulted in severely harsh punishment, even the death penalty.

Lily turned her head to the side and gave out a soft huff, catching their attentions. "Lily, you found it . . . .?" muttered Nel. The dog nodded lightly and sniffed at a small mound hidden in molds and grass, she pawed at the mound to reveal the rusting well. It was partially hidden into the mud but it was big enough for an adult to crawl into.

"Can we get in there?" asked Renji.

"Yes . . . ." Nel nodded, taking out a disposable cell phone. Aizen won't trace this one, as she quickly jotted down the number. She waited for the answer, she knew that Grimmjow wouldn't know this number but he must answer it.

". . . . Who is this?"

"Grimmjow, it's me . . . ." she muttered.

". . . . Are you ready, Nel?" he asked softly. "Because I was just ordered to execute Starrk, and Aizen'll know if I hesistate." Nel stiffened at that but said nothing. "There's not enough time, you must sneak in now . . . ."

"I know, but I must tell you something . . . . the Gotei 13 will come here as well so don't be alarmed."

"The Gotei 13?"

"It's a long story . . . ."

"Okay, I trust you. Now go, Nel," he muttered before hanging up.

"All right, let's go," muttered Nel, tossing the device away before kneeling down onto the wet ground. "You go first, Lily." The wolfdog easily trotted inside, and Nel quickly followed. Renji, who was already sending the signal to Byakuya, put his phone away.

"This is not gonna be easy, is it?" he muttered as he followed suit, as the darkness was enclosing them.

"I wish it was . . . ."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The footsteps were loud and clear to the Primera's ears, he knew who it was but didn't bother to look who was coming. But internally, he wasn't sure whether or not to accept his coming death. By accepting it, it would mean that he had failed Ichigo for not able to protect her but trying to fight against death seemed more understanding. Even by death, it meant that he loved the teen enough to fight back. Staring down at his grime-stained hands, he vaguely noticed the shadow entering the room. ". . . . Starrk."

". . . . I will curse you from the grave, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," he muttered, the low harsh tone scratched at his throat.

"Look up, Aizen wants you to glare at your executor as I pulled the trigger," Grimmjow muttered in a mechanic tone, removing the gun from his waist.

"He's not coming? I thought he'd like to see the man who 'defiled' his wife gets his head blasted off," he gritted lowly.

"He had other plans . . . . regarding Ichigo," he muttered, and Starrk's body twitched at the meaning.

"What . . . .?" he gasped as he glanced up, but his eyes narrowed when he realized the barrel staring down at him. "What's going to happen to Ichigo . . . .?"

"Well, guess who's the daddy, Starrk?" the Sexta suddenly smirked, cocking his weapon. Starrk felt the icy chill of his tone, he couldn't mean that . . . .? "See you in Hell, Primera."

"No-"

_Bang! Bang!_

He couldn't move. A wet trail trickled down Starrk's face then neck. He couldn't believe it.

The gunshots were mere centimeters above his head, into the stone wall. ". . . . The fuck?" he gasped breathlessly, his slate eyes widened in absolute disbelief at the smirking blunet. "Grimmjow . . . .?"

"Sorry about that, Starrk, I had to lay low like that for a while," he smirked lightly.

"B-but, about Nel and Lilynette-"

"They're here, going to take down the Espadas with us," he explained, leaning down to quickly unlock the shackles. In an instant, he was pinned down by Starrk, who was far beyond his normal state as he glared furiously down at him.

"You know how much pain you've caused me, you idiot?" he hissed. "I thought that you really turned your back at us, that you were still loyal to Aizen!"

"Shit, if I could fool Ulquiorra and that bastard then I must've done a pretty good job," he scoffed before wincing. "Now get off me and be quiet, I'm sitting on your fucking guns."

"Wait . . . . my guns?" he frowned in confusion as he moved away.

"Yeah, you're the only one who can save your damsel in distress," he smirked as they stood up. "Here . . . . the ones that can stop Aizen." Reaching behind his back, Grimmjow took out the military-style guns and gave it to Starrk.

"When we're done, Grimmjow . . . . I'll shoot your ass for your stupidity," he muttered but his expression softened. "But thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, there's other motherfuckers that'll kill us for this bullshit," he scoffed in amusement as they left the room. "First thing first, we need to find Nel . . . . she used the old well and it's connected to somewhere down here."

"Fine . . . ." muttered Starrk as they wandered through the dark corridors, but the realization of the news earlier finally settled to his mind. "Grimmjow, you really did say that it's true . . . .?" he gasped softly, staring at him. Grimmjow glanced back and frowned a little. The Primera understood the silent meaning and nodded slowly. "I see . . . . I know now what to do . . . ."

"Come on, I'm sure she's nearby . . . ." he mumbled. Their footsteps tapped for any hollow sound, as they carefully searched for any movement. Grimmjow narrowed his cyan eyes and paused, and Starrk stopped as well.

"What is it-"

"Shh . . . ." The Sexta breathed slowly as he carefully stepped forward, peering into the darkness with his sharper vision.

". . . . Grimmjow?"

"Ahh, fuck . . . ." Grimmjow breathed out in relief, as Nel and Renji stepped out of the darkness. She was soaked in mud but it was the least of her concern as Lily eagerly trotted up to Starrk and wagged her tail. "I nearly shot at you."

"You lie," sighed Nel.

"Not you, didn't recognize Big Red over there for a second," he frowned a little. "Packing any heat?"

"Like we'd come here unprepared," she muttered, pulling out a brand new silver handgun. "Compliments of the Kuchiki family."

"Fuck, guess you're the lucky one," he scoffed softly. "Let's go, can't let the Gotei 13 have all the fun . . . ."

"Your sense of humor is extremely dark, you know that?" frowned Renji as they started to move.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aizen barely had a chance before feeling a disturbance in his home, as if an enemy had breached into the mansion. Stepping out of his office, he peered out into the white hallways but saw and heard nothing. But nothing was still right. ". . . . I need to get Ulquiorra," he sighed stressfully as he went back to the room to get his phone, just as it started to ring. "Yes, what is it, Szayel?" he answered stressfully.

"There's an unusual car outside the mansion, behind the trees . . . ." the Octavo replied seriously. Aizen stiffened at that and narrowed his bronze eyes.

"Tell me quickly, is there anyone nearby?" he demanded.

"No, it's abandoned-"

"Do you see any footprints or trail around there, Szayel?" he questioned lowly.

". . . . No, the heavy rain washed it away, Aizen-sama," he muttered.

"Then what . . . .?" Aizen frowned but his eyes widened in realization. "It's that well, I had a feeling that something was amiss . . . .!"

"Aizen-sama?"

"Then . . . . Szayel, inform anyone to get to the sub-basement!" he quickly ordered. "It's possible that someone snuck into the estate to rescue Starrk! Tell them to kill him and his allies on sight, do not leave them alive no matter what!"

"Y-yes sir . . . .!" As quickly as he could, Aizen dialed the Cuarto's numbers. This couldn't be happening to him!

"Sir?" Ulquiorra answered after the first ring.

"Come here, Ulquiorra . . . .!" he commanded. "I'm having a feeling that someone had rescued Starrk, and it's possible that they're coming to kill me!"

"I will be there as quickly as I can, sir." Aizen felt the chill in the air and glared at the opened door, the Primera was coming just for Ichigo. What was the worth of this? She was just a modest girl that doesn't care for riches, she had revealed to him that she didn't want this life. So then . . . . she was not worth saving if she does not want to live like this anymore. "Aizen-sama . . . ." Ulquiorra muttered, barely out of breath as he rushed into the office.

"Change of plan, take me to Ichigo," he muttered lowly. "There is no point for Starrk to save her if she's not alive to be saved."

". . . . Yes sir."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Bang! Bang!_

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Starrk breathed harshly as he swiftly changed the magazine cartridges, before he re-cocked his gun. Never had he expected for the devouted Espadas to turn on them so easily, as Harribel shot at him once they reached the maze of hallways. "Fuck . . . .!" gritted Grimmjow, already he was grazed at the leg by the Tercera's bullets. "This bitch's crazy!"

"Doesn't matter, she's acting on Aizen's order," Starrk gritted, all of them backing away as he aimed at the non-vital areas.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Guh . . . .!" Harribel gasped out in pain, her weapon hand was shot at before her arms were disabled from the bullets. "Starrk, you traitor . . . .!" she seethed. "Why're you going against Aizen-sama?"

"You're lucky that I don't like killing women . . . ." he muttered before they ran away.

"Why didn't you kill her, Starrk?" frowned Grimmjow, as they turned several corners. "I would've . . . ."

"She's useless, she won't fight back for years," muttered Starrk. "There are other threats that are coming for us."

"Like what?" They suddenly stopped, as they saw the Quinto Nnoitra sneering down at them in disbelief. "Fuck . . . ." Grimmjow frowned.

"Tch, so you were in on this too, Grimm?" sneered Nnoitra, pulling out his pistol from his back pocket. "Guess it'll be more fun to kill you and that fucking bitch!"

"Shit . . . .!" the Sexta scoffed.

"Starrk . . . . you and Renji should try to find Ichigo," muttered Nel as she narrowed her eyes. "We'll deal with this one, don't worry about us."

". . . . Be careful, Nel," Starrk as he and the red-head quickly ran off to another direction. Lily, glancing back at those left behind, swiftly went after her master.

"Aw, what's the point of that?" Nnoitra taunted, stepping forward despite the guns aiming at his face. "Sending them to get the chick is useless now . . . ."

"The fuck do you mean by that, you fucking stick?" frowned Grimmjow.

"Aizen's gonna kill her himself!" he cackled, much to the two's shocked dismay. "If she's dead, then Starrk's got nothing left to save! He'll die just like her!"

". . . . That's not true," Nel muttered lowly. "Starrk will stop Aizen and he will save her, even it would kill him."

"Tch, how heroic," sneered Nnoitra, cocking his weapon. "But it doesn't matter now, I'm gonna have some fun with you two."

"Likewise, I always wonder if I could shoot out those fucking piano keys you call teeth," smirked Grimmjow.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aizen could hear the footsteps getting closer to him and for once in his life he felt a hint of panic in his body. Starrk was dangerous with his guns, his sharpshooting skills rivaled the best of any military army. "Ulquiorra," he muttered.

"Sir?"

". . . . Stop him, I won't need a gun to kill her," he ordered as he quickly walked away.

"Yes, sir," Ulquiorra muttered, taking out his gun. He stepped forward as he narrowed his eyes, right now his priority was to kill Starrk and his allies. He would not hesitate once he sees him. Suddenly he was there, Starrk glared at him from the distance as his hands gripped tightly at his guns. ". . . . Starrk Coyote Gingerback, the Primera Espada," muttered Ulquiorra, stepping forward once again. "You were loyal to Aizen-sama for ten years, then you betrayed him with your sinful acts. So this is how you repay him, you're willing to kill the most powerful noble of this land?"

". . . . You already know the answer to that one, Ulquiorra Schiffer," Starrk muttered lowly, as his pet growled threateningly.

"By killing a noble, you're asking to get executed for your crime," he muttered.

"I doubt it, now that the Gotei 13 had apprehended Aaroniero and found out about his plans." Ulquiorra's emerald eyes widened slightly at that but said nothing as he cocked his gun and aimed at him in a kill-shot position.

"And because of that, they're now have to apprehend Aizen-sama, right?" he questioned lowly.

". . . . Correct," muttered Starrk.

". . . . Unacceptable."

_Bang! Bang!_

Starrk avoided the first two shots as he tumbled forward, before regaining his position to aim his pistols at the emotionless Espada. His first three bullets barely grazed at Ulquiorra as he instantly dodged it, shooting back in retaliation. "Ugh . . . .!" hissed the Primera, as one bullet struck the side of his leg as he staggered to one knee.

"Seems like your emotion for the girl had altered your shooting skills, Starrk," muttered Ulquiorra.

"You're wrong about that," he gritted. "Lilynette!" Immediately, the wolfdog leapt onto his back and shoulders, Ulquiorra flinched ever so slightly as Lilynette pounced onto him and chomped down on his hand.

"Guh . . . .!" the Cuarto gritted in pain, the sharp teeth piercing into the pale skin as deep red blood trickled to the floor. The distraction was more than enough for Starrk as he stood up to aim at his chest. One shot can do it, then he can deal with Aizen.

_Bang!_

"Wh . . . . what?" Starrk gasped sharply as his eyes widened in disbelief. Ulquiorra managed to shoot at Lily, who yelped out sharply in pain. "Lily!" he yelled out, he could see her blood drenching the fur of her side.

"Pathetic," gritted Ulquiorra, promptly shoving the disabled dog off him.

"Lily! Lilynette!" yelled Starrk in disbelief, she couldn't be dying! She was his only family for over three years, he cannot lose her like this!

_Bang! Bang!_

"Arghh . . . .!" he suddenly screamed out in pain as he staggered back before collapsing to the floor, he was shot twice. He grasped at his face immediately and felt the blood gushing from what was once his left eye was. "Agh . . . .! He felt another pain, at his lower abdomen.

"Tragic, isn't it?" muttered Ulquiorra, as he stood over the injured Primera. "If I had known that the dog was your weakness, we would have had it killed when we captured you."

"You fucking bastard . . . .!" Starrk gritted, coughing out blood.

"There's nothing you can do about it now, Starrk . . . . you're finished," he muttered, aiming the barrel straight at his face. "This is the end for you and the girl."

_Bang!_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aizen entered the bedroom and saw Ichigo sitting on the floor, clenching the violet shirt in her hands as she glared tiredly at him. Both of them could hear the echoing gunshots but it didn't matter as he stepped closer to her. ". . . . I've just recently realized something, you whore," he muttered lowly. "That I do not need a wife like you anymore."

". . . . Is that right, you goddamn bastard?" she mumbled. "Why is that? Because I loved Starrk and not someone like you? You have no idea of what I think about you."

"Which is what?"

"You're a disgusting, old, perverted fuck," she gritted lowly, shaking her head a little. "I would feel sick to my stomach whenever you laid on me, forcing me to take it. I'd only feel like a whore because I had to do it for the sake of my family. But not with Starrk . . . . at least I felt appreciated because he tried so hard not to make me feel disgusted." She could see his eyes darkened at her confession, as Aizen exhaled slowly.

". . . . So you're admitting that you wish to die?" he muttered through his teeth, stepping closer. "Fine then . . . . I'll kill you, Starrk, that bastard inside you, and your entire family. All of you can enjoy yourself in the damn afterlife."

"You're wrong . . . ." she muttered, internally enjoying the look of her husband's surprised face when she pulled the gun out from the shirt. "You can enjoy your life in Hell."

"You-"

"I can't let you hurt my child, even if I have to use this on you," muttered Ichigo, her shaky finger cocked the gun as she aimed it at him. At a short distance, she could stop him. But Aizen's lips suddenly contorted into a small smirk as he glared down at her.

"Are you sure that you really want to do that?" he questioned. "Killing a noble is a very serious crime, resulting in death by punishment. Either way, you'll die no matter what."

"I don't care, I'd hide away and have my daughter before accepting my fate," Ichigo muttered lowly. "I'm sure of it, because I believe my friend Rukia would take her and raise her like her brother did."

"What utter garbage you are spewing," he scoffed softly. "I doubt that the Kuchiki family is still alive."

". . . . What're you talking about?"

"I'm saying is that she and Byakuya Kuchiki were assassinated by none other than her so-called fiance," he remarked. "Kaien Shiba, or rather . . . . the Noveno Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie." Ichigo inhaled sharply at the truth, so the masked man was the one who were engaged to her friend.

". . . . I don't believe that for a second," she gritted. "There's no way that Rukia was killed, not by a long shot."

"Regardless, nobody will help you if you dare to pull the trigger, Ichigo," he countered. "You will die and so will that thing inside you."

". . . . Fuck off, Aizen," she muttered, pressing against the trigger. Aizen frowned angrily and glared at her, she was really going to do it.

"You damn whore!" he seethed as he rushed at her, attempting to get the weapon.

_Bang!_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Man, I tried putting up a poll of how should this story end now I'm almost done. It's either- A cliche happy ending of Ichigo and Starrk being a happy family, away from the social classes- or - A more realistic ending where Ichigo and Starrk live as bounty hunters for their child, not abiding to the laws of society. I like the second one better cuz I'm having a better idea with that one but what you guys think?

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	27. Stars Shining Out

*Sighs* Deus ex machina . . . .

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 27- Stars Shining Out**

The sky darkened with black clouds, with deep thunder rumbling loudly with occasional flash of lightning in the distance. The rain fell as a waterfall as several cars drove up to the gate of the mansion. The first one's passenger door opened and Byakuya stepped out, uncaring of the weather as the pellets of water instantly drenched him. "Nii-sama . . . ." Rukia muttered in concern. "You think that Renji's okay in there?"

"I believe so, so don't worry . . . ." he muttered with a short nod.

"Then how would you get in?"

"We have a way," Byakuya replied as two men came out of the other cars. One, a tall muscular man that appeared deranged with a scarred face and spikey black hair, and the other, a blonde with a striped hat and was wearing a green kimono coat. "Don't worry, Rukia, we'll rescue your friend."

"All right, be careful . . . ." sighed Rukia

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Grimmjow hissed in pain, yanking out the switchblade from his right arm. "I had a feeling that this prick'd fight dirty," he gritted, glaring at the injured Quinto.

"Tch, like both of you can stop me . . . ." spat Nnoitra, blood soaked most of his clothes from the gunshots but he was still standing though on shaky legs. "Come on, 'less you can shoot me in the head, both of you pussies are no match for me."

"Damn it . . . ." Grimmjow gritted before shooting a glance at Nel, who was breathing harshly from being grazed in the side earlier. "Leave, Nel, I can take him. You go and find Ichigo."

"Just because I'm a girl and you like me, it's doesn't mean that you can act like a badass for my sake," she breathed heavily.

"I wasn't thinking about that but now I do," he scoffed with a small smirk.

"Seriously, I don't want anything happen to you," she muttered.

"Same here."

"What're you bitches talking about?" scoffed Nnoitra, now brandishing a few more knives. "What, you're fucking boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"And what of it?" growled Grimmjow, and the taller man grinned wickedly.

"Guess that means I could kill just one of you," he sneered, now leering at Nel.

"Fuck no!" he snarled, immediately shooting at his hand but Nnoitra dodged it easily despite the blood loss, cackling in glee.

"Looks like the bitch's the first one!" he cackled, flicking out a knife at her but the Sexta instantly moved in front of her.

"Gah! Fuck . . . .!" Grimmjow gritted out in pain, the blade struck at his lower abdomen and he staggered back.

"Grimmjow!" Nel gasped sharply as she saw him collapsing to the floor, blood gushing out of the wound.

"Ha, tricked him on that one!" the man laughed. "I had a feeling that he would do that, fucking idiot!"

"You bastard!" gritted Nel, glaring at him.

"Don't worry, you can join him in a second . . . .!" sneered Nnoitra, gripping another knife. "Later, bitch-"

_Bang! Bang!_

The Quinto hissed in pain as the bullets struck at his hand and he staggered backward. More of his blood trickled to the floor. "F-fuck . . . .!" he hissed, glaring at the former Espada who was kneeling down to help Grimmjow. "You fucking bitch . . . .this time I will kill you!"

"Huh . . . . fighting a woman, are you?"

"What?" Nnoitra turned around to see a giant brute with black spikey hair. His eye widened in anger and shock, who was this man and how did he get in here? "Who the fuck are you, fucker?" he seethed. The scarred man just cocked his head, before unsheathing a jagged katana.

"Does it matter?" he grunted. "I'm just here to kill under the Gotei 13's orders."

"The Gotei 13?" he gasped, groaning a little when he finally felt the blood loss.

"Fuck . . . . what's happening, Nel?" groaned Grimmjow as he tried to sit up but hissed in pain from his injury.

"Don't worry, we're finally getting help . . . ." muttered Nel.

"Help? This is some fucking bullshit!" frowned Nnoitra, gripping at his switchblades despite his severely injured hand. "Like hell will I get slashed up by some dog of the Gotei 13!"

"Wanna bet on it?" the man grinned wildly as he stepped forward. In an instant, a knife struck at his gut but he simply grunted in discomfort, merely glancing down at the blade embedded inside of him. "Tch, you're just throwing toothpicks at me?" he scoffed, promptly pulling out the weapon and tossing it aside. "You gotta do better than that . . . ."

"Fuck you!" he seethed as he pitched the last two blades. The man grunted as one hit him in the chest and the other in the stomach once again, but he was still standing. "Fuck . . . .! I'm fucking off, I lost too much damn blood," he growled, staggering a little as he glared at him. "Fuck this, I won't get killed by you!" Without warning, he charged at him, not caring that he didn't have any more weapons.

_Shunk!_

"Guh . . . .!" Nnoitra choked out as blood suddenly vomited out of his mouth, the jagged blade had sliced through his abdomen. "Fu . . . . fuck . . . .!" he choked before collapsing heavily to the floor, the thick red liquid began to pool around the body but the man didn't care as he eyed at the two other Espadas.

"Looks like you guys are in serious trouble," he pointed out, walking over the puddle of blood to get to them.

"The fuck do you think . . . .?" Grimmjow gritted painfully as he tried not to lose consciousness. "But enough of that, are you here to take down Aizen, because that bastard needs to get his ass kicked."

"Don't talk, Grimmjow . . . . what's your name?" muttered Nel.

"Just call me Kenpachi," muttered the man.

"Then can you help us . . . .? Please get him treated so I could try to save Ichigo," she requested, gingerly helping the Sexta to his feet.

"Tch, man, I was hoping that I would get action but whatever . . . ." shrugged Kenpachi.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Bang!_

Starrk froze at the gunshot and glanced up, he heard it coming from the distance and not point-blank. Ulquiorra's eyes widened to an unusual extent as he wobbled back before a choked gasp escaped from his throat. He was shot right in the center of his chest, the blood flowing down his shirt. "Wh-what . . . .?" he gasped softly, as the blood now drooled from his mouth.

"What . . . .? How . . . .?" gurgled Starrk. But he didn't care now, as the Cuarto staggered back until he collapsed onto the cold floor.

"Hey . . . .! You okay?" Renji called out, rushing from the corner where he was hiding, peering for any danger before rushing for the injured Primera. "Fuck . . . .! You're still alive?"

"Y-yeah . . . ." Starrk croaked hoarsely. "B-b-but . . . . Lilynette, sh-she's hurt . . . ."

"Don't worry about it, we're gonna help you guys," he muttered as he knelt down to examine his condition. "Shit, you were shot in a face but you're lucky . . . . but I don't know about this one in the stomach."

"Starrk . . . .! Renji Abarai . . . .!" Nel panted sharply as she finally found them. "Damn, you're hurt, Starrk . . . .!"

"N-Neliel . . . .?" Starrk mumbled, wincing at the burning pain in his left eye.

"Where's Ichigo, did you find her?" she questioned quickly.

"I had to stop this guy from killing him," muttered Renji.

"Ulquiorra . . . .? Then- fuck, then Aizen's gotten to her!" she gasped. Starrk winced again as he suddenly tried to sit up, only to fall back down. "Starrk, stay here! I'll save her . . . .!"

"Be careful . . . ." he winced, already the blood covered half of his face. "D-do everything . . . . to save her and the child. P-please . . . ."

"I know," she nodded before brisking away, pausing only to kick away the gun from Ulquiorra's hand. "Just so you know, he's still alive but barely . . . ." She then jogged to the destination despite the searing pain at her injuries. She must get to Ichigo quickly, if Aizen could get to her then it would be for nothing.

_Bang!_

Nel froze immediately. It came from where she was going to, it was Ichigo's room. "Shit . . . .!" she gasped. "Ichigo . . . .!" She suddenly forced her legs to push forward, and ran as fast as she could. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" She saw that the door were slightly opened from the short distance and cold sweat trickled down her neck. "No . . . ." She didn't care about getting killed, she needed to save Ichigo. "Ichigo!" she screamed out as she rushed for the door and slammed it open.

Her eyes widened in shock at the sight before her, without knowing her body started to move forward. "Oh, Ichigo . . . ." she whimpered softly. It was Ichigo, her chocolate eyes wide with horror and her mouth opened with a silent scream.

But she was alive.

"Ne . . . . N-Nel . . . .?" the teen whimpered out, her body quivered slightly from the heavy weight of her former husband's body. "I . . . . I . . . ."

"Ichigo . . . .!" Nel gasped as she instantly rushed up to her, reaching down to push away the body. It was certain, Aizen's eyes were now dull of life and his form was limp. All because of the fatal wound at the chest, a gunshot to the heart. Ichigo flinched away from the body and gave out a small cry. His blood drenched her blouse but she didn't realize it as she protectively rubbed at her stomach. "Ichigo, Ichigo!" whispered Nel, pulling her to her feet to hug her tightly. "You're all right . . . . it's okay, you're all right!"

"Nel . . . .?" Ichigo muttered in bewilderment, finally blinking out of her daze. "Nel, what . . . . what happened . . . .?"

"Shh . . . . everything's all right now," she consoled her tenderly.

". . . . D-did I kill him . . . .?" she mumbled as she tried to comprhend what had just happened moments earlier. "I did, didn't I . . . .?" Nel sniffed and nodded a little, hugging her tighter to prevent her from looking at the body. "S-Starrk . . . . is he okay?"

". . . . Yes, Ichigo," she muttered quietly.

"Okay . . . . as in not dead?"

"Yes," muttered Nel.

"Thank you, Nel . . . ." Ichigo muttered softly, she closed her eyes just as warm tears flowed down her cheeks. She wanted the events before her end, as she fell out of consciousness.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ah, you're awake!" beamed a blonde man, who was looming too close over Ichigo when the teen finally woke up.

"Ahh!" she instantly yelped out, smacking the man away out of reflex. "Get away from me . . . .!" she shrieked as she sat up, only to pause when she realized was on what look like a hospital bed. "Huh . . . .? Wha- why am I in here . . . .?" she frowned, glancing down to realize that she was in a nightgown and wires and an IV were attached to her wrists and arms.

"Ah, seems that you don't appear to be in shock as expected, Ichigo-san," sighed the man, fixing his hat that was knocked askew from her hit.

"And you, who are you?" she frowned as she eyed at him in surprise. "Where am I?"

"Where else, in the hospital," he nodded. "My name's Kisuke Urahara, friend of Yoruichi, who is a friend of the Kuchiki family."

"Kuchiki . . . .? Ah! Rukia and her brother-" she panicked but his hand gently rubbed at her shoulder.

"Are fine," he smiled. "They were never in any danger. Now calm down, Ichigo-san, you're still fragile with the baby inside you." Ichigo blinked at him and nodded a little as she laid back down, she didn't realize it before but the heart monitor connected to her was beeping fast before it steadied normally. ". . . . I know what you're wondering, right?"

". . . . Yes, is Starrk okay?" she muttered. Urahara sighed and wandered to sit down in a nearby chair.

"He's resting from surgery a few hours ago," he answered with a small frown.

"S-surgery . . . .?" she gasped, the heart monitor beeped gradually faster.

"He had a bullet wound in the lower abdomen," he muttered. "Also . . . . there was some critical damages to his left eye."

"He was shot in the face?" she questioned in shocked surprise.

"It believed to be so but he was lucky enough not to be, well . . . ." he stopped talking and shook his head dismissively. "On the happier note, your other friends are okay as well. Just minor injuries, so they should come by to see you soon."

"All right but what about Rukia . . . .?"

"She wished to see you but she understood that she could wait until you're stable," he said. "However . . . . there are some things that we, the Gotei 13, wish to discuss once you're better." Ichigo blinked at his meaning but nodded nonetheless. "Good, I'll find these friends of yours and see if I can find you something to eat."

"Th-thank you, Mr. Urahara . . . ." she mumbled, the man smiled warmly as he stood up and left the room. Ichigo breathed deeply to calm herself down, tenderly rubbing at her growing stomach. So everything was somewhat all right, she thought. But Starrk . . . . what would happen to him now? Is he now blind in one eye, possibly crippled from the other gunshot?

And what if Aizen was right, now that he's dead? Would she get punished harshly by law because she had killed him? If that were to happen, then she would hide away like she had said. After having the baby would then she would accept her fate. She could see it now in a dark humorous way, giving away her newborn daughter to Rukia before turning herself in. She wouldn't know how will her child grow up to be like, but she could hope that her life will be better than being killed off. She felt tired and was about to close her eyes when she heard the door opening. "Who . . . .?"

"Ichigo . . . ." Ichigo's heart jolted as did the machine as she stared wide-eyed at the man staggering in. It was Starrk, breathing harshly through his nose from the mundane exertion he was doing to himself.

"Starrk . . . .!" gasped Ichigo as he came into full view, a gauze bandaged over his eye and around his head in an awkward manner. The other bandage wrapped around his lower abdomen, and he winced when he tried not to bend over in pain. "Oh my . . . . Starrk, you shouldn't be walking around! You're hurt . . . .!"

"I'm fine . . . ." he muttered with a strained voice, forcing his feet to move for the chair. He grabbed at the armrest and dragged it loudly against the floor. "I just . . . . I just had to see you," he panted, plopping onto the chair. His good eye gazed at Ichigo, who stared right back as she took in his injured condition. "Please . . . . don't cry, Ichigo," he muttered softly.

"What?" she blinked at that and frowned. "I wasn't gonna cry . . . ." Great, now she felt the salty tears stinging at her eyes as she slowly sat up and glanced down at her lap. "Starrk . . . . what happened to you? I thought that you- I mean, when he came to the room . . . ."

"I tried to stop Ulquiorra from trying to kill me . . . ." he mumbled grimly. "I'm like this because . . . . he shot at Lilynette, catching me by surprise."

"Lily?" Is she okay?" she questioned frantically as she glanced at him.

"It turned out the she's really okay, her fur actually softened the blow despite the point-blank shot," he sighed deeply.

". . . . But what about you, Starrk?" Ichigo muttered. "Your eye . . . . your left vision won't come back, will it?"

"So what if it don't?" he admitted. ". . . . I don't know, it's too soon to say. But it doesn't mean that I'm inept from now on. I think that it'll take years and years before it can get at least a little better, though." Ichigo sighed as she stared at the bandage on his face, she had a feeling that underneath is nothing but fresh stitches. "But what about you . . . .? Is our child okay . . . .?"

"Ah . . . ." She subconsciously rubbed at her stomach, before feeling his hand over hers. "So . . . . you're really the father, Starrk," she muttered quietly.

"That what Grimmjow told me when he fake-killed me," he simply replied.

"Fake-killed . . . .?" she frowned.

"It's complicated for now, I'll tell you later," mumbled Starrk.

"Fuck! The fuck are you doing here, Starrk?" exclaimed Grimmjow as he and Nel stepped in, like Starrk he was injured in the stomach and was bandaged up there and around his arm. "Last time we checked, you were attached with a shit load of blood bags!"

"I was done with it, so I came here," Starrk muttered.

"Still, you need your rest, you were seriously injured," sighed Nel.

"I'm fine like this . . . . I could stay here with Ichigo."

"That ain't the fucking point . . . ." scoffed Grimmjow. "If you're gonna get any better then we need to tie you down. Same goes for Ichigo, even though you just woke up after a day and a half."

"Wait, a day and a half?" questioned Ichigo in surprise.

"Yes . . . ." Nel walked up to the window and pulled up the binds; a clear night sky filled with sparkling stars. "I think we can talk about what happened for tomorow . . . . right now, I think that you need something to eat," she sighed, turning to look like her. "Am I right?"

"Yeah . . . ." nodded Ichigo with a small smile.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Ichigo finally learned that the Gotei 13 had came to explain the situation prior to their breaking into the mansion. In truth, they were there to apprehend Aizen on the fact that he was the one that ordered Kaien Shiba to kill the Kuchiki family. But they hadn't expected that she would be the one that could easily take out the most powerful man. "Um . . . . I'll get in trouble for this, right?" she mumbled tiredly in a wheelchair, glancing away from Yamamoto's eyes.

"We're investigating the crime as a murder in a form of self-defense, considering your condition and how you were found," the elderly man muttered in sympathy. "However . . . . his workers, the Espadas, are needed to be questioned. It is possible that they have commited past crimes, even under his orders." Ichigo blinked in surprise and glanced at Starrk, who was standing stiff behind her despite his condition.

". . . . All of them?" she muttered.

"Some are actually dead," commented Byakuya. "Either by self-killing or from our hands, to prevent themselves from getting captured. Even Kaien Shiba . . . . the news of Sousuke Aizen's death had made him distraught and he lashed out in a frenzy. We had no choice but to take him down."

"Then . . . ."

"However, if the three who rebelled Sousuke Aizen agree to talk to us, we might guarantee for leniency," he muttered.

"Might?" Grimmjow questioned with a wary frown, crossing his arms as he eyed at them from across the hospital room. "Damn . . . . guess if we fail, then you guys will throw us in jail."

"Grimmjow . . . ." frowned Nel, as she glared at him.

"Think about it, we've done a shit load of stuff under Aizen's order," he reasoned. "Including Starrk, he was the most prominent assassin out of all of us for him."

"You're not helping," Nel frowned.

"That's okay . . . ." sighed Starrk. "I honestly regret that I had killed people . . . . I'm not even sure how many, but I hadn't thought much of it until now. When I decided to go against Aizen." He noticed that Ichigo was glancing up to him and he sighed, rubbing at her shoulders. "As long as Ichigo is safe from this, I will take any responsibility . . . . I don't care what kind of punishment you give to me."

"But, Starrk . . . ." Ichigo frowned sadly.

"What is there to do, Ichigo?" he muttered quietly. "I was the Primera, I'm marked with the contract that made me commit crimes right on my hand. I am now a criminal . . . ."

"But I don't care," she shook her head. "You're the one I love, not the 'soldier' who must kill for his boss. Even if you do go to jail, I would still stand by you no matter what. I don't care about the past, Starrk, but . . . ."

". . . . Rukia persisted me to go lenient on you and your allies, especially since they helped us with the ordeal," Byakuya interrupted. "It may be difficult but rest assured, nothing bad will happen to you . . . ."

"Wait, what?" Grimmjow frowned in surprise as he straightened up.

"Meaning that we won't be charged with our past crimes?" questioned Nel.

"Like I said, it might be difficult," sighed the nobleman.

"On one condition, however," stated Yamamoto, the Sexta frowned in discouragement though both Nel and Starrk quirked an eyebrow in slight interest. Whatever it would be, it would change their aspects forever.

_A few months later . . . ._

Ichigo breathed steadily as she gazed wearily at her newborn, wires and a breathing tube attached to the frail body inside the incubator. She should had expected it in hindsight; the trauma from months ago had affected her greatly and it caused her to go into premature labor, almost a month before her due date. She sighed deeply, the seventeen year old continued to stared at her daughter.

Though her body was still sluggish from the medicine, she absentmindedly fiddled at the plain gold band on her left finger. It was first thing that Starrk had given her, it was his idea to marry her soon after the agreement with the Gotei 13. Starrk, Grimmjow, and Nel were acquitted for most of their past crimes. In turn, they must agree to work for them. The former Sexta reluctantly relented, since Nel agreed without questions. It was then that Starrk decided to make the teen his.

Despite the stigma, they married the two weeks after the incident. Not because of the idea of having a child out of wedlock would be frowned upon, they just wanted to be a family. Her family, though shocked of her story prior to the incident, were more than happy to have her back. Even Yuzu, who was told that her disease would not come for years to come. That was because Rukia wanted to help, even insisting to let her and Starrk to stay with her until the baby comes.

_"Give it all away,"_ Ichigo said one day, when she found out about the very large amount of money left to her from her former husband. When they were still married to the public eye. _"I don't need all of it . . . . give it to those in needs, I don't think that I would ever need that much wealth."_ But the supposed trust fund was still left to her daughter, since he never did nullify it even after the fact that he wasn't the father. It couldn't be open until the child turns sixteen. But now, Ichigo tried to think up of a name for her first child.

It was blank to her, if only her husband was there to visit her. Speaking of who, she thought tiredly with a small smile, as Starrk quietly opened the door and stepped in. "Ah, you can't be here, sir . . . ." the nurse warned softly but he shook his head.

"I'm the father," he replied, his hair covered part of his face when he glanced down. The nurse nodded from his answer and moved to monitor the newborn, as he walked towards Ichigo's bed. She could see it, as he lazily pushed back his hair to gaze at her. A square-shaped black eyepatch covering his still injured left eye, with thin chains wrapped around his head. "Ichigo . . . ." he muttered, reaching out to stroke her hair.

"I know . . . . I'm all right, I knew you're gonna ask me that," she mumbled tiredly with a slight smile. ". . . . You see her?" Starrk nodded lightly as he glanced at the fragile newborn before back at her. "Not sure what her eye color is but her hair's more like yours than mine . . . ."

"Doesn't matter, as long as she's beautiful . . . ." he merely shrugged. Ichigo frowned a little, their baby was just born nearly two hours ago and he didn't look impressed. That was her husband all right. "Think that she'll be healthy when she gets older?"

"Let's hope so . . . . I want her to be strong, just like her parents." mumbled Ichigo.

". . . . Does she have a name yet, Ichigo?" he asked.

"I couldn't think of one . . . . until you came," she sighed as she looked at him.

"Really? Care to tell me what's our new daughter's name?" Ichigo glanced at his truly smiling face and smiled back.

"Tamiko Nayeli Gingerback."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Tamiko**- 'Very beautiful child' in Japanese, **Nayeli**- 'I love you' in Zapotec Meso-American. I dunno, Starrk often reminds me of a Native American-type, maybe that's just me. So, yays, one more last chapter of the story! I had a hard time choosing which hairstyle Ichi would have, dye it black or cut it short. But I'll never tell!

P.S.- I'd like to know who were the ones who voted for the cliche happy ending! I'm not mad about it but seriously, someone actually likes that! Good thing I'm going for the other choice, I don't care!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	28. Moonless Sky Epilogue

Last chapter! Enjoy!

Wolf's Love for Moon by **Boogermeister**

**28- Moonless Sky Epilogue**

_Five years later . . . . ._

"Gahh . . . . you didn't have to do that, you know," sighed Starrk, his slate eye gazed at his young wife who had shot the criminal on the behind for running from them. Ichigo, her shortened hair wisped from the wind, simply frowned at him as she put away her pistol.

"We got him, don't we?" she scoffed lightly.

"That's not the point," he groaned. "Now we gotta take him to the hospital before hauling him to jail. Hope you're happy, Ichigo."

"That I am . . . ." huffed Ichigo. Starrk sighed as he walked up to the whimpering fugitive and gingerly hauled him to his feet.

"See what happened when you pissed off my wife . . . .?" he murmured into the man's ear as they took him out of the back alley. "Now imagine it if _I_ was the one that was pissed off, and it wouldn't be pretty." It wasn't long until they reached the hospital and met the actual police officers, who frowned a little at criminal's unusual condition. "It was my fault, I didn't bother to stop her from shooting at him there."

"I was aiming at the back," Ichigo frowned as she glared away. "Besides, he deserves it, he acted like an asshole earlier." The brunet groaned but said nothing else as they finished their jobs, walking through the streets of the Rukongai district for their car. Reaching closer to the vehicle, the couple gradually relaxed, as Ichigo inched closer to her husband. "You still mad about the shooting, Starrk?" she muttered.

"Not really, but I did find it bothersome," he sighed, wrapping his arm around her lithe form.

"Well we did get him, we've done our job," she shrugged. They finally reached the car and got in, Starrk started the engine and they drove off, he wasn't hindered by his eyepatch as he maneuvered through traffic with ease. ". . . . Something tells me that Tammy's not asleep yet," Ichigo remarked mostly to herself, glancing up to the dark navy sky with very little stars.

"Ah, because your friends are looking after her," he answered. "They spoil her too much."

"You do too," Ichigo scoffed with a light smirk.

"As do you . . . ." he countered dismissively. The young woman scoffed again, she had to admit they loved to spoil their little pride and joy.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What's this word, Tamiko . . . .?" smiled Rukia, pointing at a page of a children's book. A five-year-old girl frowned in concentration as she stared at it, her dark rust-colored pigtails swayed from her small body bobbing back and forth. "Come on, you know it . . . ."

"Um . . . . it's . . . . 'ponies'," she affirmed, glancing up to her babysitter with her wide brownish-hazel eyes.

"Yes, that's right!" Rukia smiled. Tamiko squealed in delight and giggled, clapping her hands.

"Yes, I'm right!" she giggled as she almost bounced in her bed she was sharing with Lily, her bedroom was decorated with soft colors of lavender and light pink suggested by her usually neutral father. "Come on, I wanna read some more, Rukia! Can we?"

"No, no, it's late and your parents are about to come home in any minute," she playfully scolded. "We did promise you that you can stay up late until Mommy and Daddy comes home. Let's wake up Renji, Ichigo'd be pissed if she saw him sleeping on the job."

"Aww . . . . Okay!" Tamiko nodded, bouncing off the bed as she quickly jogged out of her room. Moving down the hallway, she toddled into the living room where Renji was dozing on the couch. "Renji! Wake up, it's time to go!" she piped up, climbing onto his lap to pat on his shoulder.

"Hm . . . .?" mumbled Renji, rubbing at his closed eyes. "Five more minutes, Rukia . . . ."

"I'm not Rukia," she smiled as she patted at him again. This time, he finally woke up, blinking slowly to see the girl very close to his face.

". . . . You gotta stop doing that, Tammy," he frowned but she smiled obliviously to his scolding.

"But Mommy and Daddy are coming home, Renji," she informed.

"Oh . . . . oh, right," he sighed. "Don't wanna get screamed at by Ichigo, get off my lap." Tamiko did so, and giggled lightly as she pranced around in her nightgown. "Hey, it's almost eleven. It's too late to be dancing around . . . ."

"It's your fault to give her that candy bar," frowned Rukia when she walked into the living room. "I told you that it would make her crazy but did you listen . . . .?"

"Right, sorry about that . . . . Rukia," sighed Renji as he sat up straight when she sat next to him, leaner closer to her to kiss softly at her forehead. It had been like that for over two years now; the long-time friendship between the bodyguard and the young noblewoman had gradually became much more. For once in his life, Byakuya had permitted for the relationship to continue, remarking that he didn't need to tell her what to do with her life. Ichigo was shocked to find that out, only to resume teasing the red-head as usual.

"Tch, not until we're married," Rukia smirked lightly, when he tried to kiss at her lips and she turned her head away. Renji frowned a little but kissed her on the forehead once again.

"And when will that be . . . .?" he sighed.

"When Nii-sama decides to welcome you into the family," she smiled.

"I love you . . . . but I'm not that desperate, Rukia."

"We're home . . . .!" came Ichigo's voice from the front entrance, Tamiko's prancing stopped at the words and gasped sharply.

"Mommy . . . .!" she squealed as she suddenly ran off to see her parents by the closing. "Daddy . . . .!"

"Ah, I knew it," Ichigo sighed with a soft smile as the young child was greeted with a warm hug from Starrk. "Hey there, baby . . . . why're you still up? It's past your bedtime."

"I wanna see you before I'm gonna sleep," she replied in her rudimentary grammar, curling close to her father's chest. "You're home from being 'superheroes'?"

"Yes, and it was tiring . . . ." Starrk played along, planting a soft kiss on top of her head as they entered the living room.

"Thanks a lot, guys," sighed Ichigo as she glanced at the two on the couch. "Now she really won't go to sleep since she had waited for us."

"Blame Renji for that, he gave her chocolate," scoffed Rukia.

"It was over four hours ago, and it was just two pieces," explained Renji, but was given a scalding look by Ichigo.

"Yeah, good thing he didn't feed her rat poison by accident," she frowned lightly.

"Well . . . . we need to leave, Nii-sama often worries about me staying out here," sighed the petite woman as they stood up.

"I know what you're saying . . . . as much as we'd like to live in the Seireitei, we don't really want to," she sighed softly. "We like to stay close to my other family, you know that. This apartment's enough for us."

"The offer still stands, Ichigo," Rukia smiled before turning to the now gradually tired girl. "Give me a kiss, sweetie." Tamiko smiled and leaned to give her her own signature rasberry-like kiss on the cheek.

"Me too, you little monster . . . ." smiled Renji, and he was given the same rasberry peck. "See you guys later."

"Bye, Rukia. Bye, Renji," mumbled Tamiko.

"Bye, guys . . . ." sighed Ichigo, as they finally left. She glanced at her husband and smiled softly, reaching up to stroke at her daughter's hair. She was precious to them, during the first year of her life they weren't sure how she would cope with any potential health risk considering that she was born a preemie. But now . . . . there was nothing, the girl was just as healthy as any other child. "Honestly . . . . they could've taken these out before her bedtime," she sighed, carefully taking out the scrunchies from her hair.

"It doesn't matter," sighed Starrk.

"Yeah, it's better for Tammy to sleep with her hair loose," Ichigo calmly argued.

". . . . I'm sleepy, Mommy," Tamiko sighed tiredly.

"I know that, we're sleepy too," she smiled softly. "You wanna sleep with Lily or with us?"

"With Lily, she's so fluffy," she mumbled. Nodding in agreement, they carried her back to her bedroom as her eyes began to droop. Perking up her ears, Lily glanced at them and wagged her tail a little as Starrk settled the girl onto the bed. "Daddy . . . ." Tamiko muttered, and he paused. He knew what was coming. She leaned up to hug around his neck and gave him a very soft kiss at his eyepatch. "Is it better, Daddy . . . .?"

"Yes, it's always better . . . ." he muttered softly, kissing her back on the cheek. "Good night, Puppy."

"Good night, Daddy," she smiled tiredly, snuggling against the gentle wolfdog.

"Good night, baby," smiled Ichigo as she leaned down to kiss her cheek and pulled the warm bedsheets over her.

"Good night, Mommy . . . ." Her mother stroked through the rust-colored locks soothingly until she finally fell asleep. Ichigo sighed deeply before she moved away and they quietly walked out of the room.

"Make sure she's sleeping, Lilynette . . . ." sighed Starrk. Lily nodded and nuzzled the girl in the hair before lying still to sleep as well. The couple walked into their own dark bedroom, Starrk moved to put on the soft light.

". . . . Starrk," muttered Ichigo, taking off her jacket and shoes. "You know that you don't have to cheer her up with that."

"Like what?" he asked quietly and he heard her annoyed sigh as he took off jacket as well.

"Your eye . . . . there's an extremely slim chance that your vision can come back," she muttered. "Even you have said that."

"But it's still a chance, regardless," he replied quietly. Removing his gun halter, he stored it in a secured drawer. They couldn't take any chances with a very curious child in their care. "Pass me your gun," he requested. Ichigo frowned a little and did so, and he stored it away and locked the drawer.

"You heard from Grimmjow, right?" she muttered. "There's a surgeon who specializes in corneal transplant . . . . it's a little risky but it could work for you."

". . . . Risky, as in . . . .?" frowned Starrk.

"Infection, body rejecting the transplant, possible blood loss," mumbled his wife, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Grimmjow heard it from Nel, you know that they want to help us after what we had done for them." Starrk sighed tiredly, those two have been willing to pay them back ever since Ichigo had given her the extravagant ring she had worn before. At first the former Espada refused it (though Grimmjow prompted to pawn it), but they accepted and they were now married. Working for the Gotei 13 as bounty hunters like them.

"I don't know . . . ." he mumbled. "It'd be a risk that it would get worse than better. But I prefer Puppy's kisses rather than a scapel slicing through my eye."

"Aw," she smiled a little but her frown came back. "I know . . . . so what now? You'll keep the eyepatch forever, Starrk?"

". . . . You said it like I'm terrible with it," he muttered as he gazed at her, taking off his pants.

"No, it's just that . . . . what do you think of it, Starrk?" she frowned sadly. "Do you wish that your left vision can come back sometimes? After what happened those years ago . . . .?" Starrk sighed as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I wished for it the instant I was shot, Ichigo . . . ." he sighed as he kissed against her neck. "And I'm still wishing for it to this day. And the only way for that to happen is to assure Tamiko that I'm okay. We know that we don't want her to worry, right?"

"I know," she nodded.

"Come on, we have a day off tomorrow so we can sleep in . . . ." Starrk stood up to take off the light, the silvery light of the full moon filtered into the now dark moon. But he didn't go back to bed to lie down, instead he leaned down to kiss at her face. Ichigo lifted her head up to kiss him back on the lips, internally loving the light taste of tar as he then nipped lightly at his bottom lip.

"Thought you wanted to go to sleep, Starrk," she smirked.

"We'll sleep later . . . ." he muttered quietly, kissing her again.

"Tch . . . ." Both of them crawled onto the mattress, the brunet hovered over her as he kissed at her neck. "Later? Coming from a guy who's a sack of potatoes on the couch."

"Don't test me," he growled softly but groaned when she rubbed her legs against his own. "What did I say . . . .?"

"Sorry, Starrk," she smirked lightly as he moved back a little to unbutton her blouse. Her expression softened when she gazed at his face. As she reached up, she felt him freeze at the contact but she continued to trail her fingers just milimeters from his eyepatch. ". . . . Whenever you take it off, you always close your eye so I wouldn't see it," Ichigo muttered. "It's like you're afraid that I'd be afraid of what's underneath there."

"You don't need to see it, Ichigo," he sighed. "It's not what you want to see of me-"

"You idiot," she frowned a little. "Why do you think I married you, Starrk? Because I want to be with you . . . . not because of your outward appearance." She leaned up to kiss him, her fingers continued to deftly touch the edge of his patch. "You're actually sexy with it on anyway, remember when Tammy once thought that you were a pirate? You just had to lie and said yes to the poor girl."

". . . . Yeah, I know," sighed Starrk. "But still . . . ."

"Please, Starrk . . . ." He gazed at her and finally nodded, carefully he pushed back the cloth. Small, old scars etched over his eyelid that fluttered a little from being closed from a prolonged time. Then slowly, he opened it before his young wife. The once slate color was milky and cloudy while the sclera were pinkish with semi-permanently damaged blood vessels.

". . . . It's still dark, kinda," he admitted, the blind eye twitched a little for movement before he closed it and put the eyepatch back in place.

". . . . I could see why Tamiko kissed at your eye," Ichigo smiled warmly. Starrk blinked at that and a small smile came to him, he leaned down to kiss her deeply on the lips. "Wait . . . ." she muttered from the kiss and he frowned slightly in confusion. But she stopped the kiss only to kiss at the soft fabric over the injured eye. "Is it better, Starrk?" she asked, kissing at his cheek.

"Yes . . . . of course it's always better, Ichigo," he whispered, kissing her back.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Shaking the water out of her short hair, Ichigo quickly put on her bathrobe before walking to the bedroom. She smiled a little at the sight of her husband snoring heavily with the bedsheets coiled over his waist. "I should let him sleep for a while . . . ." she sighed, moving around in soft footsteps to put on clothes. It was barely seven in the morning when she already heard the pitter-patter movements outside the door. "Uh-oh . . . ."

"Mommy . . . .!" came Tamiko's cheerful tone.

"Ah . . . ." Ichigo quickly opened the door and quickly scooped the child up into her arms before leaving the room. "Hey there, sweetie," she whispered.

"Hi, Mommy!" she smiled. "Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy's sleeping . . . ." she sighed as they moved to the living room. "He's still tired from being a 'superhero'."

"Oh, he's always sleeping," Tamiko pouted. Her mother laughed quietly and they sat down on the couch. "Mommy, can Tsukiko come here please?"

"Oh, okay!" Tsukiko, the child of that once poor woman she had helped so long ago, was now friend of her daughter by chance. The poor woman was now a modest teacher after managing to get back to school with the money nearly six years ago. "I'll call her mother and she'll come by later today," smiled Ichigo. "But you guys must be quiet this time, your father didn't like it when you decided to put make-up on him."

"Okay . . . ." But her sadness was instantly dilluted when Lily trotted in and nuzzled at the girl in her way of saying 'good morning'. "Morning, Lily!" she smiled.

"I'll get the phone, stay here sweetie," smiled Ichigo as she went back to the bedroom, Starrk had shifted his position in his sleep to his side from his back. She grasped her cell phone from the night stand and dialed the number as she sat down on the bed. ". . . . Hello?" she greeted when someone finally answered.

"Oh, Miss Ichigo!"

"Hey there!" Ichigo smiled lightly. "Sorry to call so early . . . ."

"Oh, it's okay! Tsukiko had just asked me to see Tamiko!" answered the mother.

"Ah, same thing here, Tammy wants to see her best friend today also," she replied.

"Yes, I understand . . . . I'll drop her off later today, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, we don't mind," nodded Ichigo. "I'll talk to you later . . . ." She hung up the phone, just as she felt an arm wrapping around her body firmly. ". . . . Thought you wanted to sleep in late."

"I lied . . . ." mumbled Starrk as he tiredly opened his eye. "So now what? Are we spending our time as a family?"

"Tch, you're making it sound like a chore," she scoffed playfully.

"Oh come on," he sighed as he sat up, planting soft kisses over her shoulders. "You know that I love spending my time with Tamiko, Ichigo. Sometimes I'm a bit glad that I could be with her during our brief breaks from our jobs. I'd rather stay at home forever with her."

"Hah, and make me the only one to work?" she questioned.

"No, you'd stay home as well," he muttered behind her ear.

"But then we'd be broke."

"You should've kept some of that money left." Ichigo scoffed at that and playfully smacked at his arm.

"You idiot . . . . now that you're up, shower up and get dressed," she smiled. "I'll make some breakfast."

"Great," he smiled a little. Ichigo smiled back as she was about to stand up, but was held still by the former Primera. "Wait . . . ." He leaned over to kiss her lips softly. Ichigo laughed softy before kissing back, nipping and tangling her tongue with his. "Ahh . . . . why do I have this this feeling for you?"

"It's been over five years, must you really ask that?" smirked Ichigo.

". . . . Kind of."

"You idiot."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The End.

That's it. Just started the prequel to my GrimmIchi fic 'Dark Moon Rising'! Please read it, cuz it's the first time I'm attempting a GrimmUlqui thing at first. And possibly soon, another GrimmIchi fic and it's an one-shot!

Read and Review.

I'll upload a new story ASAP!


End file.
